Once upon a december
by DreamKat
Summary: Una historia, un pasado que recordar. Recuerdos que remontan a una vez en diciembre... SBHG
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: bueno... creo ke no hace ni falta que diga que no soy JK.Rowling, si no yo ahora mismo no estaría aquí, si no que probablemente estaría relajándome en un balneario enorme... U asi ke ya siento chafaros, xo los personajes no son míos.. son de la Rowling y de la Warner Bross...

HELLO! Qué tal por ahí chicos/as? Qué tal os va todo? Yo estoy aquí... con un gripazo... y bueno, como me aburría ayer me puse a ver la película de Anastasia (ya lo sé... os preguntaréis: y a nosotros ke mas nos da?) y me emocionó tanto que decidí escribir un fanfic con alguna de sus ideas... realmente no se parece mucho a esa película, pero tiene un aire... y una canción de su banda sonora aparecerá en uno de los chapters... el propio título "once upon a december" es el título de dicha canción, que por cierto, es muy bonita

Bueno, y sin más... que no os quiero entretener... solo me queda deciros que esto es principalmente un Sirius/Hermione, y que si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja pues... en fin... qué le vamos a hacer... PERO SI OS GUSTA ESA PAREJITA LEED EL FIC, SI? X cierto, ya se ke sirius en el 5º libro pues... en fin... pero yo esto lo empecé a escribir antes de saberlo así que nada... Bueno... ya os dejo con el fic...

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

Era una tarde lluviosa de diciembre, típico clima Londinense, al que todos estaban más que resignados. Algunos, incluso lo consideraban romántico.

Por las calles mojadas de Londres, en medio de esa lluvia, se podía ver a una multitud enorme... todos caminando bajo sus paraguas. Unos paseaban solos, completamente sumergidos en sus pensamientos, resguardados bajo ellos, intentando que no se mojaran sus carteras. Otros, sin embargo, refugiaban a sus seres queridos... parejas que se besaban bajo la lluvia, madres que arropaban a sus hijos bajo el abrigo...

Y entre el gentío paseaba una chica de unos 20 años, que caminaba ausente, disfrutando de sentir las gotas en su piel, y que ni consideraba la idea de llevar paraguas, ¿para qué? Para ella no había nada más reconfortante en el mundo que sentir la lluvia empapando su cabello, haciéndolo aún más encrespado.

Caminaba con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, satisfecha y emocionada con lo que su vida parecía depararle; una felicidad que ni en sus más alocadas fantasías se había atrevido a imaginar. Hacía apenas unos años había terminado Hogwarts, siendo, además de premio anual, uno de los mejores expedientes de la historia del colegio. La chica sonrió para sí misma sin dejar de caminar por aquellas calles.

Y entonces, mientras doblaba la esquina de una empedrada calle, comenzó a recordar el principal motivo de su alegría: Ron Weasley. Por fin la madurez había llegado para ellos y ambos se habían atrevido a reconocer lo que sentían mutuamente, que de hecho, pese a sus constantes batallas, habían sentido siempre. No había sido una declaración romántica, como ella siempre había imaginado, típica de libro de Shakespeare. No, pero eso no parecía importar, tampoco. Era cierto que ella siempre había soñado con un amor puro y apasionado, que le hiciera estallar el corazón y ver fuegos artificiales. No, con Ron era diferente, él le gustaba, se llevaban bien y se comprendían a la perfección. Y así había sido siempre. ¿Qué mejor que Ron para un futuro próspero y alegre?

Los libros, después de todo, debían quedarse en la biblioteca.

Eso pensó cuando él le pidió, hacía apenas un mes, que salieran juntos e intentaran ser pareja. Después de todo, era algo que habían querido siempre. Ahora, Hermione deducía que era lo correcto, lo esperado, lo que estaba bien. Y hasta el momento, no tenía motivo de queja.

Siguió andando hacia ninguna parte durante algún rato, sumida en sus pensamientos y en su sana resignación... pasando por delante de un viejo café.

Un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, estaba sentado esa misma tarde lluviosa de diciembre en el interior de un café. Él, Sirius Black, odiaba la lluvia, y siempre que el día resultaba tener tan mal tiempo acudía a esa cafetería, para sentarse en una mesa junto a la ventana, y leer tranquilamente el periódico. Ahora que él había quedado absuelto de tener que ir a Azkaban le gustaba llevar la vida normal de un muggle, aunque por supuesto, no renunciaba a la magia en su casa.

Tenía la vista en la ventana, mirando a la gente pasar. Le gustaba hacerlo. Las personas de lo más variopinta cruzaban por su mirada, y muchas veces se le ocurría pensar en lo paradójico que resultaba que esa gente, sólo por cuatro segundos, habían formado parte de su vida; cuatro valiosos segundos. Y sin embargo, jamás volvería a verles. O, como bien decía el romántico de Remus, podría estar viendo a la mujer de su vida, y ni siquiera prestarle atención y dejarla pasar...

Bueno, de todas formas, Remus siempre había sido un bohemio. Él no creía en esas cosas. Después de todo, no había estado con una mujer después de Azkaban, y dudaba mucho que en algún momento volviera a hacerlo.

Pero entonces, algo llamó la atención de sus ojos. Era una joven muchachita que caminaba lenta y felizmente bajo la lluvia, sonriendo. Él no alcanzó a reconocerla, puesto que el pelo mojado de ella le cubría la cara, pero aún así le resultaba bastante familiar. Y no pudo apartar la vista de esa joven vestida con un abrigo violeta y pantalones oscuros, empapados por la lluvia.

Si Remus estuviera allí, le habría animado con sus ideas románticas –y estúpidas, también-, a que saliera en su busca y la invitara a tomar un café. Pero no, él no, él se limitaría a mirarla hasta que desapareciera. Después de todo, no la volvería a ver.

Se dispuso a desviar su vista de nuevo al periódico, cuando algo en la joven le obligó a mirarla de nuevo. Se había chocado con alguien, o mejor dicho que ese alguien la había hecho chocar.

Hermione iba a disculparse con el chico, pero cuando levantó la vista se quedó helada al ver a un joven de pelo rubio y ojos grises, que la miraban con maldad. Ella se estremeció al volver a verle, y él le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios:

-¿Qué hace una sangre sucia como tú en un sitio como este?

-Piérdete, Malfoy.

-Si fuese tú no andaría tan tranquila por Londres...

Ella le miró y puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a pasar de él y seguir su marcha, pero él la cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído:

-Al señor oscuro no le agradan las sangre sucias amigas de Potter.

Ella tembló un momento y dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara y no delatara su miedo:

-Voldemort está muerto.

-Eres una ilusa... –dijo en una carcajada.

Ella se separó de él y le dijo bruscamente:

-Harry lo mató.

Él se rió irónicamente para después decirle en tono amenazador:

-Cúbrete la espalda, ratoncito... él te encontrará...

Ella entreabrió los labios, absolutamente incrédula.

-Malfoy –le espetó, mirándole con seriedad-. Espero que sepas que ese tipo de amenazas pueden llevarte a Azkaban. Y, a menos que eches de menos a tu padre, no entiendo por qué puede beneficiarte.

Había sacado todo su coraje, aunque en el fondo, sus palabras le inquietaban. Sabía que el chico no se arriesgaría a decir tales majaderías si no tuviera sospechas de que tenían algo de cierto. Draco, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy temblando, Granger... –bromeó, con cinismo, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, y por la cara que había puesto al despedirse de esa chica, seguro que no había hecho nada bueno. Era igual que su padre, seguro, y se jugaría el cuello a que había atemorizado a esa pobre jovencita.

Sintió lástima por la chica, ya que la vio alejarse asustada, por lo que decidió salir del café, y abriendo el paraguas se dispuso a seguirla para consolarla. No sabía todavía de quien se trataba, pero algo por dentro le decía que la siguiera, tal vez, después de todo, Remus no estuviera tan demente. A lo lejos la vio seguir andando, y ni corto ni perezoso corrió tras ella.

Ella andaba a paso rápido, alarmada por las palabras de Draco, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a su casa y darse cuenta de que no había por qué preocuparse.

Él corrió más rápido, para no perderla de vista.

Ella pudo notar, quizas serían sus imaginaciones, como alguien la seguía, y aceleró el paso... ¿sería... sería posible que...? No quería ni pensarlo.

Él ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero vio como ella aceleraba el paso, así que decidió acelerarlo él también.

Ella empezó a asustarse de verdad, sentía como la seguían... y sabía que no eran sus imaginaciones... alguien corría tras ella... podía oír sus pasos... podía casi notar su respiración...

El optó por llamarla:

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!

Fue entonces cuando ella se echó a correr, presa del pánico. Corrió a más no poder para sorpresa de Sirius, que observaba atónito la huída de la chica. Decidió seguirla, pero se quedó helado al ver como ella se dirigía al paso de cebra sin dejar de correr, y como un coche la arrollaba tirándola al suelo.

Él se quedó seco... sin saber qué hacer, pero pronto se halló corriendo hacia ella, pidiendo a gritos ayuda, mientras vio como el conductor del coche salía también del coche a socorrer el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

Sirius se tumbó junto a ella, en medio de la carretera. Ella había caído de espaldas, y la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, que ahora mismo reposaba en el asfalto. Sirius lloró asustado sin dejar de culparse por lo sucedido y le dio la vuelta para ver su rostro. Apartó el pelo de su cara, y a pesar de las múltiples heridas que tenía en sus labios y en su frente la reconoció al instante.

El conductor y unas cuantas personas más se ofrecieron a llamar a una ambulancia. Pero él dijo que se ocuparía personalmente de ella... y es que sabía que la magia la curaría mucho antes. Puso su mano en su garganta. Aún seguía viva. Este la cogió en brazos y la atrajo a su pecho.

-Oh, Dios mío... pero, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? –murmuró para sí mismo, mientras apartaba un rizado mechón por detrás de su oreja.- Todo va estar bien, pequeña...

Y se fue corriendo con Hermione en brazos, para llevarla a su casa y conseguir socorrerla rápidamente. Lo que jamás imaginó era que ese hecho cambiaría para siempre su vida.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el chapter... espero que os haya gustado! Es un poco corto... pero es solo el prólogo... y era necesario que fuese así de cortito. En fin... ya me diréis que os parece y si queréis que lo continúe, ok?**

**PLEASE DEJAD REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWS**

**MUCHOS BESOS, **

**DREAM-KAT**

**JARA**


	2. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Disclaimer: sí... muy a mi pesar sigo sin ser JK Rowling, nah... la suerte... que no llega y mira... sigo aquí haciendo fanfics mientras ella ahora estará disfrutando de sus millones... así que eso... no me demandéis... que los personajes no son míos ok?

**Y HOLA OTRA VEZ!!!** Ahora sí que va el primer capítulo de esta historia... porque os recuerdo que lo otro era el prólogo... para introducir y esas cosas... pero agradezco mucho los reviews que me pusisteis!!! Me hicisteis muy feliz!!!! Así que aquí os contesto:

**RO**: hola Rocío!! M alegro d k t guste , y si... este sí que lo sigo... el otro...psss... ya veremos, no? Porque de momento lo tengo un poco abandonado... pero yo que digo? AQUÍ LA QUE TIENES QUE PUBLICAR ERES TÚ!! Tanto chantaje emocional... nah... tú a publicar YA ok?? Bueno, espero que te guste este fic, y me vuelvas a dejar un review sí?? :)

**TSU-CHAN**: wolas!! M alegro d que te guste la parejita!! A mí es que me encantan... x cierto, nunca he leído ningún Remus-Hermione... pero algún día ya buscare uno xi?? Y eso... que tú ya me estás publicando el siguiente... que aquí la que te quiere dejar un review soy yo!! GENTE!! AQUÍ HAY UNA ARTISTA!! CONVENCEDLA A KE SE NOS UNA!!! Jiji... publicidad... weeeeno... y que musas gracias x el review... y que me alegro que te guste... y que ya lo e exo más largitooooooo.... xD

Y ahora ya os dejo con la historia!!!

* * *

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap. 2: ¿no recuerdas nada? **

Sirius la llevó hasta su casa, un apartamento bastante pequeño pero acogedor en el centro de Londres. Abrió la puerta como pudo sin soltar el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione. Y cerrándola con un movimiento de su pié la condujo hasta su habitación. La dejó suavemente en la cama y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos a su espalda. Había estado tanto tiempo cargándola que ahora el dolor era insoportable. Se sentó junto a la joven en la cama, y comenzó a examinarla. Sirius sabía algo de medicina, puesto que siempre le había interesado ese oficio muggle, y sabía que si no fuera por que era mago, se habría dedicado a ello seguro. Miró su pulso, y era normal... también respiraba de manera correcta.... por lo que el animago supuso que solo se trataba de un fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, y que muy pronto recuperaría la conciencia. De todas formas decidió llamar a un médico muggle para que descartara cualquier tipo de daño grave.

Antes de coger el teléfono se acercó más a la chica y le quitó los zapatos, para meterla dentro de su cama, arropándola para darle calor. La miró dulcemente durante unos segundos... se veía tan guapa dormida... Alejó enseguida los pensamientos de su cabeza intentando recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que llamar a un médico lo antes posible. Y así lo hizo.

Mientras esperaba la llegada del doctor se dirigió al baño, y cogió un algodón, que posteriormente empapó con agua oxigenada. Volvió a su cuarto y se sentó junto a la chica. Se fijó en que su labio aún seguía sangrando, así que ese fue su principal objetivo. Puso suavemente el algodón sobre sus labios, y comenzó a limpiar la herida... iba lentamente, como temiendo hacerle daño (dado que estaba inconsciente era un poco difícil) pero aún así la cuidaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Siguió con el resto de heridas de su rostro, preocupándose de que todas quedaran perfectamente desinfectadas. Se quedó mirándola un rato, e inconscientemente se acercó para darle un paternal beso en la frente... pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo llamaron a la puerta.

Sirius se levantó con desgana, dejando los algodones sobre la mesilla y dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió y vio junto a él a un hombre bastante mayor que él, que cargaba un maletín, y enseguida supo que se trataba del médico muggle. Lo hizo pasar y le condujo hasta su habitación. El doctor se quitó el abrigo y se acercó más a la chica. Con una voz ronca dijo:

-¿Y qué dices que le ha pasado?

-La han atropellado.

-¿Ha quedado inconsciente al instante o ha sido después?

-Al instante... yo iba detrás...

-Bien...

El médico cogió su maletín y sacó de él un fonendoscopio. Desabrochó con cuidado los primeros botones de la blusa de Hermione y lo colocó sobre su pecho. Sirius no pudo evitar ver la escena, y miró con preocupación a la chica, inmóvil.

-¿Eres su padre?

-¿Qué? –esto pareció molestar a Sirius- ¿Su padre? ¡No!

-¿Su tío? ¿Algún parentesco?

-No... somos... bueno... somos amigos...

-Bien... ¿le importaría abandonar la habitación mientras examino que no haya heridas graves en la joven?

-No... por supuesto que no... pero avíseme, por favor.

-Claro.

Sirius salió de la habitación molesto. ¿Enserio parecía su padre? Vaya... sí que había pasado el tiempo... él no se veía como su padre... tal vez como... como su hermano mayor... ¿pero como su padre?

Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, inquieto. Estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Hermione. Pensó entonces que debería avisar a Harry, y decirle lo que había pasado... sí, eso haría... pero primero tenía que saber cómo se encontraba Hermione. No dejaba de culparse de lo sucedido...

_Si no la hubiera seguido nada de esto habría pasado...-_pensó-_ soy un idiota, ¿por qué tuve que seguirla? ¿se asustó de mí? ¿o fue por algo que Malfoy le dijo? _

En ese momento unas ganas de matar a Malfoy se apoderaron de él, y tuvo que sentarse para evitar salir corriendo a asesinarle.

Pasaron los minutos y Sirius se impacientaba... algo iba mal, seguro... cogió un bolígrafo que había encima de la mesa y empezó a manosearlo, para hacer tiempo... y lo rompió cuando vio que la puerta de su cuarto se habría y aparecía el doctor. Los trozos del bolígrafo cayeron al suelo al tiempo en que Sirius se levantaba y decía:

-¿Está bien?

-Ha habido suerte... se llevó un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, pudo haberle pasado algo grave. Pero es una chica muy fuerte, tal vez pase algunos días inconsciente, pero no más de una semana, creo yo... de todas formas, creo que lo más recomendable sería llevarla a un hospital.

-¿No hay otra solución?

(N/A: este chico detesta los hospitales )

-Puedo venir aquí todos los días, pero sería más caro y además...

-Está bien. Venga aquí. No me gustan los hospitales.

-Bueno... como quiera. Pasaré por aquí mañana a estas horas, más o menos.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y vio como el médico se marchaba. Tras eso volvió de nuevo a su cuarto para ver dormir a la chica. Se sentó a su lado para verla... le pareció tan dulce... no podía dejar de mirarla... se fijó que ella ahora llevaba una camiseta suya, que le quedaba como un camisón, y que su ropa estaba ahora colgada en una silla. Así que decidió lavarla, para que cuando ella despertase, tuviese ropa limpia que ponerse. Hasta entonces ella tendría que usar sus camisetas. Sirius llegó a pensar que la situación era curiosa, él era un conquistador nato, y miles de mujeres habían pasado por esa cama, y sin embargo, nunca había estado tan alterado como ahora. Por un momento se olvidó de que debía llamar a Harry, y se tumbó con ella en la cama, para, poco a poco... ir quedándose dormido junto a ella.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días fueron pasando... y casi sin darse cuenta Sirius se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hermione en su apartamento, y para él ya era rutina ir a visitarla a su propio cuarto, para verla "dormir", e incluso, hablarle aun sabiendo que ella no le escucharía, esto le hacía sentirse menos solo.

Lo cierto es que aún no había llamado a Harry, ni a nadie... pero había pensado que sería preferible esperar a que ella despertara, para que ella misma les llamara y les tranquilizara. Después de todo, llamarles ahora sería angustiarlos... y eso es lo que menos quería Sirius, bastantes problemas tenía ya su ahijado.

Todas las tardes, el doctor venía a revisar el estado de la joven, y se quedaba allí unas horas hablando con Sirius. Él, desde que ocurrió el accidente, no había salido de casa, y es que no quería dejarla sola ni por un instante. No sabía por qué, pero quería que lo primero que viera ella tras despertarse fuera a él.

En ese instante Sirius se hallaba sentado en la cama junto a Hermione, ojeando un libro para matar el tiempo. Pasaron los minutos y pudo notar como algo en la cama se movía. Dirigió una mirada a Hermione, que se revolvía ligeramente entre las sábanas. Sirius, feliz y sorprendido dejó el libro en la mesilla y se volvió hacia ella para verla despertar.

Ella parecía un ángel, abriendo lentamente los ojos y estirándose. Bostezó y al tiempo que lo hacía pareció empezar a ver con claridad, y al hacerlo se apartó bruscamente de Sirius y dijo:

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius la miró confundido y le dijo:

-Soy Sirius, Sirius Black...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Hermione, ¿no me reconoces?

-¿Hermione?

-Dios mío... ¿no recuerdas nada?

-¿Qué? –preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente, confundida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Sirius con paciencia-

-Pues yo me llamo... me llamo... dios mío... no lo sé...

Para sorpresa de Sirius, Hermione se puso a llorar, y él, atónito, no pudo sino abrazarla mientras ella dijo:

-¿Quién soy?-lloraba en su hombro- ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme de nada?

-Tranquila... es normal que no recuerdes algo de momento... sufriste un gran golpe en la cabeza...

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Te atropellaron.

Hermione notó un nudo en su garganta. ¿Había sido atropellada? ¿Había perdido la memoria? Eso era demasiado para asimilar en apenas unos minutos. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le podía y quería saber más cosas sobre ella, sobre quién era...

-¿Cómo has dicho que me llamo?

-Hermione

-¿Qué más?

-Granger.

-¿Hermione Granger?

-Sí.

-Mm... suena bien...

-Sí... es un nombre muy bonito.

Ella rió secándose las lágrimas y él le dijo:

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí...pero estoy un poco asustada... no recuerdo nada, Sirius...

-No te preocupes... yo te ayudaré a que lo recuerdes todo, ¿vale? Confía en mí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego empezó a pensar qué cosas quería saber sobre ella. Había tantas cosas que deseaba saber que no sabía por donde empezar. Por fin se decidió por una pregunta un tanto general...pero que era la que más le apetecía saber:

-¿Cómo soy?

Sirius rió ante su pregunta y le dijo:

-¿Personalmente?

-Sí.

-Pues... eres... muy, muy inteligente.... una chica realmente lista y segura de sí misma. Eres... eres muy buena persona... –ella se sonrojó- ...y no sé qué más decirte... te gusta mucho leer...

Ella rió y él se puso a recordar en la primera vez que la vio, en Hogwarts... un momento, ¡Hogwarts! Si ella no recordaba nada... ¡tampoco recordaría que era una bruja! Esto era un gran problema... él ahora mismo no podría explicarle todo ese mundo... y ella tenía que descansar...

-Creo que deberías dormir un poco, Hermione.

-¿Dormir? ¡Sirius, llevo todo el día durmiendo!

Él sonrió y le dijo dulcemente:

-Pero... no sé... estás todavía muy débil y...

-¡Pero yo quiero saber más cosas sobre mí!

-Ya te las contaré mañana... ahora tienes que descansar...

-¡Entiéndeme, Sirius, no sé ni quién soy! ¡¡No podría dormirme!!

-Pero Herms...

-¿Herms?

-Per-perdona... la... la costumbre... yo...

-No, Herms está bien. Me gusta.

Y sonrió. Sirius se quedó embobado con su sonrisa... esos labios tan finos, que contrastaban con los ojos rojos de la chica, de tanto llorar, y que le hacían ese aspecto tan inocente y dulce. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en pensar _por Dios, es una niña... es una niña_ y dejar de mirar a sus labios. A ello le ayudó que justo en ese instante llamaron al timbre, y tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontró con el doctor, que le saludó como de costumbre, y Sirius sonriente le dijo:

-Ha despertado.

-¿Sí? Vaya, qué buena noticia... vayamos a verla.

Fueron juntos a la habitación y el médico saludó a la chica, que no entendía nada. Sirius entonces pareció acordarse de algo y le dijo:

-Doctor, se me ha olvidado comentarle que hay un... problema...

-¿Cuál?

-Ella... no recuerda nada...

El médico chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza mientras se acercó a inspeccionar a la chica y dijo:

-Amnesia...

Ante las caras preocupadas de Sirius y Hermione el doctor aclaró:

-Pero no os preocupéis... poco a poco irá recuperando la memoria... seguro que esto es algo pasajero...

Hermione sonrió y el médico añadió:

-Sirius, ahora la chica tiene que descansar, ¿vale?

-Sí... claro, por supuesto Doctor... yo ahora mismo iba a decirle que..

-Pero no estoy cansada- protestó la chica- llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo...

El doctor rió mientras se despedía de ellos y les dejaba solos en la habitación. Él se sentó en la cama y ella empezó a mirar la casa con curiosidad. Él la miró divertido y por fin Hermione se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa.

-¿Tu... tu casa?

Ella le miró confundida. Y sonrojándose dijo:

-¿Vivimos juntos?

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse también y dijo:

-No... no vivimos juntos...

Ella suspiró, un tanto aliviada... pero todavía había algo que la preocupaba, y aunque le daba mucha vergüenza no tardó en preguntar:

-Sirius... tú y yo... no... ¿no?

Él no pudo evitar reírse ante las dudas de la chica, pero decidió dejarle que especificara un poco más... la situación era divertida, y a Sirius le gustaba ver como las mejillas de Hermione se tornaban a un color rojizo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes... que tú no eres mi...

-Mmm... no soy tu padre, si es a lo que te refieres. –dijo haciéndose el despistado- si ibas a decir eso ahórratelo, es lo que dijo el médico... y reconozco que me molestó.

Ella rió y dijo avergonzadamente:

-No me refería a eso... quería decir si tú eras mi... bueno... mi... ¿mi novio?

Las mejillas de la chica ahora estaban completamente rojas, y las de Sirius no eran menos, a pesar de que este se reía y decía:

-No... tranquila... no estamos saliendo juntos...

Ella suspiró... ¿aliviada? En cierto modo sí... aunque tampoco le habría importado mucho estar saliendo con él. Después de todo... era un hombre muy atractivo... quizás bastante mayor que ella pero... muy guapo... _Hermione, en qué estás pensando, ¡ni siquiera le conoces! _se reprochó.

Él la miró unos segundos y después le dijo:

-Debes tener hambre... te prepararé algo... ¿qué quieres?

-Mm... no lo sé... no recuerdo qué me gustaba comer...

Sirius la miró apenado y luego le dijo:

-Está bien, así probarás lo que me gusta a mí.

Ella sonrió complacida mientras él se alejaba. Hermione recorrió con la vista todos los rincones de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Ese cuarto olía a madera vieja, un olor que le sonaba extrañamente familiar... Las paredes eran de un color beige que quedaba perfectamente acompasado con los muebles de un color marrón oscuro.

Miró a la mesilla que tenía a un lado, y se fijó que había un marco con una foto, y presa de la curiosidad, lo tomó para verlo. Vio allí a un chico de unos 17 años, de pelo negro alborotado, ojos verdes rodeados por unas redondas gafas negras, y una extraña cicatriz en la frente. Lo cierto es que le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero por mucho que lo intentara, nada claro venía a su mente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius había decidido dormirse en el sofá-cama, para no incomodar a la "invitada", y así lo había hecho. Ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el salón, tapado por una manta... mientras que Hermione ya hacía horas que se había despertado.

Estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero aún tumbada en la cama... habían pasado tantas cosas.. que casi no había podido conciliar el sueño. Miró al reloj, ya eran las 11 de la mañana... y ella estaba harta de esperar. Apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo y se puso de pie lentamente, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Anduvo despacio caminando sobre el suelo de madera, que crujía a su paso.

Consiguió llegar hasta el salón, y lo que vio la conmovió. Sirius estaba dormido incómodamente en un sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, dejando ver unos labios perfectos. Ella sentía la necesidad de acercarse más a él. Y así lo hizo lentamente.

Anduvo de puntillas hasta llegar muy cerca del sofá. Ya podía oír su respiración. Sirius era tan dulce dormido... Decidió acercarse sólo un poquito más, para verle mejor... y se dispuso a dar un paso más cuando un crujido de la madera la delató, y Sirius abrió los ojos de un golpe. Hermione se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Él se desperezó y se levantó del sofá, y al ver a la chica de pié se quedó helado.

Ella solo llevaba su camiseta, que le cubría hasta por encima de la rodilla, dejando ver unas piernas muy... ¿sexys? Sirius se reprochó a sí mismo por ese pensamiento, y se dispuso a echarle la bronca a la chica:

-¡¿Qué haces levantada?!

-Yo...

-Hermione, por Dios.. aún no estás bien... ¡debes guardar cama!

-Lo sé pero ¡no puedo pasarme toda la vida en la cama!

-¡Sólo serán unos días! Hasta que te pongas bien...

-¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre!

Sirius iba a responderle, dolido, cuando vio que la chica se balanceaba y perdía el equilibrio. Él se apresuró a cogerla, evitando así que cayera al suelo; y ella, en los brazos de Sirius, se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba recuperada del todo.

Él la cogió en brazos con ternura y le dijo:

-Vamos Hermione...

Ella se dejó llevar, y acabó de nuevo metida en la cama de Sirius. Él la arropó y le dijo:

-¿Quieres desayunar?

Ella lo miró y respondió con desgana:

-No tengo hambre.

-Deberías comer algo...

-Sirius...

-Está bien, está bien... lo he pillado, no tienes hambre... pero prométeme que descansarás, ¿vale?

La chica no respondió, y el mago insistió:

-¿VALE?

-Si... –respondió ella cansinamente- ...pero prométeme que mañana me sacarás de aquí.

Sirius se lo pensó unos instantes, pero los ojos dulces de la chica le hicieron ablandarse y dijo:

-Bueno... si te encuentras mejor te sacaré de aquí, ¿hecho?

Hermione sonrió y dijo feliz:

-¡Sí! Pero... ¿dónde me llevarás?

El chico lo pensó, y después dijo:

-Mm.. de compras... aquí no tienes ropa... necesitarás ponerte algo estos días. Y... si quieres luego podemos ir a cenar.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama para dormirse, tal y como le había prometido a Sirius. Este sonrió complacido y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Sabía que debía llamar a Harry, o... a Ron... o a alguien... pero se le hacía muy difícil, y no entendía bien el por qué. Así que decidió esperar unos días... después de todo, ella no sabía nada acerca de la magia... y debía ir contándoselo poco a poco. Sirius se dio cuenta de que pasaría unos cuantos días junto a Hermione, y se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS! **

Bueno chicas, (si hay algún chico que lo diga) este es el final del capítulo... yo sé que de momento esto no está muy interesante... pero hay que tener paciencia... ok?

Os pido por favor, por favor, por favor!! que me pongáis un review si leéis esto... por que en el capítulo anterior sólo recibí dos reviews TT (aunque bueno... lo publiqué ayer xD) pero en fin... que el siguiente capítulo lo tardaré un poquito más (hasta que vea algún review xD) así que si alguien quiere que lo continúe ya lo sabe... A PONER UN REVIEW!!

**Muchos besos y GRACIAS POR LEER!! **

**JaRa**

**JaRiKa**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**LaDy KaThErInE (en los anonymous) **

**LoVehi-hopgirl (en los grupos)**

**Miembro de la orden Sirusana. **

**Lady BlaCk **


	3. Pesadillas

Disclaimer: no soy JK Rowling! Decepcionados? YO MÁS. T-T así que no son míos ni Sirius (por desgracia) ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Harry... ni nada que penséis que habéis leído en alguna otra parte.

HOLA! Q tal todo x ahí? Yo estoy feliciana perdida xD! (dejadlo, paranoias q me dan de vez en cuando..) por cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME PUSISTEIS UN REVIEW! Para todos y cada uno de vosotrOs (ahora tb hablo en masculino xD) va dedicado este capitulo, y como siempre... aquí van las respuestas a vuestros reviews!

**Patty-Sly: **m alegro muxo d ke te guste! A mi la parejita esta tb me gusta un mnton.. jiji es q sirius es tan mono... (n fin, ke me desvío, jeje) sobre tu dudilla tranqui, eso ya lo había pensao, pero es algo que no veréis hasta dentro de unos capis oki? Bueno, pos a ver si te gusta este capi y gracias por el review!

**DrakeMalfoy: **gracias x el review! Bueno, ahora q veo que tb hay chicos leyendo el review también hablaré en masculino xD.. me alegro d ke te guste el fic, y sí, tengo pensado ese dilema enorme para la pobre Herms... ( bueno, yo ya he ido a leerme tu historia, y está genial! Ya te e dejao mi review, la pareja es rara... pero me ha gustao... a tu lado mi fic es una auntentica mierda xD

**Tsu-chan:** hola otra vez! Jijiji... ya me estás enseñando el dibujo okis? X lo de sirius tranki... ke por mu tonto ke pueda llegar a ser es taaaaan mono ke herms seguro ke no se resiste (yo no me resistiria jujuju)

**Amy85: **M alegro d k t aya gustao! Y lo de buena escritora... ejem... es discutible... xo gracias de todas formas! Aun estoy flipando cn lo de ke escribas en ingles... O.o ES UNA PASADA! Ke sobrao! Xk no escribes uno de harry potter? BESOS y gracias x leer!

**Sandrusky: **Ola wapixima! Gracias x el review! Jiji... se me hace raro lo de "besos de una fan" xDDDDDD ke majica! Pos weno... yo ya e ablao con la inspiración divina, y nah... ke me a dixo ke ya se pasara x tu casa asi k eso... A ESCRIBIR COMO UNA POSESA! Muxos besos y gracias x leer!

**Catalina: **M alegro d ke te guste! Sip... mi sirius es un poco posesivo xD... xo no me digas ke no es monisimo ) ... (otra vez me desvío...)... jiji lo de Ron tranki... ke no eres la primera ke lo pregunta... Y YA LO DESCUBRIRÉIS! No penseis ke me e olvidado de Ronnie! Besos y gracias por leer!

**Ro:** jujuju... sigue hablando con tu intuición... que anda un poco cansadita por los exámenes... no la uses tanto... jajajaja... no, no... es broma... más o menos en algo has acertado... ya lo verás... xo creo ke no es exactamente lo ke te imaginas... A VER SI TE GUSTA! besitos

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap.3 Pesadillas**

Hermione se despertó al notar una fría mano sobre su frente. Se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos; y enseguida se calmó al comprobar que se trataba de Sirius midiendo su temperatura. Él, al ver que la chica despertaba le dijo en un susurro:

-Buenos días, princesa.

Ella sonrió y con voz tímida le dio los buenos días. Se fijó en que él traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno, y le iba a reprochar que no tenía hambre, cuando el animago se adelantó y le dijo:

-Tendrás que comértelo jovencita, si no, no aguantarás un duro día de compras.

Ella sonrió al recordar que hoy por fin iba a salir de allí, y cogió su desayuno, mientras Sirius, por algún extraño motivo, no apartaba la vista de ella. Hermione se llevó una tostada a la boca, degustando la mermelada mezclada con la mantequilla. Tenía que reconocer que estaba delicioso. Levantó su vista hacia la de Sirius, con la intención de felicitarle como buen cocinero, cuando descubrió que aún la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué? –preguntó contrariado.

-Que por qué me miras así.

Él rió y dijo:

-No te miro de ninguna manera...vamos, desayuna o cerrarán las tiendas por la mañana...

Ella obedeció y él salió a cambiarse. Estuvo casi una hora decidiendo qué ponerse, lo que era extraño... no tenía ninguna cita con nadie, pero... sin embargo quería verse bien. Al final se decidió por unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto y se encontró con Hermione, que para su sorpresa ya estaba vestida, y estaba peinándose con los dedos y al verle entrar levantó la vista, sin poder evitar abrir mucho los ojos. Sirius sonrió mientras la chica intentaba evitar que sus ojos siguieran desnudando con la mirada al mago. Él se acercó más a ella y dijo:

-¿Lista?

-Sí, vamos. –trató de murmurar.

Salieron juntos de la casa y Hermione tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al ver de nuevo el sol. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía la luz solar y sus ojos todavía no estaban acostumbrados. Sirius la condujo hasta su coche, y ambos se sentaron en él mientras comenzaba a conducir.

Hermione miraba fascinada el coche de Sirius, tenía una tapicería marrón un poco rojiza, era un coche muy bonito. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pequeña bufanda a rallas roja y amarilla, que colgaba del retrovisor. La chica la cogió para verla mejor, lo que pareció inquietar a Sirius, ya que dio un giro brusco, y Hermione tuvo que agarrarse.

-Ten más cuidado, Sirius...

-Lo... lo siento... es que me he despistado...

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

El mago siguió conduciendo, esta vez con más precaución, pero sin dejar de pensar en que Hermione acababa de descubrir la bufanda de Griffindor¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de dejarla colgada del coche? Cierto era que Sirius había sido muy precavido y había guardado todas las cosas relacionadas con la magia en un despacho apartado en su casa... pero se había dejado la bufanda... y Hermione podría haberle descubierto. No es que no quisiera que sepa que es una bruja... era solo que... creía que aún no era el momento... sí, eso era... aún no estaba preparada.

Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta llegaron a un centro comercial. Aparcaron el coche en el parking y subieron por las escaleras metálicas. Al llegar a la sala principal ella abrió la boca maravillada al ver el gran centro, que tenía un árbol de navidad gigante en la entrada. Emocionada, agarró a Sirius del brazo y le dijo:

-¡Es precioso!

Él se sonrojó por la actitud de la chica, que le tenía agarrado fuertemente, muy emocionada. Sonrió... le gustaba verla tan feliz. Llegaron a la zona de ropa de mujeres, un inmenso pasillo repleto de una cantidad innumerable de tiendas de ropa, zapatos... Ella miró a los lados aún sin soltarse del brazo de Sirius, que disfrutaba de tenerla así... Tal vez fuera porque la quería como a una hija... o tal vez... solo tal vez...

_No_,- se reprochó Sirius-_ no, no puede gustarme... por Dios, solo es una chica de 21 años.. yo tengo casi 40, y soy el padrino de su mejor amigo... ¡Deja de pensar en ella, Sirius!_

Ella lo miró pensativa, como esperando una respuesta, lo que le dio a entender al mago que ella había dicho algo y él no la había escuchado.

-¿Qué decías?- dijo él saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Decía que no sé por donde empezar... hay tantas cosas...

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, y Sirius le dijo:

-Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé... jamás he ido de compras con una mujer...

Ella rió y dijo:

-Y yo no recuerdo los nombres de muchas tiendas...

Él la miró con ternura y le dijo:

-Entonces entraremos a todas. Así te refrescas la memoria. –ella sonrió como un niño al que le das un globo-, y sobre todo... cómprate todo lo que necesites... no repares en gastos...

-Sirius... tampoco es para tanto...

-Sí que lo es. Compra todo lo que te guste. No te cortes.

Ella rió divertida y juntos entraron a la primera tienda. Y así es como pasaron el resto de la tarde, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, mientras Hermione se probaba la ropa y le pedía a Sirius una opinión sincera.

Él, por su parte, veía como Hermione elegía para probarse prendas completamente distintas a la forma de vestir que tenía antes de perder la memoria. Si antes usaba ropa bastante cerrada, con muy poco escote, de colores bastante tenues, ahora estaba probándose camisetas ajustadas, minifaldas... y Sirius tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por recordarse que era la mejor amiga de su ahijado, mientras, decía con voz temblorosa que estaba preciosa. Ella reía, y se probaba todo... pero realmente se negaba a comprar nada, porque le daba mucho apuro.

Por suerte Sirius la convencía siempre y ella terminaba aceptando. Las horas iban pasando y Sirius y Hermione pasaron la mejor tarde de sus vidas. Seguían andando hasta que ella se paró en frente de una tienda llamada "women' secret" (N/A: la conoceis? Weno, si no aceros una idea, una tienda de ropa interior...). Paró a Sirius y le dijo con voz pícara:

-Aquí no hemos entrado...

-Herms..-dijo enrojeciendo.

-¡No puedo pasarme la vida sin ropa interior, Sirius!

Él pensó que la chica tenía razón, pero la situación le incomodaba un poco y dijo:

-Está bien...pero te espero fuera...

Ella le miró riéndose y le dijo:

-¿Qué hay de malo en entrar en una tienda de ropa interior de mujeres?

-No... nada... pero... –ella alzaba una ceja, con diversión-,está bien... entraré... pero no tardes mucho...

Hermione sonrió y mientras Sirius quería que le tragase la tierra, ella fue mirando un par de conjuntos de ropa interior, que se fue probando.

Él mientras tanto, para hacer tiempo, fue examinando los bikinis... y de repente encontró uno de color morado oscuro, combinado con rayas moradas claras, que le llamó especialmente la atención, y siguiendo un impulso llamó a Hermione, que en esos momentos salía del probador y le dijo:

-Herms... pruébate esto...

-¿Un bikini? –él asintió con la cabeza-. ¿para qué podría servirme un bikini?

-Ya le encontraremos utilidad... tú pruébatelo, creo que es tu talla.

Ella se sonrojó un poco pero después accedió a probárselo. Se metió en el probador de nuevo y comenzó a mirar el bikini. Realmente era bonito... así que se lo puso. Se miró al espejo y le gustó como le quedaba. Entonces oyó la voz de Sirius desde fuera del probador, que le decía:

-¿Qué tal?

-Es precioso... –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo te queda?

Hermione supuso que debía abrir la cortinilla del probador y dejar que lo viera por sí mismo... después de todo... solo era un bikini. Así que completamente sonrojada, corrió la cortina, para ver a un Sirius que la miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, lo que la hizo sonrojarse más.

Al abrirse la cortina, cosa que no se esperaba, Sirius pudo ver un cuerpo de mujer que le sonreía. Hermione estaba sonrojada, y él no podía articular palabra. Ese bikini resaltaba todas las curvas que la chica siempre había escondido bajo la ropa... y Sirius se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuanto le gustaba. Ella esperaba impaciente una respuesta, así que Sirius, que todavía tenía un nudo en la garganta, se aclaró la voz y dijo intentando no tartamudear:

-Te... te queda... muy bi-bien...

-¿Tú crees?-dijo complacida y roja.

-Sí...-murmuró, tratando de apartar su vista de su figura-. Cómpratelo... te ves muy bien.

Ella sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que saliera, y así poder ponerse de nuevo la ropa normal. Mientras tanto Sirius se dirigía ya a la caja, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de Hermione con ese bikini. Al poco rato ella salió, y se puso en la cola con Sirius, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

-De... de nada...

Ella sonrió, y después de pagar salieron de allí, con ella cogida del brazo de Sirius, como al principio de la tarde. Y él sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que probablemente cualquiera que les viera pensaría que son pareja. Anduvieron un poco más por el centro comercial hasta que mirando el reloj se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de cenar, y de que... a lo tonto... ni siquiera habían parado a comer.

Y es así como terminaron cenando en un restaurante de comida rápida del centro comercial, hablando animadamente y conociéndose mejor, y Hermione fue dándose cuenta, no sin cierto asombro, de lo mucho que le atraía ese hombre; y aunque se asustó un poco ante ese sentimiento, se sentía muy cómoda junto a Sirius, sobre todo porque sabía de sobra que él la trataba como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

Lo que ella no sabía es que en esos momentos Sirius estaba teniendo una batalla mental a causa de lo mucho que le gustaba esa chica, y los muchos motivos que tenía para no poder enamorarse de ella.

**

* * *

Exhaustos llegaron a casa de Sirius, no sin dejar de reírse.**

-Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la dependienta... –decía él entre carcajadas-. ¡Tanto lío para nada!

-¡No me culpes! –gritó, fingiendo indignación-. ¡Jamás pensé que sería tan caro!

-Te quedaba muy bien, de todas formas.

Hermione sonrió, acercándose a la puerta para apoyarse en el marco, ante la mirada del animago.

-Ha sido un día genial...

-Sí...

-Gracias... no me lo había pasado así desde... bueno, no lo recuerdo...

Los dos rieron esta vez, y estas risas fueron seguidas por untenso silencio. El contacto visual se hizo incómodo, y Hermione bajó su vista al suelo. Permanecieron así unos instantes, callados, hasta que la bruja volvió a alzar la mirada, encontrando la de él. Ninguno de los dos movió un milímetro de su cuerpo, se limitaron a observarse en silencio. Y por algún extraño motivo, ambos parecieron darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Hermione dio tímidamente un paso hacia delante y Sirius hizo lo mismo. Lentamente empezaron a acercarse, con un miedo recíproco a apartarse... y tras lo que parecieron largos minutos, ambos se encontraron a apenas centímetros de distancia.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, y Sirius no era menos. Aquello estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Sin embargo, él inclinó su cabeza, apoyando su frente en la de ella, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Aquello consiguió devolver a Hermione a la realidad, quien, repentinamente asustada, se separó de él y susurró:

-Buenas noches, Sirius.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y, aunque un poco decepcionado, asintió con la cabeza y le deseó las buenas noches a ella también con una sonrisa triste. Regresó al salón y comenzó a reprocharse su atrevimiento, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber intentado besarla.

Mientras tanto Hermione no podía parar de pensar en lo sucedido. ¿Realmente habían estado a punto de besarse? Debía estar loca. Muy loca. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la edad de Sirius? Era estúpido pensar que ellos... Sí. Era definitivamente estúpido.Hemrione supo que no merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas.

* * *

Sirius no podía dormir esa noche, y por muchas vueltas que daba en el sofá-cama no podía conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en ella, y en que, muy a su pesar y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que se estaba enamorando, y esta vez sus fama de seductor no le ayudarían, ya que ella le había dejado claro no sentir nada por él.

Harto ya de intentar dormir se levantó a la cocina, a por un vaso de agua. Cogió un vaso, abrió el grifo y lo llenó de agua, pero cuando iba a posar el vaso sobre sus labios para beber oyó un grito, que le hizo tirar el vaso, y al caer al suelo se hizo añicos. Fue corriendo a su cuarto, de donde había provenido el grito, y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Allí se encontró a Hermione, que por lo visto acababa de despertarse, temblorosa, empapada en sudor y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Sirius se tranquilizó al comprobar que no le había pasado nada, y se acercó a ella, que no dejaba de llorar, asustada. Preocupado se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le dijo secándole las lágrimas con los dedos:

-¿Qué ha pasado, Herms?

-Ha... ha sido... horrible... yo...

-Sshh... tranquila... –dijo abrazándola-, ...solo ha sido una pesadilla...

Ella le abrazó más fuerte intentando dejar de llorar, pero aún tenía mucho miedo.

-Pero... era muy real... y... él... él estaba allí... él me amenazó...

Sirius se acomodó más en la cama, apoyado en el cabezal, mientras dejaba que Hermione se recostara en su pecho llorando, y acariciándole el pelo le dijo:

-¿Quién, Herms?. ¿Quién estaba?

-Él... era... rubio... tenía ojos grises... y me decía que...

-Malfoy... –pensó en alto.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo... -dijo, apretando los puños para contener su ira-. ¿Qué te decía?

-Me decía... "cúbrete las espaldas, sangre sucia"... "él te encontrará"... –y sollozando aún más dijo-, sé que vendrá... él vendrá...

Sirius la abrazó más fuerte, preocupado. Eso debía ser lo que Draco le dijo cuando ella se echó a correr... Hablaba de Voldemort... y eso la asustó, y por eso corrió. Sirius notó la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, y la arropó aún más con sus brazos mientras le repetía que todo fue un mal sueño.

Poco a poco ella se fue calmando, y fue dejando de llorar, recostada en el pecho del mago. Nunca se había sentido tan protegida como ahora, y sintió una gran seguridad al notar el cariño con el que Sirius la abrazaba. Los minutos pasaron y Sirius pudo comprobar que Hermione ya estaba más relajada, así que besando su frente le dijo:

-Deberías descansar.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Sirius se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse de nuevo al salón. En esto una frase salió de la boca de Hermione, que jamás pensó que se atrevería a pedirle algo así:

-No, espera... –Sirius se dio la vuelta para mirarla-, ... no me dejes sola... por favor...

Sirius la miró conmovido y se acercó de nuevo a ella, sentándose otra vez en la cama. Ella lo miró unos instantes y le dijo:

-¿Crees que puedes... mm... quedarte a dormir aquí?

Él la miró un poco confuso, pero entendía que ella tenía miedo; por lo que, aunque la situación le incomodara, asintió con la cabeza y dijo suavemente:

-Claro.

Ella se echó a un lado de la cama, dejándole sitio a él para que se tumbara junto a ella. Y así lo hizo, se metió por entre las sábanas y quedó tumbado a la misma altura que Hermione, que estaba tumbada hacia el otro lado, mirando hacia la pared.

Sirius se acercó más a ella para abrazarla, posando un brazo en su cintura. Hermione, ante este gesto, se echó un poco mas atrás, para estar más cerca de Sirius. Él agradeció este gesto y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

La que no podía cerrarlos era Hermione. Tal vez fuera por la pesadilla que había tenido, o tal vez porque su corazón latía fuertemente al notar la respiración de Sirius en su nuca, y su mano en su cintura. Era una sensación muy agradable y tranquilizadora, pero no estaba muy segura de que le fuera a ayudar a dormir.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

Qué os a parecido? Os a gustao? Si os a gustao **dejadme review** para decírmelo... ke me arías MUUUUUY feliz... y si no os a gustado pos **dejadme un review** para decirme xke no os a gustado... o ke cosas cambiaríais... ((si es para preguntarme ké pasa con Ron pues tb **me mandais un review**... aunque ya os digo ke eso ya se verá más adelante...))

Bueno, sobretodo eso... **os pido ke me dejéis vuestra más sincera opinión**... y ke si cambiaríais algo porfavor me lo digais... y así yo puedo ir mejorando pokito a poco ok? Se ke no soy nada buena escribiendo... xo da igual! Ya lo tengo asumido! Asi ke **no dudéis en decirme cualquier cosa ke penseis sobre el fic**... seguro ke no me sorprenderé mucho... xD...

**Bueno, muchísimos besos a todos, gracias a todos los que me pusisteis un review y please... SEGUID LEYENDO MI HISTORIA! Prometo no tardar mucho en publicar! **

**BESOS,**

**DrEaM-KaT**


	4. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: No soy JK.Rowling... ninguno de los personajes son míos... vamos... que no me demande nadie...

Hola gente! Qué tal? Esta vez ya he tardado un poquito más en publicar...:( pero es que no puedo hacer nada... las cosas por el instituto están duras y yo solo soy una fiel estudiante... bueno, agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews... no sabéis lo feliz que me puse al leerlos! Y eso... ahora paso primero a la historia y respondo a los reviews al final del todo... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! A ver si os gusta este capítulo!

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap. 4: Recuerdos**

Hermione seguía intentando dormir, pero la presencia del mago se lo impedía. El simple hecho de notar su mano en su cintura hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte. No sabía desde cuando un sentimiento tan profundo había despertado al estar con Sirius. ¿Se estaba... se estaba enamorando de él? Pero eso era... era ridículo... él era mucho mayor que ella... y además... apenas le conocía...

Bueno, en realidad igual sí que lo conocería desde hacía más tiempo... pero ella no lo recordaba, y sin embargo ahora se sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida. Entonces una duda asaltó su mente: _"¿habría estado siempre enamorada de Sirius Black?"_ Y se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo. Sí, no había duda; se había enamorado de Sirius; no sabía lo que sentía en el pasado, pero estaba muy claro que en el presente sí lo hacía.

En ese momento notó como la mano del mago resbalaba de su cintura y caía acariciando su vientre, lo que le produjo un escalofrío. Eso significaba que él se había quedado dormido, y había sido un gesto inconsciente, pero aún así la había hecho estremecer.

Se aseguró de que Sirius estaba dormido y se dio la vuelta, quedando así frente a frente, para verle dormir. Le pareció una imagen tan dulce que no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más.

Así quedó a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro del hombre. Al observarlo tan detenidamente, y verlo respirar de una forma tan tranquila se aseguró de que realmente estaba dormido; y no lo pudo evitar. Ver sus labios tan dulces, tan sensuales... y por fin podría probarlos... aunque solo fuera por un segundo...

Y tras pensárselo mucho acercó lentamente la cara hacia la suya, y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Sirius. Solo fue un segundo, pero pudo bastó para que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo, estremeciéndose. Se separó de él despacio, y comprobó que él seguía dormido. Ella entonces cerró los ojos y se acomodó sin poder evitar acurrucarse junto a él, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho.

Pero entonces, al cerrar los ojos, otra imagen muy diferente llegó a su mente. Era un chico, de ojos verdes... muy pecoso, y de cabellos rojizos. Y un nombre apareció en sus pensamientos, antes de quedarse dormida. Weasley, Ron Weasley. _¿Quién sería Ron Weasley?_-se preguntó.

**

* * *

**

Sirius se despertó y un fresco aroma a mujer le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. Vio que estaba acurrucado junto a Hermione, en la cama, y en ese instante lo recordó todo. Sonrió al comprobar que se había dormido arropada en su pecho, y se levantó tratando de no despertarla. Salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, y bostezando se dirigió hacia la nevera.

Cogió la leche y la abrió para verterla en unos tazones, cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Cerró la botella de leche y se dirigió a abrirla.

Hermione se despertó bruscamente al oír los golpes en la puerta, y se desperezó lentamente... se estiró y se dispuso a levantarse, cuando oyó unas voces provenientes del salón.

-Remus-dijo Sirius un poco sorprendido de ver a su amigo.

-Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo... es muy importante.

-Claro... dime...

-Es... es Hermione, ella ha... ha desaparecido.

Siriustomó aire y lo dejó escapar en un sonoro supiro, con abatimiento.

-Tranquilízate, Remus...

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Apenas es una niña... ¡No tenemos ni la más remota idea de dónde está

-Remus...

-¿No te das cuenta de que podría tenerla cualquiera? Quizás los mortífagos...

-Remus...

-Dios sabe la de cosas que pueden estar pasándole. ¡Sus amigos están desquiciados!

-¡REMUS!

El licántropo se quedó callado ante el grito de su amigo, y Sirius aprovechó esto para acercarse y susurrarle:

-Está aquí.

-¿QUÉ?

-Que está en mi casa, aquí...

-¿Pero tú estás loco?. ¡Sirius, por el amor de Dios, tendrías que haber avisado a alguien!

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero es que...

Se llevó una mano a la frente, sin saber como explicarse... ¿Qué le iba a decir?.¿Que se había enamorado de Hermione y le resultaba imposible dejarla marchar?

-¿Podemos hablar esto fuera?

-Sí pero... necesito saber que ella está bien...

-Remus, por Dios... está muy bien... está durmiendo...

Hermione, mientras tanto, escuchaba la conversación desde la habitación, intrigada. Al fin oyó pasos que se acercaban hacia ella, y rápidamente volvió a meterse en la cama. La puerta se abrió y entraron Sirius y Remus, el segundo aliviado de verla sana y salva. Sirius dijo:

-Herms... voy a tener que irme... volveré por la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro... no hay problema...

-Si te ocurre algo llámame al móvil. Mi número está escrito en un papel colgado de la nevera.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras notaba como Remus no dejaba de mirarla. Con un gesto de cabeza se despidieron de ella, que se quedó sola, y enseguida oyó el ruido de la puerta de casa, que se cerraba.

* * *

Sirius y Remus entraron a un café. El viejo café que Sirius frecuentaba siempre los días de lluvia, y desde el cual había empezado todo.

Habían pedido dos cafés bien cargados, y en ese momento Sirius manoseaba el terrón de azúcar y lo echó en su café; mientras miraba por la ventana dando vueltas al café con la cucharilla. Remus lo miraba intrigado y dando su primer sorbo al café le dijo:

-Sirius... ¿qué hace Hermione en tu casa?

-Ella...-titubeó-, es una larga historia...

-Ya... pues quiero oírla. Sirius dime la verdad. ¿Por qué diablos no nos has avisado?

-Está bien, está bien... te contaré todo... pero relájate, Remus.

Remus suspiró y Sirius empezó a hablar.

-Yo... yo estaba aquí, en el café, y de repente mirando por la ventana la vi. Y vi como se encontraba con Draco Malfoy, y a partir de allí caminaba inquieta, así que la seguí para ver qué le había dicho ese desgraciado...

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza, dejándole continuar.

-Y bueno, la seguí... y ella comenzó a correr. No dejaba de correr y yo no entendía por qué... y... la... la... atropellaron y...

-¿Qué¿La atropellaron?

-Sí... así que decidí llevármela. Pero todos los días venía un médico muggle a casa. Estuvo inconsciente un poco más de una semana... y hace dos días despertó...

-¿Y por qué no avisaste a nadie?

-Porque yo...

-¡Todos están buscándola!

-...pero ella...

-¡Su familia nos ha llamado para preguntar!

-...pero ella no se...

-¡Y tendrías que ver como está Ron!

En esto Remus se había puesto de pie desquiciado, y Sirius lo miró sin comprender.

-Ron?

-Sí... Ron Weasley... supongo que entenderás que esté así. ¿no?

-Sí, bueno... supongo que estará igual que Harry... yo pensé en avisarles, pero no me dejas explicarte por qué...

-¡No, no está igual que Harry! No come, no duerme... ¡desde que desapareció se ha pasado todo los días buscándola!

-Me extraña esa actitud por parte de Ron...

-Bueno... ahora todo ha cambiado, es normal...-dijo Remus sentándose de nuevo y volviendo a bajar la voz.

-A qué te refieres?

-Sirius, SABES a lo que me refiero.

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-¿No te ha contado nada? –al ver la expresión confundida de Sirius dedujo que no-. Ron y Hermione están saliendo juntos desde hace unos meses...

Sirius notó como el corazón se le paraba al instante. Su expresión era un poema. Se sentía... ¿engañado? No... porque Hermione no lo recordaría... pero desde luego quería morirse. Hermione estaba saliendo con él... y cuando recuperase la memoria... todo se habría acabado.

-Sirius... ¿estás bien?

Pero Sirius no respondía. Se sentía fatal, en parte era víctima, ya que se había enamorado de alguien que no podía corresponderle; y en parte culpable, puesto que seguramente ahora Ron estaría muy preocupado, y todo por su culpa, por no haber avisado a nadie.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Eh? Sí... sí... estoy bien... es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Me extraña que no te lo haya contado, se ha enterado medio mundo... estaba tan entusiasmada...

-Ya... bueno... pues no, no me lo ha contado. Pero es que hay algo que no me has dejado contarte.

Remus miró a su amigo con expresión interrogante bebiendo el último sorbo de su café.

-Hermione... ella ha... bueno... no recuerda nada.

El licántropo se atragantó y comenzó a toser, mientras cogiendo la servilleta decía de una forma casi imperceptible:

-¿Q-QUÉ? Tiene... ¿amnesia?

-Sí... es por eso que no os avisé. No recuerda nada sobre la magia... no sabe ni quien es... por eso yo... pensé... que debería ir más poco a poco. No debe ser fácil asimilar de un día para otro que eres una bruja.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Remus entre toses.

* * *

Hermione se había aburrido de estar en la cama y en esos momentos estaba desayunando. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría Sirius en venir, hacía apenas una hora que se había marchado y ya lo echaba de menos.

Se terminó de un trago el vaso de leche y se quedó de pie en la cocina, pensando en qué podría hacer para pasar el rato. Podría ver la tele, pero no le apetecía. Así que decidió dedicarse a "inspeccionar" más a fondo la casa de Sirius.

El dormitorio ya lo conocía de memoria, pero quería ver mejor el salón, la cocina... Decidió empezar por la cocina, pero se aburrió enseguida, al darse cuenta de que era una cocina perfectamente normal, con los utensilios típicos de cualquier casa; por lo que decidió pasar directamente al salón. Allí encontró el sofá donde dormía últimamente Sirius, enfrente de un televisor bastante nuevo. Había también muchas estanterías, pero para su sorpresa estaban casi vacías.

Nunca antes había reparado en ello, pero ahora le resultaba bastante extraño. Sigilosamente empezó a mirar los cajones, todos vacíos también... y la curiosidad fue llenando su mente.

**

* * *

-Aun así tendrías que habernos avisado. –dijo Remus- Teníamos que estar al corriente de la situación.**

-Lo sé... lo siento... yo... no sabía qué debía hacer...

-Está bien, Sirius... Lo que aún no logro entender es por qué Hermione salió corriendo después de hablar con Draco.

-Bueno... yo creo que sé por qué. Hace poco Hermione tuvo una pesadilla en la que le veía diciéndole: "cúbrete la espalda sangre sucia, él vendrá a por ti"

-¿Crees que habla de Voldemort?

-Estoy casi seguro.

-Sí... puede ser. Ron nos comentó que desde hacía algunos días Draco no paraba de amenazarla. Pero ninguno de nosotros pensábamos que Hermione fuera a tomárselas en serio. Todo el mundo conoce a Malfoy, sólo lo hace para llamar la atención, sabe perfectamente que Voldemort está muerto.

-Pues ella, desde luego, estaba muy asustada...

-Hiciste bien llevándola a tu casa. ¿Pero no has pensado que ella debería saber la verdad?

-¿Qué verdad?

-¿Cómo que qué verdad? Pues que es una bruja, que estudió en Hogwarts y fue premio anual... que quedó como alumna modelo, que le espera un futuro brillante, que tiene amigos, que tiene novio...

Sirius carraspeó, enterrando sus dedos entre su pelo, atormentado.

-Sí, sí... lo sé... pero no sé ni como contárselo. Es muy difícil... y no sé si soy la persona más indicada para decirle la verdad.

-Bueno... pues entonces quizá debería conocer a sus amigos directamente y que ellos se lo cuenten. ¿no?

Sirius vaciló un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Remus le estudió con la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo, a sabiendas de que su mejor amigo no era consciente de que era perfectamente capaz de leer su mente perruna. No necesitaba meditar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía dentro del animago. Sin embargo, esto... No estaba bien. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su café.

-Algún día tenía que irse, Sirius...

-Sí, supongo que sí.

**

* * *

Hermione, intrigada, decidió seguir revisando la casa. ¿dónde estarían todos los libros que no estaban en las estanterías? Estaba segura de que en ellas antes había habido algo, y tenía una ligera intuición.**

Al cabo de unos minutos había revisado casi toda la casa, excepto los baños y una habitación más. Decidió pasar de los baños y abrió la puerta de esa habitación. Al entrar tosió varias veces, puesto que había una cantidad increíble de polvo. Olía a libro viejo, y ese olor le recordaba inconscientemente a algo... y no conseguía adivinar a qué.

Buscó palpando con las manos en la pared algún interruptor de luz, y al dar con él la habitación se iluminó con una luz tenue, que parpadeaba de vez en cuando. Hermione lo dudó bastante antes de adentrarse a fondo en esa habitación, a ese... despacho... pues algo le decía que allí dentro había algo que era muy... importante. Poco a poco se fue convenciendo a sí misma de que merecía la pena, y comenzó a mirar entre las múltiples cajas que había por el suelo.

Abrió la primera con cuidado de no romper nada, pero para su sorpresa, la caja estaba llena de una cantidad innumerable de libros. Libros, libros, y más libros. Pasó una mirada rápida por todos ellos sin detenerse a mirar los nombres. Eran viejos y desprendían ese olor a biblioteca, que hizo sonreír a Hermione. Ella en ese momento comprendió que en su vida, ese olor a libro viejo, a biblioteca antigua, había tenido mucha importancia.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que esos eran los libros que antes estaban en el salón, y siguió sin entender el por qué de esconderlos aquí, si eran tan bonitos... Se detuvo, entonces, en uno que le llamó especialmente la atención. Era negro, y a pesar del color amarillento de sus páginas que denotaban mucha edad, se veía perfectamente cuidado. Abrió una página al azar, y dio con algo que provocó en ella una sensación inimaginable. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras que una parte de su mente no se sorprendía al ver lo que veía.

Una imagen de un hombre convirtiéndose extrañamente en... ¿perro? Estaba dibujada con tinta antigua, al igual que el resto del libro. Era extraño. Incluía instrucciones y consejos para ser un... "animago".

A la chica el corazón le latía fuertemente... y una extraña sensación de "dejà vu" le invadía. ¿Por qué todo eso le sonaba tan familiar? Sin poder detenerse siguió mirando otros libros... manuales... ¿quidditch a través de los tiempos?.¿quidditch?.¿De qué le sonaba tanto esa condenada palabra? Todo eso era... era ridículo... pero ella sentía que ya lo conocía...

Su mente comenzó a "trabajar"… podía ver escobas... sí... escobas ¿volando? Era surrealista... se estaba volviendo loca... Dejó rápidamente ese libro para mirar otras cosas. Vio un libro de "animales fantásticos": acromántulas, basiliscos, centauros, dragones... ella bien sabía que eran solo seres mitológicos, que no existían, pero en ese extraño libro los trataban como si realmente existiesen... y sorprendentemente, Hermione no se extrañaba de ello, y eso asustaba a la adolescente.

Una vez más vino a su mente el recuerdo de ese rubio, el que le amenazó una vez en diciembre... cuando ella caminaba bajo la lluvia... Un momento. ¿eso no era un sueño?.

No... no lo era... ella lo sabía... eso era real... había ocurrido realmente. Ese chico la había amenazado, bajo la lluvia, una tarde de diciembre. Antes de que todo ocurriese. Y de algún lugar le llegó la convicción de que ese chico tenía mucho que ver con todos los libros que tenía Sirius en esa caja.

Ella siguió mirando, mientras una cantidad increíble de recuerdos asaltaban su mente. Gente bailando en un baile final, el chico pelirrojo... otra vez... el chico pelirrojo acercándose a ella y pidiéndole un baile.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente mientras se dirigía a otra caja. En ella encontró una caja más pequeña, que abrió quedándose helada. Una foto sobresalía de las demás, pero no una foto cualquiera. Las personas de ella se movían inquietas, como si aún en la foto tuvieran vida. Una vez más, este hecho, aunque impactante, no extrañó demasiado a Hermione. Buscó entre las múltiples fotos dotadas de vida hasta dar con una que acaparó especialmente su atención.

Había tres adolescentes en ella, que estaban abrazados y se hacían burla cariñosamente. La chica abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que ella era la adolescente que estaba en medio de esos dos chicos. Uno de ellos era moreno de ojos verdes, con las gafas redondas y la cicatriz. Era, sin duda, el mismo chico que tenía Sirius en una foto en la mesilla de su habitación.

Pero al otro lado estaba cierto pelirrojo que últimamente atormentaba la mente de Hermione. Ella, temblorosa, dio la vuelta a la fotografía, buscando una fecha, o incluso cualquier nombre, que pudiera servirle de ayuda.

Al darle la vuelta vio que había algo escrito. Lo leyó.

_Para Sirius, el mejor padrino para mí, y un buen amigo para todos. _

_Harry Potter, _

_Hermione Granger,_

_Ron Weasley._

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, al descubrir que el pelirrojo era realmente Ron Weasley; y que la imagen que tenía de él coincidía con el nombre que apareció en su mente antes de quedarse dormida por la noche. Realmente ella pertenecía a ello, a este... ¿mundo? No sabía bien de qué se trataba... pero por alguna extraña razón, a Hermione le llegó la convicción de que Sirius le ocultaba algo.

**...And a song **

**someone sings**

**once upon a December…**

**

* * *

****FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4! **Os a gustado? Jiji... espero que sí... es el capítulo más raro de todos... y ya lo sé... no he puesto mucho romance en él... pero os aseguro que este capítulo es ESENCIAL para el fic en sí... porque Hermione empieza a recordar algo! Y además nuestro Sirius descubre que ella está saliendo con Ron Weasley (detalle que ella aún no sabe...) 

Y además Remus se entera de la situación de Hermione, y pronto avisará a sus amigos¿no? Jajjaja... bueno... espero que os haya gustado!

En fin, una vez más espero que os haya gustado el fic, que no dejéis de leerlo y que** ME DEJÉIS UN REVIEW! Para vosotros son 10 segundos, y a mí me alegráis el día.**

aquí respondo a todos los que me dejasteis un review. A todos vosotros** GRACIAS, gracias y MIL GRACIAS!**

**Ro: **Jaja! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste... y espero que a pesar de esta paranoia de capítulo te siga gustando! Y bueno... al principio no tenía intención de describir la noche... porque no tenía nada pensado... pero me diste la idea de que pasara algo... (no ha pasado mucho, pero así he puesto una mini-parte romántica en el capítulo) gracias por el review! Muchos besos!

**Sandrusky: **Te prometo que el siguiente capítulo te lo dedico! Es que en este he puesto tantas cosas que ni cabía. Al final no sé ni como va a ser el final... pero probablemente me deshaga de la parte macabra... no sé... creo que me estoy ablandando y me están dando hasta penita mis personajes... jejejjeje... gracias por el review! A ver si te ha gustado este capítulo.

**Patty-Sly: **Creo que este capítulo resuelve perfectamente tus dudas, no? Sirius no tenía ni idea de la relación de Hermione y Ron. Pero eso era algo que no quería que supierais hasta ahora! Bueno, me alegro de que te guste el fic! GRACIAS por tu opinión, agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews! (y a ver si convencemos a Jorge para que actualice... jujuju)

**Neithlj: **bua... pff... qué puedo decir ante tu review? Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en la vida... te lo digo muy enserio... me emocioné al leerlo... ¿enserio piensas todas esas cosas de mi forma de escribir? No te miento si te digo que casi me pongo a llorar... me alegro de que te guste, enserio! Bueno, muchiiiiiisimas gracias por un review tan largo como el que me hiciste, se agradece muchísimo! Besos, y cuidate guapa!

**Galilea: **jajaja... pues me alegro un montón de que te guste! A mi me encantó tu historia... me parece muy muy genial... y que me pusieras un review me hizo muchísima ilusión. A ver si este capítulo también te gusta ok? Besos!

**Tsu-chan: **Bueno, bueno, bueno... ya te eché la bronca por el messenger por tus paranoias con el plagio y tal y tal... ¡tu ponlo! Que da igual que piensen que se parece al mío! Bueno... y eso... que me emocionó mucho lo que dijiste de la música! Ya lo sabes! Jajaja... y eso... que espero que te haya gustado también este capi! Besikos!

**Amy85: **Me alegro de que te guste! Yo ya estoy esperando leer algo tuyo así que ya sabes! A escribir como una posesa! Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y ke me dejes otra opinión para decirme qué te ha parecido okis? Muchos besos!

**Catalina: **ya... hermione estuvo muy tonta la otra noche cuando él se acercó para besarla y ella le rechazó... pero ya ves que después no perdió el tiempo eh? Si es que quien se resiste a los labios de nuestro perrito favorito? Yo por lo menos no... XD... bueno... muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que te haya gustado este fic y me dejes tu opinión! BESOS!

**Nindeanarion: **jajjaja... weno... petición cumplida... ya ves que han hablado de Ron... he metido a más gente... etc... pero eso ya lo tenía pensado jiji.. bueno, me alegro de que te guste, y espero ke este capítulo no te haya defraudado y tal... ya me dirás, no? Bueno wapixima, muchos besos y gracias x el review!

**Polym Morgana R: **gracias por tu review! Yo también espero que sirius se lo cuente todo... pero da penita romper asi una historia de amor, no? Asi ke yaaa vereis lo ke pasa... xo de momento mi siri-poo está un pokito triste... jajaj... ME ALEGRO DE Q TE GUSTE! Gracias por leer, y acuerdate de dejarme review para darme tu opinión sincera ok? Ya sea para decirme que te gusta como para lo contrario! Acepto de todo! Besos!

**KiAra: **me emocioné al leer este review? Enserio te gustó? Vaya... qué guay... jajaja... bueno... espero que me dejes tus reviews siempre ok? Aunque sea para decirme q no te gusta! Muchos besos guapa!

**Neptunepiscis89: **jajaja... lo has leido! Que majica! Bueno... gracias por el review, y me alegro de que te guste! Muchos besos y gracias x leer!

**GRACIAS A TODAS (esta vez solo an sido chicas, no?) , Y BESOS DE: **

**DrEaM-KaT**


	5. El último día

**Disclaimer:** no soy JKRowling, ninguno de los personajes son mios... ya veis... Sirius no me pertenece... snif snif... asi ke no me demandeis!

**Hola chicos/as! Qué tal andáis? Yo aquí, como smpre... metida en mi mundillo completamente en las nubes... ((vamos, q d lo d estudiar ni m acuerdo ya...)) asi q nah... aquí os dejo el siguiente capi d mi fanfic, y espero q os guste muxito! (Los Reviews los contesto al final ok?)**

**POR CIERTO:** le dedico este capítulo a mi amiguita del alma... Sandra! MUXAS FELICIDADES WAPIXIMA! (fue el diez... pero no puede publicar ese dia... tenía muchos exámenes... y mi madre no m dejó entrar n el ordenador) weno, y eso... ke gracias x ser mi amiga, x aguantar mis manías, x ponerme siempre un review, y sobretodo por ser quien eres! Que estos quince años sean los más mágicos de tu vida! TKM

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap.5 El último día**

Sirius llegó a su casa más tarde de lo que se había imaginado. Casi sin darse cuenta se había entretenido con Remus y ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Metió la llave en la cerradura sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo... Ron y Hermione están saliendo juntos . Una parte de él quería reprocharle a la chica el no haberle dicho nada.. pero bien sabía que ella tampoco sabía nada, porque no lo recordaba, y no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que le contara nada. Sin embargo estaba dolido, y una agonizante opresión en el pecho le hacía sentir cierto rencor hacia la chica.

Ella, por su parte, se sobresaltó al oír la puerta, y salió tan rápido como pudo del despacho, dejando todas las cosas que había encontrado. Más que nunca deseaba preguntarle a Sirius sobre su pasado, pero al verle, notó una expresión triste, y prefirió dejarlo para más tarde, al tiempo en que le preguntaba:

-Sirius... ¿estás bien?

-Yo? Sí... sí claro... solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

Él la miró, y vio tanta dulzura en sus ojos que inconscientemente la perdonó, y esbozando una sonrisa dijo:

-No, tranquila... podemos pedir una pizza...

La chica rió y le dijo:

-Que no cocino tan mal...

Él rió con ella y dijo:

-Jajaja... no lo decía por eso... pero así pruebas una pizza que a mí me encanta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras él se dirigía a colgar su abrigo en el perchero, y posteriormente al teléfono, para pedir las pizzas. Ella se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de mirarle preocupada. Por su actitud se notaba que le pasaba algo, pero por una extraña razón dedujo que era mejor no preguntar. Este, tras encargar las pizzas, se sentó con ella, y juntos esperaron la llegada del repartidor, que no tardó más de 20 minutos.

Sirius aceptó la entrega y llevó las humeantes pizzas al salón. Dejándolas en la mesa junto al sof�, mientras Hermione las observaba con deleite. Este abrió los envases y las dejó a disposición de ambos, mientras esta cogía el mando del televisor y lo encendía preguntándole:

-Hay alguna película hoy?

-Pues... mmm... creo que hoy echaban la de _Moulin Rouge_...

-Ah! Me encanta! Es preciosa...

Sirius se quedó observándola unos instantes, intentando comprender, mientras ella cogía distraídamente un trozo de pizza y se lo llevaba a la boca. Él, por fin dijo:

-Lo... ¿lo recuerdas?

-El qué?

-La película... ¿recuerdas haberla visto?

Entonces ella pareció entender la inquietud de Sirius, por lo que le dijo:

-Sí... lo recuerdo... –rió- creo que estoy empezando a recordar algunas cosas...

Sirius sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos mientras intentó torpemente esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Recordaría ya a Ron? Mientras cogía un trozo de pizza y clavaba sus ojos en la pantalla rogaba por que eso no ocurriese.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron los minutos y ambos habían acabado de cenar, y observaban la película. Sirius no le prestaba mucha atención, pero Hermione parecía identificarse con cada frase que salía de la boca del personaje principal, y se emocionaba al oír las canciones de su musical favorito.

-Esta es mi parte favorita! –exclamó la chica al ver a los dos protagonistas cantando en una habitación con forma de elefante-

Sirius rió y ella se tumbó un poco más en el sof�, conmovida, apoyando su cabeza amistosamente en el hombro de Sirius, mientras este pasaba subrazo por su espalda. Ella sonrió y comenzó a canturrear:

-_Though nothing would keep us together... we could still time, just for one day…_¿no te parece romántico?

Él rió y ella se acomodabó más en él, quedando arropada por sus brazos, mientras Sirius le decía:

-Sí... es... es romántico...

En esto la chica le miró, y él se quedó también mirándola. El contacto visual provocó que sonriera sonrojándose ligeramente. Sirius se apresuró a mirar de nuevo a la pantalla, antes de que sus sentimientos hacia la chica lo fueran a meter de nuevo en un aprieto. En ese momento, los protagonistas se besaban, y sintió una envidia recorrerle el cuerpo... ¿por qué él no podía estar así con Hermione¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

Pasaron los minutos y por fin, el mago comprobó que la película había terminado. Suavemente dijo:

-Hermione, deberías ir a dormir... –al ver que no obtuvo respuesta susurró-Hermione?

La miró y vio sus ojos cerrados, dejando ver que estaba profundamente dormida, y sonrió al verla tan dulce. Intentando no despertarla, se separó de ella y la tapó con una manta que él mismo usaba para dormir.

La arropo tumbándola un poco en el sof�, mientras ella no se inmutaba y seguía dormida. El mago se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, sin poder apartar la vista de su tierno rostro. Miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, por lo que decidió irse a la habitación, pero no sin antes susurrarle:

-Buenas noches, Herms.

Se acercó un poco hacia ella, para besarle en la mejilla... porque ¿por qué no? Los amigos se dan besos de buenas noches¿no? Efectivamente posó sus labios en la mejilla de la chica depositando un delicado y cálido beso en ella., y sintió entonces que no podía apartarse de ella... sólo... sólo un beso más... en la mejilla...

La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, sin poder evitarlo... un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ysin darse cuenta ledio un último beso... un beso menos paternal que los anteriores... un suave y delicado beso en sus labios. Se separó enseguida ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Acababa de enterarse de que ella estaba saliendo con Ron y la besaba... ¡definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza! Asustado, se alejó del sofá dejando a la chica tumbada en el sofá... pero lo que no sabía es que cierta adolescente no se había quedado dormida, y en esos momentos no podía reprimir una sonrisa, al tiempo en el que suspiraba acomodándose más en el sofá.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó más feliz de lo habitual. Sirius le había besado, y eso... eso tendría que significar algo¿no? Se levantó del sofá sonriente, y decidió hacer ella el desayuno. Buscó el bote de café y lo echó en unos vasos con agua, al tiempo en que oía la puerta de la cocina abrirse tras ella.

-Buenos días Sirius.

-Hola, Herms... ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Genial... (N/A: como para no dormir mal... )

-Te dejé en el sofá porque te quedaste dormida y me daba pena despertarte...

-No importa, es bastante cómodo, enserio.

Él le sonrió y se dispuso a ayudarle con el desayuno, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y el mago tuvo que ir a cogerlo.

-Si?

-Sirius...

-Remus? –dijo cerrando la puerta para que Hermione no escuchara la conversación-

-Sí... soy yo... puf... jamás pensé que utilizaría este trasto..

-Se llama teléfono...

-Sí... pues eso..

-Bueno... ¿para que me llamas?

-He hablado con Ron.

-Con Ron? Por qué?

-Para decirle que ya está encontrada...

-Ah.. sí... claro... lo olvidaba- suspiró Sirius- bueno... ¿y qué ha dicho?

-Quiere verla.

Sirius sintió como el mundo entero se le venía encima, pero intentó parecer normal y dijo:

-Claro... está bien... ¿pero cuando?

-Bueno... él ha dicho de verla hoy... puedo irla a buscar si quieres... creo que estoy aprendiendo a conducir.

-Hoy? Pero hoy... es muy pronto y...

-Sirius... entiéndele... la echa de menos...

-Lo sé pero...

-Sirius... ¿qué te pasa con ella?

-Nada! Es solo que... ¿no podría pasar antes un día más con ella?

-Por qué?

-Por favor...

-Pero... oh, está bien! Me arrepentiré de esto Sirius¡siempre estás metiéndome en líos!

-Gracias, enserio... gracias.

-De nada... pero sobretodo prométeme una cosa.

-Dime

-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte... Sirius, ambos sabemos como eres con las mujeres, y tu clásica manía por hacer las cosas sin pensar y...

-Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo con Hermione?

-Sirius...

-...

-En fin, mañana tráela a la madriguera.

-Ya... ¿pero cómo?

-Llévala en coche.

-Bien. Gracias otra vez, Remus.

-De nada, cuídala.

-Descuida, adiós.

-Adiós.

Sirius colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina, donde el desayuno ya estaba preparado. Hermione lo miraba intrigada, y él cogió su taza de café sentándose junto a ella.

-Quién era? Estabais hablando de mí... he oído mi nombre...

-Has oído todo-preguntó alarmado-

-No... solo me ha parecido oír mi nombre. Bueno¿vas a decirme quién era?

-Era... el amigo que vino a visitarme ayer. Él... bueno... nosotros... conocemos a tus amigos. Están preocupados por ti y quieren verte.

Ella, con una mezcla de entusiasmo y tristeza dijo:

-Cuando?

-Mañana.

-Mañana? Entonces... ¿hoy es nuestro último día juntos?

-Sí, eso parece...

-Entonces... ¿por qué no hacemos algo especial?

-Como qué?

-No sé... ¿se te ocurre a ti algo?

Sirius la miró pensativo, y al segundo una idea le vino a la cabeza, y sonrió asintiendo, para contarle su idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban en el coche, dirigiéndose a un lugar que a Sirius le parecía especial, y que ella todavía no conocía, pero había aceptado. Según él era... una buena forma de estrenar su bikini, así que ella lo llevaba puesto debajo de la ropa.

La chica miraba por la ventana, intentando adivinar a donde se dirigían. Solo veía árboles alrededor... muchos árboles. Era sin duda un bosque (N/A: no... no es el bosque prohibido), y era bastante bonito, pero no entendía por qué usaría para ello su bikini.

-Sirius... ¿dónde estamos?

-En un bosque inglés.

-Ya... eso lo supongo... pero... ¿por qué tenía que traerme el bikini?

-Eso ya lo verás.

Ella arqueó una ceja intrigada, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la carretera acababa, y Sirius detuvo el coche. Sonrió mirando a Hermione le dijo:

-Vamos.

Ambos salieron del coche cogiendo sus mochilas y se adentraron por el bosque. Sirius parecía saber muy bien dónde dirigirse, pero la chica, intrigada, se limitaba a mirar a sus lados admirando cuan frondoso podía llegar a ser un bosque.

Siguieron caminando durante una hora, y Hermione ya empezaba a impacientarse. El bosque cada vez era más profundo, y los bosques proyectaban una sombra que lo dejaba casi a oscuras, dándole un aspecto un poco tétrico, aunque seguía pareciéndole bonito. Solo se escuchaban sus pisadas contra las hojas del suelo, y los cantares de los pájaros. De nuevo llegaron a un claro y el sol volvió a inundarles, a lo que Sirius dijo:

-Ya falta menos.

-Menos mal... porque me estoy muriendo de calor.

-Pues si... la verdad es que hace mucho calor.

Sirius abre su mochila y coge la única cantimplora que habían traído, bebiendo como si estuviera en el desierto del Sahara. Cuando terminó de beber, la chica le dijo quitándose las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente:

-Dame un poco...

-Uy! Lo... lo siento... ya no queda- ella le miró desesperada- es broma tonta... toma.

Le pasó la cantimplora y ella la tomó, picada, bebiendo tanta agua como podía soportar su cuerpo. Cuando terminó de beber le pasó de vuelta la cantimplora, diciendo:

-Lo que daría yo porque hubiera por aquí algún río o algo...

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja apartando con su brazo unas ramas, y al hacerlo, dejó ver un hermoso lago. Era pequeño, pero simplemente precioso, y la sombra lo cubría, ya que estaba rodeada de multitud de sauces, que le daban un aspecto de película. Ella miró a Sirius y le dijo sonriendo de igual manera:

-Es aquí donde querías llevarme?

-Sí... ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta- dijo maravillada.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera darse cuenta, Hermione se había quitado la ropa, y se encontraba de nuevo con ese bikini que hacía que perdiera el control. Él, intentando parecer natural, se quitó también la ropa, quedando en bañador.

Ella, en ese momento se dirigía al lago, y metió lentamente su pie en él, pero al hacerlo salió exclamando:

-Joder! QUÉ FRÍA!... está helada!

-Vamos.- le dijo él cogiéndola de la mano- no querías refrescarte?

-Sí... pero es que está muy fría y...

-No seas quejica, anda... –bromeó-

-No soy quejica! Pero...

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Sirius la soltó de la mano y se metió de chapuzón en el lago. Al salir a la superficie, su melena mojada le caía sobre la cara. El ver su torso mojado hizo que Hermione se repitiera mentalmente una y otra vez que entrar ahí definitivamente NO era una buena idea. Él, por su parte, siguió insistiendo:

-Vamos Herms... cuando te acostumbras no está tan fría... se está muy bien...

-Terminaremos resfriándonos- se defendió ella-

Al final, aparentemente rendido, Sirius sale del lago lentamente, diciéndole:

-Bueno... está bien... tú ganas, no nos metemos al lago.

Ella sonrió complacida, pero en ese momento sintió como él la agarraba por detrás y la cogía en brazos haciéndole cosquillas. Ella reía:

-No! No, Sirius... �¡bájame!

Él no hacía caso y se tiró al lago con ella en brazos, y tras la caída ambos salieron a la superficie mientras ella le decía aún sin dejar de reír:

-Ahora verás!

Empezó a hacerle aguadillas, y así estuvieron un buen rato... salpicándose y jugando en la laguna. Sirius no había estado tan bien en toda su vida... estar así con ella, jugando, le hacía sentirse muy joven; y ella, por su parte, estaba en la gloria, jugueteando con el chico que le volvía loca, riendo sin parar por sus cosquillas y aguadillas. En un momento, ella se apartó de él:

-AY!

-Qué pasa- le preguntó preocupado-

-Pues... –decía mientras se llevaba la mano al pié por debajo del agua- creo que me he rozado con alguna roca o algo...

-Estás bien? Te duele mucho?

-No, tranquilo, solo es una herida.-dijo sonriente- estoy bien.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la chica. Su pelo estaba ahora empapado, y perfilaba su inocente rostro dejando ver su dulce figura, que le parecía no menos que adorable.

Ella, por su parte, tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Sirius, a su torso descubierto, sus fuertes brazos dejando ver unos músculos suavemente marcados... y se sorprendió al notar como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha rapidez ante tal imagen.

El silencio nuevamente se había apoderado de ellos, y sus miradas volvieron a chocarse, creando un efecto apabullante para los dos. Esta vez, fueron ambos los que comenzaron a acercarse inconscientemente, aún a sabiendas de que no deberían.

Sirius, mentalmente, se reprochaba el acercarse más... porque después de todo ¡ella tiene novio! Pero podía notar la respiración entrecortada de Hermione, que también se acercaba a él... y ella simplemente le volvía loco; y haría falta una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para no dejarse llevar. Poco a poco, la escasa distancia que les separaba desapareció, al tiempo en el que ambos juntaron sus labios, tímidamente. Un cosquilleo recorrió a los dos ante este primer contacto, y Hermione se estremeció mientras acariciaban lentamente sus labios. Sirius, inconscientemente, pasó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, abrazándola tiernamente mientras seguían besándose.

El beso, que había comenzado tan delicado y suave, fue adquiriendo más intensidad conforme ambos lo profundizaron tiernamente, sin prisas. En ese instante un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione al notar como sus lenguas comenzaban a acariciarse, y Sirius la notó estremecer, por lo que la acercó aún más a él besándola con, si era posible, más amor.

En unos segundos se detuvieron para coger algo de aire, y en esto Hermione hundió su barbilla en el cuello de Sirius, que se odiaba a sí mismo por haber dejado que eso ocurriese. Ella acariciaba la espalda del mago, inmensamente feliz de verse correspondida, y segundos más tarde se incorporó para volverle a besar, cuando él se separó de ella bruscamente:

-Lo... lo siento... esto no... no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando...

Él salió del lago, dejando a Hemione paralizada, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Después de haberla besado así¿se echaba atrás? Ella no podía creerlo. Estaba alucinada, enfadada, pero sobretodo muy dolida. ¿Por qué jugaba así con ella?

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, en la madriguera, cierto pelirrojo miraba sonriente una fotografía mágica, en la que él estaba abrazado al amor de su vida, sonriendo como nunca. Y pensar que creía que la había perdido... ¡Y mañana mismo volvería a verla!

Ron dejó la fotografía sobre la mesilla, y volvió a tumbarse en su cama, cerrando los ojos, para pensar en su novia. Era tan... tan perfecta... había estado enamorado de ella desde el primer momento... pero había sido tan tonto que no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía apenas unos meses... y esos habían sido los mejores meses de su vida. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Suspiró. Sentía que no podía esperar ni un segundo más para verla, abrazarla, besarla... solo quedaban unas 12 horas, pero él bien sabía que se le harían eternas. No podría parar de pensar en ella. Hermione estaría en casa de Sirius en esos momentos... y Ron dio mentalmente gracias al padrino de Harry por haber cuidado tan bien de ella. ¿Le extrañaría ella a él? Sonrió con más fuerza. Seguro que sí que le echaba de menos... aunque sabía que tenía amnesia, pero de él tendría que acordarse, seguro que sí.

Se recostó más en la cama sin dejar de pensar en ella. Nunca jamás había estado tan enamorado de nadie. De hecho, nunca había estado enamorado hasta que se fijó en ella. Hermione era... era su primer amor, y bien sabía que sería el único.

Y así, inmerso en una felicidad inmensa fue cerrando los ojos, sin saber que en esos momentos Hermione estaba llorando por cierto moreno que acababa de besarla.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! **

**K os a parecido? Os ha gustado? Sí? No? DEJADME UN REVIEW POR FAVOR! Las opiniones son MUY IMPORTANTES! Me ayudarán a mejorar... así que no dudéis en decirme cualquier cosa que penséis sobre la historia en general, o sobre el capítulo... en fin... sobre lo que queráis. Ya sabéis, a vosotros os cuesta 10 segundos, y a mí me alegráis el día. **

**Y hablando de reviews, yo aquí respondo a todos los que recibí ok?**

**Sandrusky: **jiji! Ya as visto que te e dedicado el capítulo eh? Te a gustado? E intentado hacerlo lo más bonito q podía xk es un segundo regalito d cumple (el otro ya lo verás, juju) bueno, muchas gracias por el review! Besos!

**Akane: **m alegro un monton d k t guste! Pero no me creo q sea d lo mejorcito... jajaj... yo solo soy una aficionada... a mi m gusta como escribes tú! Y más bien TÚ ME TIENES Q DAR CLASE A MÍ!

**Ophelia Dakker: **m alegro d que te guste! Gracias por el review, a ver si este capítulo también te gusta ok?

**Drake Malfoy: **hola! Jeje… k review más largo! Q ilu! Weno, pos k m alegro muxo d k t guste... y k espero k t aya gustao tb este capitulo y k me dejes review e? XD weno... y a ver si te da por publicar un día de estos ok? Jaja... tu tomate tu tiempo... xo no nos agas esperar tanto!

**Neptunepiscis89: **como m a emocionado tu review! Jiji ke majica... m alegro un monton de que te guste jiji… y gracias por lo de Buena escritora! Jaja bueno, y eso... k a ver si tb t gusta este capítulo ok? BESOS!

**Guadi-Black: **m alegro d q te guste! Aquí tienes la siguiente parte... te ha gustado?

**Rociodeluna: **q bien q te a gustao! Pos ya ves q e tardao poco en publicar eh? Y bien? T a gustao? Dejame un review, please... la opinión cuenta muuucho... jajaj... gracias por el review!

**Nindeanarion: **m alegro d q t aya gustao, e publicao prontito... ya ves... y eso q estoy de exámenes eh? Jaja... enga wapa, a ver si te gusta y me dejas review xa decirme lo k piensas ok?

**Mariet/Megan/Jazmín: **eres una o sois tres? XD... weno... m alegro muxo d q te aya gustado mi historia... a ver si esta parte t gusta y m dejas review! Besitos

**Catalina: **gracias por el review! Me alegró que te gustase! Ya ves que he publicado bastante pronto xD asi k nah... a ver si te gusta y me dejas otro review ok? Aunk sea xa decirme k no te gusta ok? Besos!

**Tsuchan: **holas wapa! Q tal estamos? M alegro d k t aya gustao... y sip... a mi tb m da penita Ron... xo es ke sirius es... pos eso... sirius... jajaja... kien puede resitirse a un Black? (yo no, juju) y eso... k a ver si este capi t gusta tb y m vuelves a dejar review... k ya sabes lo k m gustan!

**Katiana: **buaaaaa! Casi estoy llorando por tu review... tu t as dao cuenta d todo lo ke m as dixo? Ai chikilla... no se ni kien eres y ya te kiero! XDD... weno... pos eso, k no sabes lo k m alegro d k t guste y tal… y k a ver si esta parte te gusta tanto como el capi anterior y m dejas otro review okis?

**Karlila: **ya lo he seguido! Te gusta? Gracias por tu review! Es cortito pero se agradece de todas formas! Besos!

**BESOS A TODOS,**

**JaRa  
JaRiKa**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro de la orden Sirusiana as Lady Black!**


	6. De nuevo en la madriguera

Disclaimer: aix... q no... q no soy JKRowling… pero en estos momentos creo que no quiero ser JKRowling, m conformo con ser Hermione… snif snif

**Hola! Q tal por ahí? Yo aquí... feliz! Muy feliz! Jiji... x cierto chikis... q intenté publicar el día de san valentin... pero tenía UN MONTON de exámenes... y no pude... snif snif... así que nada... **

**Antes q nada quiero aclarar que este capítulo va dedicado a Neptunepiscis89! FELICIDADES DIANA! Q cumplas muxos mas eh? Ya te dije k te publicaría este capi antes d tu cumple... y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas (ejem... casi siempre... vale... no me peguéis)**

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap. 6: De nuevo en la madriguera.**

Sirius salió tan rápido como pudo del lago. Definitivamente era un irresponsable. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione estaba saliendo con Ron, y sin embargo la había besado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? Siempre había sentido mucha debilidad por las mujeres... pero lo cierto era que JAMÁS lo había llevado a esos extremos. Sentía como si se le estuviera yendo de las manos.

-Tranquilo Sirius- se dijo mientras se secaba con la toalla- mañana se irá, y todo habrá pasado...

Pero bien sabía que no quería que se fuese, no podría soportarlo. Ahora ya se había acostumbrado a ella, a tenerla tan cerca durante todo el día... y no sabía si podría llevar ahora una vida sin la joven.

Ella, por su parte, siguió nadando durante un rato, mientras Sirius se secaba. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Lloraba. Nadaba y lloraba. ¿Por qué tenía que jugar con ella? ¿Es que no le importaba? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que fuera tan... cruel y jugara con sus sentimientos? Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y decidió por fin salir del agua, y se encaminó hasta su mochila, para coger su toalla y empezar a secarse también. Luego se puso su ropa a la par que él, que no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Unas lágrimas caían silenciosas por las mejillas de Hermione.

Él, una vez hubo cogido sus cosas, dijo distraídamente:

-Deberíamos irnos. Ya ha empezado a oscurecer.

Ella no respondió. En esos momentos no sabía si odiaba o no a Sirius. No podía odiarle... pero estaba furiosa con él. Simplemente le siguió al ver que él se encaminaba por el camino de vuelta.

Caminaron en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos, sin decirse nada. Hermione miraba el cielo, en el que ya se podían distinguir las estrellas. Y Sirius miraba el suelo a su paso. El silencio era muy incómodo, y el ambiente se estaba tensando. Ambos estaban hostiles y fríos, y eso les estaba consumiendo. El tiempo iba pasando y seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, pero ninguno podía parar de pensar en lo que les había sucedido, y en lo maravilloso que había sido el beso para ambos.

Tras un largo rato pudieron ver por fin el coche, y Sirius se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para coger las llaves. Volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez con más inquietud. Las llaves del coche no estaban. Ante la impaciente mirada de la joven comenzó a mirar por su mochila, pero tampoco, nada. Comenzó a desesperarse, agitando la mochila con brusquedad.

-Herms...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira en tu mochila, a ver si están las llaves del coche...

-¿Qué? No me digas que no encuentras las llaves del coche...

-¡Pues claro que no las encuentro! ¡Sí no para qué quiero que las busques!

-Anda y vete a la mierda. –dijo tirándole la mochila- Búscalas tú.

Este revisó impaciente la mochila y dijo:

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA!

-¿Dónde están las llaves?

-Creo que nos las hemos dejado en el lago.

-¿Nos?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y dijo cansinamente:

-ME las he dejado en el lago.

Ella decidió calmarse, y dijo:

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Voy a ir a buscarlas.

-Aaa... no. No. Definitivamente no. Hay más de una hora hasta el lago, y ya es de noche. Tú allí no vuelves.

Él sonrió y dijo:

-¿Te preocupa? Tranquila, me sé ese camino...

-Eso me da igual. –se defendió la chica- Pero yo aquí no me quedo sola dos horas, y no pienso acompañarte, eso está claro.

-Ah –dijo un poco decepcionado- bueno... ¿y qué sugieres?

-Pues... quedarnos aquí, y mañana vamos a por las llaves.

-¿Quedarnos aquí? ¿A dormir? –miró a la chica, que asentía con la cabeza –está bien... creo que he traído algunas mantas.

Hermione se sentó en el capó del coche, y abrió su mochila. Éste abrió también la suya y ambos sacaron unas minúsculas mantas, poniéndolas en el suelo. Ella la puso bastante separada a la de él. Después de lo que había pasado, estar con él era muy violento para ella, pero además quería ser fría con él.

Él se sentó sobre su manta, y cuando ella iba a hacer lo mismo soltó un pequeño grito, y Sirius, preocupado dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es... mi tobillo... ya sabes, en el lago me rocé con una roca y...

-Déjame ver.

Acercó su manta a la de ella y una vez allí la tiró del brazo para obligarla a sentarse. Ella obedeció, quedándose a su altura, y él suavemente le dijo:

-¿Qué pie es?

Ella le enseñó el corte de su tobillo derecho, y él frunció el ceño. Un hilillo de sangre aún caía por el contorno de su pie.

-¿Te duele?

-Sí... no sé como se me ha abierto la herida.

-Tranquila... –susurró-

Se levantó y fue a por su mochila, mientras Hermione lo miraba. Sacó la cantimplora y volvió a sentarse con ella. Suavemente cogió su tobillo y le echó un poquito de agua.

-¡Ay!

-Shh... tranquila, solo es agua, no es alcohol ni nada...

-Ya... pero escuece aun así.

Él la miró con dulzura. Y ella mantenía su vista en el suelo. Era extraño, él la había besado y luego prácticamente la había dejado tirada; pero sin embargo, ahora se encontraba allí, curándole una herida del pie con tanto cuidado... realmente no conseguía saber qué sentía Sirius exactamente. Él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y siguió limpiando lentamente su herida, concentrado en ella, pero de vez en cuando mirándole a los ojos, y ella, al notarlo desviaba su mirada sonrojada.

Por fin, pareció terminar, por lo que enrolló su pañuelo y comenzó a ponérselo a la chica alrededor del tobillo. Ella sintió un escalofrío al notar al mago acariciando suavemente su pie, y, sin entender muy bien por qué se atrevió a preguntar:

-Sirius...

-Mmh?

-¿Por qué... bueno... por qué me has... por qué nos hemos...?

-¿Besado? –la cortó-

Ella asintió con la cabeza sonrojada, y mientras anudaba el pañuelo de su tobillo él buscó qué hacer para no hacerle daño. Pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ella? No podía, no podía por Ron, y tampoco por ella. No podía aprovecharse así de su vulnerabilidad.

-Herms... yo... bueno... creo que lo mejor sería que nos olvidáramos de eso...

-Entiendo, pero yo... bueno yo solo quería... –él la miró a los ojos y ella se detuvo unos instantes- ...nada, déjalo; tienes razón, lo mejor será que lo olvidemos.

Esbozó una sonrisa atribulada, y Sirius se tumbó en su manta. La situación le mataba. Sabía que probablemente le estaba haciendo daño a la chica, pero ella lo olvidaría... sí, seguro que le olvidaba cuando viese a Ron. Se quedó mirando al cielo, y ella se tumbó también, de la misma forma. Ambos quedaron mirando las estrellas, bastante juntos el uno al otro. Y él pudo notar como la chica temblaba.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Mm... un poco...

Él vaciló unos instantes, pero luego se decidió y se levantó de su manta. Le hizo una señal para que le dejara sitio en la suya, y ella observó atónita como cogía su manta y la colocaba por encima de ambos.

-Sirius... ¿qué haces?

-Compartir la manta, así la otra nos la podemos poner por encima –al ver como Hermione le miraba confundida añadió- no tenías frío?

-Sí... supongo que sí.

Él sonrió y se juntó más a la chica, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por impedírselo. Y así, poco a poco fueron ambos cerrando los ojos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius despertó temprano, con el sonido de los pájaros, y por un momento se asustó de ello, pero al abrir los ojos recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Instantáneamente le vino a la cabeza el beso, el dulce y cálido beso que se habían dado en el lago... nunca antes se había sentido así. Miró unos segundos a la chica, que dormía a su lado, plácidamente, a pesar de encontrarse en una manta en medio del bosque. Luego pasó una mirada a su reloj. Las 8 y cuarto.

Al mirar el reloj reparó en algo que por unos instantes había olvidado. Tendría que llevar a Hermione a la madriguera; cosa que era lo último que le apetecía en esos instantes. Todo acabaría. Todo. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan difícil dejarla? Solo... solo era una chica... y sin embargo... lo único que deseaba era coger las llaves del coche e irse con ella lejos... muy lejos... sin Ron, sin nadie.

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar alejar esas ideas y empezar a pensar racionalmente. Lentamente se levantó de la manta y se dispuso a despertar a la joven. Se agachó un poco y le dijo:

-Hermione... –no hubo respuesta- Herms... venga... –la chica se movió un poco- vamos Herms... tienes que levantarte ya... tenemos que ir a por las llaves ¿recuerdas?

-Ronnie... hoy no... vamos a dormir un poco más...

Ante esto Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y se separó ligeramente de ella. ¿Ya lo... lo recordaba? Entonces, pareció que Hermione terminaba de despertarse y se incorporó quedando sentada y se estiró los brazos. Entonces reparó en la presencia de Sirius y ahogó un grito.

-No me acordaba de que estábamos aquí. Qué susto...

-Ya... ya me imagino. –dijo tristemente- ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Pues... bien... creo que tuve un sueño... pero no lo recuerdo...

-¿No? ¿Sabes? Creo que hablas en sueños...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué he dicho?

Al parecer ella no lo recordaba.

-Nada... venga, vamos o a este paso no llegaremos nunca.

-Ay.. es verdad... las llaves.

-¿Quieres que vaya solo o...?

-No, te acompaño. No quiero estar sola.

-Bien. –sonrió-

Le ayudó a levantarse cogiéndola de la mano y ambos recogieron las mantas, y cogiendo las mochilas salieron de nuevo hacia el lago. Esta vez, durante el camino hablaron más, pero seguían sin mirarse a los ojos, todavía era muy... difícil.

En cuanto llegaron al lago, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al recordar lo que hacía tan solo unas horas había sucedido allí. El lago seguía igual, y sin embargo la situación había cambiado tanto... Enseguida se dispuso a ayudar a Sirius a buscar las llaves por entre la hierba, y al instante Sirius dio con ellas. Probablemente se le habrían caído de la ropa.

Volvieron tal y como habían ido. Con alguna que otra palabra, pero sin mirarse a los ojos. Y por fin, llegaron al coche. Sirius metió las llaves en la puerta y la abrió. Hermione entró a la par que él y cerró la puerta. Se acomodó en el sillón del coche y suspirando dijo:

-Por fin...

-¿Tan mal te lo has pasado? –bromeó el mago-

Ella rió.

-No es eso... pero entiéndeme, dormir en el suelo no es una de mis actividades favoritas.

Él sonrió y comenzó a conducir de vuelta.

-Sirius, ¿hoy voy a conocer a mis amigos?

-Sí... pero primero deberíamos ir a mi casa a que te cambies.

-Bien.

Él la miraba por el retrovisor, y le pareció ver a Hermione melancólica, mirando por la ventana el bosque, que poco a poco iba alejándose de ellos.

Más pronto de lo que ambos querían llegaron a casa de Sirius, y le hizo pasar a su cuarto. Antes de eso, se duchó, y mientras lo hacía, Sirius fue metiendo en una maleta la ropa de Hermione.

Miró esas prendas, tan ajustadas, que le quedaban tan bien, y sonrió con melancolía al ver una minifalda que ella se había probado, y al verla se había quedado embobado mirándola... por aquel entonces su vida era prácticamente perfecta... y ahora... ella estaba a punto de irse. Oyó la puerta del baño, y vio a Hermione asomándose con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Al ver a Sirius se sonrojó de sobremanera, y tímidamente dijo:

-¿Puedes... mmm... puedes pasarme algo de ropa?

-Sí... claro... ¿qué quieres?

-Pues... cualquier cosa...

-Vale.

Cogió una camiseta que especialmente le gustaba, y la minifalda, pues ya que la llevaba en la mano... Se acercó hacia el baño, intentando no mirarla. Tenía que olvidarse de ella, ¡tenía que olvidarse de ella! Sirius, por Dios, no la mires se repetía mentalmente. Así que, prácticamente cerrando los ojos, le tendió la ropa a Hermione, y ella lo cogió sonrojada.

Se vistió y se arregló, mientras Sirius aprovechaba para ducharse y hacer lo mismo. A pesar de que él había empezado más tarde a prepararse, terminó primero, y tuvo que esperarla en la puerta, hasta que por fin salió.

Estaba muy guapa, demasiado para su gusto. Y se reprochó mentalmente haberle dado la minifalda, pues dejaba ver sus piernas, que aunque estaban tapadas por medias, seguían pareciéndole deliciosamente atractivas.

-¿Vamos? –dijo con la voz entrecortada-

-Sí –respondió ella vagamente-

Sirius cogió la maleta de la chica y se montaron de nuevo en el coche. Una vez más el silencio les invadió. Ambos tenían la cabeza en otra parte. Hermione tenía miedo, no sabía lo que se encontraría al bajar del coche... aunque tenía algunas sospechas... Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, ¿escobas voladoras? Se rió al imaginarlo, y Sirius, al verla reír le dijo sonriente:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada... es solo que... nada, déjalo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirándola intrigado. Enseguida llegaron a la madriguera, y una sensación de _déjà vu _se apoderó de Hermione. No sabía cuando, pero había estado allí. Antes de salir del coche, ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes en silencio. Sus ojos se chocaron, y el ambiente quedó muy... cargado. Luego, Sirius rompió ese momento diciendo:

-Bueno... supongo que... deberíamos salir...

-Sí.. supongo que sí...

-Herms... yo... bueno... tú...

Hermione lo miró y una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ¿estaba él a punto de decirle lo que ella pensaba?

-¿Sí, Sirius?

-Que tú... bueno... –cerró los ojos unos instantes, y al volverlos a abrir dijo- ...suerte, Hermione.

-Ah... –dijo decepcionada- ...gracias.

Otro silencio tenso se formó y él volvió a romperlo diciendo:

-Hoy, sobretodo tienes que estar muy... abierta a todo. Créete todo lo que te digan, porque será la pura verdad. Sé que.. podrá parecerte... ridículo lo que te digan, pero... tienes que confiar en ellos, y no asustarte, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él le sonrió. Después ambos salieron del coche, y caminaron hacia la puerta de esa casa. Se detuvieron unos segundos junto al portal, y él dijo mirando fijamente a la puerta:

-¿Lista?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien...

Lentamente acercó su mano a la puerta y llamó una sola vez. En cuanto lo hizo, se empezaron a oír voces procedentes del interior, y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente, e inconscientemente agarró la mano de Sirius y la apretó con fuerza, presa del pánico. Entonces se abrió la puerta.

-¡Hermione, cariño!

Una mujer pelirroja bastante gordita les abrió amablemente la puerta, y a Hermione le sonó muy pero que muy familiar, sin embargo no recordaba exactamente quien era. Mientras les hacía pasar dentro dijo amablemente:

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Molly, Molly Weasley.

-¿Señora Weasley? –dijo empezando a recordar-

-Sí, cielo... –dijo sonriente- ¡Ronnie, cariño, ya está aquí!

Una voz extrañamente familiar sonó escaleras arriba:

-¡¿Ya! ¡Ahora bajo!

A Hermione, sin saber por qué, el corazón comenzó a latirle el corazón con más fuerza; y Sirius observó con dolor como un pelirrojo emocionado bajaba corriendo por las escaleras. La chica, creyó reconocerlo al instante, pero antes de poder hacer nada, el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, y la besó. Cuando se separó de ella, pudo oír otra voz familiar, de unos... ¿gemelos? Diciendo:

-Hey, Ronnie, tranquilito...-bromearon- que ella aún no sabe ni quien eres.

Hermione todavía estaba aturdida analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Él era Ron, Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo que había conseguido recordar, y le había besado. Ella dijo temblorosa:

-¿Ron?

Él asintió con la cabeza sonriente y dijo todavía con sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica:

-¿Me recuerdas?

-Creo que sí... –sonrió tímidamente-

El chico sonrió con más felicidad y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras que Sirius Black, que no podía soportar estar un minuto más allí dijo:

-Yo... creo que debería irme.

Hermione entonces miró hacia él y le dijo:

-¿No quieres quedarte?

Él la miró con una sonrisa triste y dijo:

-No... da igual... yo... tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y Ron, que todavía no había soltado del todo a la chica dijo sonriente:

-Gracias por todo, Sirius. Nunca acabaré de agradecértelo.

Él lo miró abriendo la puerta, y conforme salía dijo:

-No hay de qué.

Cerró la puerta y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Pero enseguida, la señora Weasley dijo:

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... creo que sería mejor que fuéramos todos al salón para poder hablar con más tranquilidad... yo iré a preparar un poco de té. ¿Has desayunado, cielo?

-Pues... la verdad es que no... –dijo ella-

-Prepararé pastas también, entonces.

Mientras tanto, Ron, Hermione, y los gemelos se dirigieron al salón. Se sentaron junto al hogar, en unos pequeños sillones; y Hermione comenzó a mirar alrededor. Toda la casa era muy extraña... y había objetos un tanto... peculiares. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione, abrazándola, y ella simplemente se dejaba abrazar, aunque aún había cosas que no comprendía.

Antes de que pudiera llegar Molly, entró al salón un hombre, pelirrojo, al igual que todos, y al ver a la chica abrió mucho los ojos y sonriendo dijo:

-¡Pero si ya estás aquí! ¿Cómo está la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts?

-¿Perdón?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

FIN DEL CHAPT! Qué os a parecido? Os a gustao? A mi wenu... este es más de... mmm... transición... creo k los mejores van después... mi capítulo favorito aún tarda por llegar... juju pero ya os avisaré ok? Bueno bueno bueno... hoy sobretodo os quiero dar las gracias por tantos reviews! Os abeis pasado! REVIEWS! Cuando lo ví casi me puse a llorar TT ais... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Yo q pensaba q no lo iba a leer nadie! Os quiero un monton! Jajaja... y para que veáis lo agradecida q estoy voy a responder TODOS y cada uno d los reviews... y además bien larguito... ok? BESOS y volved a dejarme reviews ok? Q se agradecen mucho!

Amy85: no t preocups x no aber leido ants el 4! Lo k importa es la intención... jajaj... y al final lo as leido todo, no? Pos ya sta jaja. Bueno, m alegro d ke te guste el fic! Y yo tambien quiero k se kede con Sirius... con lo majico q es... pero tb me da pena Ron... si es ke a kien no? Tb es muy mono... ke pasará? Eso solo lo se yo! Mwahahaha (vale, se me va la olla) en fin... muxos besos! Gracias por el review, y a ver si este te gusta tb y me dejas review ok?

DrakeMalfoy: hola! M alegro d q t guste el capi! Si... tnes razon... ya era hora q pasara algo entre ellos... xo como ves no a durao muxo nnU... a mi tp m gustaría estar en el pellejo de Hermione... pero muxo menos en el de Sirius... pobesico... k mal lo hago pasar... si los personajes se me revelaran sirius me asesinaba, vamos!

Ais... sip... hice a hermione un poco pícara... xo es normal! No la voy a hacer tonta hombre! Jaja... teniendo a sirius por ahí ay que aprovechar! XD

Weno... muxas gracias x tu review! Espero q este capitulo tb t aya gustao... aunk no es uno d mis favoritos, enga chao bss

Nindeanarion: hola wapa! Jiji... m alegro d q t guste... xo yo no escribo tan bien... solo le exo imaginación al asunto... xo lo ke es técnica... bua... me falla me falla..

Y yo kiero leer algo tuyoooooo! K fijo k esta genial! Con lo k se te va la olla en el messenger fijo k s te ocurren cosas super originales! XDDDDDD

Weno weno... y eso… q no se k mas decirte… k muxas gracias x el review! K espero k te guste tb este capi y ke muxos besitos!

Akane: jiji... como m gustan tus reviews! Tia me pones por las nubes eh? Jajaj.. k majica... xo yo aun así no lo veo tan bien… xo m allegro d k a ti si k t guste! Jiji..

Weno... a mi tb me da muxa penita ron! Xo ahora mismo m da mas penita sirius, k no? Aix pobreciko... después d todo ahora llega y ron la besa... aix como me paso con el pobre... con lo mono k es... weno... k muxas gracias x el review, k m alegro d k te guste el fic, k muxos besitos y a ver si te a gustao este capi ok? Chao!

Tsu-chan: ola! Q tal estas mi niña? (jaja... vale vale... t e copiao la frase..) pos nada... k sepas k si principalment actualizo hoy es xa k dejes d charmandear jaja... k no merece la pena... k como dices tu SON TODOS UNOS GÁRRULOS!

Weno... volviendo al fic... muchas gracias x el review! Me emocionó muxo lo de k te aya gustao la escenita del lago... y perdona k te lo diga... xo aki la ke tiene ke envidiar a alguien SOY YO! Tu escribes las escenitas románticas 1000000000000000000 veces mejor ke yo asi k no digasss! Y weno, q a ver si t a gustao tb este capi oki? Muchos besos bonita!

Sandrusky: me alegro d k te gustara tu regalitoo! Jiji... lo hice con todo el amor del mundo... y puse el besito xa k lo disfrutes jiji.. weno... MUXAS GRACIAS x todo lo ke me dijiste en el review... me llegó muxo muxo! Así k nada... espero k este capitulo t guste tambien y me dejes un review muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo okis? K se agradece muxo! Besitos wapa!

Rachel Potter Evans: Bueno, m alegro un monton d que te haya gustado... enserio nunca se te pasó por la mente esa pareja? Bueno... pues aquí ves un fic en la que sí que aparecen... ya ves... que estoy un poco loca... pero esque Sirius me encanta, y Hermione es mi personaje favorita (a parte de Lily) así que decidí emparejarles. Qué te pareció este capitulo? Please dejame un review, aunque sea para decirme que no lo continue jaja besos!

Algida: que bien! Otra lectora más! Bienvenida! XD... weno... m alegro de que te guste la historia! Y es normal que prefieras un Ron-Hermione... pero ya ves que este fic también tiene parte... y aún no sabemos con quien va a acabar no? (no lo sé ni yo xD) así que nada... que me alegro de que te haya gustado, que muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Neptunepiscis89: ya lo tienes! Jajaj... lo prometido es deuda! Qué? te ha gustado el capítulo? Sí? No? Dejame review eh? Q me e dado prisita xa poder tenerlo antes del día 25 eh? Jajaja... bueno... muchisisisisimas gracias por el review k me dejaste... me a emocionado muxo lo de ke siempre t conectas a ver si está... xD... y lo de Jarita K Rowling... jajajjaja... como me pude reír! Sigue así de maja wapixima! Enga besitooos!

DewRo: hola wapa! Muchas gracias por el review! Jajaj me ha hecho mucha ilusionnnnn (si... a mi tb se me va la olla... creo k paso demasiao tiempo ablando contigo chikilla) weno murcianica... ke muchas gracias por el review, ke a ver si te a gustado tb este capi y ke kiero ver pronto ese fic de los merodeadores eh? Venga besitos!

Mariet/Megan/Jazmín: ya veeeeeees… el amor duele muuuuuucho… y yo pues lo reflejo en mis fics… porque intento ser realista… la verdad es que me alegra mucho que hayas visto el sentido profundo de mi fic jajaj… y que te haya llegado allí en el corazon jaja... porque yo sinceramente los hago para eso... y yo también me quedo con una pequeña enseñanza después de leer un fanfic... (somos todas unas románticas TT) weno, enserio.. e intentao coger algo d tiempo para leer tus fics... pero estoy de examenes... asi k aun no e podido... xo te prometo k en cuanto pueda me leo alguno oki? K ya tengo ganas d ver como escribes, k fijo k está genial! Venga muchas gracias x el review! BESOS

Lunawood: jajajaj... ya ves… Sirius no aprovecha y se queda sin nuestra Hermione… sniff sniff … pero bueeeeeno… no hay que desesperarse… q aun queda bastante fic y pueden pasar muchas cosas no? Bueno, espero q también te haya gustado este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión ok? BESOS!

Chris: gracias por tu review! Yo también espero que no sea el último xD weno... y eso... te gustó también este capítulo? Ya ves... a Sirius le cayó un GRAN balde de agua fría con lo de hermione, pero ahora aún más... porque se han visto y se han besadoo... en fin... k muxas gracias x el review otra vez... y q muchos besos, chau!

Ophelia Dakker: me alegro d q te gustara! Muxas gracias x el review! Y ya siento que sean taan cortos... xo eske si no el fic tendría dos o tres capítulos no mas... y me gusta más hacerlos más cortitos pero con más capítulos... no sé... son manías mías... pero de todas formas no se quejen eh? Que no tardo nada en publicar... jajaja... en fin ya me dirás si te a gustao eh? Muchos besos!

Black: m alegro d k te guste! Muchas gracias por el review Black. Jajaj.. me gusta tu nombre! Juju... weno... como ves ya te he agregadoooooo... en fin... que nada, chaval... sin mas... q muxas gracias, y k a ver si te gusta y tal y tal... y q me vuelvas a dejar un review okis? BESOS!

Catalina: q bien q te ha gustado! Sí... yo tampoco me moriría si tuviera a Sirius delante... por muy irresistible que sea hay que seguir despierta! Que las vistas son... mmm... juju. Bueno... pos ya as visto que este lio como que se complica aún más... porque ya ha vuelto a la madriguera! Tú con quien quieres que se quede? Con Sirius o con Ron? Porque mas o menos todos me van dando su opinión... y quiero también la tuya! Enga besitos!

PattySly: m alegro d q t aya gustao! Xip... ya era ora d k pasara algo entre ellos... xo nada... ke no podía durar muxo... k si no el fic no tiene interés... asi k ya les he llevado d vuelta a la madriguera... xa k vea a Ron y se compliquen más las cosas... mwahahaha! Weno... y eso... k a ver si este capi tb t a gustado ok? Besos y gracias x el review!

KiT: mi niñaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajja... que tal estamos? M alegra d q te aya gustado... pero esto no es ni la mitad d romántico q tu historia eh? Jajajaja... bueno... que yo aquí hago lo que puedo... xo k tu t tienes k leer algo de tsu-chan... k ella si ke vale hombre! Yo no escribo mu bn... xo ella es LA CAÑA! Asi k ya sabes... jaja.. bueno... muxos besitos y hasta k te conectes! Chao!

Debbie: jajaj... muchas gracias! Si... la intriga es lo que intento y tal... enserio crees que lo consigo? Bueno... me alegro d q ayas empezao a leer este fic! Otra lectora nueva! Bieeeeeen! En fin... q espero q m des tb tu opinión en este ok? Muchos besos!

Audrey: ufff... TODAS queremos ser Hermione... asi q a ti tb t gusta Sirius eh? Nooo... otra rival nooooo! Jajaj... bueno... q m alegro d q t aya gustao, spero q sigas leyendo mi fic okis?' muchos besos wapa

Anusky54: hola! Otra que quiere ser hermione... jajajaj... estamos todas igual... TT. Siiii yo tambien me imagino que Sirius besa muy bien... aix xika k m derrito! En fin wapixima... muxas gracias por leer MUCHOS BESOS!

Nati: wapaaaaa! Q tal x ahí? Nserio t a gustao? K bien! Jiji m alegro! Gracias x el review laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo que me prometiste! Jajajja... a sido wonderful tia! Juas juas... parecemos kien tu sabes (una pija muy pija... mmm... piensa piensa... ) y weno... k gracias por decirme k escribo genial xo ke no es para tanto... y que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por lo de q soy una amiga d las k no hay... y tu trankila por lo de tu sueño paranoico ke yo NUNCA te haría algo así... ok? Y no solo por ti... xo tu novio no m gusta... ok? Asi k kiiiitatelo d la cabesita ok? K yo m alegro un monton por vosotros! Besitos y gracias x ser mi amiga!

Katiana: (DrEaM-KaT se pone a llorar desconsoladamente) qué bonito tu reviewwwww... estoy llorando como una magdalena! Gracias por decir que eres mi fan numero uno! Me he emocionado! Y lo de ser escritora... bueno... yo creo que no escribo lo suficientemente bien como para eso... pero gracias de todas formas! Besos! Gracias por tus reviews!

Y YA TERMINÉ! NO ESTA MAL EH? LO HE RESPONDIDO LARGUITO... PERO OS LO MERECÉIS! HEMOS LLEGADO A 60! ESTOY MUY MUY FELIZ! Y POR ESO OS RESPONDO TAN LARGO! GRACIAS POR TODO! POR FAVOR NO DEJÉIS DE PONERME REVIEWS... COMO YO DIGO SIEMPRE A VOSOTROS OS CUESTA 10 SEGUNDOS Y A MI ME ALEGRÁIS EL DÍA! BESOS

DrEaM-KaT

JaRa

MiEmBrO dE lA OrDeN SiRiUsAnA as... LADY BLACK!


	7. Una bruja

**Disclaimer:** mmm... sigo sin ser JK.Rowling, muy a mi pesar, porque ahora he descubierto que es la mujer MAS RICA DE INGLATERRA! Os lo podéis creer? Wow, yo ahora más que nunca quiero ser ella! Pero nada, no lo soy, así que no me demandéis, oki?

**HOLA!** Qué tal estais? Como os va la vida? Y los exámenes? Os van bien? Buenas notas? (mmm... ya me e enterado de que los americanos estáis de vacaciones... ARRRRJ que envidia me dais!) pero bueno, yo a lo que iba... que estoy MUUUUY feliz, y por eso pues me dije: VOY A PUBLICAR HOY! Así que con todos ustedes... ONCE UPON A DECEMBER! x cierto, no puedo poner guiones al principio d un dialogo, asi k pongo puntitos, ok? besos!

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap. 7.: Una bruja**

Antes de que pudiera llegar Molly, entró al salón un hombre, pelirrojo, al igual que todos, y al ver a la chica abrió mucho los ojos y sonriendo dijo:

. Pero si ya estás aquí! Cómo está la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts?

. ¿Perdón? –dijo Hermione con los ojos desorbitados-

Fred Weasley se levantó al instante del sofá.

. Papi, papi, papi... ¿por qué no me acompañas a la cocina? –dijo llevándoselo de allí- Mamá necesitará que la ayudes...

. Pero... yo solo... solo saludaba... –decía sin comprender saliendo por la puerta-

Hermione todavía miraba aturdida a George y a Ron, que en esos momentos estaban incómodos. Ron, entonces, dijo:

. ¿Tampoco recuerdas... eso?

. ¿Recordar el qué, Ron?

. Ron- dijo George pasando una mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba- está claro que eso tampoco lo recuerda...

. Ya me he dado cuenta idiota, es solo que me sorprende..

Hermione los miró a los dos esperando que alguien se dignara a explicarle algo, cuando en ese momento apareció la Sra Weasley, sonriente como nunca, con una bandeja en sus manos, seguida de Arthur y Fred.

Molly dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa e invitó a su marido a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá. Arthur, por su parte, obedeció sin articular palabra. Todos quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos... por lo que la señora Weasley dijo amablemente:

. ¿Té, querida?

. Sí, gracias.

Molly sonrió y le pasó una taza de té, que Hermione se llevó a los labios enseguida mientras el resto cogían también una taza.

. Mm... está riquísimo, señora Weasley.

. Gracias, Mione.

Ron, impaciente, dijo:

. Bueno¿vais a contarle algo o no?

. ¡Ron! –reprochó su madre-

. ¿Qué? Mamà lleva días sin saber nada, yo creo que ya es hora de que sepa que es una...

Su madre le fulminó con la mirada, y Hermione se enderezó en el sofá y miró al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, para decir impaciente:

. ¿Una qué?

. Una bruja, Hermione. –dijo por fin la señora Weasley, y ante la atónita mirada de la chica añadió- pretendía tardar más en decírtelo, pero mi hijo tiene razón, ya has pasado demasiado tiempo sin saberlo.

. Creo... creo que se está equivocando... yo... yo no soy una...

. Oh, ya lo creo que lo eres- la cortó la mujer- y una de las mejores de todo Londres, cabría añadir.

. Pero... yo...

Hermione sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Una bruja¿Ella¡Era de locos! Se levantó del sofá sin soltar la taza de té. Quería irse corriendo de allí, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Sirius _"tienes que tener tu mente muy abierta, por muy increíble que suene, todo lo que te digan será cierto" _Entonces decidió calmarse y respirar hondo, intentando encontrar la lógica a la situación. Notó como todos la miraban esperando su reacción, por lo que suavemente dijo:

. ¿Vosotros... vosotros también sois...?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sonrientes, pero la sonrisa se les borró de los labios al ver como la chica caía al suelo derramando su taza de té.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione despertó unas horas más tarde. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama, arropada por unas cálidas mantas, que enseguida agarró para taparse más. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni donde estaba. Entonces, decidió que lo más razonable sería abrir los ojos, y comprobar así donde demonios se encontraba.

Lentamente fue abriéndolos, y al hacerlo completamente dio un respingo y gritó del susto:

. Shh... tranquila, soy yo...

Unos ojos verdes la miraban preocupados.

. ¿Ron?

Él asintió con la cabeza cogiendo su mano con suavidad. Entonces ella comenzó a recordar lo sucedido, probablemente se había desmayado. Una reacción muy lógica teniendo en cuenta que acababan de decirle que era una bruja. Cerró los ojos por un momento, soltando una maldición. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que tan solo había sido un sueño, pero estaba claro que no lo era.

. ¿Te encuentras mejor? –dijo él-

. ¿De verdad soy una bruja?

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, y él asintió con la cabeza, acariciándole la mano. Ella, decidió fiarse, pero quería saber más, por lo que le dijo:

. Ron... mmm... por favor, cuéntame más cosas sobre mí. Siento que todavía sigo sin saber quien soy.

Él sonrió y dijo:

. A ver... tú y yo íbamos juntos a Hogwarts.

. ¿A Griffindor? –dijo ella inconscientemente-

. ¡Sí! –respondió emocionado- ¿lo recuerdas?

. Un poco... pero no sé muy bien... ¿es un colegio de magia?

. Sí... uno muy bueno, aquí, en Londres. Íbamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, que salía del andén 9 y ¾, allí nos conocimos... –sonrió- teníamos 11 años.

Ella rió y dijo:

. Tú tenías... una mancha de chocolate en... en la... nariz...

Él rió con ella, feliz de ver como su novia comenzaba a recordar tan rápidamente.

. Y Harry tenía las gafas rotas... y tú estabas hechizando a Scabbers y...

. ¿También te acuerdas de Harry?

. No sé quien es... pero... no sé... me suena mucho... ¿acaso no existe? –dijo avergonzada-

. No, no... sí que existe, es... es nuestro amigo... pero... me alegra que lo recuerdes, no pensé que sería tan fácil que te acordaras de todo...

Ella sonrió y le dijo:

. Dime más...

. Mmm... –se puso una mano en el mentón y comenzó a acariciárselo pensando- ...eres muy amiga de mi hermana.

. ¿Hermana? Tienes una hermana? Yo pensaba que Fred y George eran tus hermanos...

Él rió y dijo:

. Sí... la verdad es que tengo muchos hermanos. Están Bill y , Fred y George, Percy, y por último mi hermanita, Ginny.

. ¡Gin! –exclamó- sí, me acuerdo de ella, es así pelirroja... ¿no?

. Sí... lógicamente. –ambos rieron- ... y bueno... creo que ella es tu mejor amiga.

. ¿Y no está aquí?

. Pues... no. Lo cierto es que no sé dónde está. Debería haber llegado ya, pero supongo que se habrá entretenido un poco con Harry.

. ¿Harry y ella...?

. Sí, son novios. Desde 7º curso.

. Ah... de eso no me acordaba.

. ¿No te acordabas de eso? –dijo Ron incrédulo- ¡pero si Rita Scketcher estuvo las 24 horas del día interrogándonos a todos para hacer sus reportajes! –ella rió- ¡fue una pesadilla! Me extraña que hayas conseguido olvidarlo... por cierto, recuerdas a Rita¿no?

. De... mm... ¿corazón de bruja?

. ¡Sí! Vaya... eres increíble. –ella sonrió- ¿qué más puedo decirte? Mm...

. ¿Quién es Voldemort? –le cortó Hermione-

Él se quedó un poco sorprendido de su pregunta, pero luego dijo:

. Él es... bueno... él... ahora está muerto.

. ¿Enserio?

. Sí, Harry lo mató.

. ¿Harry? por qué?

. Quien-tú-sa... –carraspeó- mm... Voldemort, mató a sus padres, cuando él era un bebé.

. Vaya... –dijo amargamente-

. Y por eso tiene esa... –se señaló a la frente- esa... cicatriz.

. Creo que ya voy acordándome.

. Herms...

. ¿Sí?

. ¿Por qué me has preguntado sobre Voldemort?

. Yo... no sé por qué recordaba su nombre... Por cierto¿soy una... sangresucia?

. ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo enojado Ron- es decir... sí, tus padres son Muggles pero... ese apodo... no, simplemente eres hija de Muggles, sangre sucia es un... insulto...

. Ah... es que Draco...

. ¿Draco Malfoy? Le has visto?

. Le vi... estaba yo en andando, estaba lloviendo, y me choqué con él... y me dijo que me cubriera las espaldas, que Voldemort vendría a por mí, y yo me asusté... y me llamó sangre sucia... y yo corrí, y entonces... entonces...

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y Ron se apresuró a secarla con la palma de su mano.

. Solo lo dijo para asustarte, Herms... ¿pero qué pasó después?

. Un... un coche...

. Así que así fue como tuvo el accidente –pensó en alto el pelirrojo- ¡Maldito Malfoy!

Ella suspiró hondo y dijo:

. Y lo siguiente que vi fue a Sirius Black. Pero ya no recordaba nada.

. Ah, es cierto... ¿qué tal en casa de Sirius?

Ella se movió incómoda por la pregunta, y ruborizada dijo intentando parecer natural:

. Muy bien, Sirius es... muy amable.

. Lo sé, es un buen amigo nuestro. –dijo sonriente- es una suerte que te encontrara él antes que todos esos médicos muggles.

. Ron...

. ¿Sí?

. Mis padres... ¿saben que estoy aquí?

. Sí, tranquila. Mañana deberías ir a verlos.

. ¿No vivo con ellos?

. No, vives sola, en un apartamento del centro. Creo que tus llaves están en la maleta.

. Ah... bien...

Un poco más calmada, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, pero al hacerlo se mareó un poco, por lo que Ron la frenó con sus manos y le dijo:

. Shh... descansa un poco anda.

. No, quiero bajar abajo, con los demás.

. Pero... acabas de desmayarte y...

. Ron, no estoy enferma.

Él vaciló unos instantes y luego dijo:

. Está bien- miró a su reloj- supongo que la cena estará lista enseguida, vístete y luego bajas a cenar¿vale?

Ella asintió sonriente, y él se acercó para darle un beso; pero comprendió que sería mejor en la mejilla, puesto que no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione recordara su relación. Le sonrió y bajó por las escaleras dejando a Hermione sola.

Al bajar se encontró con su padre, que le esperaba preocupado:

. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

. Sí, ella está bastante bien... y ya casi se acuerda de todo.

. ¿Casi?

. Sí... bueno... no sé si sabe lo nuestro.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua, y después dijo:

. Bueno, hijo, no te preocupes, tiempo es lo que os sobra. Ella ya ha tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy. –su hijo asintió con la cabeza- A todo esto... ¿qué le has contado?

. Mmm... Hogwarts, Griffindor, Gin y Harry, expreso de Hogwarts...

. ¿Quidditch?

. Pues… no, aún no...

. ¿Estás loco? –bromeó- ¡eso es elemental!

Por la puerta apareció George, que decía:

. ¿Cómo está tu novia, hermanito?

. Está mejor- sonrió él

. ¿Te importa si le mostramos algún que otro sortilegio Weasley?

. ¡George! –dijeron Ron y Arthur al unísono-

. Está bien, está bien... era solo para que recordara algo más... eso es cultura general...

Ron negó con la cabeza, y vio como desde la cocina salía Fred comiéndose una patata, al tiempo en que se oía a Molly gritando:

. ¡Fred¿te importaría dejar algo para la cena?

Los tres hermanos rieron y entraron todos de nuevo a la cocina, donde la señora Weasley estaba hechizando unas sartenes para que frieran las patatas. Al ver a los chicos, limpió sus manos en el delantal y dijo sonriente:

. ¿Cómo está Hermione, cielo?

. Está muy bien.

. ¿Ha recordado algo?

. Sí... –dijo alargando el brazo con la intención de coger una patata-

Su madre le pegó en la mano y Ron bufó decepcionado. Ella siguió hablando distraídamente.

. Qué bien que se esté recuperando.

. Sí... por cierto¿Ginny?

Los gemelos rieron y Fred se encogió de hombros mientras George decía:

. Pues... a saber qué está haciendo con Harry.

Todos rieron y Molly les miró enfadada; entonces, se abrió la puerta de casa, y se oyeron risas procedentes de ella. Arthur miraba el reloj, que anunciaba que Ginny había llegado, y en efecto, en ese momento aparecía en la cocina, de la mano de Harry, ambos riendo animadamente.

. Hola parejita –dijo Ron-

. Hola Ron- dijeron al unísono sin dejar de reírse-

Molly dijo:

. ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, Gin? Sabías perfectamente que Hermione llegaba hoy...

. Lo sé, lo sé... pero es que fuimos al cine y...

. ¿Cine? –preguntó Arthur intrigado- ¿cuál es exactamente la función del cine?

Harry rió y dijo:

. Se ven películas, todo el mundo juntos, en una pantalla así, muy grande...

. Interesante... algún día deberíamos ir a visitarlo, Molly –dijo el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en la mesa-

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco. Harry sonrió y Ginny dijo:

. ¿Y Hermione?

. Está arriba- contestó Ron- pero se está cambiando, enseguida baja.

. ¿Me recuerda?

. Sí.

Ginny sonrió y mirando a su madre dijo:

. Mam�¿te importa si Harry se queda a cenar?

. Claro que no, ya había contado con que se quedara. –dijo mirando a Harry sonriente- Vamos, siéntate, cielo.

Todos se sentaron, y al poco rato se oyeron pasos en las escaleras, por lo que Ginny se levantó y salió de la cocina.

. ¡Hermione! –se oyó desde fuera- ¡dios mío pero qué guapa estás!

. ¡Ginny!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, y Ginny se apresuró a decir:

. ¿Estás bien¿Recuerdas todo¿Te acuerdas de mí?

La chica rió y respondió:

. Perfectamente. No me acuerdo de todo, pero de ti sí.

Ella rió y condujo a Hermione hacia la cocina. Cuando entró, Harry abrió los ojos y dijo sonriente:

. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione?

Ella sonrió y dijo:

. Hola, Harry.

Este se levantó y la abrazó diciendo:

. Guau, qué cambio de look, me gusta mucho... estás muy guapa.

. Jajaja... gracias... pero no es para tanto...

Ron, por su parte no dejaba de mirarla sin poder articular palabra. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones, un poco acampanados al final, de cintura muy baja; acompañado por una camiseta blanca muy ajustada, con un dibujo abstracto de colores beiges. Esta camiseta resaltaba la figura de la chica, y Ron habría sido incapaz de dejar de mirarla en toda su vida si no llegase a ser por su hermano, que le pegó un codazo; el menor de los Weasleys reaccionó y dijo:

. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Herms?

Ella fue a sentarse a su lado y sonriendo dijo:

. Mucho mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza.

Harry se sentó de nuevo junto a Ginny y empezaron a comer. Todos alabaron la comida, cosa que agradó a Molly, y durante la cena hablaron de cosas de escasa importancia, como de el tiempo... o de quidditch, puesto que Hermione lo recordó rápidamente.

Al terminar de cenar, los cuatro amigos se fueron a la sala a hablar.

Ambos se sentaron en los sofás, Ginny abrazada por Harry, y Ron y Hermione frente a ellos, en otro sofá. Harry dijo:

. Ginny, tu madre cocina genial.

Ella rió y Ron dijo:

. Solo se trata de un encantamiento a las sartenes...

Hermione lo miró divertida:

. ¿Un encantamiento?

Los tres la miraron con los ojos desorbitados, y Harry dijo:

. ¿No recuerdas los encantamientos?

La chica se encogió de hombros y Ron la sujetó por los brazos diciendo:

. Oh, Dios mío, esto es grave. –bromeó- mm... recuerda... Wingardium Leviosa

. ¿Win- qué?

Ginny rió y dijo:

. No se acuerda de los hechizos, Hermione Granger no recuerda un simple hechizo de levitación de primer curso.

Ella los miró preocupada:

. ¿Es grave¿Hay muchos?

Todos rieron y Ron dijo abrazándola por la espalda:

. Sí, y creo que eres la única persona en todo Londres que se sabía todos de memoria

Ella se sonrojó y dijo:

. ¿Seguís guardando los libros?

Ron asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

. Sí, están arriba, en el desván¿por qué?

. Me gustaría echarles un vistazo... ya sabes... para recordar...

. Claro... mañana te los enseño e intento explicarte lo que pueda...

. Ron¿no podría verlos ahora?

. ¡Herms, son las 11 de la noche!

. ¡Nuestra Hermi ha vuelto! –vitoreó Harry-

Todos rieron, y Ron dijo:

. ¿Ahora¿estás segura? Hay mucho... te quedarás dormida...

. No lo creo, no tengo sueño. Además, necesito aprendérmelos, si no, no podría dormir... Ron, hay tantas cosas que aún no sé...

Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

. Está bien, vamos...

Ambos se levantaron, pero entonces Harry dijo:

. Yo debería irme, ya es muy tarde.

Ginny puso morritos y dijo:

. No... Harry... quédate un poco más...

Él rió y le dio suavemente un beso en los labios diciendo:

. Mañana tengo que levantarme pronto, cielo, es lunes...

. Mm... vale... pero prométeme que vendrás¿vale?

. Te lo prometo. –la besó- Te quiero

. Yo más –dijo riendo-

Volvieron a besarse, y Ron, desde la puerta puso los ojos en blanco y cogió de la mano a Hermione, que sonreía divertida, y se la llevó escaleras arriba. Ella, emocionada, dijo:

. ¡Qué buena pareja hacen! Son más románticos...

. Empalagosos, esa es la palabra, E-M-P-A-L-A-G-O-S-O-S. Llevan así un mes entero... que si te quiero, que si yo más, que si ven a verme...

Hermione rió y subieron por las escaleras, hasta llegar al desván, donde había una montaña gigante de libros, y a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo. Ron la miró y sonrió. Se apoyó a la pared y dijo:

. Te gusta esto¿eh?

. Me encanta... Dios, Ron¿te has dado cuenta de la riqueza de estos libros? –dijo mientras ojeaba uno de unas 600 páginas, sobre historia de magia-

Ron se sentó en un sillón viendo como la chica cogía un libro de transformaciones y se sentaba con él en el sillón. Hermione comenzó a leerlo con una rapidez inimaginable, y conforme leía se iba acordando de todos los encantamientos y hechizos que había aprendido, y de paso aprovechó para profundizar un poco.

Las horas pasaban y la chica no se cansaba, disfrutaba leyendo, y ya se había aprendido de memoria unos cuantos libros.

Ron permanecía sentado observándola pasar páginas con detenimiento; y cuanto más la miraba más se daba cuenta de cuanto la quería. En esos momentos, tenía la cabeza agachada hacia el libro, y sus ojos color miel brillaban de una forma que a Ron le parecía hermosísima. Unos mechones rebeldes, formando tirabuzones, caían por su rostro, a pesar de que Hermione se los retiraba por detrás de la oreja cada quince segundos, maniática como solo podía ser ella. Ron observó como se mordía el labio inferior distraídamente, y se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin besarla. Intentó dejar de mirarla, pero para su "desgracia", antes de que pudiera desviar la mirada, ella se humedeció los labios pasando de página.

Eso era demasiado para él, no la veía desde hacía casi un mes, y ahora estaba aquí... tan guapa, con esa ropa que le quedaba tan... tan bien...humedeciéndose los labios... y ahora, por si fuera poco, no podía besarla.

Ella levantó la mirada en ese instante, chocando contra los ojos verdes de Ron, y le sonrió diciendo:

. Ron, no tienes por qué estar aquí, puedes irte a dormir si quieres...

. No quiero... –dijo él simplemente.

Ella rió tímidamente y dijo:

. Vamos... seguro que tienes sueño.

. Da igual... prefiero quedarme aquí.

Ella se sonrojó, y bajó de nuevo la mirada al libro; sin embargo, podía notar como él no desviaba la mirada, e incomoda volvió a mirarle diciendo:

. ¿Por qué me miras así?

. Por nada... es solo que... estás preciosa.

. Ella sonrió sonrojada y dijo:

. ¿En serio lo crees?

Él sonrió y dijo apoyándose más en el sofá de forma que quedaba más cerca de la chica:

. Sí; esta ropa te queda genial... antes, antes no... antes no vestías así.

. ¿A no?

. No –rió él- me gustas más así.

Ella rió sonrojada a más no poder y él aprovechó ese momento para poner una mano en su cintura, y la otra en su mentón, para acercarla lentamente, y viendo como Hermione no oponía resistencia sino que simplemente cerraba los ojos, se acercó más lentamente a ella. Y así, simple y dulcemente la besó.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**FiN dEl CaPiTuLo 7**

Que os a parecido? Os a gustao? Xi? No? Dejadme un review y me decís si os a gustao ok? Aix... me e emocionao muxo por vuestros reviews, enserio, muxas gracias x enviarme tantos! Y weno, antes de contestar a los reviews os keria decir a las fans de Sirius Black ke leáis mi fic "al menos ahora", no es muy weno (ok, es malísimo, xo da iwal, leedlo, si?) es one-shot, asi k no os costará muxo tiempo exarle un vistacillo y darme vuestra opinión... **Y UNA VEZ MÁS OS PIDO REVIEWS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, K LA AGO CON TODO EL CARIÑO Y EL AMOR DEL MUNDO! Dejad reviews! Para vosotros son 10 segundos, y a mí me alegráis el dia...**

X cierto, soy solo yo o vosotras también estais empezando a reconsiderar la idea d ke hermione se kede con Ron? Mmm... yo me lo estoy pensando. ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS! Con quien queréis ke se kede? CON SIRIUS O CON RON? Decídmelo... yo mas o menos ya lo tengo pensado... xo kiero saber ke opináis asi k please decidme vuestra opinión. ENGA, YA NO OS DOY MAS LA CHAPA, AKI RESPONDO A REVIEWS!

**Drusky:** que tal wapixima? Q es eso d la moral baja! Yo aki no kiero ver nada de moral baja mujer... ARRIBA EL AUTOESTIMA, que si no te kieres tú kien te va a kerer, eh? (a parte de mi claro, k lo mio es amor incondicionallll... xD) weno chiki, k muxas gracias x tu review, y k yo tb tkm

**Black:** m alegro d k t guste! Gracias x tu review. Besos

**Rachel Potter Evans:** creo k ya te mandé las instrucciones para unirte a la orden sirusiana, no? Si me equivoco dime, que te las volveré a mandar ok? Jaja... bueno, espero que este capitulo haya resuelto tus dudas sobre la reaccion de hermione... y si... voy a hacer sufrir muuuuucho a Paddy. En fin chica... la vida es así xD... bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Besos

**Catalina:** gracias x tu review! M alegra q te guste mi historia! Y ya ves que sí, las cosas se están complicando... y ahora ya no sé ni con quién va a acabar Hermione... pero bueno... según como me venga la inspiración ya veré... bueno, muchos besos y gracias por tus reviews incondicionales!

**Nindeanarion:** ya vess... no pasó nada en el bosque porque no todo el mundo tiene ke ser un salido mental no? Jajaja... y sí... pobrecito ron... POBRECITO! Pero en este capítulo ya está más contento mwahahaha! Enga besos y gracias x tu review

**Tsuchan:** aix... y tu dices k yo mejoro rapido? TÚ? Jajajaja... tu si ke... TUS FICS CADA DIA SON MEJORES... una pena k te cueste taaaaanto publicar (ejem ejem ejem) pero bueno, a parte... ke muxas gracias x tu review, k m a exo muxa ilusion, ya sabes todo lo k m gustan a mi los reviews, juju. Muxos besitos judith d mi corazoooooooooon!

**Mariet Malfoy:** espero k este capítulo no te haya defraudado mucho... ya que como ves no he apartado mucho al pelirrojo de hermione... ejem ejem... pero bueno hay ke entender a la pobre Hermi, está confundida... y las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, no? ENGA MUCHOS BESOS!

**Chris:** si... yo a veces tambien siento ganas de matar al pelirrojo xD... pero nada... hay que darle emocion al fic, así que de momento ya ves que va a haber roce entre ron y hermione... pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar... q a mi tb me da mucha pena sirius! Jajajaj

**Ophelia Dakker:** bueeeeeeeeeeno, este ya no ha sido de transición... para que no os quejéis.. xD me alegro d q te haya gustado! Muchos besos!

**Nati:** ola wapixima! ...(silencio)... y ahora va y le responde! Jajajjaja... ai xika.. te as fijao ke cada vez tenemos más frases en comun? XDDD ke pijas somos últimamente! Se nos pegará de alguna que otra pijilla... xD... aix wapa, ke tu por lo de tu novio ni te me preocupes... que esas paranoias solo se te ocurren a ti, tonta! Enga besitos y gracias x el review

**Rodew:** ola! Jajajjaja... ya veo k te a dao la paranoia d cambiar el nombre... si es ke... siempre igual, ro... no avanzamos... cada vez estás peor! XD... weno chica, ke muxisimas gracias x tu review, k m a exo muxa ilu y tal! Y ke muxos besos!

**Neithlj:** me alegro d ke te guste! Ay Blanky, como m gustan tus reviews... jajaja... un dia de estos vas a hacer k m lo crea y todo... xD... aix... ke este como ves ya lo e avanzao prontito... xo el de a punto de perderle pues... ejem... ajjajaj... no te preocupes... lo terminaré! BESOS!

**BESOS A TODOS:**

**JARA**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MiEmBrO dE La OrDeN sIrIuSaNa**


	8. Alcohol y una nueva vida

**Disclaimer:** esto no es mío, es de la gran JK.Rowling, a quien le debo toda (o casi toda) mi vida... ya que suena ridículo, pero gracias a ella y a otra gran genio (Marianne Curley) voy a ser traductora... es una historia muuuy larga y veo que me estoy yendo de tema asi que eso... nada más kería decir ke no me demandéis. Sto lo ago sin animo d lucro y tal y tal...

**HOLAAA!** Q tal estáis por allí? Aburridos en vuestras casas? Buscando algo que hacer? SABEIS? Me halagáis... habéis decidido dedicar unos minutos de vuestras vidas a leer mi historia... wow, os quiero! TT nah... no me hagáis mucho caso, que hoy estoy muy sensibleee…. El amoooooor, el amooooooor... ya se sabeeeeeee... bueno, ya est�, ya os dejo con mi historia, y con el besito de Ron y Hermione... juju...

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap. 8. Alcohol y una nueva vida**

El gesto del pelirrojo tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya había posado suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos. Notó como los acariciaba con una dulzura indescriptible, y en ese momento acarició la mejilla de la chica con la palma de su mano. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no es que ese beso la desagradara, por que no era así, el chico besaba muy bien... y en todo momento se había portado genial con ella pero... había algo que hacía que Hermione sintiera que debía apartarse. El recuerdo de un hombre de ojos penetrantes, acercándose a ella, tomándola de igual manera por la cintura, en medio de un lago... y esa sensación, ese cosquilleo...

Se apartó.

No podía más. Era injusto pensar en Sirius cuando Ron estaba besándola.

Intentó separarse lo más suavemente que pudo; no quería hacerle daño al chico pero... simplemente no podía. Al hacerlo, él se quedó mirándola como esperando ver su reacción. Hermione, por su parte estaba tan confusa que no se atrevía a mirar a esos ojos verdes que la observaban inquietos.

. Herms... yo... –dijo apenado-

. Da igual, Ron... no te preocupes –se apresuró a decir ella- ...podemos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado, tranquilo...

. ¡No! –dijo Ron alarmado- No, no... yo no quiero hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermi, tú... tú y yo...

El corazón de la aludida comenzó a latir con más fuerza mientras se movía inquieta por el sillón. ¿Estaba él a punto de decirle lo que ella creía que iba a decirle? No, seguro que solo eran... imaginaciones... ¿no?

. Tú y yo... antes de que tú tuvieras el accidente...

"_No, no¡NO! Por favor... no..."_ –pensaba Hermione-

. bueno... éramos... ya sabes... estábamos saliendo juntos...

"_NO" _Hermione cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Ron la miraba, y al ver este gesto, dijo dolido:

. ¿Tan... tan terrible es?

Ella se dio cuenta de que podría haberlo malinterpretado, por lo que se apresuró a enderezarse y vio al pelirrojo con la cabeza agachada, sus ojos delatando su dolor. Puso su mano en su mentón:

. No... ey, no, Ron, no es eso... –dijo obligándole a mirarla- ...por supuesto que no se trata de eso... tú eres un chico muy agradable, muy simpático conmigo y además eres guapísimo... es solo que...

. ¿Qué? –dijo esperanzado-

. Nada... que simplemente no me esperaba que yo estuviera saliendo con alguien... entiende que sea difícil...

Él se incorporó en el sofá y puso sus manos en su cintura para acercarla lentamente hacia él y decirle:

. Lo sé... y por eso podemos ir despacio. Empecemos de cero¿vale? Seguro que dentro de poco recordarás también nuestra relación y entonces podremos retomarla donde la dejamos...

Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta, y él prosiguió:

. Vamos, Hermi... vamos a intentarlo... lo nuestro se merece otra oportunidad... no podemos dejar que un estúpido accidente acabe con ello¿no?

Ella vaciló unos instantes. Por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía quitarse a Sirius de la cabeza. Decirle que sí a Ron supondría olvidarse de él, pero¿y qué más daba? Estaba muy claro que Sirius no sentía nada por ella... y sin embargo, Ron sí... y él tenía razón, un accidente no podía acabar con la relación. Pudiera ser que ella ahora mismo no recordara muy bien la relación que tenía con el pelirrojo, pero estaba segura de que terminaría recordando, y que a su vez, volvería a enamorarse de él.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Ron sonrió, y la besó. Esta vez la chica no se apartó, aunque todavía le incomodaba un poco la situación. El pareció leerle la mente, porque se apartó ligeramente de ella, y la sonrió. Acto seguido se levantó del sillón y le tendió la mano a la chica diciendo:

. Vamos... ahora sí, tienes que ir a dormir... yo mañana trabajo.

Ella rendida asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y cogió la mano que le ofrecía Ron. Juntos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la zona de dormitorios. Allí se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, y luego Ron dijo:

. Bueno... tu dormitorio está junto al de Ginny, al fondo a la izquierda.

. Bien... –dijo ella sonriente- pues... buenas noches¿no?

. Sí...

Ron no se movió, pero Hermione comprendía que debía hacer algo, por lo que se acercó a él y depositó un inocente beso en los labios, que dibujó en el rostro de Ron una enorme sonrisa. Ella rió divertida por la reacción del menor de los Weasleys, y se encaminó al dormitorio, mientras Ron iba a su cuarto flotando en una nube, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

Hermione llamó a la puerta y escuchó una voz femenina diciendo:

. Adelante, pasa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ginny que la esperaba en camisón sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y al verla se le iluminó el rostro y le dijo:

. �¡Vamos, cuéntame!

. ¿Que te cuente qué?

. ¡Oh, vamos Hermione! Cuéntame qué ha pasado con mi hermano...

. ¿Con Ron? –dijo sonriente-

. No, con Percy. ¡Claro que con Ron!

Hermione rió y buscó en su maleta su pijama diciendo:

. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que yo estaba saliendo con él?

. ¡Así que te lo ha dicho! –exclamó riendo como una niña- ¡Por fin!

Hermione rió ante la felicidad de su amiga, y se puso el pijama, para después sentarse con ella en la cama de Ginny.

. ¿Bueno, pero y como te lo ha dicho?

. Pues... me ha besado y... –Ginny sonrió feliz- ...y pues me ha dicho que estábamos saliendo... y me ha pedido que lo sigamos intentando...

. Y tú has dicho que...

. Sí.

. �¡Bien! –exclamó-

Hermione sonrió presa de una alegría un poco amarga **(N/A: si a alguien le suena esa frase que me lo ponga en el review, es muy especial para mi... )**, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja, que la miró preocupada y le dijo:

. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

. ¿A mí¿Por qué?

. No sé... no te veo muy contenta... cuando Ron te pidió salir la primera vez no dejaste sonreír en un mes... y sin embargo ahora... te noto apagada.

. No es nada, Ginny... –mintió Hermione- estoy muy contenta, enserio... solo estoy un poco cansada, ha sido un día muy duro para mí.

. ¿Has conseguido aprenderte los hechizos?

. Pues... creo que casi todos... pero aún me quedan algunos... y un día de estos volveré a Hogwarts para consultar algunos libros en la biblioteca.

Ginny rió y dijo:

. Solo Hermione Granger podría pronunciar esas palabras.

Hermione rió con ella y luego dijo:

. Bueno¿y tú que tal?

La pelirroja sonrió alegremente y mientras se dejaba caer en la cama abrazando a su almohada suspiró:

. Harry es tan... perfecto...

La castaña rió mirándola desde arriba y ella prosiguió:

. Llevamos saliendo 5 años ya... y aún me parece que fue ayer cuando empezamos a salir... además últimamente... no sé... es todavía más cariñoso y romántico conmigo.

. ¿Enserio?

. Sí... no sé por qué... pero hacía tiempo que no estábamos tan bien. Nos pasamos el día juntos, y me dice cosas muy bonitas... ¡como cuando éramos adolescentes! –Hermione rió- Jamás había estado tan enamorada de alguien, Herms.

Hermione sonrió cogiendo su mano:

. Entonces me alegro por ti, amiga.

Ginny rió y le dijo:

. Bueno¿tú no tenías sueño? Por que desde luego yo sí...

. ¿Tú también tienes que ir a trabajar mañana?

. No, mañana no. Ya tengo vacaciones de navidad.

. ¿Estamos ya en navidad?

.Claro, hoy es 23 de diciembre.

. ¿Y por qué Ron y Harry sí que trabajan?

. No tienen fiesta más que los días 25, y 31.

Hermione la miró sorprendida y dijo:

. ¿Trabajan juntos?

. No, pero tienen el mismo horario. Harry es auror. Ron trabaja en el ministerio de magia, con mi padre.

. ¿Y yo? –preguntó la castaña preocupada-

. Tú estás haciendo unas prácticas de medimaga, pero tranquila, ya saben lo que te pasó. Retomas tus clases en Enero.

. ¿Todavía no trabajo?

. No, tengo entendido que hacías algún trabajo muggle de vez en cuando... mm... camarera, creo, pero solo para poder pagarte el apartamento. Por el momento te dedicas a estudiar más a fondo.

Hermione sonrió. Le gustaba el tipo de vida que se suponía que llevaba... aunque todavía no podía recordarla.

. Ginny, tengo mucho sueño, me voy a dormir...

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y Hermione salió de su cama y se metió en la suya bostezando.

. Buenas noches, Herms, sueña con mi hermano.

La castaña rió y cerró los ojos. Pero no fue precisamente Ron quien apareció en su mente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione despertó por la mañana, con una tenue luz filtrándose por las cortinas de la habitación. Bostezó y se estiró, intentando recordar donde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y su vista topó con una cama vacía, y entonces recordó que estaba en la madriguera; pero por lo visto Ginny se había levantado ya.

Decidió hacer lo mismo y se levantó, buscando por su maleta algo que ponerse, y optó por unos pantalones rosas, que le gustaban especialmente, y una camisa blanca, bastante ceñida con los primeros botones desabrochados. ¿Quién hubiera dicho hace unos meses que Hermione Granger vestiría así?

Salió de la habitación y se esforzó por recordar dónde estaba la cocina, y siguió el olor a tostadas, que la llevó directamente hasta ella. Empujó la puerta y allí se encontró a Ginny, con la varita en la mano, y dos tostadas volando por encima de su cabeza.

Al ver a la recién llegada sonrió y dejó caer las tostadas en los platos.

. Hola Herms.

. Hola –dijo sonriente-

. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

. Muy bien, enserio... la cama es muy cómoda..

. Me alegro... ¿tostadas?

. Sí, gracias.

Hermione fue a sentarse, cuando encontró una caja de bombones encima de la mesa, y miró a Ginny, que le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Ella dijo:

. ¿Son para ti, no?

. Pues claro que no, tonta. Mi hermano te los ha traído esta mañana...

Hermione sonrió halagada, y se dispuso a abrir la caja, cuando se percató de que había una nota bajo ella, y la tomó para leerla.

_Hermione, _

_Gracias por todo, gracias por ser como eres, por haber regresado, por darme una oportunidad. Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Prometo que no te arrepentirás de lo nuestro. Te quiere:_

_RON WEASLEY_

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Ron era tan atento con ella... y ella no le era del todo fiel, porque por mucho que se engañase a sí misma, era de Sirius de quien estaba enamorada, aunque no fuera lo correcto, aunque no fuera correspondida... sin embargo, tenía que olvidarle. Ron se merecía todo su amor, y ella iba a darselo, aunque fuese fingido.

Ginny le arrebató el papel de las manos y emocionada empezó a leerlo, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la mesa y pegaba un mordisco a su tostada. Entonces ella pegó un saltito y dijo:

. ¡Jamás pensé que nuestro Ronnie pudiera ser tan romántico!

Hermione rió y asintió con la cabeza, terminándose su desayuno rápidamente.

. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? –preguntó la pelirroja-

. Pues... creo que iré a ver a mis padres... estarán preocupados por mí...

. Sí, deberías verles... pero¿sabes la dirección?

. Pues...

En esos momentos, Molly Weasley entró en la cocina:

. Buenos días chicas...

. Buenos días Sra. Weasley

. Hola mamá...

. ¿Qué tal la noche?

. Muy bien- respondieron al unísono

Y entonces, mientras Molly buscaba su varita por los bolsillos de su bata, la castaña le dijo:

. ¿Usted sabe donde viven mis padres?

. Por supuesto... tengo su dirección... ¿vas a ir a visitarles, cielo?

. Sí, creo que debería... además les echo de menos...

Las pelirrojas sonrieron y Molly fue en busca de la dirección de los Granger.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente para todos. Para todos excepto para alguien que todavía no era capaz de aceptar la cruel realidad que le azotaba.

Sirius Black miraba apesadumbrado su piso. Toda su ropa estaba por el suelo. Múltiples botellas de cerveza descansaban tiradas en las mesas, sillas y cualquier superficie disponible... Ya no había orden en su casa. ¿para qué? cuando estaba Hermione tenía una excusa para tenerlo todo cuidado y perfecto, pero ahora¿qué le quedaba?

Nada, eso era, no le quedaba nada. ¡Maldita sea, NADA! Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, no quería resignarse, no podía... pero la había perdido. Y aún podía sentir el olor de la chica en la casa. A veces le parecía hasta oír su voz llamándole, aunque solo fuese para gritarle que no entendía el mando a distancia de la estúpida televisión.

El animago se desplomó en el sof�, abatido. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese en los bonitos ojos brillantes de la chica, en su pelo graciosamente ondulado, en sus finos y suaves labios, en su cuerpo... ¡mierda! No podía, simplemente no podía. Ella estaba en cada pensamiento suyo, y sin embargo sabía que para ella era diferente. Ahora probablemente estaría con Ron, muy... acarameladitos... y él estaba allí, tumbado en un sofá sucio, rodeado de cervezas y montones de ropa por el suelo. Hecho una mierda. No había otra palabra que pudiese describir cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Tapó su rostro con sus manos e intentó alejar de su mente aunque solo fuera por unos instantes la imagen de Hermione.

Una vez más, su intento fracasó. Resignado, miró su reloj. Las cinco de la tarde. ¡Vaya! La mañana había pasado más rápido de lo que pensaba... tal vez pudiera... salir a despejarse... necesitaba airearse un poco...

Se levantó del sofá y cogió las llaves. Sí. Eso haría. Saldría. Le vendría bien.

Abandonó la casa y pronto sintió el viento azotando su cara, y enseguida se sintió mejor. Caminó sin descanso por las empedradas calles de Londres, buscando algún pub donde pudiese ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, y dio con uno. Uno en el que nunca había estado, cerca de un antiguo teatro que le gustaba frecuentar. Vio que era un pub irlandés, y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta que le dejaba entrar. Dentro los gritos eran tan intensos que no se oían los unos a los otros, y apenas podía escucharse la suave y melancólica música de fondo. Se dirigió hacia la barra sin más preámbulos y se apoyó en ella, buscando con la mirada una silla, que pronto encontró.

Se sentía derrumbado... esa música... esa maldita música... ¿por qué le tenía que recodar tanto a ella?

**There you are **(aquí estás)  
**In a darkened room **(en una habitación oscura)  
**And you´re all alone **(y estás solo)  
**Looking out the window **(mirando por la ventana)  
**Your heart is cold and lost the will to love **(tu corazón esta frío y ha perdido la esperanza de amar)  
**Like a broken arrow **(como un arco roto)

¿Por qué TODO le recordaba a ella?

**Here I stand in the shadows **(aquí estoy entre las sombras)  
**Come to me, Come to me **(acercate a mi, ven a mí)  
**Can´t you see that **(no puedes verlo?)

Miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba apesadumbrado en la barra, mientras la letra de la canción resonaba en sus oídos, y lo mataba poco a poco...

**Nobody wants to be lonely **(nadie quiere estar solo)  
**Nobody wants to cry **(nadie quiere llorar)  
**My body´s longing to hold you **(mi cuerpo trata de alcanzarte)  
**so bad it hurts inside **(tan mal que duele por dentro)**  
Time is precious and it´s slipping away **(el tiempo es muy preciado y se me está escapando)**  
and I´ve been waiting for you all of my life **(y yo te he estado esperando toda mi vida)  
**Nobody wants to be lonely so why **(nadie quiere estar solo asi que…)  
**Why don´t you let me love you **(por qué no me dejas amarte?)

Todos hablaban animados en las mesas, mirando por la ventana... algunas parejas se besaban... y Sirius quería morirse... ¡maldita música¡Malditos todos!

Entonces el barman se detuvo frente a él, y el animago dijo con desgana:

. Whisky. Doble.

El barman sólo asintió y se dispuso a traerle al cliente el "antídoto" para sus penas, mientras este esperaba apoyado en la barra, pasando su mano por sus cabellos una y otra vez.

**Can you hear my voice **(puedes oír mi voz?)**  
Do you hear my song **(oyes mi canción?)**  
It´s a serenade **(es una serenata)**  
So your heart can find me **(para que puedas encontrarme)**  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs **(y derrepente vuelas desde las escaleras)**  
Into my arms, baby **(a mis brazos, nena)

Y entonces llegó su bebida. Sirius no esperó mucho, y se llevó el vaso a sus labios tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance, y bebió la mitad casi de un tiro.

Su garganta le quemaba, pero poco le importaba. Quería olvidarlo todo. Necesitaba... desconectar.

**Before I start going crazy **(antes de que me vuelva loco)**  
Run to me, Run to me **(corre a mi, corre a mí)**  
Cause I´m dying **(por que me estoy muriendo)

La puerta del pub se abrió una vez más, pero nadie miró. Demasiado ruido. Demasiadas preocupaciones. El joven de cabello moreno que entraba por la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigía a la barra, y pronto se percató de la presencia de su padrino.

. ¿Sirius?

. Hola, Harry. –dijo él.

Le examinó con sus ojos verdes, y al ver el estado de Black, preguntó:

. ¿Qué haces aquí?

. Beber, Harry, beber...

. Ya veo… ¿pero por qué?

. ¿Hace falta una razón para beber?

Harry rió y llamó al barman chasqueando sus dedos:

. Un Martini con limón.

. Y a mí tráeme otro Whisky –dijo Sirius

El barman obedeció, y Sirius dijo bebiendo ya su segundo vaso de alcohol:

. ¿No crees que deberían quitar esta estúpida música? A nadie le gusta...

De nuevo volvió a reír, y dijo:

. A mí me gusta...

. A mí no. La letra es estúpida.

**I want to feel you need me **(quiero sentir que me necesitas)**  
Just like the air you´re breathing **(como el aire que respiras)**  
I need you here in my life **(te necesito aquí, en mi vida)

Harry miró entonces preocupado a su padrino. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba derrumbado, bebiendo su vaso de Whisky como si lo necesitara para respirar... y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

**Don´t walk away, **(no te vayas)**  
don´t walk away, **(no te vayas)

. ¿Te ocurre algo, Sirius?

Él rió irónicamente, y sin dejar su sarcasmo dijo:

. ¿Y a ti? Tu también estás aquí¿no?

. Bueno sí pero...

. Cuéntame de tu vida... ¡Otro whisky!-dijo aprovechando que el barman aparecía de nuevo por allí.

. Mm... ¿no crees que... estás bebiendo demasiado?

. Déjame... soy mayorcito... cuéntame de ti. ¿qué tal te va con Ginny?

Él, manoseando su único vaso de Martini y preocupado por su padrino, respondió:

. Mejor que nunca... ella y yo estamos muy unidos... la quiero muchísimo...

. Me alegro... –dijo cogiendo el vaso que en esos momentos el barman le entregaba.

Se lo llevó de nuevo a la boca y se lo bebió todo de un golpe.

Harry le miró, cada vez más preocupado por su estado, no solo físico, sino psicológico. ¿qué diablos le había pasado? Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan mal.

**Nobody wants to be lonely **(nadie quiere estar solo)**  
Nobody wants to cry **(nadie quiere llorar)**  
Nobody wants to be lonely **(nadie quiere estar solo)**  
I don´t want to be lonely **(no quiero estar solo)**  
Nobody wants to cry **(nadie quiere llorar)**  
I don´t want to cry **(no quiero llorar)

Así pasaron las horas, y pese a que el joven intentaba que Sirius dejase de beber, se le hacía imposible, pues se negaba a escucharle. Y sin poder detenerle, Sirius se bebió una botella él solo, y los efectos del alcohol ya eran claramente visibles en su comportamiento.

. Sirius... vámonos a casa¿vale?

. No quiero, Harry... quiero un v-vaso m-más...

. Ya has tomado demasiados...

. Pero yo quiero más... y quiero decirle al maldito barman que quite esta estúpida canción...

. Se lo diremos mañana... ahora vámonos...

. ¡No! No quiero –dijo delirando- quiero que quiten esa música... Me recuerda demasiado a ella...

Harry, todavía estirando el brazo de su padrino, levantó una ceja y preguntó interesado:

. ¿A quién?

. ¡A ella! –dijo indignado- a la niña de mis ojos... a esa chiquilla que me vuelve loco... –rió bajo los efectos de su bebida

. Pero... ¿quién...?

. La quiero tanto, Harry... –le ignoró- es... demasiado guapa para mí... –siguió riendo- pero la amoooo... la amo mucho... por fin me he enamorado, Harry... ¿puedes creerlo¡Yo! Sirius Black...

. Pues sí… me sorprende… la verdad… ¿pero vas a decirme de una vez por quién estás así?

. La quiero, Harry... solo la quiero para mí... no quiero que esté con Ron...

. ¿QUÉ? –dijo incrédulo- ¿Estás hablando de... Hermione?

Sirius rió y Harry le cogió del brazo y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, muy serio.

. ¿Estás... enamorado de Hermione?

. ¿No es maravillosa? –dijo balanceándose en la silla ante la atónita mirada de su ahijado

Harry le miró, con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. ¿Hermione¿Hermione Granger¿Podía realmente estar enamorado de ella?

**Time is precious and it´s slipping away **(el tiempo es preciado y se me esta escapando)**  
and I´ve been waiting for you all of my life **(te he esperado toda mi vida)

Miró de nuevo a su padrino, que ya no reía, sino que se había derrumbado y tenía sus manos en la cabeza, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, intentando en vano reprimirla. Sí. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella.

. Tranquilo Sirius... –dijo acariciándole el brazo en señal de apoyo-... ya... ya verás como todo va a pasar...

**I don´t want to be lonely **(no quiero estar solo)**  
Nobody wants to cry **(nadie quiere llorar)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin del capiii! Q OS A PARECIDO? Triste? Snif snif... esk yo tb estaba un pokito tristeee… y pues así me ha salido... pero espero q os aya gustao xk ya sabeis ke yo lo ago con to el amor del mundoooooooooooooooo**

**Y WENO estoy SUPER CONTENTA xk recibí muxos reviews... asi ke os los contesto a todos y os doy MIL GRACIAS. Por favor, pido REVIEEEEEEEEWS para este capi tb... decidme lo ke cambiariais, lo ke os gusta, lo ke no... YO SOLO KERO MEJORAR! Jiji**

**Neithlj: **JAJAJAJ veo q prefieres a sirius, eh? Naaada... espero k no te decepcione este capi, xk como ves le ago sufrir un pokitooooo... jijiji... muchas gracias x tu rr!

**Drusky: **jajajja... a ti tp te gusta ron, eh? Jaja weno, ke me alegro d ke te vaya gustando esta paranoia ke toy escribiendo... y a ver si este capi t gusta, ke es el mas triste y tal... dejame review!

**Neptunepiscis89: **como me gustan tus reviewwwws! Ke majica! Jajaj y COMO M VOY A ENFADAR XK ME ESCRIBAS UN REVIEW LARGO? X mi mejooooooor! Jajaja... weno, muxas gracias... enserio MUCHÍSIMAS gracias x todo el apoyo ke me das con tus reviews! A ver si te gusta el capi!

**Nati: **gracias x el revieeeeew! Weno, dspues d este capi prefieres a sirius? Dime ke siiiiiiii... porfis… jajajja… weno weno… ayá tu... yo ya sé el final mwahaha... (no, miento, no sé todavía el final... estoy dudando, xo weno... jaja) en fin xiki... ke muxas gracias, y ke ten por seguro ke si alguna vz escribo algo (por soñaaaaaar) te lo dedicaré BESOS

**Catalina: **bieeeeeen! Otra que prefiere q se kede con sirius! Eres de las mías, jajaja... a mi sirius me parece monísimo! Bueno, yo si e empezao las clases, en septiembre... y ahora tenemos fiestaaaaa jajajja... q ganas tengo de irme de aquí! Bueno muchísimas gracias x tu review, y ya me dirás si te gusta este capi, ok?

**Mariet Malfoy: **bueno, ya ves que en este capítulo sirius ha aparecido... pero... no muy alegre, no? En fin... hay que comprenderle... está triste el pobrecito... pero espero que aún así te guste el capi y me dejes un review ok? Si hay algo q no te guste igualmente dimelo ok? Quiero mejorar! Besos y gracias por el review!

**Ophelia Dakker: **jajajjaja... bueno, que opinas? Con kien prefieres ke se kede? Acepto todas las opiniones, consejos, amenazas, reviews bomba, todo lo ke kieras! Pero dejame reviewwwwwwww jiji gracias

**Rachel Potter Evans: **mm... me pediste que no hiciera sufrir a Sirius… ejem… lo siento xD… xo le hice sufrir bastante… pero apareció en el capítulo como me pediste! Jajajaja... bueno, te ha gustado este capi? Sí? No? Dejame review! Graciasssss

**Chris: **GRACIAS POR ESE REVIEW TAN LARGO! Me hacen mucha ilusión enserio! TT jiji... bueno, veo que prefieres a Sirius, pero tranquilo, yo también... aún no sé qué haré al final... pero de momento me inclino por sirius... a pesar d que ahora le estoy haciendo sufrir bastante, jajajaja... pobrecito... en fin... espero que te haya gustado este capi y que me vuelvas a dejar un review así ok? Y SI AY ALGO Q NO TE GUSTE D MI FIC M LO DICES, K KIERO MEJORAR! Besos

**Gaby Weasley: **asi q tu prefieres a ron, eh? Juju... ya veremos a ver lo q pasa! T gusto este capi? Sí? No? Dejame review, y me lo dices ok? Besos!

**Black: **jajajjaja... como te quiero tonto! Besos vida!

**Luna-wood: **me alegra q te guste este fic! Jajaj muxas gracias por el review... pero ufff... entiende a sirius... quiere lo mejor para herms, aunque sea alejándose de ella... hay q comprenderle... snif snif... y trankila... lo de ron es solo pasajero... o no? Kien sabe? Ni yo se como va a terminar esto! t a gustao el capi?

**Pattysly: **tranki por lo del ordenador! Jajaja... q no importa! Lo importante es k te a gustao la historia! Y eso me hace mu feliz! Muxas gracias por tus animos! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! Besos!

**Sarita: **demos un aplauso al review kilométrico de saritaaaaa! JIJIJIJI ke emocion! Pero q exagerada eres... no escribo tan bien... weno, caso a parte... TE METERÉ DE PERSONAJE EN MI FIC! Jijiji... q emoción... aun vas a tardar un pokito en salir... como ves no as salido en este... pero ya saldrás, yaaaaaa...

**Kit: **te sientes identificada? Ufff... pues aún más te sentirás después... jajajjaja... ya sabrás por qué... has sido mi inspiración... jajajajaj enga muchos besitos!

**BESOS A TODOS, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ANIMOS, OS KIERO**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**JaRa**

**MiEmBrO dE lA oRdEn SiRiUsAnA aS Lady Black **


	9. Una ramita de muérdago

Disclaimer: nada es mío, todo d JKRowling... bla, bla, bla... enserio hace falta poner esto en todos los capítulos?

HOLA GENTEEEE! bueno, antes que nada, decir dos cosas.

1) la canción del capítulo anterior era "Nobody wants to be lonely" de Christina Aguilera con Ricky Martin... pero a mí no me gusta mucho... es solo que pegaba mucho la letra xD

2) este capitulo va enteramente dedicado a mi amiga SANDRA, o Drusky. simplemente xke no sé ke haría yo sin ella... ha estado allí cuando nadie más estaba. me ha creído cuando nadie más me creía. me ha apoyado cuando todo se me venía encima... y creo que jamás podría superar esto que estoy pasando ahora si no fuese por ella. siempre han dicho que el que tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro, y gracias a tí, Sandra, he entendido por qué. muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí... no sé ni qué decirte, gracias, gracias y gracias.

**CAP. 9: Una ramita de muérdago.**

Harry caminaba solo, consternado. La conversación que había tenido con Sirius no solo le había sorprendido, le había dejado petrificado. Sabía que él en esos momentos estaba borracho, y que probablemente no dijera más que tonterías. Pero aún así... estaba terriblemente preocupado. ¿Y si fuera verdad?

No, no podía serlo. Hermione tenía casi 20 años menos que él, y ella... era... era su mejor amiga, por Dios. ¿Cómo podría él enamorarse de la mejor amiga de su ahijado? Todo era surrealista, era... ilógico... era... tenía que ser mentira. Sí, seguramente solo eran sus desvaríos de borracho.

Siguió caminando, tratando de llegar a la madriguera de nuevo, y agitó su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó a Ginny, a SU Ginny. La echaba tanto de menos...Había pasado todo el día sin verla, y era demasiado.

Sonrió mirando al suelo. Todavía podía recordar cómo habían empezado a salir. Recordaba perfectamente que estaba loco por ella desde 5º curso, pero era demasiado… ¿orgulloso? para admitirlo… y además estaba cegado por Cho-chang. Pero en 6º sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña de los Weasleys eran demasiado evidentes como para seguir ocultándolos; y así fue como un día, cuando hubo terminado su entrenamiento de quidditch, se fue a dar un paseo por el lago. Y allí estaba ella, solitaria, acariciando el agua con sus dedos mientras descansaba sentada en una roca. Y a él le pareció la imagen más bonita que había visto en su vida, por lo que enseguida supo que debía pedirle salir.

Y así le dijo lo que sentía, y en ese momento el rostro de Ginny quedó iluminado como nunca, con la alegría dibujada en sus labios, y sin decirle nada se abalanzó contra él y lo besó.

Sí, sin duda ese había sido el mejor día para Harry. El día más feliz de su vida. Y fue el día que más echó de menos no tener un padre para contárselo.

. ¡Harry!

Volvió su cabeza. Era Hermione, que corría para alcanzarle. Al verla, el corazón se le hizo un nudo, al acordarse de las palabras de Sirius. ¿Ella sabría los sentimientos de su padrino?

. Hola, Herms. –respondió incómodo-

. ¿De dónde vienes?

. De un bar… -ella sonrió, y él decidió probarla- he estado con Sirius…

. ¿Sí? –dijo intentando parecer natural- ¿y… qué tal está?

. Está… bien, supongo.

Hermione miró al suelo, intentando que no resultara demasiado evidente lo ruborizada que estaba al hablar de él; pero este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Harry, que empezó a atar cabos.

. ¿Y tú donde has estado hoy?

. He visitado a mis padres… y me han dado las llaves de mi apartamento.

. Entonces¿te vas de la madriguera?

. No lo sé… supongo que sí… no quiero ser una carga.

. No creo que seas una carga, Ron está más feliz que nunca teniéndote tan cerquita… -dijo divertido.

Ella rió y en pocos minutos llegaron a la madriguera. Harry llamó a la puerta y Ginny abrió. Esta visión de la pelirroja le hizo convencerse de que lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto, aunque tuviera sus consecuencias… (N/A: ahora veréis lo q piensa hacer, no seáis impacientes ok?)

. Harry, cielo! Qué tal el día?

. Con ganas de verte, Gin…

Ella rió tímidamente y se besaron, mientras Hermione esperaba divertida a que le dejaran pasar, y entonces, por detrás de la pareja apareció Ron, que dijo:

. ¿Os queréis mover? No puedo saludar a mi novia a distancia…

Harry y Ginny se apartaron sonrojados, dejando paso a Hermione, que al entrar recibió un cálido beso del pelirrojo, y ella sonrió.

. Gin¿podemos hablar? –dijo entonces Harry

Ron y Hermione se giraron sorprendidos¿desde cuando esta parejita buscaba intimidad para hablar? Ginny, tan sorprendida como ellos dijo:

. Claro… ¿vamos a mi habitación?

. Em… sí, vamos.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Ron y Hermione entraron a la cocina, donde estaba la Sra. Weasley esperándoles.

. Hola, Hermione, cielo. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

. Hola… pues están muy bien… estaban preocupados, pero ahora ya están perfectamente.

Molly sonrió y dijo:

. Bueno... me alegro, entonces... Voy al desván, vuelvo enseguida…

Hermione sonrió de vuelta, y cuando Molly salió, Ron se sentó en una silla, y cogió la mano de Hermione, haciéndole entender que se sentara sobre él. Ella obedeció sonriendo, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, mientras ella decía:

. Ron… mis padres me han dado las llaves del apartamento.

. ¿Sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

. Por eso… ya puedo irme a vivir allí…

. Entiendo… pero… ¿no podrías pasar las navidades aquí? Bueno… así no estarías tan… sola… y yo tampoco… -agregó sonrojado-

Ella soltó una risita. Era increíble lo dulce que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo. Le dio un suave besito en los labios, y él le respondió con otro.

. Está bien… me quedaré… pero sólo hasta el día de navidad¿vale? No quiero ser una carga…

. Pero si no eres una carga…

. Para ti no, Ron. Pero están tus hermanos, tus padres… ya hay suficiente gente aquí como para que me apunte yo también. –él iba a cortarle pero ella se lo impidió- no insistas… de verdad… gracias pero no… me quedaré en navidad, pero no más¿vale?

. De acuerdo… -dijo vencido- …pero bésame

Ella rió y se acercó sonriendo, él la paró:

. Pero un beso, beso. Nada de estos… piquitos que me das últimamente. -bromeó

Ella rió nerviosamente; y se acercó a él lentamente, con el corazón en un puño, mientras él cerraba los ojos. ¿Podría besarle? Vamos… seguro que podría, lo había hecho muchas veces… pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto que… le costaba mucho. Conforme se acercaba la imagen de Sirius se hacía cada vez más presente en sus pensamientos…

. Ya estoy aquí chicos.

Molly entraba por la puerta de la cocina; lo que hizo que ambos se separasen, y entonces, dijo:

. ¿He… interrumpido algo?

. No, no pasa nada mamá… -se acercó al oído de Hermione y susurró- pero me debes un beso Herms…

Ella sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y se levantó, al tiempo en el que Harry entraba por la puerta, de la mano de Ginny y decía:

. Sra. Weasley, Ron, Herms… me voy.

. ¿Te vas ya? –dijo Molly- ¿no te quedas a cenar?

. No… lo siento pero hoy ya tengo la comida preparada… y además tengo prisa…

. Oh. De acuerdo entonces… ¿vendrás mañana a la cena de nochebuena?

. Claro… -dijo dirigiendo una mirada furtiva a Ginny, quien rió –hasta mañana, Sra. Weasley.

Y salió por la puerta, mientras Ginny entraba a la cocina con la sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara:

. ¿Qué pasa, Gin? –dijo Ron-

. Nada… ¿está ya la cena?

. Sí… -dijo Molly intrigada por la repentina felicidad de su hija-

* * *

Hermione y Ginny despertaron a la vez, la mañana del 24 de diciembre. Hoy iba a ser un gran día, sobretodo para la pelirroja, que iba sonriendo feliz… La chica de cabellos castaños observaba intrigada sus movimientos... Ginny se traía algo entre manos, y por alguna extraña razón no quería contárselo a su amiga. Ella, por su parte, decidió ignorar aquello, y no le costó demasiado, porque nada más llegar a la cocina, Ron prácticamente se abalanzó contra ella, robándole un beso de buenos días.

. Hola, Ron... –dijo Hermione riendo-... te veo muy animado

. Lo estoy, Hermi. –se sentó en la mesa- Venga, desayuna, tenemos que decorar la casa, es nochebuena... –dijo emocionado-

La chica sonrió y obedeció, mientras Ginny daba vueltas y vueltas a su cucharilla sin prestar atención a su café; sonriendo al vacío, mirando al techo, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El día transcurrió sin ningún altercado. Toda la familia Weasley merodeaba por la casa, decorando cada rincón de ella con lazos, espumillón, cascabeles, y ramitas de muérdago, mientras la música navideña se acomodaba como música de fondo. Molly no había salido de la cocina, y estaba demasiado concentrada en preparar la comida para todos como para ayudar en la decoración. Arthur, por su parte, la ayudaba cada vez que lo necesitaba; Ginny y los gemelos se encargaban de preparar el comedor; y por su parte, Hermione y Ron simplemente descansaban sentados en un sofá, mirando la chimenea.

. Ron...

. Hmm? –dijo él abrazándola

. La chimenea me recuerda a...

¿La sala común? –dijo él sonriendo-

Sí... –dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- ...me acuerdo de cómo pasábamos las tardes... Harry, tú y yo...

. Sí... hablando de quidditch hasta que anochecía...

. No... –dijo ella fingiéndose molesta-... vosotros hablabais de quidditch, yo terminaba vuestros deberes.

. Sí... bueno... pero te encantaba hacerlo, Herms.

Ella rió y dijo:

. Erais unos auténticos desastres... No sé qué habríais hecho sin mí...

. Yo tampoco...-murmuró él con una sonrisa-

La besó en la frente, y entonces sonó el timbre de la madriguera, e instantáneamente Ginny corrió hacia la puerta. (N/A: Adivináis quién llegó?) La abrió y Harry apareció ante sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó emocionada.

Los gemelos observaban divertidos la escena, sorprendidos de cuan efusiva podía ser su hermana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de Londres, dos hombres cenaban juntos en un apartamento. Sirius Black, desanimado, ponía los platos en la mesa, mientras que Remus Lupin terminaba en la cocina.

. Vamos, Sirius... anima esa cara. No es tan terrible pasar la nochebuena con tu mejor amigo...

El animago sonrió tristemente, mientras Remus traía la comida a la mesa.

. No es eso... lo sabes. Es sólo que... me pongo a pensar, y jamás creí que acabaría así. Quiero decir... cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts, siempre creí que 20 años más tarde estaría con mi mujer y mis hijos, y no...

. Vamos, vamos, Padfoot. –dijo bromeando, tratando de animarle- No te pongas melodramático¿eh? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que cuando estabas en Hogwarts sólo pensabas en llevarte a las chicas a la cama en nochebuena.

Sirius rió al recordar.

. Sí... eso es cierto. Pero no sé... quizás tenía la esperanza de sentar algún día la cabeza.

. Sí... eso mismo dijiste cuando empezaste a salir con Debby. Y fíjate lo que duró, tres días después saliste con Anna, luego con Nataly, y luego con Sarah...

. Nunca me perdonarás lo de Nataly¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo, mientras echaba vino en las copas-

El licántropo lo miró con rencor, y luego rió.

. Te pasaste, Sirius. Reconócelo. Sabías de sobra que yo me moría por los huesos de esa chica.

. Lo sé, Moony, lo sé. Y lo sieeeento... –dijo poniendo un puchero

. Ya... bueno.

. ¿Brindamos?

. Claro.

Remus se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras con la otra cogía la copa y se disponía a pensar en algo por lo que brindar.

. Por ti, por mí, y porque en la próxima navidad tengamos alguien mejor con quien celebrar esto.

Sirius hizo una mueca y levantó la copa también.

* * *

La cena en la madriguera transcurría con normalidad. Todos hablaban animadamente y alababan la comida de la Sra. Weasley, que sonreía complacida al ver que tanto esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

Todos parecían más alegres que de costumbre en esa cena. Fred y George tenían mucho que celebrar esa noche, su negocio iba mejor que nunca, y esa misma navidad habían ganado el premio al "mejor producto mágico del año". Harry y Ginny irradiaban felicidad, aunque nadie comprendiera del todo por qué. A Ron hacía tiempo que no se le veía tan feliz... y Hermione... bueno, Hermione aparentaba felicidad, aunque en cierta forma no paraba de atormentarse pensando dónde y con quién estaría Sirius pasando la noche.

. Bueno, bueno, bueno... Weasleys. –dijo entonces Arthur alegremente mientras paseaba su vista por la mesa. -¿sabéis? Hacía tiempo que no celebrábamos la nochebuena con tanta gente...

Todos rieron, y él continuó:

. ¿Quién me iba a decir hace unos años que hoy tendríamos invitados?

Hermione sonrió, y Molly dijo:

. Y la verdad es que han sabido elegir bien... ¿no crees cariño?

Harry y Hermione rieron, mientras Fred ponía sus ojos en blanco, y Ginny se sonrojaba.

. Y bueno, gemelos... ¿vosotros qué¿cuándo os dignaréis a traer alguna novia a casa? –dijo Arthur divertido-

Todos rieron y ellos negaron con la cabeza, mientras engullían la comida sin parar.

. El trabajo no nos da tiempo para pensar en esas cosas... –se defendió George-

Fred le miró con complicidad y ambos rieron, haciendo que el resto de los comensales les miraran curiosos, sabiendo que les ocultaban algo. (N/A: hmmm... Ô.o)

. Como sea. –dijo Ron entonces- Queremos una boda¿o no?

. Vais a tener que esperar... –dijeron los gemelos riéndose-

Entonces, Harry carraspeó y dijo:

. Bueno... quizás no tengamos que esperar tanto para una boda de esta familia.

Ginny rió sonrojada, y Harry la tomó de la mano. Ella se animó a decir:

. Mamá, Papá... chicos –dijo mirándoles a todos. Respiró hondo- Harry y yo... nos vamos a casar.

* * *

. ¿Qué hora es, Remus?

. Son las once...

. ¿Todavía? Demonios... que lento se me pasa el tiempo...

Remus alzó una ceja y sonrió.

. ¿Cuándo piensas contármelo?

. ¿Qué?

. Sirius...

. ¿Contarte qué, Moony?

El licántropo le miró severamente; ya habían acabado de cenar, y durante toda la noche Sirius había estado distante, poco hablador... lo que no era muy normal en él. Se le veía bastante deprimido, y Remus creía saber por qué.

. Vamos... que se te nota, soy tu amigo y me doy cuenta de esas cosas...

. ¿De qué hablas? –dijo aparentando normalidad, llevándose la copa a los labios-

. Estás enamorado... –dijo feliz

Sirius se atragantó con su bebida y empezó a toser descontroladamente, ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.

. Vamos... reconócelo...

Sirius le miró, estaba sonriente, mirándolo con picardía. ¿Sabría también de quién estaba enamorado? No, seguramente no, si no, no estaría tan feliz. Sabía que si se lo contaba, no iba a reaccionar muy bien, pero ¿qué demonios? Era su mejor amigo, se merecía saberlo, sobretodo ahora que Harry también lo sabía.

. De acuerdo, vale. Creo que me he... me he... enamorado.

Remus aplaudió, riéndose, mientras vitoreaba a su amigo por reconocerlo al fin. Éste, por su parte, estaba tan ruborizado que no sabía donde meterse, y miraba a sus lados como si temiese que alguien les estuviera escuchando.

. Remus... ya... –lo silenció

. Está bien, está bien... –dijo intentando dejar de reírse- ... ¿pero cuándo se lo vas a decir a ella?

. ¿A quién? –preguntó confundido-

. A Hermione, por supuesto.

Sirius tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no caerse de la silla.

. Remus... ¿cómo... cómo sabías que...?

. ¿Qué era Hermione? Vamos... Sirius. ¿Por qué si no ibas a insistir tanto en que se quedara por más tiempo? Y tendrías que haber visto tu cara cuando te dije que estaba saliendo con Ron...

. Ese es precisamente mi mayor problema. Ron. No puedo decírselo, Remus, entiéndeme.

. Tal vez no ahora... pero quién sabe en el futuro¿no? –dijo animándole-

Sirius alzó una ceja, jamás pensó que su amigo se lo tomaría tan bien.

. Pero... ¿no te parece... una locura? Quiero decir... tengo 20 años más que ella... Pensé que creerías que soy... un pederasta o algo así.

. A ver... reconozco que me costó aceptarlo; que me negaba a creer que te habías fijado en una jovencita de 21 años. Pero luego... no sé... te veía tan... enamoradito... –sonrió- ...que me fui haciendo a la idea; y entiendo que tú no controlas lo que te pasa, no puedo culparte por esto.

. Me alegra que... que me comprendas. –dijo todavía sorprendido-

El licántropo sonrió, y preguntó:

. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

. Harry. –dijo apesadumbradamente- Ayer... yo... bueno... estaba un poco... ebrio y se lo conté.

. ¿Y¿Qué opina?

. Bueno... se sorprendió. Mucho. Supongo que él quiere que ella esté con Ron, después de todo son amigos. Y bueno, yo no sé ni para qué estoy aquí dándole vueltas a la cabeza, si ella tiene muy claro que quiere a Ron.

. Aún así, Sirius; ella tiene derecho a saber lo que sientes. Deberías decírselo.

. No lo sé, Remus, no lo sé...

* * *

La noticia fue muy bien recibida por todos, que enseguida se levantaron para felicitar a la pareja. Hermione, por su parte, se alegró muchísimo por su amiga, ya que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

. ¿Y cuándo será la boda? –dijo Molly cuyos ojos brillaban a causa de lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con salir-

. En Abril... –dijo Harry- ... queremos casarnos lo antes posible¿verdad Gin?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza feliz. Ron dijo de nuevo:

. Enhorabuena, parejita.

Harry, entonces, dijo:

. Y bueno... ya que estamos aquí... mmm... yo había pensado que... bueno, quizás te gustaría ser mi madrina, Herms.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, la sonrisa no le cabía en la boca. ¡Su madrina!

. ¡Claro que quiero, Harry! –dijo abrazándolo-

. Y... respecto al padrino... Bueno, sé que deberías ser tú, papá, pero... –dijo Ginny- Harry no tiene más familia que Sirius... y a él le hacía mucha ilusión que... que fuese él...

. Claro cariño. –dijo Arthur sonriendo- No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Hermione sonrió, pero entonces empezó a juntar sus ideas. Ella iba a ser la madrina, bien. Y Sirius el padrino, aceptable. Un momento. Sirius y ella. ¡Sirius y ella! Eso significaba que... que iba a tener que verle más a menudo de lo que ella imaginaba... De repente notó como se estaba mareando.

. Herms... –dijo entonces Ron- ...¿te encuentras bien? Te noto pálida...

. Estoy bien... es sólo que... necesito descansar.

Todos miraron preocupados a la joven, y Ron asintió con la cabeza:

. Vamos, te acompaño al cuarto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de la familia, mientras Harry la seguía con la mirada atando cabos. ¿Se habría puesto así por Sirius? Ahora sabía que él sentía algo por ella... pero... ¿sería mutuo? ...¿y si... había pasado algo durante ese tiempo? No. Agitó su cabeza. Todo era una locura.

Ron y Hermione llegaron por fin al dormitorio, y ella se sentó sobre la cama, al tiempo en que él hacía lo mismo, quedando a su lado.

. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

. Sí... ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, estoy bien... –dijo sonriente- ...será... la emoción de ser madrina.

Él rió y dijo:

. Sí... la verdad es que yo ya me esperaba que estos dos terminarían casados muy pronto...

. Hacen muy buena pareja...

. No tanto como nosotros, Herms. –dijo feliz-

Ella sonrió tímidamente, y entonces ambos vieron como una ramita de muérdago mágico volaba por la habitación y no paraba hasta quedarse suspendida sobre sus cabezas. Ron sonrió abiertamente y dice:

. Vaya... creo que aquí tienes una buena excusa para cumplir lo que me habías prometido...

Ella forzó una sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a él, para besarlo tiernamente. Él pasó sus manos a la cintura de Hermione, para atraerla más a él y juntar más sus cuerpos. También se preocupó por profundizar el beso que ella había empezado tan tímidamente, y de paso acariciar su mejilla lentamente, animándola a seguir besándole.

Poco a poco, Hermione empezó a acostumbrarse al beso del pelirrojo, y a dejarse llevar lentamente, por lo que él la besó todavía con más intensidad; al tiempo en que esa dulzura se transformaba en pasión. Su mano comenzó a bajar de la mejilla de la chica al cuello, donde empezó a jugar con su escote, hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa en una caricia.

La joven se removió incómoda al notar lo que Ron estaba intentando hacer, pero trataba de dejarse llevar, porque se lo debía, porque él se había portado muy bien con ella, porque eran novios... porque seguramente esta no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía entre los dos, y ya lo habían hecho alguna vez. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esta vez era diferente, y por dentro, deseaba que no fuera Ron quien le estaba desabrochando la camisa.

. Ron... –susurró- Ron, para... por favor...

Pero él estaba muy concentrado terminando de quitarle la camisa por completo.

* * *

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió la conversación de los dos amigos, y Sirius frunció el entrecejo sorprendido.

. ¿Quién será a estas horas?

. ¿Esperabas visita? –preguntó el licántropo-

. No... por eso me extraña...

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta, donde fuese quien fuese estaba llamando sin descanso. Sirius entonces abrió la puerta con intriga, y lo que vio le dejó helado. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules muy brillantes le esperaba sonriente en su puerta, con una gran maleta a su lado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica se lanzó sobre Sirius abrazándolo efusivamente. Remus, intrigado, asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y se quedó tanto o más sorprendido que su amigo.

. ¿Sarah? O.O

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS K M PUSISTEIS... NO ME ESPERABA TANTOS... ME EMOCIONASTEIS! LLEGAMOS A LOS 100! OS KIERO!**

**Ofelia Dakker: gracias por la opinión! besos! a ver si t gusta este capi.**

**AYA K: llegué a los 100! jujujujuju gracias por todos los reviews k me pusistee!**

**Poly Morgana R: gracias por la idea! mmm... la tendré en cuenta jujuju... muchas gracias tb por el review, a ver si te gusta este capi también... y m dejas otro review (juju) weno wapa, muxisimos besoss!**

**Catalina: sip, sirius es un encanto (dream-kat babea) weno... k muxas gracias por el review, espero k tb t aya gustao este capi... bsos!**

**Agnes Seaton: m emociona tu review! jajaj... m alegro q t guste el capi, y q t guste mi forma d escribir (dream-kat se sonroja xD)... xo a mi el k m nkanta es tu fic, asi k siguelo YA! juju**

**Rachel Potter Evans: okay... no haré sufrir más a Sirius, q m das mieeeedo... :S jajaja... weno, muxisimas gracias por el review, y a ver si t gusta tb este capi! un besazo!**

**Mariet Malfoy: AMO TUS REVIEWS! me emocionan... enserio, me puse a llorar con las cosas que me dijiste. enserio piensas q consigo transmitir los sentimientos d mis personajes? ME HALAGAS! xDDDD jajaj... weno... a ver si tb t a gustado este capi (aunk es solo d transición... xD) MUXOS BESAZOS WAPIXIMA**

**Catalina (es la misma o eres otra?): xDDD me alegro k t guste... jijiji**

**Neptunepiscis89: wapaaa! gracias por el review... me alegro d k t guste... jijiji... a ver si este tb t gusta y m dejas otro review oki? besazos!**

**Luna-wood: me alegro d k t gustara tanto! muxos besos! gracias por el review**

**Chris: gracias por el revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeww! jujujujuju... enserio t parecía triste? bien! era lo k trataba d conseguir... y sí, la canción era la k tu decías... bua, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR UN REVIEW TAN LARGO! jiji me encantaaaaaaaan! xD muxos besos!**

**Drusky: ke decirte x aki si te tengo a mi lao? juju... un pco extraña esta situación... y tú tranki... k ya sabes lo k va a pasar al final... SI, PEÑA... ESTA ES UNA PRIVILEGIADA, SABE TODO LO K VA A PASAAAAAAARRRR mwahahahahahaha (risa maligna)**

**Akane: muxas gracias por el review! m alegro d k t guste el fic! muxos besos wapa!**

**Emy Black: ya te envie las instrucciones, no? avisame si no es así y t lo mando otra vez ok? bueno, me alegro d k t gustara el capi, a ver si este tb t gusta! besos**

**Nury: ha sido todo un honor para mí recibir un review tuyo... DE LA REINA DE LOS SIRIUS/HERMIONE! juju... q emoción! enserio te gustó? jajja... a mí ultimamente la pareja ron/herms no me gusta mucho tampoco... (y menos en mi fic, así q trankila, xD) y lo de Ginny y Harry... jajaj... era elemental para la base de esta historia... lo siento. weno, muxos besos, y sigue con tu fic k m nkanta!**

**Tsuchan: mi niñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! judith d mi corazóooooooonnnnnn! k t puedo decir k no sepas? k muxas gracias por todo... k tkm! y k suerte con tu jesusin dl almaaaaaaaa! ah, y gracias por el review**

**Miss...Potter: me alegro d k t guste el fic! muchos besos y a ver si t gusta tb este capi okay? gracias por el review**

**Nindeanarion: la frase te suena por el libro d la oscuridad, cuando absuelven a isabel de la muerte y dice k sonrie presa d una alegría un poco amarga... juju... m alegro d k t guste! besazos**

**Sheamoonie: de un tirón? y has resisido? wow... lo del fallo ES VERDAD! gracias gracias gracias gracias GRACIAS! xDDDDDDDDD AVISO, HERMS TIENE 21, NO 17, FUE UN FALLITO D NADA EN UN CAPI! gracias otra vz xDDDDDDD besikos**

**Luxx: jajaja m alegro d k t guste! gracias por tu review, a ver si t gusta este capi tb! besikos**

**UFFF TERMINEEEEEE! X FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN... JAJAJA. weno, y ahora la intriga: **

**kien es sarah? ke hace en casa d sirius?**

**ke pasará entre ron y herms? mwahahahahah**

**BESUKIIIIIIIIIS**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS**


	10. Sarah

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Sarah y algún otro personaje más sin importancia... pero para mi desgracia, Sirius no es mío... (dream-kat llora)

**Hola a todoooooss! Cómo andáis? Estáis todos bien? Xi? Con muuuuxas ganas de leer? Juas, me alegro! XD.. xk yo tenía muxas ganas de publicar, y como véis no he tardado casi nada, verdad? Me he dado prisita, porque el anterior capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, y tardé muchísimo en publicar. (y lo siento de nueeeeevo snif snif) bueno... mmm... qué más os tenía que decir? Ah! Sí! Que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Ya sabéis que soy la amante number one de los reviews largos... y los que recibí eran bastante larguitossssssssssh! XD... jujuju m nkantan! Wno, ya... os dejo con la historia... porque ya os estais aburriendo de este monólogo vdad? Enga, a leer y a dejarme un review ENORME OKAY?**

**Once UpOn a DeCeMbEr**

**Cap. 10: Sarah **

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió la conversación de los dos amigos, y Sirius frunció el entrecejo sorprendido.

.- ¿Quién será a estas horas?

.- ¿Esperabas visita? –preguntó el licántropo-

.- No... por eso me extraña...

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta, donde fuese quien fuese estaba llamando sin descanso. Sirius entonces abrió la puerta con intriga, y lo que vio le dejó helado. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules muy brillantes le esperaba sonriente en su puerta, con una gran maleta a su lado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica se lanzó sobre Sirius abrazándolo efusivamente. Remus, intrigado, asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y se quedó tanto o más sorprendido que su amigo.

.- ¿Sarah? O.O

La chica, al oír su nombre, se separó de Sirius, que aún no había tenido tiempo de analizar la situación, y exclamó:

.- ¡Remus! Vaya... jamás pensé encontrarte a ti también... –entonces alzó una ceja y les señaló a ambos con un dedo diciendo- ¿vivís juntos?

.- ¡No! –dijeron ofendidos al mismo tiempo

.- Menos mal... –suspiró abanicándose con su mano- ...bueno, Sirius... ¿es que no piensas invitarme a entrar?

. -¿Eh? Ah... sí, sí... –respondió reaccionando, apartándose de la puerta para cederle paso.

Ella, sonriente, arrastró su maleta hasta llegar al salón, donde la tiró al suelo exhausta, mientras que Sirius y Remus se miraban confundidos.

. -Tranquilos... –dijo al ver sus caras de aturdimiento- no pienso quedarme aquí siempre... será sólo por una noche, hasta que encuentre un hotel.

.- Pero... pero... –tartamudeó Sirius- ¿cómo me has encontrado? Quiero decir... ¿cómo sabías que vivía aquí?

Ella sonrió dulcemente, y se sentó en el sofá, seguida de los dos hombres que todavía la miraban incrédulos.

.- Sirius... yo... cuando... cuando te metieron en Azcaban... tuve que huir. Tienes que entenderme... yo... tenía miedo de que pensaran que yo era tu cómplice o algo así, por estar saliendo contigo. Así que me fui a Nueva York.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó:

.- ¿Y por qué demonios no avisaste a nadie? Ni una nota... ni nada.

.- ¡Tenía miedo, Remus!

.- ¿Y te crees que yo no? Me quedé completamente solo. Peter era un traidor, James estaba muerto, Lily también, Sirius en Azcaban y tú desapareciste misteriosamente.

.- Vale, vale, vale... –dijo Sirius tratando de calmar el ambiente- yo veo lógica la reacción de Sarah. ¿Pero qué te ha traído de vuelta a Londres?

.- Leí en el profeta que habías escapado de Azcaban, y empecé a buscarte... pero como era lógico no había ni rastro de ti... Pero cuando se descubrió que eras inocente y finalmente podías instalarte en un lugar fijo sin esconderte pude encontrar tu dirección.

Sirius la miraba sorprendido.

.- ¿Has venido hasta aquí para...?

.- Buscarte. Quería ver cómo estabas... no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti... –dijo con los ojos aguados- todos estos años pensando que nunca saldrías de aquel lugar y que... y que... yo no podía hacer nada...

La chica empezó a llorar, y Sirius se apresuró a abrazarla, calmándola. Lo cierto era que él también la había echado mucho de menos... no pudo ni despedirse de ella cuando lo metieron en Azcaban, pero jamás se habría imaginado que alguna vez volvería a verla. Remus, entonces, carraspeó y dijo:

.- Bueno... yo... debería irme y... así podéis hablar con más tranquilidad...

Pese a que Sirius le rogó con la mirada que no le dejara, el licántropo se fue cerrando la puerta a su paso; y los dos quedaron solos en la sala, con los sollozos de la chica retumbando en la habitación.

Estaba recostada en su pecho, y poco a poco se fue calmando y su respiración se fue normalizando, al tiempo en que susurraba:

.- Creí que nunca volvería a verte...

* * *

. Ron... –susurró- Ron, para... por favor...

Pero él estaba muy concentrado terminando de quitarle la camisa por completo. Y así lo hizo. Se separó ligeramente de ella para observarla, y la imagen consiguió que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente; una vez más podía observar su torso casi desnudo, únicamente cubierto por esa ropa interior de encajes tan finos, que la hacían verse sexy y adorable... Sin poder contenerse, posó sus labios sobre su cuello, y trazó una línea de besos hasta perderse en su escote, y jugar con la única prenda que lo separaba de su destino.

Ella, incómoda, se separó un poco de él.

.- Ron... enserio, para... por favor...

Pero él parecía no querer escucharla esa noche, y continuaba su tarea sin hacer el mínimo caso a sus palabras. Pasó sus dedos por el brazo de Hermione, acariciándolo hasta llegar al hombro, donde empezó a bajar sutilmente el tirante. Este gesto fue lo que la chica necesitaba para decidir que no quería más.

.- Ron... no. –dijo tajante-

Este, ahora, se separó de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No... me apetece mucho ahora...

Entonces él se separó aún más de ella, pero manteniendo sus brazos rodeando la cintura desnuda de la joven.

.- Herms... ¿qué demonios te pasa?

. -¿Qué? –dijo desconcertada-

.- Digo que qué te pasa últimamente. Desde lo del accidente... no eres la misma- dijo casi enfadado- ...te juro que no te entiendo. No quieres hacer el amor conmigo... y tampoco parece hacerte mucha ilusión que te bese, cuando antes eras tú la que prácticamente se me tiraba encima para besarme.

Ella se sonrojó con violencia, y cogió su blusa, poniéndosela con decisión.

.- Te he dicho que no me apetece, Ron. Eso es todo...

.- ¡Pero Hermione, por Dios! –gritó indignado-

Ella se iba a levantar, pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a sentarse contra su voluntad.

.- Ron, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer- se defendió-

.- ¡Diablos, Hermione, que somos NOVIOS!

Ella lo miró, ofendida, zafándose de él, y consiguiendo levantarse, dijo:

.- ¿Y que seamos novios te da derecho a hacer conmigo lo que te apetezca, ya me guste o no?

Él se levantó también, quedando a su altura:

.- Si lo piensas, tal vez sí. ¡Dios mío, que somos pareja, y parece que seamos hermanitas de la caridad!

.- ¿Eso es todo lo que buscas en mí¿Sexo?

.- No... no es todo... Pero se supone que eso va incluido también –repuso con indignación-

Ella le miró dolida, y señalando la puerta, dijo tajante:

.- Buenas noches, Ron.

Él no contestó, simplemente la miró enfadado y se fue de la habitación, dando un portazo a su salida.

.- Puedes dormir aquí. –dijo Sirius señalando su cama-

.- Está bien... –respondió Sarah, sentándose en ella-

Sirius sonrió, y dejó la maleta de la chica a su lado.

.- Bueno, Sarah... aún no me has dicho por cuanto tiempo pretendes quedarte.

.- Es que no lo sé... –dijo simplemente, acomodándose en la cama- ... supongo que solo durante unas semanas... ya tengo vida en Nueva York.

.- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó sonriente, sentándose con ella en la cama- ¿estás casada?

.- ¡No! –gritó casi con indignación-

.- ¿Novio, entonces?

.- No... –respondió despreocupadamente- ...solo... amigos. Muchos amigos.

.- Veo que sigue sin gustarte el compromiso.

Sarah rió al recordar el tiempo en que estuvo saliendo con Sirius, y lo mucho que se lo tuvo que pensar para ser su NOVIA formal. La sola idea de pertenecerle sólo a él ya le revolvía el estómago.

.- ¿Y a ti? Porque a ti tampoco te gustaba mucho...

.- Bueno... ahora no me parece tan mala idea... –dijo revolviéndose el pelo-

.- Hmm... así que... has encontrado a alguien¿eh? –le sonrió pícaramente-

.- Bueno... no exactamente. No estoy con nadie, si es a lo que te refieres. Pero... lo cierto es que sí que he encontrado a alguien con quien no me importaría tener algo serio. –ante las risas de Sarah añadió- creo que he madurado...

.- ¿Así que por fin el terror de las nenas "Sirius Black" se ha enamorado?

.- Bueno... yo...

.- ¿De quién? –dijo enderezándose en la cama, emocionada-

.- De nadie... olvidemos el tema. –respondió incómodo.

Sarah alzó una ceja, mirándole extrañada.

.- Está bien... como tú quieras...

El mago sonrió agradecido, y acto seguido bostezó, por lo que Sarah, divertida, dijo:

.- ¿Tienes sueño, Black?

.- Sí... creo que me iré a dormir...

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de la rubia lo detuvo, y con una risa dijo:

.- Quédate a dormir aquí...

Sirius la miró confundido, ella le dirigía una sonrisa evidentemente provocadora, y le miraba con picardía. Él rió y dijo:

.- Tentador... pero no, gracias. Dormiré en el salón.

La chica hizo un puchero.

.- Oh... vamos... –murmuró ella- atiende a una huésped...

Él se levantó con una sonrisa, y alejándose por la puerta, dijo:

.- Buenas noches, Sarah.

* * *

Sirius notó un suave cosquilleo en su frente... aún sin abrir los ojos, murmuró:

.- Mmh... Herms...

Entonces oyó unas risas, que le hicieron abrir los ojos, despertando por fin.

.- ¿Así que Herms? –dijo Sarah, retirando su mano de la frente de Sirius, que había estado acariciando.

Sirius se levantó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor contrariado. Ahora lo recordaba todo, estaba durmiendo en el sofá... porque Sarah había llegado. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y se los desordenó.

.- Y dime... ¿Herms... es... el diminutivo de...?

.- Sarah... ¿qué hora es? –dijo frotando sus ojos-

.- ¿Herminia?

.- Sarah... he dicho que...

.- ¿Hermione?

.- ¡Sarah! –dijo mientras toda su sangre se concentraba en su cara-

.- Así que Hermione... ¿es tu compañera de trabajo? O...

.- Sarah¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez qué hora es?

.- Son las once y media de la mañana, Sirius. Pero no cambies de tema porque...

.- ¡Las once y media! YA! –dios mío-

.- Tranquilo... ya he preparado yo el café, y tienes un desayuno muy rico en la cocina.

Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía adormilado, y ella susurró:

.- Me voy a la ducha...

Y se encaminó al baño.

* * *

Hermione no había podido dormir en toda la noche, había estado llorando durante todo el rato. La discusión con Ron le había dolido demasiado.

Era verdad que Ron se había pasado mucho con ella, y era injusto que se enfadara con ella por no querer acostarse con él; pero también era cierto que no la había obligado a nada, sólo se había enfadado. Y la verdad es que en cierta forma, tenía razón. A pesar de que ella lo negaba en parte, ya podía acordarse con perfección de su relación con Ron, y ciertamente ella era la que antes buscaba a Ron y le pedía cariño, mientras que ahora... ahora no quería ni que la besase. Realmente quería amarle, y lo intentaba... pero se le hacía tan difícil...

Se levantó de la cama, cuyas sábanas estaban esparcidas por el suelo de tanto dar vueltas, y se frotó los ojos, hinchados por las lágrimas, para bajar a desayunar. Bajó apesadumbradamente las escaleras, mirando los peldaños que crujían a su paso, y por fin llegó a su destino.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina con desgana, y allí encontró a la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento.

.- Herms... –susurró un chico pelirrojo que llevaba en su mano una rosa-

.- Feliz navidad, Ronald- dijo ella secamente, sentándose a la mesa y bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

.- Hermi... por favor... escúchame...

Pero ella no le miraba. Éste cogió una silla y la colocó al lado de la de Hermione, sentándose en ella, para quedar frente a frente, y le levantó la barbilla con los dedos.

.- Por favor... mírame –ella obedeció, todavía dolida- ...no sabes cuánto siento lo de ayer... me porté como un imbécil. Y te juro que en cuanto salí de tu habitación me di cuenta del error que había cometido...

Ella rodó los ojos.

.- Te quiero, Herms. Te amo muchísimo. No sabes cuanto, creo que jamás llegarás a imaginártelo. Y creo que es más que obvio que no solo busco sexo contigo... yo... quiero tenerte así, a mi lado... –antes de que ella pudiera cortarle, él la calló- aunque no pase nada entre nosotros... sólo con tenerte así me basta¿me comprendes? Sólo con saber que te quiero y que me quieres ya todo está bien. Si... si me comporté así no es porque me molestara no acostarme contigo, sino porque... desde que ocurrió lo del accidente no eres la misma, estás distante, y muy fría conmigo... y quiero pensar que sólo necesitas acostumbrarte. Pero ayer por la noche, cuando me rechazaste tan firmemente, empecé a pensar que podía perderte, que podrías haberte... olvidado de mí; y solo pensar que pueda perderte, que... no volvería a tenerte como antes... me daba un vértigo horrible, Hermione. No podría soportarlo.. si tú me dejaras... ¿me entiendes? –finalizó suavemente-

Ella notó como unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir a flote. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Él la amaba tanto... y ella... Una lágrima cayó por fin, delineando su mejilla. Si él supiera que... ella no podía quererle, que estaba enamorada de Sirius... Pero no, tenía que quererle, debía conseguirlo.

.- No llores, Herms... –susurró él secándole las lágrimas con los dedos-

. Ron... yo... –sollozó-

.- Vamos... no llores –sonrió y le mostró de nuevo la rosa que llevaba en las manos- ... te he traído un regalo...

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas, y la cogió.

.- Es muy bonita... –dijo suavemente

Se acercó a él y le besó tiernamente los labios.

.- Ron... –repitió- ...yo... necesito tiempo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo...

Él asintió con la cabeza, y la abrazó con cariño.

.- Y yo voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites... no voy a presionarte¿vale?

Ella sonrió agradecida, y se secó los restos de las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama; mientras Ginny Weasley entraba a la cocina sonriente. Ron, se enderezó y dijo:

.- ¿Cómo está la novia?

Ella rió feliz y dijo:

.- Muy contenta... Herms... tengo que hablar contigo, sobre todo ese lío de ser madrina...

.- Claro... –dijo ella sonriendo-

Ron, mirando alrededor dijo:

.- Yo mejor me voy¿no?

.- Sí, Ronald, sí... ¬¬ -dijo su hermana-

Hermione rió y bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de su humeante café se dispuso a escuchar a la pelirroja.

* * *

Sirius daba vueltas y vueltas con la cucharilla a su café. No tenía hambre para el desayuno, tan sólo quería seguir durmiendo, y desconectar un rato. Llevó entonces a sus labios su taza, pero el café estaba tan caliente que dio un respingo y llevó sus dedos al labio prácticamente escaldado. Empezó a soplar al café para que se enfriara un poco, pero parecía inútil... ¿cuánto demonios lo había dejado en el microondas?

Oyó de fondo el sonido del agua, procedente del cuarto de baño, donde se encontraba Sarah, y bufó. Ya tenía suficientes problemas, y entonces se le ocurre a Sarah venir a visitarle. No es que no le apeteciera verla, porque la había echado mucho de menos, pero dudaba de que ese fuera un buen momento de aparecer.

Hizo un nuevo intento de beberse el café cuando oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Fastidiado, se levantó de la mesa, y maldijo a todo ser que se cruzaba por su mente:

.- ¿Quién demonios será ahora? Tal vez... ¿Nataly? Mm... ¿una negrita de Kenya?

Abrió la puerta expectante, y ante él se encontró la imagen de su ahijado, con la felicidad escrita en su cara, y solo suspiró.

.- Harry... qué alegría verte.

.- ¡Hola Sirius!... –dirigió una vista a su piso- ...vaya... cómo tienes esto... que desorden...

.- Pasa, anda... –dijo señalando su sofá-

Harry se sentó en él, con una gran sonrisa, y Sirius, con desgana, le siguió, y dijo:

.- Bueno... ¿y esta felicidad?

.- Bueno... es que... yo te tengo que dar una noticia que no te esperas...

.- ¿Sí? –alzó una ceja- ¿y de qué se trata?

.- Sirius... ¿dónde tienes el champú...? –dijo entonces una voz femenina desde el cuarto de baño-

Harry frunció el ceño, y dijo:

.- ¿Quién diablos es esa?

.- Es... una amiga... se presentó a noche sin avisar y...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación, la rubia salía del baño, cubierta únicamente por una minúscula toalla, y decía feliz:

.- Sirius... te he preguntado que... –entonces reparó en la presencia de Harry, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- ...oh. No sabía que tenías visita.

.- Sarah... –dijo él prácticamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- ...¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

.- No... claro que no... –dijo avergonzada, entrando de nuevo al cuarto de baño.

Cuando Sirius volvió a mirar a su ahijado, se percató de que él le miraba severamente, con cierto deje de reprimenda en su mirada.

.- Vale... Sirius... vas a contarme ahora mismo quién es ella.

.- Ya te he dicho que...

.- Y QUIERO la verdad.

.- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Harry. Ella es... bueno, ella fue mi novia durante unos años, y cuando fui a Azcaban... nos separamos, ella se fue a Nueva York, y hace poco se enteró de que yo estaba libre, y ha venido a verme... pero ella y yo no tenemos nada...

Este quedó unos segundos en silencio, analizando lo que su padrino le decía, cuestionándose si merecía la pena creerle o no.

.- De todas formas, Harry, si yo tengo una relación o no, no debería preocuparte porque...

.- No, SÍ que tiene que preocuparme, Sirius- dijo entonces- Tú... tú me dijiste que... bueno... que estabas enamorado de Hermione.

Sirius se removió incómodo, no se esperaba que Harry volviera a hablar de ello, y abochornado, dijo:

.- Harry... lo que yo sienta por Hermione... –se detuvo, no sabía cómo explicarse- ... lo nuestro sería imposible, además de que... ella no siente nada por mí.

Harry levantó una ceja. Él estaba muy seguro de que Hermione sí que sentía algo por Sirius, de lo contrario ¿por qué se ruborizaba siempre que hablaban de él? Pero por lo que parecía, Sirius no se había dado cuenta.

.- Mira... –continuó Harry con prudencia- ...yo no quiero que hagas daño a Hermione. Sinceramente, no sé si Hermione siente algo o no, ni si pasó algo entre vosotros mientras ella estuvo aquí. Pero lo que sí sé es que antes de que todo esto pasara, Hermione estaba locamente enamorada de Ron, y eran muy felices. No sabes cuantos años y cuantas peleas hicieron falta para que esos dos se dieran cuenta de que se querían... –dijo con una risa- Y además piensa que... tú tienes 20 años más que ella, y... escapaste de Azcaban... ¿no has pensado en... la clase de vida que puedes ofrecerle tú y... la clase de vida que Ron puede...?

.- Vale, Harry, he entendido el concepto. –dijo Sirius dolido- no necesito sermones... ¿te crees que no he pensado en todo esto que me estás diciendo? Parece mentira que no me conozcas... ¿enserio piensas que yo sería capaz de arruinar así la vida de Hermione? Sé perfectamente que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada, y nunca lo habrá, porque yo la respeto, y a Ron también.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, en parte aliviado por la decisión de su padrino, y dijo:

.- Gracias... Sirius.

.- No tienes por qué dármelas, Harry. Ambos queremos lo mejor para Hermione. –Harry sonrió- Pero bueno... tú habías venido aquí para darme una noticia¿verdad?

La sonrisa volvió a posarse en los labios del chico.

.- Voy a casarme.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, y abrió la boca de la sorpresa. En cuanto analizó lo que acababa de decirle empezó a reír contento, y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su ahijado.

.- ¡Enhorabuena, Harry...! Ya iba siendo hora de que Ginny y tú os casaseis. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

.- En abril...

.- Vaya... es pronto... –dijo con una sonrisa-

.- Sí... pero lo decidimos hace sólo dos días. Si te aviso tan pronto es porque... Ginny y yo queremos que tú seas el padrino.

La sonrisa de Sirius aumentó todavía más si era posible, y no pudo evitar abrazar a su ahijado emocionado.

.- Hemos quedado para ir a comer, para ir hablando de los preparativos. –dijo Harry entre risas- Iremos los cuatro...

.- ¿Qué cuatro?

.- Tú, Ginny, yo y... la madrina.

.- ¿Molly?

.- No... no exactamente.

.- ¿Quién, entonces?

.- Hermione... Hermione va a ser la madrina.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se enteró de que ese mismo mediodía iba a comer con Sirius Black tuvo que sentarse para no marearse de nuevo. Hacía apenas cuatro días desde que le vio por última vez... y sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde entonces que solo de pensar en que volvería a verle se le revolvía el estómago.

Rebuscaba en su maleta, tratando de encontrar algo adecuado para ponerse; algo que no fuese demasiado... provocativo, pues sería delatarse; pero... que le sentara bien; que le hiciese verse atractiva... ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Ginny Weasley entró en la habitación.

.- Herms... ¿estás lista? Vamos a llegar tarde...

.- No... yo... estaba buscando algo para ponerme.

.- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto qué llevar puesto? –dijo divertida-

.- No es eso... es sólo que...

.- Esto servirá –dijo la pelirroja, mostrándole unos pantalones de talla baja, beiges.

Hermione asintió, sin mucho convencimiento, y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Ginny daba vueltas por la habitación, impaciente. Torpemente y con las manos temblorosas por los nervios, se puso una camiseta también, y se recogió el pelo distraídamente en un moñito, que dejaba que unos mechones cayeran graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

.-¿Lista? –preguntó Ginny

.-Creo que sí... –dijo insegura- ¿me veo bien?

.-Estás perfecta... –sonrió Ginny- pero de todas formas¿qué más da? Va a ser una comida plenamente familiar... ni siquiera va mi hermano.

.-Ya... ya lo sé... –dijo todavía temblando-

.-Entonces vamos, presumida...

Ella rió, y juntas salieron de casa, y caminaron con prisa para llegar a tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando, Hermione estaba tentada a salir corriendo. No quería verle... no quería... no podría. Si aún habiendo estado cuatro días sin verle, no podía dejar de pensar en él estando con Ron... ¿cómo estaría después de verle? Pero no, ahora debía actuar con naturalidad, fingir que el verle no la alteraba en absoluto, porque después de todo... él ni se inmutaría por su presencia; ya le había dejado más que claro que ella no le importaba, el día en que la dejó en el lago.

Suspiró, y empezó a prestar atención al "paisaje", y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de entrar en un bar-restaurante, y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse a correr.

.-Oh, mira... ¡allí están! –exclamó Ginny, mirando por el cristal de la puerta, antes de empujarla para entrar-

Hermione no quería mirar, y mentalmente buscaba una buena excusa para escapar. Pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro del restaurante, y veía a Ginny alargando el brazo para saludar a alguien al final del comedor; que todavía no alcanzaba a ver.

Entonces, conforme avanzaba, comenzó a distinguir la figura de dos personas, que se levantaban para saludarlas. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Harry había besado a Ginny, y a su lado, un hombre la miraba embobado, fascinado por volver a verla. Hermione sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, y comenzaba a latir con una rapidez desbordante. Sirius sonrió, notando el rubor de las mejillas de la chica, y dijo:

.-Hola, Herms...

Pero ella estaba demasiado petrificada como para poder contestar, y sólo podía concentrarse en dejar de temblar.

**Bueno... ¿q os a parecido? A mi este capi no me gusta mucho... pero ya os he dicho muchas veces que estos capítulos son así como de transición... xD. Pero son esenciales... y os prometo que "lo bueno" no se hará esperar mucho... sé que todos queréis que haya roce pronto entre estos dos... y yo ya tengo pensado todo... mwahahaha... pero aún faltan unos poquitos capítulos, sí? No os impacientéis... que todo llegará xDDD... **

**Weno, ahora llega la parte en que os pido reviews, muchos reviews, y muuuuuy larguitos si? Y quiero que sean constructivos, que me saquéis defectos, que me los digáis... porque quiero corregirlos. Quiero aprender a escribir! XD... yo estoy abierta a todo en los reviews, y no me molesto por nada que me digáis, así que decid todo lo que penséis, si? Además... cuantos más reviews pongáis, más pronto publicaré! Lo prometo! (sonó muy desesperado?) xDDD **

**Bueno, ya, no me entretengo más, aquí respondo a los reviews! **

**AYA K:** 200 reviews, dices? Jajajaja… sí… ojalá algún día llegue... pero lo veo complicadillo eh? XDDD jajaja a mí también me encanta Remus xD... mash mono... comprensivo con sush amiguitossssssh.. jujuju... entre Remus y Sirius algún día me derretiré! Y no podre continuar la historia ¬¬... alguien la echaría de menos? (di k si, xfa... xD) pasando a otro tema: YO TAMBIÉN ODIO A SARAH un poquito... jijij... pero conforme avance el fic nos caerá a todos un poco mejor... aunque de momento se está ganando que la mate en el fic xD. Y una última cosa. LO DE FRED Y GEORGE NO HA SIDO NADA EXTRAÑO OK? Es un pequeño secretito que se guardan entre los dos, no es incesto ni nada raro... jiji... q risa me dio cuando leí tu review y me dijiste lo de los gemelos... xDDDDDDDDDDDD casi me muero de vergüenza... estuve a punto de cambiarlo! Pero gracias a dios creo que eres la única que pensó mal, así que no ha habido más problemas (ufff... xD) bueno, ya... que si no esto me ocupa demasiado... MUCHOS BESOS WAPA!

**Sheamoonie:** uy! Gracias por decir que mi fic está genial! Me halagas xDDDD... (dream-kat se emociona) y bueno... respecto a Sarah, es normal que te diera mala espina, pero me imagino que después de este capítulo aún te cae PEOR, no? xD... tan entrometida la mujer esa... arj... ¡me cae mal a mí, y yo la creé! XDDD... me meto demasiado en la historia ¬¬... en fin, q muchas gracias por el review, y q a ver si este capi también te ha gustado y me vuelves a dejar review, xi? Juju... BESIKOS!

**Akane:** hola bonitaaaaaaa! Me emocionan tus reviews jijijiji gracias por decir que mi historia te gusta... enserio, m emocionan, reviews como el tuyo son los que me hacen tener fuerza para seguir publicando (diox, k melodramático ha sonao ¬¬) jaja. Respecto a Sarah... a NADIE nos cae bien... xD... todos me lo habéis puesto, y no me extraña que os caiga mal, YO SOY LA PRIMERA QUE LA ODIA! Porque como te habrás dado cuenta... va a complicar mucho la historia... xDDDDD... bueno chica, muchos besitos vale? Gracias por el review!

**Drusky:** tu review simplemente me encanta! Jajajajajaj... pero eres UNA EXAGERADA! Mis capítulos de transición, son eso... de transición, nada en particular... xDD. Aunque no insisto porque si no vienes y me pegas... q nos conocemos y me das muchito miedooooooooooo! Y xiiiiiii... q mono Remus... sk m encanta como les ayudará en la historia... tan monooooooo... ufff... y lo k os keda por ver de nuestro Remusin... ya verás q mono se pone en un capítulo que yo me sé (jara se hace la interesante...¬¬) y bueno... ya voy a la última parte de tu review... donde dices que consigo transmitir los sentimientos de mis personajes... DE VERDAD GRACIAS X TODA ESA BANDA DE PIROPOS Q ME SUELTAAAAAS! M puse a llorar leyendo tu review ¬¬... y lo d ke soy romántica... posh sí, hija... mu romántica¿pero sirve para algo? XD... creo k si hago sufrir tanto a mis personajes es para sentir q hay gente k lo pasa peor k yo... xDDDD... y weno, otra cosa k no viene al caso, xo ke kería decirte... enserio, muchísimas gracias por estar allí cuando nadie más estaba, por creerme cuando todo el mundo se pensaba que yo no valía nada... porque me llamaste justo en el momento más oportuno, xk me viniste como caída del cielo. Creo que nunca podré agradecerte todo esto! Tkm chiki! BESAZOS, VALE?

**Nury: **hola reina de los Sirius-Herms! XDDDDD... siento comunicarte q lo de quitarte el puesto es imposiblee! ¬¬ aunq lo intentaré! XDDDD... va, pa fics buenos ya esta el tuyo... el mío es un fic d segunda... juas... pero me conformo con q a la gente le guste un pokillo juju... y me alegro d k t guste la idea d la boda... me pareció una buena excusa para que tuvieran que verse más... y otra cosa: ya ves que NO dejé que Ron le hiciera nada a Herms... (a mi tampoco me apetecía ¬¬ q asquillo xDDDD) pero luego estuvo la escena romanticona en la cocina (espero que no hayas tenido que vomitar... lo siento ó.ò) pero era elemental... aix... weno... el roce Sirius-Herms no tardará mucho en llegar, así q no te desesperes por un exceso de empalago con el pelirrojo vale? Enga reina BESAZOS!

**Chris:** HOLAAAA! XDDDD... GRACIAS POR LA ROSA! (dream-kat abraza a Chris) XDDDD... weeno... ya ves que entre Ron y Herms al final no pasó lo que parecía que iba a pasar, como dices tú, Herms es de sirius (propiedad privada... Juas). YO TB ADORO A REMUS! Taaaaaan dulce... taaaaaan observador... vale, vale... me desvío. Sigamos... mmm... por donde iba? AH, sí... Sarah... ¬¬... sí... va a ser una pequeña distracción para Sirius... pero estate tranquilo, NO LE VOY A DEJAR QUE LE TOQUE! Sirius es mío... digo de Herms... eh... jeje (dream-kat se sonroja). Ay! Y otra cosa... xDD... asi q quieres ir a la boda, eh? Bienn... mmm... jajaj... lo estuve pensando... Y VOY A METERTE EN MI HISTORIA! XD... voy a crear a un personaje que se llame Chris, y será un invitado en la boda (si quieres... xD) pero necesito que me digas más o menos cómo eres físicamente... para que el personaje se parezca a ti. Bueno, muchos besos! Ponme review, si?

**Glowing in the dark:** NATIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL! Wapaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggghrrrrrrlgggh! XDDDD… q tal estamosh? Gasias por el reviewcin k me pusiste! Cn la ilu k m hacen siempre... xD... Y GRACIAS POR DECIRME LO D K TENGO UN TALENTO ESPECIAL Y TAL Y TAL (aunk no me lo crea xDDD) y weno, aprovexo k puedo escribirte algo para decirte que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO LO Q HAS HECHO POR MI, porque has estado allí cuando nadie más estaba... xk me animaste en todo momento, y k sepas ke si de algo me alegro en esta vida es de tenerte como amiga! Eres un tesoro, que sepas q vales un montón, y el que no se quiera dar cuenta, no merece la pena! Así que tú no te hundas okay? MUCHOS BESOS BONITA! Te exaré de menos en londres! Sniff snifff

**Catalina:** jajaj... tranquila... yo sigo actualizando... a veces tardo mucho... pero nunca abandonaré este fic! XDDd... me alegra que te guste este fic! A ver si este capítulo también te ha gustado oki? Respecto a Sarah: no eres la única que la odia ¬¬... creo que aquí toooooodoooooos la odiamos, verdad? XDDD... y supongo que después de haber leído este capítulo la odiarás aún más! XD... bueno wapa, muchos besitos oks? Gracias por el review!

**Poly Morgana R:** ya ves que no me he tardado tanto con este capítulo! Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho... xDD... Bueno, ya viste que no he dejado que Ron se pasara con Hermione... pero lo de Sarah y Sirius... ejem ¬¬... ya veremos cómo acaba... olvidará a Herms? Ô.o? RECEMOS POR QUE NO! lo del acercamiento de Sirius-Hermione tranquila... que yaaaaaa habrá uno... pero os haré un poquito esperar... aunque como has visto, en este capítulo se han vuelto a ver! XDD... venga muchos besitos guapa!

**Ophelia Dakker: **yaa... siento la demora… aunque en este capítulo no me he tardado tanto verdad? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque a mí no me guste mucho... pero el siguiente será mejor, lo prometo xDDD... bueno muxos besos! Gracias por el review!

**Mariet Malfoy:** hola linda! No te preocupes por lo del review corto! Lo agradezco igualmente! Pero me dejaste preocupada:S cómo es eso d que no estás pasando un buen momento! Pobrecita! Bueno, desde aquí te mando los mayores ánimos del mundo, vale? Y recuerda: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, okay? Respecto al fic... ejem... no hay mucho que comentar.. xD... aquí sigo, y espero que te haya gustado este capi! MUCHOS BESOS VALE?'

**Y YA, POR FÍN TERMINÉ! XDDDD... weno, nada más, q espero q os haya gustado el capítulo, y q os guste como trascurre la historia! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJÁIS REVIEW CAPITULO TRAS CAPITULO! Y mil gracias también a los que me habéis agregado en "favoritos" ME EMOCIONA! **

Os quiero mucho a todos! XDDD BESOS 

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS**


	11. Preparativos

**DISCLAIMER:** nada de esto es mío, desgraciadamente Sirius tampoco, si no no estaría aquí escribiendo, sino que estaría aprovechando al máximo mi relación con el animago, pero como no es así, y no busco problemas, aquí teneis el disclaimer, like always xD

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Q tal estamos todos? Bien? Muy bien? Ansiosos de leer un new chapter de once upon a december? Hartos de mí? ¬¬**

**Pues que sepáis que yo he tenido una crisis creativa en toda regla, además de una depresión enorme por varias causas (entre las cuales estaba la escasez de reviews ¬¬, un monton d amigas me han tenido q mandar reviews por penaaaaa jajajajajja)**

**Bueno, no penséis que esto es un chantaje emocional (creedme, aun no habéis visto un chantaje emocional de los grandes, esperad a leer el final del todo... ahí eso SI que será un chantaje, pero chikitito juju) BUENO MUCHOS BESITOS, AH! Y Q SEPAIS QUE ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE TRANSICIÓN. EL CAPÍTULO Q VIENE YA TENDRÁ MUUUUUUUUUCHO JUGUITO, Y EL SIGUIENTE YA... PUUUUUUUF... ESE ES EL CAPI MAS ESPERADO! Judith, seeeeeeee... lo voy a poner... al final sii! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD BESITOS!**

**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER**

**Cap. 11: Preparativos**

.-Hola, Herms...

Pero ella estaba demasiado petrificada como para poder contestar, y sólo podía concentrarse en dejar de temblar.

.-Hermione, hola... –dijo entonces Harry al separarse de Ginny, consiguiendo relajar el ambiente.

.-Hola Harry- pasó su mirada a su derecha- hola... Sirius...

Él notó un claro rubor en las mejillas de Hermione, e inconscientemente su corazón se aceleró, al tiempo en que Ginny decía alegremente:

.-¿Nos sentamos?

.-Claro-respondió Harry, sentándose de nuevo en su silla, atrayendo con su brazo a Ginny, para que se sentara a su lado.

Esta sonrió, pero Hermione, al contrario, solo miró horrorizada a su asiento, consciente de que debía comer junto a Sirius.

Se sentó, aparentando naturalidad, y puso educadamente la servilleta sobre sus piernas, sin querer siquiera mirar al menú. Sintió la presencia del animago a su lado, y ni siquiera se percató de que Ginny hablaba animadamente sobre la comida.

.-¿A ti qué te parece, Herms?

.-¿Eh?- despertó ella

.-Digo que qué te parece la idea de comer en un exterior... creo que la boda sería más romántica¿verdad?

.-Sí... – respondió forzando una sonrisa

.- ¿Sirius? –dijo entonces Harry

.-Sí, tal vez quede mejor en un... jardín o algo así... con velas...

.-¡Sí, velas! –cantó Ginny emocionada- ¿te lo imaginas, cariño?

.-No sé... piensa que tal vez haga frío... estamos hablando de Abril, no de agosto.

.-Tienes razón... pero sería tan bonito...

.-¿Y qué tal un comedor cerrado pero con terrazas para bailar?... así sería una mezcla, y siempre podemos pedirles a los músicos que toquen dentro, si llueve o algo...

.-¡Sí! Me gusta¿qué os parece, chicos?

Sirius y Hermione, por su parte, miraban al plato, como si fuese lo más interesante que habían visto en sus vidas, y este entonces levantó la mirada, y dijo:

.-Sí¿por qué no? estaría bien...

.-Sí –dijo Hermione- ...sería bonito.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha y cogió el menú, dispuesta a buscar algún plato sofisticado para probar.

.-¿Han elegido ya? –preguntó entonces un camarero que se había parado en su mesa

.-Sí –respondió la pelirroja- Yo probaré las ostras gratinadas

.-Yo un... –dijo Harry- número 14

.-Lo mismo –dijo Sirius plegando el menú, con una sonrisa

.-Yo una ensalada de langosta.

.-¿Sólo eso, Madam? Es bastante pequeña...

.-Sí, gracias... –sonrió- no tengo hambre.

Sirius alzó una ceja, preocupado, y el camarero simplemente dijo:

.-¿Para beber?

.-Vino tinto, de la casa–dijo Harry, dándole los menús al camarero, que se retiró con un gesto de cabeza.

Harry y Ginny volvieron a la conversación anterior, ajenos a su alrededor, irradiando alegría por los poros de su piel, mientras entre Sirius y Hermione seguía aún el silencio, que tensaba el ambiente hasta límites insospechados.

Ella, incómoda, llevó su mano al mechón rebelde que escapaba de su coleta, jugando con su tirabuzón frenéticamente, para después colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Sirius observaba sus movimientos con atención, tratando de analizarlos, y carraspeó. Hermione dio un respingo, y le miró ligeramente. Él sonrió, y ella pudo sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban. Se veía tan... tan... irresistible... con esa ropa casual, pero que le hacía verse tan sexy...

.-¿Estás bien? –murmuró él con voz entrecortada

.-¿Qué? –preguntó turbada-

.-Me refiero a su te encuentras bien... no has pedido mucha comida...

.-Ah... eso... –dijo restándole importancia- ...he desayunado muy tarde... no tengo hambre, eso es todo...

.-Me alegro, entonces...

Ella sonrió tímidamente y dijo:

.-¿Y tú? ... ¿qué... qué tal?

¿Qué decirle? No podría decirle la verdad, decirle que su vida era horrible desde que se fue, que se había convertido prácticamente en un hombre alcohólico y solitario por su ausencia; además de que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, y por mucho que intentara olvidarla, sus sentimientos crecían más y más. No, no podría, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza despreocupadamente:

.-Bien... como siempre... ya conoces mi vida en ese apartamento- ella soltó una risita- ... ¿tú?... ¿qué tal todo?

.-Ya he recordado todo, creo... –murmuró-

Él sonrió alegre, y dijo:

.-¿Y qué tal con Ron? Me han dicho que estás muy feliz con él...

.-Sí... –mintió ella- estoy muy bien, gracias...

Sirius sintió como el mundo se le venía encima. Lo que tanto había temido, había ocurrido al fin. Hermione estaba con Ron, y lo que era todavía más doloroso, era feliz con él. Él nunca podría hacerla feliz, NUNCA, y ya era hora de que lo fuera asumiendo, pero solo el hecho de darse cuenta de que debía apartarse de su vida, hacía que su corazón se le apretara dolorosamente, y se formara un extraño nudo en su garganta.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera analizar la actitud de Sirius, el camarero estaba de vuelta, trayéndoles unos platos enormes, llenos de humeante comida, y ella sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

* * *

La comida finalizó sin ningún altercado. Ginny y Harry habían estado hablando todo el rato, planeando cada acontecimiento de la ceremonia mientras que Sirius y Hermione fingían prestarles atención, sin poder evitar mirarse de reojo; y Sirius sorprendió varias veces a Hermione mirándole e inmediatamente desviando la mirada; gestos que hicieron que un pequeño deje de esperanza apareciera en él.

Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta, estaban saliendo del restaurante, y Harry sostenía las manos de Ginny entre las suyas, en un amago de despedirse. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de felicidad. Hermione sonrió ante la visión de su amiga, y soltó una risita.

Entonces notó como Sirius se acercaba a ella, con la intención de despedirse también, y pronto notó los labios del mago en su mejilla, mientras sentía como su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

Se separó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿a qué había venido eso? Torpemente, optó por sonreír, al tiempo en que sus mejillas adoptaban un color inconfundiblemente rojizo. Sirius sonrió también, confundido pero encantado con la reacción de la chica ante un simple beso en la mejilla.

.-Parece que nos veremos más a menudo... –murmuró él

* * *

Sirius había tenido mucha razón. A penas dos días después tuvieron que volver a reunirse; pero esta vez Hermione no pudo evitar que Ron, entusiasmado por la boda, se uniera a ellos.

Ginny seguía feliz, y esperaba junto a Ron, Harry y Hermione a la llegada de Sirius, para poder entrar por fin al centro comercial.

Ron cogió la mano de su novia, que había estado mordiéndose las uñas frenéticamente, y sonrió incómoda. Pero esa sonrisa se congeló cuando vio a Sirius saliendo de su coche, y a sus tres amigos acercándose a saludarle.

.-Lo siento, estaba haciendo unas compras por el centro y no me he dado cuenta de la hora...

Ron rió, y fue este gesto el que hizo que el animago se percatara de su presencia.

.-Ron... ¿cómo tú por aquí? –preguntó fastidiado-

.-Bueno... quería ayudar con la boda de mi hermanita y... –abrazó a Hermione posesivamente- y de paso pasar un rato con mi novia...

Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no apartar a Ron en un acto reflejo y fingió una sonrisa, mientras Sirius bajaba la mirada; no sin antes de que Harry pudiera percibir el dolor escondido en sus ojos.

.-Bueno –interrumpió Ginny- si ya estamos todos... tenemos que escoger un modelo de vestido para las damas de honor, un vestido para la madrina y...

.-¿Y el de la novia? –probó Harry

.-No, cariño... ESE no lo puedes ver

Harry se encogió de hombros, y Ron murmuró:

.-Supersticiones... ¬¬

.-Llamadlo como queráis, pero ese vestido sólo lo veré yo; bueno, y mi madre y Hermione. Pero bajo ningún concepto lo veréis vosotros tres. Da mala suerte.

.-Está bien, está bien... –la calmó Harry, arrastrándola al interior del centro comercial- ¿qué color sugieres para las damas de honor, cielo?

Ron se unió a ellos, y mas tarde, Sirius y Hermione les siguieron también; buscando, sin saberlo, una excusa para quedarse a solas.

Avanzaban por los pasillos del centro, buscando la tienda adecuada, cuando Hermione sintió la necesidad de pararse al ver la pasión de su vida en una sola tienda; una librería. Sirius sonrió al ver como la chica se detenía a buscar y ojear libros, ajena a que el trío seguía su camino. Se detuvo con ella, sabiendo que esa era la oportunidad que andaba buscando. Se acercó ligeramente a ella, por detrás, fijándose en el libro que descansaba en las manos de la chica, ante la atenta mirada de sus ojitos castaños, que ahora chispeaban, emocionados.

.-¿Qué libro es?

Ella dio un respingo al oír la voz de Sirius en su oído, y notó como sus piernas flaqueaban cuando vio que se encontraba detrás de ella, mirándola interesado.

.-Es... Don Juan Tenorio, de... José Zorrilla. Literatura española...

.-Ah, sí, todo un clásico –respondió sonriente- ¿es posible que la señorita Granger no tuviese ya este libro en su biblioteca? –bromeó

Ella rió, divertida, y negó con la cabeza.

.-¡Claro que lo tengo! Pero no lo tengo en el idioma original; pensé que no lo encontraría nunca...

Sirius alzó una ceja, impresionado al darse cuenta de que el libro que Hermione sostenía en sus manos estaba escrito en castellano.

.-¿Sabes español?

.-Cuatro palabras... pero creo que podré entenderlo –respondió restándole importancia y acercándose a la caja-

Cuando se dispuso a meter su mano en el bolso, Sirius la detuvo, y dijo decidido:

.-Espera, te lo compro yo...

.-¿Qué? No, Sirius... no tienes por qué...

.-Quiero hacerlo, es un regalo.

.-Pero no puedo aceptarlo...

.-¿Por qué?

.-Vamos... ya pagaste suficiente nuestro día de compras.

El rió y dijo:

.-Bueno, pero eso me lo recompensaste... pasé una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

Ella sonrió, y él insistió:

.-Vamos, deja que te lo compre.

Ella pareció quedarse sin argumentos, y todavía impresionada y fascinada con el gesto de Sirius, permitió que este cogiera su libro sonriente, y se dispusiera a pagarlo. Y así lo hizo, y cuando volvió, le tendió la bolsita con el libro, y ella dijo con una sonrisa:

.-¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?

Él rió, y saliendo de la librería, ella cogió la bolsita. Sirius la miró, con una sonrisa pícara, y dijo con una sonrisa...¿seductora:

.-Creo que me conformaría con un beso...

Ella se detuvo en seco¿realmente había oído lo que había creído oír? Le había... ¿le había pedido un beso? No, no podía ser. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, Sirius sólo se referiría a un beso en la mejilla... era una tonta por pensar que quería un beso en los labios...

Mientras, Sirius, la miraba expectante. Se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Habría pensado que le pedía un beso en los labios? Él se había referido a un beso en la mejilla, pero quizá ella lo hubiera malinterpretado. La miró atentamente, completamente ruborizada, y por un momento le pareció divertida la reacción.

.-Claro... –dijo entonces Hermione

Sirius alzó una ceja, sorprendido, y Hermione se le acercó. ¿Pensaba besarle? Pero la sorpresa vino cuando notó sus suaves labios en su mejilla, provocando un escalofrío en su nuca.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, apenas dejó que Hermione se separara. No quería dejarlo ahí, y por lo que parecía, ella tampoco. Todo fue cuestión de un segundo, no les dio tiempo a abrir los ojos, no les dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que ambos estaban sonriendo tontamente, y de que sus respiraciones se agitaban; no les dio tiempo a percatarse de que se acercaban peligrosamente, de que sus labios apenas se rozaban, no les dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que Ron estaba a punto de volver la esquina.

* * *

Y ME DIJE... LO DEJO ASÍ? PERO LUEGO PENSÉ... NAAAAAAH... NO SEAMOS MALOS... ASÍ QUE LO SIGO SÍ? PERO ME DEBEIS UNA! DEJADME UN REVIEW LARGUITO XD

* * *

Ron estaba a punto de volver la esquina, y de paso descubrir a una parejita que estaba a punto de besarse, pero en ese momento, Harry pensó más rápido, y se dispuso a adelantarse; aunque solo fuese por precaución. Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sirius y a Hermione en una situación tan comprometida... Harry carraspeó, y ambos se separaron, antes incluso de haber podido llegar a besarse. Fue justo en ese momento en el que Ron llegó, con una sonrisa en los labios, y dijo:

.-Ginny ha encontrado tu vestido ideal, Herms

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día concluyó sin más altercados; y ninguno de ellos quiso hablar de lo ocurrido, o de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Ni siquiera Harry creyó oportuno algún comentario acerca de eso. Ambos sabían que quizás lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, aquel día no fue el único en el que se encontraron en una situación así. La tensión cada día crecía, y pese a que Ron no se daba cuenta, cada vez era más difícil esconderlo.

A partir de entonces, se veían casi a diario, y ayudaban con los preparativos a la joven pareja. Tenían ya todo escogido: la comida, la iglesia, el vestido, los músicos... y ya solo faltaba un día para la boda.

Hermione ya no vivía en la madriguera. Tal y como había prometido, se había instalado en su piso del centro de Londres. Había vuelto a sus estudios, y seguía los fines de semana con su trabajo de camarera. Prácticamente podía presumir de llevar una vida normal, si no fuese porque estaba saliendo con Ron, fingiendo quererle y le resultaba imposible, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que cada día estaba más y más enamorada del padrino de su mejor amigo. Sí... en ese aspecto su vida era realmente caótica.

Sirius, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor; al igual que ella, verse cada día no había hecho mas que aumentar sus sentimientos, por mucho que intentara frenarlos.

Para su fortuna, Sarah había encontrado una casa en alquiler a las afueras de Londres, y no parecía seguir interesada en él. En absoluto. Es más, Sirius se jugaría el cuello a que había visto más de una vez a Remus "visitando su nueva casa".

Se alegraba por él. Claro que lo hacía. Sarah era una buena chica. Era guapa, atractiva, inteligente, dulce, y no le importaba para nada que Remus fuese un licántropo. Sí, definitivamente podía hacerle feliz. Y aunque Remus todavía no le había dicho nada y esquivaba el tema, Sirius podía afirmar verle cada día más alegre.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione suspiró, pasando la aguja una y otra vez por la blanca tela del vestido de su amiga.

.-¡Ay! –se quejó Ginny

.-Perdón¿te he pinchado?

.-Un poco... ¿te falta mucho?

.-No... –sonrió- casi he terminado. ¿realmente era necesario que te ajustara la espalda, Gin? Yo creo que el vestido ya estaba bien así...

.-Es mucho mejor así. ¿no lo ves? Me hace más delgada... y más pecho.

Hermione rió, y cortó el hilo, anudándolo disimuladamente. Se levantó, quedando a la altura de su amiga, para contemplarla.

.-Wow... te ves preciosa, Ginny.

.-¿Tu crees? No sé… ¿no piensas que la falda es…demasiado...?

.-Es perfecta. El vestido es perfecto. Vas a estar guapísima, ya lo verás.

La pelirroja la miró desconfiada, y se acercó al espejo de su habitación.

.-¿Qué hago con mi pelo?

Hermione se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza, y finalmente decidió:

.-Mejor suelto, con tanto escote queda mejor- se acercó a ella y comenzó a peinarla.- tal vez recogiendo un poquito aquí atrás... y el resto suelto... ¡con tirabuzones!

.-¿Tirabuzones? Herms... si tengo el pelo más liso que una tabla...

.-Bueno, yo te hago rulos¿sí? Venga, quítate el vestido, ponte cómoda y yo te ayudo.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a cambiarse. Se le veía nerviosa; feliz pero nerviosa, y se mordía las uñas frenéticamente, mientras hacía una mueca de preocupación que a Hermione le recordó mucho a Ron.

Ron... ¿qué iba a hacer con él? Le quería, sí, pero como amigo. Ya habían pasado meses y aún no sentía nada más. No podía seguir intentándolo, era ridículo. Sería engañarse a sí misma. Pero... no quería hacerle daño... él la quería mucho, y lo último que deseaba Hermione era romperle el corazón.

Ginny le tendió el vestido a su amiga y esta lo cogió, para mirarlo atentamente, mientras Ginny se vestía. Le gustaría tanto casarse... tal vez lo hiciera algún día... ¿por qué no? pero, por alguna extraña razón, no se imaginaba casada con Ron.

.-Ginny... –murmuró levantando la mirada

.-¿Sí?

.-Tú... tú... ¿cómo supiste que Harry era el hombre de tu vida?

Ginny rió y terminando de vestirse dijo:

.-Pues... simplemente lo sé. Es difícil de explicar pero... –se sentó en su cama, mirando al techo con ensoñación- es... el conjunto de cosas que sólo él me hace sentir. Sólo verle ya hace que mi corazón lata TAN rápido... –se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió- cada vez que me mira siento que me derrito; cuando me besa... –suspiró- ...tengo ganas como de... gritar! no sé... –Hermione rió- y es el único capaz que deje de llorar con sólo abrazarme...

Fue el turno de Hermione en suspirar, mientras intentaba retener unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Todo eso que Ginny había descrito era exactamente lo que sentía ella por Sirius, y eso la abrumaba. ¿podía ser él el amor de su vida? ... ¿el único y verdadero amor de su vida?... ¿aun siendo imposible?

.-Aunque... –irrumpió Ginny entonces-... no sé por qué te cuento esto... tú ya has sentido esto por Ron¿verdad?

Hermione se revolvió incómoda.

.-Claro... –mintió fingiendo despreocupación-

Ginny sonrió y dijo:

Siempre supe que mi hermano y tú terminaríais juntos... a pesar de vuestras estúpidas peleas...

Hermione rió tristemente, mirando al suelo.

.-Siempre he creído que el amor puede con todo –continuó la pelirroja- con todo tipo de barreras, y que por muy imposible que parezca, tu alma gemela puede ser quien menos te lo esperas... y entonces te sorprendes al darte cuenta de que te has enamorado –chasqueó la lengua- y aunque creas que es surrealista e ilógico, debes luchar por él. Porque si es amor, amor del verdadero... merece la pena.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

.-¿Aunque sea imposible?

.-Donde hay amor nada es imposible, Herms. Tú misma lo has visto... ¿quién te iba a decir que terminarías con Ron Weasley? Ese chico te sacaba de quicio...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, todavía meditando sobre las palabras de Ginny. ¿de verdad merecía la pena luchar por la persona que amas aunque tuvieses que ir en contra del mundo? Agitó su cabeza. No. No podía. Además... ¿para qué? sabía de sobra que Sirius no le correspondía, se lo había dejado bien claro en el lago.

.-Vamos, Herms... ¿qué te pasa hoy?

.-¿Qué?

.-Estás muy distraída... ¿no ibas a hacerme los rulos?

.-Sí, sí, claro. –dijo despertando de su ensoñación- solo estaba pensando en la boda de mañana. Seguro que es perfecta.

Ginny sonrió y miró a su reloj:

.-Ya quedan menos de 24 horas! –gritó con entusiasmo

Hermione rió y se dispuso a hacerle los tirabuzones, sin dejar de pensar en el día siguiente. Sería un gran día. La boda de Harry y Ginny. Y vería a Sirius, aunque seguramente sería el último día en mucho tiempo. Y por eso tal vez... solo tal vez... tenía el presentimiento de que sería especial.

* * *

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO! Os ha gustado? No? muy sosito? SI, ES MUY SOSO, pero creedme, no puedo pasar directamente a la boda de un día para otro... además os prometo que no tardaré en publicar el siguiente, porque YA HE ACABADO LOS EXAAAAAAAMENES!**

**Y os prometo que el siguiente capítulo será interesante. Será la boda de Harry y Ginny, aparecerán algunos personajes que quizá reconozcáis, habrá muuuucho temita con algunos personajes y os dejará con una gran intriga al final, os lo juro xD.**

**Eso sí,** (ATENCIÓN: AQUÍ VIENE UN FUERTE CHANTAJE EMOCIONAL, MENTES SENSIBLES, ABSTENERSE xD) **...tenéis que saber que he estado a puntiiiiiisimo de abandonar este fic.** (menos mal que vinieron algunas amigas a darme una buena colleja), pero sí, he estado a punto de abandonarlo, porque no recibía reviews, y llegué a pensar que ya nadie lee este fic. Pero lo cierto, es que ahora me he enterado de que hay gente que lee mi fic pero no me deja review... y a todos vosotros, que ya sabéis quienes sois (drake malfoy, patty, tsuchan, lucy diamonds...) os quiero pedir que por favor, dejeis review! **No os pido un review de estos kilométricos!** (aunque si me lo ponéis me haréis feliz xD) **si no solo que pongáis "YO LEO TU FIC, SIGUE"**, solo **quiero saber si hay gente que lo lee**, no necesito ni la opinión!

Bueno, muchos besos a todos, aquí contesto a los reviews!

**AYA K:** gracias por tus ayuditas con tus frases! Ojalá yo escribiera como tú! Pero bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno... la envidia es mala! Así que simplemente te felicito como buena amiga (ñeñeñe ¬¬) y te digo una y otra vez que me ENCANTÓ tu ultima historia! Una pasada chica, y que te dediques a escribir, q vales para eso! BESITUS

**Catalina:** ya... se armará una buena cuando Hermione se entere de lo de Sarah, no crees? Y lo de buscarle una novia a remus... ya ves que lo he considerado! OO MUCHOS BESITOS! GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS INCONDICIONALES! Gente como tú sois los que me animáis a seguir! Muchas gracias!

**Drusky:** PREMIO AL REVIEW MAS LARGO DE MI HISTORIA! Juaaaaaaaas... así q malfoy es tu heroe eh? BUENO, EL MIO TAMBIÉN! Fue la única excusa que encontré para unirles! Se merece algo! Igual le busco novia también... jojojo! BUENO, MUXOS BESIKUS AMIGUIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Akane:** jajajajjajajajajajajjajajaja. Creo q eres la unica k me ha escrito "q mono ron!" xDDD y la verdad es q a mi tambien m parecio mu mono con la rosa... xo ta claro ke aki todos prefieren a sirius jajaj... BUENO WAPA, muxas gracias por tus reviews, me ayudan a seguir, GRACIAS!

**Neptune:** gracias por tus revieeeeeeeeeeeeews! Siempre tan incondicional mi niña! Jajaja... gracias por llamarme Jarita K Rowling, enserio, m parto la caja contigo... y tu tranki... k algo entre Sirius y Hermione pasará, pero tienes que darles tiempo... q es una relación muy difícil...

**Mariet Malfoy:** ya te he agregado al messenger! Y tu no te preocupes por todos esos problemas! Y si esa chica quiere quitártelo, tú no le dejes! Ese chico es tuyo y ya! XD y weno, m alegro d k t guste esta historia... muchísimas gracias por tus reviews incondicionales!

**Kit, Kevin y Lunática:** J-U-A-S (ya sabeis x ke! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

**Chris:** OLA DE NUEVO! Esta vez te tardaste! Pero me alegré muchísimo de ver tu review, como siempre! Creo que eres el más incondicional de todos estos, y AMO TUS REVIEWS! Bueno, solo espero q este capítulo no te haya decepcionado tanto como a mí, ODIO ESTE CAPI! Pero era necesario publicarlo. Aunque prometo que el siguiente será mejor. y tambien prometo no abandonar el fic, bueno, eso no lo prometo, pero por lo menos lo intentaré, porque como siga con estas crisis inspirativas creo que tendré problemas para seguir... ¬¬. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, como siempre, por todos los ánimos que me das para seguir la historia! No se qué haría sin fans como tu xD (dream kat lloriquea)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! OS QUIERO! Y acordaros de dejarme el review ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS QUE LEAIS EL CAPITULO, aunque solo me dejeis una palabra, kiero ver si hay gente o no... ¬¬**

**Ya vale de chantaje, drusky, no te me sulfures. BESOS!**

**DREAM KAT**

**MOS**

**GANADORA DE LOS FICS AWARDS EN DAILY Hogwarts EN LAS CATEGORÍAS DE "MEJOR FIC DRAMA Y TRAGEDIA" Y "MEJOR FINAL" CON "UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR INTERRUMPIDA"**


	12. La boda

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, nada me pertenece, daría lo k fuera xk sirius fuera mío, pero para la desgracia d muchas, es de JKRowling, quien por cierto es definitivamente cruel.

HOLA! Qué tal todos por ahí? Todos felices? Agobiados con exámenes? Os diré algo: TERMINÉ LAS CLASEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Jojojojo (dream-kat sonríe triunfal) Y bueno, aquí os traigo el famoso capítulo de la boda... es algo... interminable, (no, no es cierto, pero es muy largoooo) espero q os guste, le he dado muchas vueltas a este capítulo. OS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO A TODOS! Beshitosh!

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap.12 "La boda"**

Todos estaban esperando en sus asientos, impacientes. Molly Weasley enredaba un pañuelo entre sus dedos frenéticamente, mientras Arthur hacía esfuerzos por tranquilizarla. ¿Pero quién podía tranquilizarse el día de la boda de tu única hija?

Por su parte, un chico joven, de cabellos morenos esperaba en el altar, junto a su mejor amiga y ahora madrina, Hermione Granger, quien estaba casi tan nerviosa como él.

Harry, entonces, guiado por la intuición, giró su cabeza y lo que vio provocó un vuelco en su corazón, que empezó a latir rápidamente.

Una chica pelirroja vestida de blanco esperaba en la puerta de entrada con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Unos tirabuzones perfectos caían silenciosamente por encima de sus hombros delicadamente descubiertos.

El vestido, liso y sin bordados, perfilaba el reluciente cuerpo de la novia, que al notar todas las miradas sobre ella se sonrojó aún más.

En ese momento, el Canon de Pachelbel comenzó a sonar por la sala, al tiempo en que Virginia levantaba la mirada y chocaba con la del moreno, que la esperaba en el altar. Mientras ella empezaba a andar, no sin cierto nerviosismo, al compás del sonido de los violines, todos los invitados se giraban en sus asientos para mirarla, mientras no podían reprimir una sonrisa, y los más pequeños cuchicheaban emocionados.

Harry se sentía paralizado, incapaz de moverse. Quizás fuera por la música que sonaba, que parecía hecha para ese momento, sólo para ellos dos. O quizás fuese por el brillo especial que tenían en ese momento los ojos de la chica que sujetaba firmemente el ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos.

Ella apartó unos segundos su mirada de la del ojiverde, para mirar a cada uno de sus hermanos, que desde sus asientos le guiñaban un ojo, y hacían señas de apoyo y felicidad. La música seguía sonando y ella daba un paso. Un paso más, y a su vez un paso menos hasta llegar a Harry.

Otro paso más.

Dirigió entonces la mirada a quien hasta entonces había caminado a su lado. Sirius le sonrió y mentalmente la animó a seguir caminando.

Esos últimos segundos fueron rápidos y a su vez interminables para Harry. Tan pronto como pudo darse cuenta, Ginny llegaba al pie de la primera escalera, y él inconscientemente le tendió la mano, que ella cogió sonriente. Temblorosa, subió por las escaleras sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del chico, con el pelo menos alborotado que de costumbre, y elegantemente trajeado, pero que aún así conservaba ese toque de naturalidad y rebeldía que tanto le gustaba.

Lentamente la música disminuía de volumen, y Harry quiso decirle algo, aunque temía que los nervios le traicionaran y las palabras no salieran de su boca. Lentamente subió el último peldaño, quedando a la altura del moreno, que en un susurro apenas audible dijo:

.-Estás preciosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras el "sí, quiero" por parte de la emocionada pareja, y el alboroto general entre todos los invitados, llegaron por fin al salón donde se iba a celebrar la cena.

Era muy grande, iluminado, digno de una boda brillante, y Hermione abrió la boca maravillada.

.-Wow! –exclamó Ron, a su lado-

.-Es precioso¿verdad? –le siguió una chica morena, de la mano de su acompañante-

Hermione sonrió, y Ron la llevó de la mano a su mesa correspondiente, junto a la familia, cerca de los novios. Ginny, en su sitio reía feliz junto a Harry, y Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de alegría. Se sentaron, alegres, oyendo la voz emocionada de la pelirroja.

.-¡Pero yo estaba temblando! –gritó entre risas-

.-¡Yo también! –la siguió su marido- ¡Y qué me dices de cuando se ha tropezado la dama de honor eh!

Todos en la mesa estallaron en risas, pero la sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó cuando vio a Sirius por primera vez en la noche, acompañado por una chica rubia que no había visto en su vida.

.-¡Sirius! –saludó efusivamente Ginny- ¿qué tal? Por fin llegas...

.-Sí, es que... quería presentaros a Sarah..

Hermione apretó los labios, con furia. ¿Sarah? .. ¿y quién demonios era esa ahora?

.-Vaaaaya... veo que llegas con buena compañía –dijo Ron alegre- ¿así que esta es la Sarah de la que me habló Harry?

Hermione sintió su corazón apretarse fuertemente. Sarah soltó una carcajada y dijo:

.-Vaya... no sabía que fuese famosa...

Todos rieron, pero Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no derramar "accidentalmente" el vino sobre el precioso vestido de Sarah. Esbozó una sonrisa fingida, cuando los ojos de Sarah se posaron en ella.

.-Y tú eres... –preguntó la rubia-

.-Granger. –respondió secamente- Hermione Granger.

Sarah sonrió pícaramente.

.-Hermione... eh?

Miró a Sirius de reojo, dándose cuenta de que esa podía ser la "Herms" que nombró en sueños.

.-¿Hermione a secas? ...¿ningún apodo?...¿acortamiento?

Ella alzó una ceja¿qué demonios le ocurría a esa chica? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Sirius la cogió del brazo, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, llevándosela de allí.

.-SARAH¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO?

Ella rió, y con una sonrisa pícara canturreó.

.-Así que es ella... Vaya... –se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó una risita- Reconozco que no me la imaginaba tan... jovencita... pero si sois felices...

.-Sarah...

.-Vamos, que no te estoy llamando pederasta ni nada pero...

.-Sarah...

.-Yo apruebo vuestra relación, y ya sabes que tendrás aquí una amiga para...

.-¡Sarah!

La rubia por fin quedó callada y él tomó aire.

.-Ella tiene novio.

.-¡QUÉ!

.-Sí... el chico pelirrojo a su lado es su novio, que a su vez es el mejor amigo de mi ahijado y...

.-¿Del hijo de James? SIRIUS¿en qué diablos estáis pensando? –gritó exasperada- ¿cómo se os ocurre ser...?

.-Hermione y yo no somos nada, Sarah. Ella... –miró al suelo- ...ella no... no está enamorada de mí.

.-Ya. –ironizó la rubia –tú además de estar loco eres un poquito inocente¿no?

.-¿A qué te refieres?

.-Oh, vamos, Sirius, por favor. ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo me miraba? Me estaba asesinando con la mirada! Estaba celosa, Sirius...

Sirius se quedó mirándola, esperanzado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En otro lugar del comedor, Hermione golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, impacientemente. ¿Dónde se habían metido Sirius y esa... esa.?

.-¿Qué ocurre, cielo? –ronroneó Ron, acercándose a ella cariñosamente-

.-¿Quién es Sarah?

.-¿Qué? –preguntó turbado-

.-Que quién es esa chica... la rubia, la que estaba con Sirius.

.-Pues no sé... Harry mencionó algo de que era la novia de Sirius o algo así.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón, tan fuerte que llegó a pensar que iba a ponerse a llorar delante de todo el mundo, si no fuera porque en aquel momento llegaban los camareros con tanta comida que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerse de la silla.

Entre camarero y camarero llegó también Sirius Black, esta vez sólo, y Ginny, desconcertada, preguntó:

.-¿Y Sarah?

.-Se ha quedado con Remus, por ahí...

.-Oh.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, aliviada por la noticia, y vio como Sirius le sonreía abiertamente. Ella le respondió a la sonrisa, rencorosamente.

.-Estás guapísima esta noche... –dijo él sinceramente-

Todo tipo de rencor desapareció de la mente de Hermione, al verse ocupada por intentar evitar a toda costa que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. No lo consiguió.

.-Gracias... –dijo mirándole con una tímida sonrisa-

.-Mi Hermione está guapa siempre –murmuró Ron feliz, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso de vino-

.-No lo dudo... –rió Sirius-

Hermione se apresuró también a beber un buen vaso de vino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La cena transcurrió rápidamente, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, estaban tomando los postres. Ginny y Harry no paraban de hablar con todo los invitados, mientras Ron se unía a ellos, aprovechando la noche para beber a su antojo.

Sirius hablaba con Arthur Weasley y con otro hombre desconocido para él. Y Hermione, ausente, escuchaba la sesión de cotilleos (N/A: chismes, rumores... etc) de Molly Weasley con una cantidad innumerable de señoras que no parecían tener nada mejor que hacer. En esos momentos, una señora rubia, con gafas de media luna apoyadas sin cuidado a media nariz discutía acerca del vestido de una joven sentada en la mesa 21.

.-Es blanco- decía- es una falta de respeto para la novia. De toda la vida se ha visto fatal...

.-Oh, vamos, Claire, no es blanco del todo... tiene también un trozo de negro.

.-Pero solo en la falda y además... –entonces sus ojos se clavaron en una nueva presa- ¿quién es esa chica?

Hermione entonces dirigió su vista al punto de mira de las mujeres, y descubrió a una chica jovencita, de pelo castaño liso, y ojos marrones suavemente rasgados, muy tenuemente maquillada, con un vestido negro, con poco escote, pero la espalda descubierta. Sonreía feliz, mientras cogía la mano de un chico moreno de ojos castaños, invitándole a levantarse.

.-¡Venga Chris! –decía entre risas- Acompáñame¿sí?

Hermione, por un momento, envidió su felicidad, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por la voz de una de la mujeres a su lado.

.-Es Katherine (dream-kat jojo), la hija pequeña de los Thorton. Viejos amigos nuestros... –aclaró la Sra. Weasley-

.-¿Y ese muchacho?-curioseó Claire

.-Pues... –respondió otra mujer- ... es su acompañante.

.-Vaaaaya... –rió curiosa Molly- ... quién lo diría de nuestra Kat. Hace tan poco parecía una chiquilla y ahora...

.-El chico es guapo. –sentenció Claire (N/A: CHRIS! La conquistaste! XD)

Hermione soltó una risita, y desvió la mirada de la parejita para mirar a Sirius, que por alguna razón también la estaba mirando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus no había parado de hablar y reír con Sarah durante la cena, ajenos por completo a la incómoda situación de Sirius dos mesas a la derecha.

.-¡Fuisteis vosotros! –exclamó la rubia indignada-

.-¡No! –se excusó el licántropo entre risas-

.-¡Claro que sí! Vosotros me pusisteis la poción en la sopa. ¿Sabes lo que significó para mí tener el pelo rosa durante tres meses?

Remus tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caerse de la silla por la risa, y lo cierto era que Sarah no se quedaba atrás, y le pegaba con la servilleta, fingiendo enfado, mientras luchaba por respirar entre tanta risa.

En ese momento, una suave canción empezó a sonar en las terrazas del salón, y todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a los novios estrenando el baile, pegaditos, en una imagen tan dulce que muchas mujeres tuvieron que sacar el pañuelo de sus bolsos.

.-Mira qué guapa está... –susurró Sarah admirando a Ginny-

Pero Remus no estaba mirando a la pareja precisamente, sino que tenía la vista fija en ella, en su pelo rubio recogido en un moño tan perfecto, sus ojos azules brillantes, admirando a los novios bailar.

Sintió como su corazón daba un saltito, como hacía años que no lo hacía.

.-Sinceramente, esta noche tú estás más resplandeciente que ella.

Sarah se sonrojó con violencia, y se quedó sin palabras, pero aprovechó que en ese momento la gente se unía al baile para levantarse y arrastrar a Remus a la pista, y así evitarse pasar todavía más vergüenza.

Él la siguió, divertido, al darse cuenta de que había logrado ruborizarla. Llegaron juntos a la terraza, donde muchísima gente disfrutaba ya del vals. Remus la tomó rápidamente por la cintura, atrayéndola a él sin contemplaciones, aumentando la sonrisa en los labios de Sarah. Ella se acercó también a él, mientras se movían al compás de la música, lentamente, hablando en susurros y riéndose tontamente, felices como hacía tiempo que no lo estaban, sin motivo aparente. Pero tanto Sarah como Remus sabían que querían hacer algo más que bailar (N/A: no penseis mal... ¬¬)

Viendo la inseguridad del licántropo, llevó una mano a su mejilla y delineó su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, pasando por su frente, bajando por su nariz en una suave caricia, llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios, que enseguida rozó también, presionando suavemente sobre ellos, haciendo que Remus dejase de bailar lentamente, y cerrase los ojos por un instante. Suspiró y en un susurro dijo:

.-Eres increíble, Sarah.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, al tiempo en que él se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba dulcemente en los labios, mientras Sarah entrelazaba las manos en su cuello.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus y Sarah desaparecieron misteriosamente de la boda, y Sirius sabía perfectamente por qué.

Él, por su parte, descansaba apoyado en una columna de la terraza, viendo a la gente bailar. No es que quisiese estar solo, por supuesto que no; es más, daría cualquier cosa por no sentirse tan vacío como lo hacía esa noche. Remus estaba felizmente enamorado, Harry también, Ron también... ¿y él? Él estaba solo, sin poder evitar mirar a aquella chica joven, tan imposible para él.

.-Sirius... –una voz sonó a su lado-

.-¿Qué tal, Ron?

.-Genial!

Sirius pudo percibir sin dificultad que Ron había bebido demasiado, y no pudo evitar una risita.

.-¿Dónde está George?

.-¿George?... ¿tu hermano?

.-No le hemos visto en… -hipó- en toda la cena... y... se... –rió- se rumorea que tiene novia... una tal... Aleena... –rió con más fuerza-

En ese momento, mientras Ron reía, la música cambiaba, y comenzaba a sonar "Baby can I hold you tonight", de Tracy Chapman., y Hermione llegaba emocionada junto a Ron, diciendo:

.-Ron! Baila conmigo, por favor! ADORO esta canción.

El pelirrojo todavía riéndose dijo:

.-No puedo... tengo que bu... buscar a George porque...

.-Ron, por favor... esta canción es mi favorita y...

.-Sirius, baila con ella- exclamó decidido- o no se callará en toda la noche.

Hermione se percató entonces de la presencia de Sirius, y se removió incómoda, sonrojándose.

.-No hace falta... yo...

Sirius se envalentonó:

.-Claro que sí. Es tu canción favorita¿no?

.-Bueno... sí...

.-Entonces vamos.

Ella sonrió feliz y fue con Sirius a la pista de baile, mientras Ron seguía en busca del gemelo.

Sirius la miró, sonriente, mientras le tendía una mano. Ella la aceptó, sonrojada, y caminó lentamente junto a él, de la mano, hasta llegar al centro de la pista.

**Sorry  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like sorry like sorry**

Sirius temía hacer algo que pudiera molestarle, no debía acercarse mucho... pero ella estaba tan... preciosa, que no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por la espalda de Hermione, que dio un pequeño respingo al notar como la acercaba a él.

.-Yo... perdona... yo no... –se disculpó él, soltando sus manos-

.-No, no... –sonrió- está bien...

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, dejándose llevar por la música, sin saber el efecto que esto producía en él. Sirius volvió a apoyar sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, atrayéndola esta vez un poquito más.

**Forgive me  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like forgive me forgive me**

Sirius aprovechó para enterrar su cabeza entre los cabellos de Hermione. Y distinguió su aroma, un aroma ciertamente inconfundible. Un olor a lavanda, mezclado con el olor propio de ella, que podría distinguir en cualquier momento. Ella, apoyada todavía en su hombro, notaba la respiración cálida de Sirius en su cuello, y no pudo evitar suspirar. Se sentía tan bien así, apoyada en él...

**But you can say baby  
Baby can I hold you tonight  
Maybe if I told you the right words  
At the right time you'd be mine**

Él notó el suspiro de la chica, y sonrió. Pasó a acariciar su espalda tiernamente, sin dejar que se separara de él ni por un instante, temiendo que se le pudiera escapar de las manos. Era curioso, hacía tiempo que no estaban así, tan juntos... tan pegaditos... y no quería por nada del mundo desaprovechar el momento.

**I love you  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like I love you I love you**

Sirius se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía los ojos cerrados, y los abrió lentamente, para ver la pista de baile. Harry y Ginny bailaban juntos, pero no eran los únicos. Miles de parejas bailaban, con una sonrisa adorable en sus labios. Por lo que parecía no era él el único enamorado de la noche. Entre la multitud pudo percibir a George, y para su sorpresa, estaba haciendo inimaginables esfuerzos por conseguir que una atractiva chica rubia de ojos azules brillantes bailara con él. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo, que sin duda le quedaba muy bien. Por lo visto ella debía de ser Aleena. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Qué calladito se lo tenía George...

.-Sirius... –susurró entonces Hermione-

.-Mmh?

.-Gracias...

.-¿Por qué?

.-Por... por todo... Por haberme acogido con el accidente. Por haber sido tan tierno conmigo... por portarte tan bien... por bailar conmigo esta canción... –suspiró y se aferró más a él-

**But you can say baby  
Baby can I hold you tonight  
Maybe if I told you the right words  
At the right time you'd be mine**

A Sirius se le aceleró el corazón cuanto ella más se acercaba.

.-No ha sido nada. Fue genial tenerte en mi casa... y... –vaciló, no sabía si decirlo- ...y está siendo maravilloso... bailar contigo esta canción...

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró, conforme la música se apagaba. Se quedaron mirando, sin decir nada. Ella notaba como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, como no existía nada más, solo él, sólo sus ojos grises, que por alguna extraña razón estaban cada vez más cerca, solo su suave respiración chocando contra sus labios. No quería pensar en nada... todo lo demás podía desaparecer...

.-Sirius. –se apartó de repente, ante la frustrada mirada de él- creo... creo que... quiero irme a casa...

Él asintió con la cabeza, no sin cierta tristeza. Habían estado a punto de besarse, eso estaba claro. Y no había sido la primera vez. ¿pero por qué demonios nunca se besaban? Por Ron, estaba claro.

.-¿Y quién piensa llevarte? –dijo con desgana-

.-Ron...

.-¿Ron?

.-Sí...

.-Pues me parece que no va a poder ser esta noche.

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Bromeas? Ha bebido demasiado como para conducir. ¿Por qué no usas polvos flu?

.-Este comedor es muggle. Y además, no tiene chimenea. Y todos los camareros son muggles y...

.-Entiendo... –murmuró- Está bien, yo te llevaré.

.-¿Tú?

.-¿Tan terrible es?

.-No... pero... no quiero molestar. Supongo que tú quieres quedarte aquí más rato.

.-¿Sinceramente? No.

Ella rió, y él le cogió la mano, y ella se dejó llevar. Llegaron a donde Harry y Ginny estaban bailando, y Sirius dijo:

.-Harry, nos vamos. Suerte.

Harry levantó una ceja y dijo:

.-¿Vosotros? Quiero decir... ¿os vais... JUNTOS?

.-No. es decir... sí. Pero no...

.-Sirius va a acompañarme a casa –dijo Hermione-

.-Oh. –Harry dirigió una mirada a las manos unidas de los dos, y no pudo evitar pensar lo peor –bueno.

.-Suerte, pareja –dijo Sirius sonriendo, llevándose a Hermione de allí-

Ginny miró a Harry confundida, y dijo:

.-¿Qué diablos...?

.-Están enamorados, Gin... –sentenció Harry negando con la cabeza-

.-¿Qué? Pero... pero Hermione y Ron...

.-Lo sé. Ambos lo saben... –suspiró con resignación-

.-¿Están juntos?

.-No. Pero sé que Sirius la quiere. Y me jugaría el cuello a que ella le quiere también.

.-Vaya... me da mucha pena mi hermano.

.-A mí también... pero supongo que no se puede luchar contra eso¿verdad?

.-No...

.-Sólo espero que esta noche no hagan ninguna tontería... –rogó Harry-

.-Pues mucho me temo que va a ser muy difícil.

.-¿Por qué lo dices, Gin?

.-Porque Hermione no tiene las llaves de su casa, las tiene Ron. Me pregunto dónde tendrá que pasar la noche... –finalizó con una risita-

**FIN DEL CAPIIIIIIIII! NO SABEIS LAS VUELTAS QUE LE HE DADOOO! NO SABÍA CÓMO SEGUIR! ME QUEDABA ATASCADA CADA 5 MINUTOS! PERO LO LOGRÉ! LO CONSEGUÍ! **

Bueno bueno bueno... ahora sí¿os ha gustado? No os olvidéis de dejarme un review eh? Yo creo que más que largo está muy cargado. Está el tema de Remus y Sarah, Sirius y Herms... y además hemos aparecido tres personas!

**.-Aleena**, como FEMME FATALE, que lleva de cabeza al pobre de George. Un aplauso para AYA-K!

**.-Chris** como el chico acompañante de Kat! El único chico capaz de reblandecer a la maruja de Claire!. Un aplauso para él!

**.-**Y por último... **Kat!** Como hija de amigos de los Weasley, con el acompañante más codiciado de toda la boda, verdad chris? XDDDDDDDDD... UN APLAUSO PARA MÍ TAMBIÉN, XDD!

Jajajja y esto es todo... las tres intervenciones, a las tres personas q más se merecen aparecer (yo estoy, por supuesto xD) ya que son las que más cosas han aportado a esta historia. Ya sea por darme muchas ideas o por ponerme los reviews más constructivos de la historia. **GRACIAS A LOS DOS! **

Ya, y bueno, ahora vamos a lo que vamos... tengo unas **dudas con el rating**. **Si en algún momento del fic hubiera una escena un poco subida de tono **(lemon suave) ((((no aseguro nada))))) **alguien se molestaría?** Por favor, **que me avise ya**, que me deje un review y que me lo diga, porque no quiero problemas con fanfiction. Y si alguien cree que debería subir el rating que me lo diga también, sí?

**Bueno, ahora respondo a los reviews.** (tengo 20!) parece ser que el chantaje emocional funcionó! Mwahahahahaha

**Gaby B: **gracias por molestarte en dejarme review! De verdad gracias! Y gracias también por decir que te gusta mi fic. A mi también me encantan los Sirius/Hermione. No son una pareja adorable? XD BESOS, CUIDATE!

**Caperucita Roja: **hmmm... creo que tomaré el consejo de decirle a Hermione que mande a Ron a coger amapolas al polo norte. Seee... sirius es MUCHO mas sexy. Juas. Me lo pensaré xD. Y eso chiki, k muxas gracias por tus reviews incondicionales, y k no te me olvides d dejarme review tb en este eh? Jojojoj si no recurrire al chantaje emocional, xo de verdad... (dream kat sonrie maliciosamente)

**konnytagranger:** gracias por dejar review! No sabía que tú leyeras mi fic! Me hizo mucha ilusión descubrir que tengo más lectoras de las que conocía! (dream-kat se pone a dar saltitos de emoción) bueno, me alegro de que te guste mi fic! Me sacaste los colores con tu comentario! Muchos besos! Cuidate!

**Rachel Potter Evans:** HAS VUELTO! Wow, pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi historia! Que alegría volver a verte! XD gracias por decirme k te gusta mi historia! Y muchas gracias por ponerme review! Un besazo muy grande! Cuidate!

**Veritoblack:** hola! Gracias por dejar review! No sabía que leyeras mi fic! (dream-kat se emociona dando la bienvenida a una nueva lectora) me alegra que te guste mi historia, y por supuesto que te guste la pareja sirius/herms! Un besazo!

**Black Heiress:** tu review me encantó! De verdad, me sacaste los colores diciendo que sé como hacer que os metáis en la historia! Jajajaja... será que yo también lo vivo mucho (vivo soñando xD) espero que de tu depresión ya estés mejor, mujer. Que la vida es muy bonita, y no merece la pena amargarse! Tu haz como yo! CANTA Y SE FELIZ! XDDDDDD bueno, muchísimas gracias por decir q soy tu ídolo! Jajaja nunca me lo habían dicho. Muchisisisisisimos besitos guapa, y animate!

**Hermione Ryddle Malfoy:** hola! No sabía que leyeras mi historia! Ya decía yo que había gente que leía esta historia y no dejaba review... ¬¬. En fin! No importa! Porque ya me dejaste review, y no sabes cuánto me alegró ver que te gusta mi historia! Un beso!

**Catalina:** wow que review mas largo! O.O GRACIAS! (dream-kat abraza a catalina) bueno... como ves ya junté a Remus con Sarah! Y sí, Harry y Ginny son re dulces! (dream-kat envidia a Ginny, y da pataletas de rabia) y bueno, tú no te preocupes, que verás como muy pronto Hermione se da cuenta de que Sirius la ama (te adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo las cosas van a estar muy pero que muy interesantes)

**AYA K:** holaaaaaaaaa! Como está mi personaje favorito? XD lo siento, no has salido mucho, pero es que si seguía escribiendo termino con tendinitis en la muñeca ¬¬. Jijiji me alegra que te gustara mi otro capi! A ver si este te gusta tambien (dream-kat ruega por que sea cierto) muchos muchos besitos musa!

**Arcángel-negro:** hola! A ti no te conocía! Ô.o wow! Tu review me emocionó! Gracias por decir que esta es una de tus historias favoritas! Me alegraste! (dream-kat abraza a arcángel negro) y sí, a mí también me encanta la pareja de Sirius/Herms, por muy imposible que sean, se ven muy dulces, verdad? Besitos!

**Kairi Akade:** gracias por el review! No sabía que leyeras mi fic! Bienvenida! XDDDDD gracias por decir que te gusta mucho mi historia! (me emocioné!) muchos besos! Y gracias de nuevo!

**Chris:** bueno bueno bueno! Que tal te lo has pasado en la boda? (dream-kat suelta una risita) que acompañante tan guapa y tan perfeeeeeeeeeeecta que tuviste eh? XDDDDD, vale, vale, ya me calloo ¬¬. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre a tiempo, y tan constructivo! Y bueno, tu ahora tranquilo, que no voy a hacer sufrir mucho a Sirius, en el siguiente capítulo sabrás por qué .mwahahaha (risa maligna) OH, ADEMÁS TENGO QUE DARTE LAS GRACIAS POR ALGO QUE DIJISTE EN TU REVIEW QUE ME EMOCIONÓ O.O . "q haría yo sin fics como los tuyos, T.T una triste vida sin buena lectura" dios, gracias! XDDDD te pasaste! Jajajajaja... venga, muchos besitos, y gracias por la rosita del messenger, a este paso voy a hacerme un ramo enorme jojojoj (dream-kat abraza a Chris y se despide sonriente :D)

**Drusky:** olaaaaaaaaaaaaaas wapisimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Q tal estamos? Q te a parecido este capi?' way? Decepcionante? Una autentica basura? Un autentico milagro d la naturaleza? Seeeeeeeee... me lo dicen todos los dias xD... wei xiki, k toy de super wen humor hoy (no preguntes, me e levantao con el pie derecho y ya) y ya estoy pasanding de tios... porq no me sirven para nada, vdad? Nah, yo me pasaré el resto de mi existencia soñando con sirius black... ¬¬ enga wapi, muxos besos y gracias por estar ahí siempre!

**Ophelia Dakker:** gracias por tus ánimos! No era la falta de reviews lo que me deprimía, sino el hecho de que pensaba que nadie seguía mi historia... entiendes? Bueno, gracias igualmente, muchos besos!

**Rasaaabe:** ola! Gracias por el review! Bueno, te hice caso, y Remus salió bastante en este capítulo no? xD y bueno... tu tienes ke tener un pokito de paciencia con Herms y Sirius... toooooodo se andará, ya verás como en el siguiente capítulo todo se aclara un poco si? BESITOS!

**Drake Malfoy:** GENTE, APLAUDAMOS A DRAKE MALFOY, QUE HACE DIEZ DIAS ESCRIBIO UN PARRAFO DE SU FIC! Oooooooooooooh! (dream-kat le aplaude) muy bien muy bien! Asi me gusta así... a ver si dentro de diez años tenemos capítulo ¬¬ jajajajaj bromas a parte, tú tomate tu tiempo (no mucho, plis) y pon el capi cuando puedas, pero ke esté interesante, si:D bueno, gracias por decir k te gusta mi fic. A ver si te gusta tb este capi. Chao! Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** oh! Te enamoraste! Wow wow! Fiestaaaaaaaaaaa! Me alegro muchísimo por ti! Volviendo al fic, muchas gracias por tu review, enserio consigues levantarme siempre el animo! Creo que eres una de mis fans mas incondicionales! Gracias por todo! Un beso muy muy fuerte!

**Tsu chan:** MWAHAHAHA y el siguiente capi... MWAHAHAHA... xD gracias por decir k tengo un don... pero EJEM EJEM tu EJEM EJEM escribes diez mil veces EJEM mejor EJEM... muchos besitos wapa!

**Akizuki:** me enamoré de una frase que pusiste en el review "no hay amor más imposible que el que no se lucha". Creo que lo tendré en cuenta! Gracias! Bueno, ya verás como ahora Sirius y Herms se van juntando cada vez un poquito más... y muy pronto los veréis juntitos! Jojoj BESOS!

**Kit:** OKAY! MUXOS BESITOS WAPAAAAAAA! GRACIAS X EL REVIEW!

**Guiki:** jajajaj... recibí tu review 5 minutos antes de publicar! Gracias por el review! Me alegra saber que hay gente que me lee aunque no me deje review! MUCHOS BESOS

**UF, TERMINE, POR FIN, JAJAJAJJA... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! OS QUIERO, NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE LEER EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA! **Y acordaros de la duda del rating, yo lo vuelvo a repetir.

Si alguien tiene algun problema con una escena subida de tono, o lemon, que me lo avise. Si no, sois todos responsables de vuestra lectura. Estáis avisados.

UN BESO

**DREAM KAT**

**Miembro de la orden siriusana**

**Miembro de la orden severusiana (no lo pude evitar)**


	13. Just for one day

**Disclaimer:** nada es mío, nada me pertenece... bla bla bla. Todo es de JKRowling y la Warner Bross. No me demandéis.

**HOLA A TODOS! **Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo más de "once upon a december", y creo que este es el capítulo que más he dudado en subir, y el que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha costado.

Sí, estoy hablando exactamente de lo que estais pensando ¬¬. Tiene una escena lemmon, así que los que la leáis (que tengo la ligera intuición de que seréis todos xD) lo hacéis bajo vuestro propio riesgo, yo he avisado. Bueno, acordaros de dejarme review y tal... y muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís siempre, en todos los capítulos de mi historia (creo que no hace falta que os nombre, vosotros sabéis quienes sois) de verdad, gracias.

Ah, antes que nada, este capítulo va dedicado a AYA-K, por su incondicional apoyo con todo respecto a este capítulo y su trama; y como no, a Judith, por su super e-mail, que consiguió subirme el ánimo hasta límites insospechados. Creo que si no fuera por vosotras dos, este capítulo quedaría censurado por mí misma.

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**Cap. 13: Just for one day**

En un elegante salón del centro de Londres, una boda seguía su curso, mientras todos los invitados festejaban la reciente unión de los novios.

Sin embargo, fuera de ese salón, en uno de los pintorescos barrios Ingleses, dos personas viajaban en un coche, tan juntos y lejanos a la vez, con la tensión clara en el ambiente, y a la vez una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces llegaron al apartamento, y Hermione suspiró. Sirius, por su parte, salió del coche para acompañarla. La chica subió las escaleras hasta su puerta, y él a penas subió un escalón, y se quedó mirándola. Sonrió, y por alguna razón ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

.-Bueno... –dijo ella metiendo la mano en su pequeño bolso-

.-Sí...- suspiró él- ...debes irte...

Ella rió tímidamente, y él se apoyó en el pasamanos de la escalera, observándola. Esta, seguía todavía con sus manos en el bolso, cada vez más frenéticamente. ¿Por qué en momentos tan tensos como estos era cuando más tardas en dar con las llaves de casa?

.-Herms.. yo...

.-¡Mierda! –le interrumpió la morena, con una mano en su cabeza, visiblemente desquiciada-

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Las llaves… -respondió, cayendo en la cuenta de lo ocurrido- se las di a Ron y… ¡Mierda!

.-Parece que tú y yo tenemos problemas con las llaves ¿eh?

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, era cierto, él también se dejó las llaves en el lago aquella vez. Sirius sonrió, mientras se apoyaba en la pared pensativo. Al final, a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias que podía tener para él, dijo:

.-Puedes… quedarte esta noche en mi casa…

Ella levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó, dispuesta a negarse rotundamente; pero luego recapacitó. ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

.-¿No te importa?

.-Sabes que no…

.-No quiero ser un estorbo, pero… ¿qué voy a hacer si no?

.-¿Tan terrible es dormir en mi casa? –bromeó él-

.-No, no es eso…

.-Venga, vamos, sube al coche- la invitó

.-¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?

.-Claro... he pasado dos semanas contigo en el mismo apartamento¿qué mas da una noche más?

.-Bueno, viéndolo así...

.-Vamos... –dijo sonriendo

Ella obedeció incómoda, intentando no mirarle… pero sentía mariposas en el estómago. Una vez más iba a dormir en su casa y ella… ella… ¿podría soportarlo? Desvió su mirada a la ventanilla, mientras que Sirius vagaba la mirada de la carretera al retrovisor, para, de vez en cuando, observar a la chica. Aún no podía apartar su vista de ella, se veía tan... preciosa con ese vestido, ese peinado, ese maquillaje que hacía destacar sus rasgos más femeninos... muy poco quedaba de aquella chiquilla que un día fue a Hogwarts, y él no había tardado en darse cuenta, probablemente más de lo que gustaría.

Más pronto de lo que ambos desearían, llegaron a la casa de Sirius, y salieron del coche. El animago cerró su vehículo y buscó las llaves de su apartamento en su abrigo, y por fin dio con ellas, abriendo la puerta.

Cuando Hermione entró en él, siguiéndole, no pudo sino abrir la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Todo estaba tan… desordenado…

.-Sirius… ¿qué…?

.-Lo sé… no está muy… ordenado, pero… no sabía que tendría visita hoy…

.-Pero… antes, esto estaba… tan… limpio y… ordenado… y…

Sirius se quitó entonces el abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero, dejando ver ese traje de boda que desde el primer momento le había fascinado… y ahora sentía la necesidad de… ¿quitárselo? Dios mío. Esto era grave. _Hermione, relájate_ se dijo.

.-Ya… pero… desde que te fuiste de aquí… ha cambiado. No… no solo el… apartamento… -dijo con voz entrecortada, acercándose a ella lentamente- … para mí todo ha cambiado, Herms.

.-Sirius… yo… -dijo ella incómoda-

.-Perdona. –dijo entonces él agitando su cabeza con ímpetu- Aún no te he ofrecido... ¿quieres algo de beber?

.-Bueno...

.-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó alejándose hacia la cocina-

.-Una... coca-cola, ya he tomado demasiado alcohol por hoy.

Él se giró para mirarla y sonrió, lo que provocó en ella una risita nerviosa, mientras le perdía de vista por el pasillo. Una vez él ya no podía verla, Hermione comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la palma de su mano en señal de auto-reprimenda. ¿Por qué Sirius tenía que hacerle sentirse así¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de una manera tan... adolescente cada vez que le veía? Por Dios, si se ruborizaba solo con que él la mirara... seguro que debía de pensar que era una niña tonta... y ella estaba allí, poniéndose nerviosa por una simple sonrisa del animago.

Entonces la chica oyó como Sirius volvía a la sala, y sonriendo de nuevo le tendía una coca-cola mientras él se llevaba a los labios la otra. Con un gesto de cabeza la invitó a sentarse en el sofá, al tiempo en que él hacía lo mismo. Un silencio tenso se formó entre los dos; y Hermione, tras dar otro sorbo a su refresco, dijo mirando al suelo:

.-La... la boda ha sido... muy bonita...

.-Sí... –respondió él con la voz entrecortada- Se veían muy felices...

Hermione percibió cierta melancolía en su voz, es más... podría asegurar que había tristeza en los ojos claros del hombre sentado a su lado, por lo que, sin comprender por qué, dijo:

.-Seguro que pronto tendremos todos que asistir a tu boda.

Él giró su cabeza y la miró, sin comprender.

.-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo alzando una ceja-

.-Vamos... –dijo ella recelosa, levantándose del sofá- ...supongo que tendrás planes con Sarah...

.-¿Sarah? –preguntó divertido

La miró, ella estaba de pie, manoseando frenéticamente su lata de refresco, mirando al suelo. Entonces Hermione levantó su mirada y asintió con la cabeza. De no ser porque Sirius **sabía** que era imposible, habría jurado que la chica decía aquello con un extraño brillo de celos en sus ojos.

El mago pensaba negar inmediatamente su relación con la rubia, pero por un momento le atrajo más la idea de seguirle la corriente; quería... probarla.

.-Veo que los rumores corren muy rápido por Londres... –contestó simplemente-

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar derramar su refresco. ¿Entonces era cierto? Sirius Black estaba saliendo con Sarah. Sintió como su pecho se encogía y por un instante su corazón dejaba de latir. Notó la mirada de Black sobre la suya, pero el efecto fue apabullante para la chica, que se dio la vuelta para evitar mirarle; mientras intentaba retener unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Sirius observó con detenimiento los movimientos de Hermione, que cada vez se alejaba más del sofá. La llamó:

.-¿Dónde vas?

.-Al dormitorio... –dijo secamente, sin mirarle- ...no me encuentro muy bien.

Sirius, entonces alargó el brazo y agarró a Hermione suavemente pero con firmeza, antes de que pudiera marcharse, y mirándola intensamente la acercó de nuevo al sofá, donde ella se sentó resignada, sabiendo que él no la iba a dejar marchar.

.-¿Qué ocurre, Herms?

Ella se revolvió incómoda, sonrojándose, y dijo:

.-Ya te lo he dicho... no me encuentro bien...

Él la miró entonces preocupado, mientras ella evitaba su mirada; y para su sorpresa notó a Sirius acercándose a ella. Él levantó su barbilla y llevó sus labios a su frente, provocando un escalofrío en la chica, que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sirius mantuvo sus labios sobre la frente de Hermione durante unos segundos, presionándolos suavemente contra ella, y la chica podía notar a su corazón palpitando con rapidez. Entonces, él se separó lentamente y susurró:

.-No tienes fiebre...

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, aún sin atreverse a enfrentar los ojos del moreno.

.-Tienes... tienes suerte... –dijo entonces Hermione, casi en un susurro- ...Sarah es una chica muy simpática y agradable... Vais... vais a ser muy felices.

Sirius sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza:

.-No estoy saliendo con Sarah.

Hermione levantó una ceja, contrariada:

.-Pero... pero... tú... acabas de decir que...

.-Que los rumores corren muy rápido. Pero solo son eso, rumores, Herms.

.-Ron... Ron me dijo... –contestó insegura- me dijo que... vosotros dos erais novios.

.-Lo éramos. –dijo sinceramente- Pero por aquel entonces yo era un estudiante de Hogwarts.

Hermione rió, avergonzada, y él dijo:

.-Ahora solo somos buenos amigos... –ella asintió- ¿qué te hizo pensar que estuviésemos juntos? Yo creo que era bastante evidente que no...

.-No sé... ella... ella es una chica muy guapa y...

.-Tú también. –dijo él impulsivamente

La chica se sonrojó de sobremanera, y a él le gustó su reacción, por lo que, fruto de una corazonada, dijo:

.-Es más, Herms, creo... creo que jamás había visto a una mujer tan preciosa como tú.

.-Sirius... –suspiró ruborizada, mientras él le cogía de la mano

.-No. Déjame terminar. –la interrumpió, y luego tomó aire- No sé lo que me hiciste, pero… te juro que ya no soy el mismo… mi vida es una mierda. No sé tú, pero yo no puedo parar de pensar en ti… -la miró intensamente- cualquier cosa me recuerda al lago donde nos besamos, y te juro que en mi vida me había arrepentido tanto de algo como de cuando me aparté.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Todo eso le estaba sorprendiendo demasiado… jamás había pensado oír esas palabras de la boca de Sirius, y no podía sino temblar. Las manos le temblaban, ella entera estaba temblando. El animago malinterpretó el silencio de la joven, y se apresuró a disculparse:

.-Lo siento, Herms, yo… no tendría que haber dicho todo esto. No sé que me pasa… Sé que tú estás enamorada de Ron y sin embargo estoy aquí diciéndote todo esto y…

.-No estoy enamorada de Ron, Sirius… -dijo ella sin saber por qué-

.-¿No? –preguntó él confundido-

.-No… -dijo ella con la cabeza bajada, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarle.

.-Entonces… ¿por qué estás saliendo con él?

.-Porque se lo debo… porque estaba saliendo con él antes del accidente, y yo juro que he intentado que funcionase pero… -una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- …pero no lo consigo… Yo tampoco sé lo qué me pasa, Sirius… pero no puedo besar a Ron sin que tu imagen venga a mi cabeza; no puedo hacer el amor con él porque desearía que fuese contigo y…

Sirius sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, y puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a mirarle:

.-Herms… ¿tú...?

.-Estoy enamorada de ti. –dijo ella mirándole con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que el ambiente se hizo demasiado tenso para Hermione, que soltó la mano de Sirius y se separó enseguida, intentando dejar de llorar. Sirius se quedó petrificado. Entonces… lo que sentía él era… ¡era mutuo! No sabía si sentirse feliz o miserable. Pues bien sabía que esa relación era imposible, y el hecho de que Hermione también sintiera algo hacía que en vez de tener que sufrir uno, tuvieran que sufrir dos.

En esos momentos, ella se había levantado del sofá y se apoyaba en la mesa con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba secarse las lágrimas, y Sirius se apresuró a colocarse tras ella, rodeándola, y notó como ella se removía incómoda y contenía la respiración. Entonces, dijo en un susurro:

.-Hermi, yo… no tenía ni idea…

Ella evitó mirarle.

.-Jamás pensé que tú podrías sentir lo mismo que yo… -siguió diciendo

Vio como una nueva lágrima caía por la mejilla de la chica, y resbalaba por su cuello.

.-Ey… no llores, por favor… que me mata verte así…

Entonces apartó el pelo de la chica, que aún no se atrevía a mirarle, y delineó con sus dedos la mejilla de Hermione, para secarle las lágrimas… y continuó bajando por su cuello, en una sutil caricia, mientras no pudo evitar enterrar su cara en el sedoso cabello de la chica.

Ella suspiró contra su voluntad, al notar la respiración de Sirius en su nuca, acompañada por sus suaves caricias en el cuello; y esto hizo que el animago sonriera, al darse cuenta de lo que provocaban sus gestos en la joven. La actitud de Hermione hizo que se atreviera a deslizar lentamente su rostro desde la nuca al cuello de la chica, al lugar que antes ocupaban sus dedos; y acarició con su nariz el camino desde el cuello hasta su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

Hermioneno sabía ni donde estaba, ni qué día era… estaba completamente en otro mundo, donde solo podía sentir la respiración de Sirius en su cuello, subiendo y bajando lentamente, haciéndole poco a poco perder la cabeza.

Este, al ver como no oponía resistencia se aventuró a depositar un suave beso justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella se separara de golpe y se girara para mirarle:

.-Sirius… esto no está bien…

Él mago la miró. Estaba sonrojada, con la respiración agitada… su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez; pero como siempre, la razón podía con ella, y a pesar de estar derritiéndose en sus brazos, le pedía que parara. Él sonrió. Así era Hermione, la chica que le volvía loco. Con un autocontrol que llegaba a sorprenderle… y tan condenadamente encantadora… Pero debía respetarla, pues eso era algo que tenía que decidir ella, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

.-Lo sé, perdóname… me he dejado llevar…

Ella le miró sorprendida. ¿No iba a insistir? No es que quisiese que insistiera pero…

.-Duermo en el sofá –dijo él- tienes mi cuarto para ti.

.-No, no hace falta… puedo dormir yo en el sofá.

.-He dicho que yo duermo en el sofá –dijo sonriendo-

Ella, rendida, dijo:

.-Está bien… buenas noches, Sirius…

.-Buenas noches, Herms.

Ella entró en el dormitorio y se echó en la cama abatida, con miles de dudas en su cabeza. Jamás había sentido algo parecido a cuando Sirius le besaba el cuello. Era tan…

Cogió la almohada y la abrazó con fuerza, cayendo hacia atrás en la cama. Dios mío, le quería tanto… y era imposible… no debía quererle, pero lo hacía, y VAYA SI LO HACÍA. Y ahora, se había enterado de que él sentía lo mismo por ella… y él estaba durmiendo a escasos metros de ella… No tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no abrir esa puerta y correr a sus brazos. Debía pensar en Ron, debía pensar en Ron¡debía pensar en Ron!

Entonces fue al baño que estaba conjunto al dormitorio, para desmaquillarse, pues todavía podía notar como sus labios sabían a carmín. Se desmaquilló únicamente con agua, ya que, como era de esperar, Sirius no tenía desmaquillante. Luego empezó a deshacer su moño, con mucho cuidado, y cuando más o menos ya lo tenía deshecho, cogió un peine, para desenredarse el pelo… si no… al día siguiente por la mañana estaría hecho un lío.

Se lo desenredó suavemente, pasando el peine de arriba abajo por su cabello ondulado. Luego volvió al dormitorio y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, aún si quitarse el vestido de la boda. Estuvo un buen rato pensando y pensando… intentaba cerrar los ojos, y aún así Sirius aparecía en su mente. Y así pasaron los minutos... quizás las horas, y Hermione maldecía la coca-cola que se había tomado. Entre eso y sus pensamientos, sabía que no podría dormir en una semana. No podía más. Tenía que salir de ese dormitorio si no quería volverse loca.

Se levantó sigilosamente y abrió la puerta. Sirius oyó ese sonido y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Por lo visto él no era el único que no podía dormir esa noche. Sonrió al ver a Hermione salir del dormitorio, aún con el vestido, pero con el pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros… lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más inocente, que le fascinaba.

Ella se percató de que Sirius tampoco estaba dormido, sino que estaba sentado en el sofá, mirándola, por lo que se apresuró a decir:

.-Yo… no podía dormir…

.-Yo tampoco… -dijo él-

Ella se sonrojó, y él observándola divertido dijo:

.-¿Piensas quedarte ahí de pie siempre?

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose a su lado. Él dijo:

.-Iba a prepararme una… infusión para dormir… si quieres una…

.-No, gracias…

Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina, de la que volvió con una única taza de una bebida que olía a una mezcla de te y manzanilla. Sirius volvió a sentarse junto a ella, y bebió un poco de la infusión.

.-¿En qué piensas?

.-¿Qué? –dijo ella aturdida-

.-No podías dormir¿no? Pensarías en algo…

.-Sí… yo… bueno… estaba teniendo una lucha interna…

.-¿Quiénes eran los bandos? –dijo él divertido

.-Cabeza contra corazón –dijo ella en un suspiro.

Él sonrió y le cogió una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía la taza; y mirándola fijamente dijo:

.-¿Quién es el ganador?

.-Creo que la batalla aún no a terminado… -respondió mirando el suelo-

Él le cogió de la barbilla haciendo que le mirase:

.-¿Pero alguien llevará ventaja, no?

.-Si sigues mirándome así creo que sí… -dijo ruborizada-

Él rió y ella aprovechó para decirle:

.-¿Y tú en qué pensabas? Porque tampoco podías dormir…

.-Yo estaba pensando en las miles de veces que he tenido esa "lucha interna" de la que hablas… y que sin embargo ahora mismo me importa un comino.

Ella le miró sin comprender, y él prefirió olvidarlo, por lo que le dijo:

.-Toma un poco de esta infusión… te hará bien…

Ella accedió, y cogió la taza, dando un pequeño sorbo. Lo cierto es que sabía muy bien.

.-Mmm… está muy rica…

.-Receta de Lily Evans… -dijo con una sonrisa triste-

Ella se quedó en silencio, pensando. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que él también habría sufrido la muerte de Lily y James, y además estar en Azcaban porque todo el mundo pensaba que les había matado él… era… horrible…

.-Debió ser muy duro… -dijo ella compasivamente-

.-Lo fue. La verdad es que la vida no me tiene mucho cariño. No sé qué demonios debí de hacer en mi otra vida –ella rió- pero el caso es que esta ahora se está vengando de mí. Primero mata a mi mejor amigo y a su mujer, luego me acusan de haberlos matado yo, dejan a mi ahijado viviendo con una pandilla de muggles inútiles, paso diez largos años en Azcaban, y para cuando parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad me enamoro de la mejor amiga del hijo de James, que podría ser mi hija y…

Sirius no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Hermione había unido sus labios con los suyos en un suave y corto beso.

.-Y… se encarga de quitarme el poco autocontrol que me queda –finalizó Sirius-

Ella se sonrojó y se apartó avergonzada diciendo:

.-Lo siento…

.-No… no es culpa tuya… -susurró acariciando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos

Él fue entonces quien se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, un simple roce de labios… uniéndose y separándose repetidas veces demostrando solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que sentían esa noche, y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que no era suficiente. Sirius introdujo lenta y suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, que le respondió de igual manera, y ambas empezaron a jugar juntas, a acariciarse; mientras el mago acercaba a Hermione con sus manos en su cintura, perfilándola suavemente con sus dedos, subiendo y bajando por su costado.

El suave tacto de sus labios era increíble. Era sensual... inocente y pasional a la vez, estaba prohibido, era verdad, pero jamás había sentido como entonces estar haciendo lo correcto. Hermione apoyó su mano en el hombro de Sirius, y se juntó más a él, de forma que sus cuerpos quedaban más cerca, y siguió besándole, mientras jugaba con su pelo. El beso se hizo cada vez más íntimo y pasional, hasta el punto en que ambos tuvieron que parar a tomar aire. Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos, y con la respiración agitada dijo:

.- Si Ron se enterase de esto... me mataría...

.- No, preciosa... –susurró él con una sonrisa- ... me mataría a mí.

Ella rió; era verdad que se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero poco a poco ese sentimiento de culpabilidad iba desapareciendo, conforme se perdía en los ojos del mago que la miraba embobado, y en esos momentos se inclinaba para volverla a besar.

Mientras lo hacía, la joven se dejó llevar por su instinto, sin hacer caso a la razón, por primera vez en su vida, y sus manos solo obedecían a lo que su corazón les decía, y jugueteaban con los primeros botones de la camisa de Sirius, desabrochándola lentamente.

**((N/A: a partir de aquí, mentes sensibles, abstenerse please))**

Esto hizo que definitivamente el mago se olvidara de las razones por las que no podía quitarle el vestido a la chica. Instintivamente pasó sus labios de la boca de Hermione a su cuello, para besarlo casi con desesperación, mientras ella terminaba con su camisa y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho suavemente.

Sirius, cuya respiración alcanzaba ya un ritmo frenético descendió desde su cuello hasta posar sus húmedos labios en el escote de la chica, que no pudo reprimir un gemido, mientras continuaba con su tarea de acariciar el pecho del hombre recostado sobre ella. Sentía el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente, y solo quería dejarse llevar...

Lentamente fueron cayendo por el sofá, hasta quedar tumbados, Sirius sobre ella, besándola como si fuese el último instante en sus vidas. Poco a poco sintió como no podía más, las caricias de la joven le volvían loco, y él necesitaba devolvérselas del mismo modo, por lo que sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el final del vestido, remangando la falda, e introduciendo lentamente una mano bajo ella, acariciando su pierna a su paso. Hermione suspiró, jamás pensó que podría sentirse así ante una simple caricia.

Sirius siguió subiendo, con una lentitud casi estresante. Su mano subía peligrosamente, y pudo notar como Hermione contenía el aliento, conforme llegaba a su muslo y apenas lo rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos, y entreabrió los labios, en busca de ganar algo de aire, sin dejar de sentir esa multitud de escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, al notar las manos de Sirius por debajo de su falda. Él se fijó en ella, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras sus ojos le miraban con ansiedad; y así supo que debía continuar.

Pasó la mano a su espalda para buscar la cremallera del vestido. Ella, al notar las dificultades de Sirius por encontrar la cremallera, sonrió y guió su mano lentamente hacia el cierre, y él le dio un beso en señal de agradecimiento, mientras empezaba a bajar la cremallera con impaciencia. Hermione cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación que le producía notar la mano de Sirius bajando por su espalda, desabrochándole el vestido, y él sonrió, al ver como la chica arqueaba la espalda y dejaba escapar un suspiro. Una vez hubo bajado su cremallera por completo, cogió el final del vestido remangándolo poco a poco, volviendo a besarla en los labios, en una sutil caricia, y la sintió estremecer.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el vestido ya llegaba a la altura de la cadera, dejando ver esas piernas que traían de cabeza al mago, y no pudo resistirse a seguir subiendo, hasta quitarle el vestido por completo. Dejó caer el vestido al suelo, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Hermione, únicamente cubierto por una fina ropa interior. La observó con deleite. Jamás pensó que Hermione pudiera ser tan... perfecta, era, sin duda, la imagen más hermosa que había visto nunca. Ella, entonces, abrió tímidamente los ojos, esperando ver su reacción, y al hacerlo, encontró a un Sirius que la miraba derritiéndose, y abría la boca con intención de decir algo... pero parecía que las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca.

Hermione, halagada y divertida con su reacción, le calló con un beso; y así, Sirius pareció volver en sí, y al separarse dijo con la voz entrecortada:

.- Eres... dios mío... eres perfecta.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, con el rubor en sus mejillas, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Sonrió y la besó con pasión acumulada en cada poro de su piel, con el deseo corriendo por cada una de sus venas, con el amor que solo un hombre puede procesar hacia la mujer que ama. Conforme la besaba, acariciaba su espalda suavemente, aprovechando para bajar lentamente el tirante de su sujetador. Pero ella, antes de que pudiera hacerlo del todo se adelantó y desabrochó los pantalones del hombre, que no pudo evitar gemir ante este gesto.

Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta, estaban semidesnudos besándose con más pasión de la que jamás habían soñado, y Hermione lo atrajo más a ella, para sentirlo todavía más, provocando que Sirius ahogara un gemido. Poco a poco la escasa ropa que quedaba sobre ellos desapareció, al tiempo en que entraban en un estado de embriaguez incontrolable. Las manos de Sirius recorrían todos los rincones del cuerpo de Hermione, que no podía evitar gemir ante sus hábiles caricias, al notar sus labios recorriendo sus pechos, besándolos, haciéndole perder la cordura. Él por su parte sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más, por lo que, pese a la fuerza de voluntad que conllevaba, preguntó:

.-¿Quieres que... lleguemos hasta el final o prefieres...dejarlo aquí? –su voz, quebrada, sonaba casi con desesperación-

Ella sonrió ante su pregunta, y le propinó un beso en los labios, al tiempo en que le invitaba a seguir.

Fue el turno de Sirius de sonreír agradecido, y siguió con su recorrido de besos por cada centímetro de la piel de la chica, mientras que sus manos llegaron por fin a la zona de Hermione que pedía a gritos un poco de atención, y conforme empezó a acariciarla, sus gemidos se acentuaron todavía más si era posible. Ella, definitivamente había olvidado todo, en esos momentos no existían ni Ron, ni Sarah, ni la diferencia de edad… solo estaba esa caricia que la trastornaba, que le hacía olvidar quién era.

No pudieron aguantar mucho tiempo más; las caricias eran demasiado "insoportables" y ambos necesitaban algo más… por lo que ella se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró:

.-Sirius… hazme tuya… por favor…

Él se estremeció ante las palabras de Hermione, que le besaba con impaciencia, y se dispuso a colocarse entre sus piernas. Entonces se miraron a los ojos, que brillaban con mucha intensidad, que se veían con pasión, sí, pero también con amor. Entonces, Sirius apoyó su frente en la de la chica, mientras su nariz rozaba la de ella con cariño y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y lenta y suavemente fue entrando en ella, al tiempo en que la besaba con ternura, y pronto sus gemidos se ahogaron en el beso, por lo que tuvieron que separar sus bocas para poder ganar algo de aire. Sirius oyó los suspiros de la chica rebotando contra su oído, y sintió un escalofrío. Jamás había pensado sentirse así con nadie, tan... unido a ella, a Hermione, a SU Hermione. Se movía lentamente dentro de ella, y los jadeos de ambos retumbaban en la habitación.

Cada vez la velocidad aumentaba, mientras que seguía acariciándola, y ella se aferraba a él en busca de su… calor, de su amor, y su mente viajaba muy lejos. Sirius sentía que jamás sería capaz de separarse de ella, ahora mismo ya no eran dos, eran uno, uno incapaz de separarse en dos de nuevo… y la necesitaba como nunca; el hecho de sentirla así, de poder acariciarla y besarla sin represión, de sentir como ella misma también buscaba sus caricias, había hecho que la amara incluso más que antes.

Hermione, por su parte, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando... era demasiado irreal, demasiado ilógico y... antinatural; y sin embargo, pese a que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba MUY mal, no quería que parase, sino que le suplicaba en susurros más y más al hombre que estaba consiguiendo hacerla enloquecer con sus caricias. Abrazó con fuerza la espalda de Sirius, mientras el movimiento seguía cada vez más intenso, cada vez más íntimo y pasional, conforme Hermione iba perdiendo todo sentimiento de culpabilidad que pudiera frenarle. El mago no había dejado en ningún momento de besar el cuello de la chica, susurrándole palabras que jamás había pensado que sería capaz de decirle, confesándole cosas que nunca había imaginado reconocer, y ella se sentía estremecer, y acariciaba su pelo conforme el movimiento seguía, más y más rápido, y lo agradecía acariciando su espalda, besándole suavemente. Entonces él sintió como ella se arqueaba, abriendo la boca en busca de más aire. Sabía que pronto llegaría, y efectivamente llegó el momento de máximo placer para Hermione, que en unos segundos fue acompañado por el de él, en una intensidad que jamás había soñado.

Exhausto, se desplomó sobre Hermione, que todavía respiraba con dificultad. Entonces abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los de Sirius, que la miraban con una dulzura indescriptible, y besó suavemente sus labios. Ella sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo un recorrido de besos por su rostro, brillante por las perlas de sudor que la decoraban, y que a Sirius le parecían no menos que adorables.

Tan pronto como salió de ella, y se tumbó a su lado, Hermione se aferró a él, sintiendo los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, que poco a poco iba calmándose.

.- Sirius... –susurró contra su pecho-

.- ¿Mmh?

.- ¿Tú... me quieres? –dijo sonrojada-

El corazón del mago dio un vuelco al oír esa pregunta, tan... obvia, pero a su vez tan... íntima y sincera. Tragó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza.

.- Te quiero mucho... –recalcó él-

Ella sonrió y le besó, acurrucándose más contra él, quedando arropada por sus brazos.

.- Ha sido precioso... –suspiró Hermione-

Sirius acariciaba su brazo lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas, y entonces la besó en la punta de la nariz, sonriendo.

.- Para mí también, cielo...

Ella sonrió, acariciando su pecho lentamente, al igual que hacía él con su brazo. Sirius entonces dijo:

.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mujer más especial que he conocido en mi vida?

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza divertida.

.- Pues lo eres...

Ella se sonrojó y le besó de nuevo.

.- Te quiero, Sirius. –dijo tiernamente-

.- Y yo a ti, pequeña… -la abrazó-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13!**

**(Dream-kat sale escondida de debajo de la mesa...) q os ha parecido? Críticas, maldiciones, insultos, e-mails bomba, recomendaciones, dudas, halagos, piropos y todo lo que se os ocurra... AL BOTONCITO DE REVIEWS! Se agradecerán mucho en este capítulo.**

**Caperucita roja:** wolaaaa! Wow, gracias por un review con tanto piropo junto! Jojojo... bueno, tú kerías ver el lemon, y akí lo tienes... parece que no he podido resistirme, y he olvidado el chantaje xD... bue, no pasa nada jajajjaa... ay! Me preguntabas que quién es Chris! Jajajajaja... pues es un chico que lee esta historia y me deja reviews, si ves en las contestaciones a reviews, él está por ahí xD! Bueno, q a ver q opinas de este capi y tal... yo toy muerta d vergüenza! Jajajjajaj weno, ale, espero no haber decepcionado al personal y taaaaal...

**AYA K:** ola! Ya lo he publicado ¬¬... GRACIAS POR TANTA AYUDA! Por tus frasecitas, por tu opinión del lemon y todo eso... jijijiji que puedo decirte? Ahora mismo trata de imaginar cómo estoy... soy una especie de bola roja con piernas... ESTOY TANTO O MÁS COLORADA COMO HERMIONE! XD dios, quien me mandaría a mí escribir esto? Jajaja bue... se reconoce q me lo pasé bien escribiendo... aunque como tu dices, al principio se pasa fatal... jijijij... enga guapísima besitos!

**Chris:** hola! (dream-kat aparece terriblemente sonrojada, con una sonrisa de angelito) bueno... jajajaja... q puedo decir? Q al final me convencieron para publicar este capítulo (YO NO KERÍAAAAAAAAAA!) ya bueno, menos auto-compasión. Lo puse y ya. XD... respecto a la boda y a tu magnífica acompañante (jajajajja gracias por los piropos xD) me alegra q te gustara, y me alegra también q te gustara la escena Remus/sarah... y ya ves que aunque el final del vals te decepcionó por la inseguridad de Hermione... ahora como que... ya... se olvidó de los inconvenientes y se dejó llevar un poco demasiado ¬¬... bue, solo adelanto que este no es el final del fic (NI DE CASUALIDAD) a los que piensen que estos dos ya se juntaron, hay que decirles que están MUY pero que MUY equivocados (sonrisa maligna) besos de una escritora ruborizada hasta las pestañas! ;)

**Kairi Akade:** Me alegra que no te importe que haya lemon xDDD porque ya lo puse! Bueno, ahora espero una crítica justa del capi no? jijijijij... es el primero que publico y no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero bueno, ya me decidí en ponerlo y ya no hay marcha atrás xD (que dramático suena) en fin, gracias por leer el fic! Gracias por el review! Muchos besos!

**Agnes Seaton:** hola! Gracias por el review! y gracias por tu pequeño consejo (para nada atrevimiento, yo acepto de todo en los reviews jiji) he intentado hacerlo suave, sensual pero no demasiado descriptivo... pero creo que no soy buena escribiendo, (y soy completamente nueva en escribir este tipo de escenas) así que no me gustó mucho como quedó jajajaj (tendré que ir perfeccionando el estilo) de todas formas muchas gracias! Me halaga que gastaras un poquito de tu tiempo en aconsejarme, sinceramente, si escribo en paginas como estas es porque me gusta que me recomienden, me aconsejen, me corrijan y en definitiva me enseñen a escribir. Gracias! (me puse sentimentaloide sin querer xD)

**Rasaabe:** Hola! Gracias por el review! si... la relación de Sarah y Remus ha avanzado... y bueno, ya de la de Hermione y Sirius ni hablamos ¬¬ creo que avanzaron bastante no? jajajajaj venga muchos besos! A10 (eres d cataluña?)

**Catalina:** hola! (dream-kat sonríe a catalina, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder) jajajaja te gustó el capítulo? (que pregunta) yo creo que voy a morirme de vergüenza, además no me gustó mucho, pero mi opinión no cuenta. Quiero saber qué piensan ustedes jajajaj... bueno, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y dejar review SIEMPRE! Besitos!

**Akane:** xDDDDDDDDD bueno, tenías razón, Hermi tiene mucho peligro en casa de Sirius... pero yo creo que a ella no se le veía muy preocupada xD, en fin, eso, q yo NO QUERÍA PUBLICAR ESTO, pero prácticamente me han obligado, (no, mentira, pero me han insistido mucho, empezando por tsu-chan xD) en fin, q espero q no haya sido muy decepcionante ajjajaja... enga muchos besos wapa, y gracias por el review

**Akizuki:** sí, me gustó tu frase... no sé, yo creo que me siento muy identificada con ella (la puse de nick del messenger y todo xD) uy, gracias por decir que te encanta como escribo! Jajaja lograste sonrojarme! Y bueno, creo que no me demoré mucho, así que no envíes a Lucius que me da miedooooooo (dream-kat se esconde debajo de su cama) bueno, este capítulo estuvo... mmm... diferente al resto del fic, no crees? XD

**Arcángel-negro:** hola guapísim! Qué tal? Jajjajaja... SOÑASTE CON MI FIC! Wow, me halagas! Jojojoj (dream-kat suelta una lagrimita) creo que nunca jamás nadie había soñado con mi fic! Creo q te has convertido en 1 de mis fans favorits! Jujujuju... asi q soñaste q ron encontraba a otra eh? Q lindo sería todo tan facil... pero yo tengo pensado algo más complicado mwahahahaha (risa maligna) por cierto, q bueno q no te moleste que ponga lemmon, porque al final me decidí y lo puse! Aunque no quedó como me hubiera gustado, pero bueno... a ti q t pareció? (dream-kat se sonroja) ya, bueno, muchas gracias por el review tan larguito, y muchos besos y abracitos para tiiiii!

**Hermione Riddle Malfoy:** me alegra q no te moleste el lemmon, al final lo puse puesto que nadie se quejó jiji. Bueno, así que te llaman kat eh? Jajaja ya tenemos algo en común ;) enga guapa, muchos besitos, gracias por el review!

**Aleera:** así q lees mi fanfic desde el principio eh? Jajajaja me emocionaste:) bueno, sí, ya ves que hermione hizo el "sacrificio" de pasar la noche con sirius ¬¬... creo que no eres la única que la envidia (dream-kat lloriquea) xD enga muchas gracias por el review, BESITOS!

**GHiKi:** gracias por el review! vaya! Me halaga q pienses q es uno de los mejores Sirius/Herms! Jijiji graciash! Sí, tal y como has previsto, Hermione no ha perdido el tiempo en casa de sirius eh? XD...Bueno, espero k t aya gustao tb este capi y tal! BESOS!

**Rachel Potter Evans:** Me halaga que sigas cada capítulo de mi historia jijiji! La verdad es que mis capítulos nunca consigo que pasen de las nueve páginas, se me hace imposible! xD Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Muchos besos!

**Y ya terminé!** No os olvidéis de dejar review, para vosotros son 10 segundos, y a mí me alegráis el día. Y además, no sabéis lo constructivos que pueden llegar a ser, realmente, agradezco vuestra colaboración. MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Lady Katherine**

**MOS (severusiana)**

**MOS (siriusana OF COURSE)**

**Mascota de una persona sin saldo (mejor no preguntéis xD)**

**Siriusly in love **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

PD: si alguien cree que debería subir el rating, que me lo diga. Beshikus


	14. Mentiras

**_Disclaimer: _**Todo es mío, todo me pertenece, soy la dueña absolutamente de todos los personajes, escenarios, y guiones de esta historia y soy inmeeeeensamente rica MWAHAHAHAHA! Qué? por qué me miran así? No me creen? OO ... ok, vale, me rindo ¬¬... nada es mío, nada me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni el concepto... ni nada, y soy más pobre que una peseta española u.u... esto de poner los disclaimers antes de empezar un capítulo termina siendo una tortura psicológica.

**Hi dudes! n.n! qué tal estáis todos? Disfrutando del veranito? (me he enterado de que algunos están de vacaciones de invierno OO wow... ejem, pues... felices fiestas de invierno... eh... jeje) a todos los demás, espero que disfrutéis de vuestros zumitos de coco en la playita, tostándoos al solecito como gambas... (mm... mejor si os ponéis morenitos jojo) y no sabéis la alegría que me da que hayáis hecho un huequito en vuestra apretada **(O.o)** agenda veraniega para leer mi fic! Os dije alguna vez que os quiero? Sos el amor de mi vidaaaaa! **(¬¬ es cierto... no es triste?)

**Bueno, antes de empezar con el capítulo... **((me juego cualquier cosa a que la mayoría de la gente ya no está leyendo esto sino que ya ha pasado a la historia u.u... nuc por q me esfuerzo xD))**...quería pediros perdón por la tardanza. La gente ya empezaba a mandarme crucios por messenger, y hasta recibí un mensaje de un tal Lucius Malfoy que me miraba amenazante :S! (nu me digais esas cosas hombre... q luego tengo pesadillas... DREAM-KAT LLORA! XDDDD) No, es cierto, me lo merecía, no tengo perdón (qué melodramático, no?) Lo que pasa es que me presenté a un concurso literario muy guay (chévere) y no tenía tiempo para escribir. Pero hoy, me dije a mí misma, TIENES que publicar. Así que... bueno, aquí está, aunque no me gusta mucho cómo me quedó, pero espero que comprendáis que no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo mejor. DISFRUTAD DEL CAPI!**

**POR CIERTO! LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWS! OS HE DICHO QUE OS QUIERO? (a, si, ya os lo dije n.n) **

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

_**Cap. 14 Mentiras**_

Una luz suave se filtraba entre las cortinas de la habitación, tenuemente, y normalmente sería incapaz de molestar a la vista. Sin embargo, fue suficiente como para arrancar a Hermione de los brazos de Morfeo.

La joven chica, aún con los ojos cerrados, frunció el entrecejo, y decidió por un instante seguir durmiendo, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien como aquella noche, sin motivo aparente (N/A: solo aparente ¬¬) Inconscientemente, se acurrucó más sobre sí misma, intentando moverse un poco, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por algo, o alguien. Aún con pereza, abrió los ojos, y le pareció distinguir una silueta a contraluz, terriblemente cerca de ella. Parpadeó, tratando de asegurarse de lo que veía, y conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a la reciente luz que había descubierto, comenzaba a distinguir la figura que tenía enfrente.

Un hombre, dormido, la tenía abrazada, y completamente rodeada con sus brazos. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados, y sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa. Sus cabellos caían desordenadamente por su rostro. Y Hermione, se alarmó. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sirius Black en su cama y... y sin camiseta?

Tratando de no despertarle, se apartó ligeramente de él, apartándole el brazo con cuidado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba equivocada. No estaban en su cama, sino en la de Sirius. Se miró, estaba destapada, y al verse mejor dio un respingo. Estaba en ropa interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando!

Y entonces lo recordó. Recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. La boda de Ginny y Harry, el baile, la canción que bailó con Sirius en la que estuvieron a punto de besarse, el momento en el que se olvidó las llaves, llegar al apartamento de Sirius, sus palabras, sus besos y... y...

.-Mierda. –susurró para si misma, apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama, abatida-

¿Pero qué había hecho? Se sentía como una adolescente impulsiva e irresponsable. Aquello no estaba bien, de hecho, había estado muy mal. Había engañado a Ron, a... su novio, pero también a uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Había jugado con él. No se merecía nada, se había portado como una auténtica z...

.-Herms...

Un murmullo a su lado, hizo que girara la cabeza, alarmada. Sirius había despertado, y la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, aún parpadeando para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz. Hermione notaba como el corazón le latía muy deprisa. Debía dejar claro lo antes posible que lo ocurrido aquella noche no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No podía seguir engañando a Ron. Debía terminar aquella... tontería con Sirius, y empezar a pensar con la mente, como solía hacer antes de enamorarse de él. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, si él la miraba con esa sonrisa... con esos ojos...?

.-Sirius, yo... esto... yo no... ayer... tú y yo... no...

Él la miró con una ceja alzada, se veía alterada, y no entendía por qué. Sirius había pensado que habían dejado todo claro anoche. Se querían¿no? Estaban enamorados, y era mutuo. Y entonces... ¿qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

.-¿Qué intentas decirme, Hermione? –dijo un poco más serio, acercándose a ella-

Viendo ese gesto, la chica se aferró aún más a las sábanas, ruborizándose, al notar que ambos estaban en ropa interior. Sirius sonrió de lado, divertido ante su incomodidad, y mirándola directamente a los ojos, susurró:

-Herms... no te esfuerces, te he visto con menos ropa que eso.

Ella sonrió, nerviosamente. No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía completamente indefensa. Su fuerza de voluntad no tenía nada que hacer con la fuerza que Sirius ejercía sobre ella. Siempre había sido una chica segura de sí misma, perfectamente consciente de lo bueno y lo malo, responsable... y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era temblar, y no sabía ni como frenar la situación.

.-Lo sé... –sus mejillas adoptaron un color que poco tenía que envidiarle al del propio fuego- Pero... pero ayer era diferente, porque tú y yo... bueno... digamos que estábamos... algo ebrios.

.-¿Ebrios? –dijo con una risa- Yo no probé ni un solo trago, Hermione.

Ella se removió, incómoda, y él seguía jugando con su pelo, cariñosamente.

.-Tú no pero... pero yo sí... –mintió- Supongo que fue por eso por lo que... bueno... por lo que hice esa estupidez.

Él se quedó estático. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido?. ¿Estaba... borracha cuando todo aquello estaba pasando? No. No podía ser cierto.

.-Hermione. He visto en mi vida a un montón de gente pasarse con las copas... y te aseguro que sé distinguir cuando alguien no actúa en sus perfectas facultades. Yo no habría sido capaz de abusar así de ti sabiendo que no te dabas cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. Ayer eras perfectamente consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, cielo, no puedes engañarme.

Ella suspiró, resignada. No tenía excusa. Debía hacerle frente a la verdad.

.-Tienes razón. Ayer no había bebido. –el sonrió, aliviado- Pero aún así, yo no era consciente de lo que hacía, o por lo menos de las consecuencias que tenía. Me equivoqué, Sirius. Y sé que no puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero... pero yo... no quiero que...

.-¿Te arrepientes de lo que nos sucedió?

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de algo tan... tan...?

.-No. –reconoció- No es eso. Lo que nos pasó ayer fue... fue muy bonito, pero...

.-¿Entonces de qué te arrepientes, Herms?

.-Estoy con Ron, Sirius. No puedo acostarme contigo así, por las buenas, si estoy saliendo con él. Eso es infidelidad y... además no quiero hacerle daño. Yo quiero mucho a Ron.

.-Pero no lo amas. –dijo seguro de sí mismo-

.-No, no lo amo.

Sirius se acercó aún más a ella, sin que Hermione tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, y besó suavemente sus labios, en una sutil caricia. Ella sintió, de nuevo, como todo su cuerpo temblaba, y él lo notó. Sabía que Hermione tenía que sentir algo por él, que todo lo de aquella noche no había sido mentira. Notaba como temblaba cuando se acercaba, cómo se mordía el labio inferior al estar junto a él, y ese brillo especial en los ojos después de besarla. Sólo tenía que convencerla, de que tenían que estar juntos. Sirius llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica, y la acarició apartándole el pelo de la cara. Hermione cerró los ojos.

.-Entonces... quizás debas decírselo, cielo.

.-¿Decirle qué?

.-Diablos, Hermione. Decirle que te has enamorado de otra persona. Que no lo amas.

Ella sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. No era capaz de hacer eso. Quizás fuese una cobarde, pero no podía.

.-Sirius... no puedo hacer eso. –susurró, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla- Ahora no. Sé que te parezco una cobarde, y una egoísta. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Su hermana y su mejor amigo acaban de casarse. Él ahora está sólo, sólo me tiene a mí, y se ha portado tan bien conmigo... necesito algo de tiempo... ahora no puedo...

Él vio, alarmado, como ella comenzaba a llorar, y el corazón se le hizo un nudo. Con un brazo, la atrajo más hacia él, para abrazarla, mientras con su mano libre le secaba las lágrimas.

.-Está bien, está bien... –dijo intercalando sus palabras con besos- ...no rompas ahora con Ron, si no te sientes preparada.

Hermione se aferró más a él. Se sentía culpable. Terriblemente culpable. Era consciente de que estar así hacía daño a Sirius, era como darle una de cal y otra de arena, y a su vez, sabía que cuando Ron se enterase, también le haría mucho daño.

.-Te quiero... –susurró inconscientemente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho-

.-¿De verdad? –preguntó inseguro, con las manos enredadas en los rizos de la chica-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tímida pero firmemente.

.-¿Crees que si no te quisiera le habría hecho esto a mi mejor amigo?

Sirius sonrió, más seguro, y abrazó aún más a Hermione, esperanzado.

.-Entonces esperaré. No voy a presionarte. Rompe con Ron cuando te sientas lista, pero prométeme que en algún momento lo harás. No quiero tener que esconder por siempre que estoy enamorado de ti.

.-Te prometo que lo haré. –dijo con una sonrisa, antes de darle un beso en los labios-

Él, feliz, se encargó de profundizar el beso, atrayéndola a él de forma que sus brazos se entrelazaban, y sus cuerpos volvían a juntarse lentamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El mismo sol despertó aquella mañana a cierto pelirrojo. Fastidiado, se cubrió los ojos con las manos. No había nada en el mundo que le molestase más que una luz directa después de despertar. Bostezó, y estiró piernas y brazos entre las sábanas.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero al intentarlo, sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, y tuvo que volver a tumbarse.

.-Mierda. –exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente-

Por lo que parecía, se había pasado con las copas la noche anterior, y apenas podía recordar nada. Sólo la ceremonia y... y parte de la cena, pero para nada podría acordarse del baile. No, sentía como había un gran charco en su cerebro, y faltaba un trozo de su vida.

Volvió a intentar levantarse, esta vez con más cuidado, y poco a poco. Finalmente, lo consiguió, y quedó sentado sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la camisa de la boda, y que sus pantalones estaban tirados por el suelo de su habitación. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, y cogió los pantalones para guardarlos. Entonces, vio como había un bulto en su bolsillo, y metió la mano en él.

Había unas llaves, pero no eran suyas. No eran las llaves de su casa, desde luego. Entonces reparó en el llavero, una 'H' tallada en madera, y lo recordó. Hermione, antes de la ceremonia, le había dado las llaves de su apartamento, para que las guardara, ya que ella, en ese ceñido vestido, como era de esperar, no tenía ni un mísero bolsillo.

Sonrió al recordar a su novia. Estaba tan guapa en la boda... seguramente era la chica más hermosa de todas las invitadas. Estaba convencido de que muchos hombres le habrían sentido envidia, incluso recordaba que hasta el mismo Sirius reconoció que estaba bellísima. Estaba claro que se había hecho muy amigo de Hermione, y no era algo que le molestase, por supuesto¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Podía confiar en él, era el padrino de Harry, y jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarle a ninguno de sus mejores amigos.

Entonces, así, de repente, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, reparó en algo que no había pensado. Él tenía las llaves del apartamento de Hermione. Entonces... ¿dónde había pasado la noche? No tenía sentido. Empezó a pensar que ella había dormido en la madriguera, con él, y que quizás había bajado a desayunar.

Terminó de vestirse, y empezó a bajar las escaleras, y al hacerlo, empezó a oír las voces de uno de sus hermanos, y sonrió aliviado, seguramente Hermione estaba con ellos.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero todo lo que vio fue a los gemelos Weasley, untando tostadas con mantequilla, y hablando animadamente, como si nada pasase. ¿Es que nadie comprendía su preocupación?

.-¿Cómo dormiste, Ron? –preguntó Fred, con una carcajada-

.-Como un lirón. –dijo simplemente, empezando a impacientarse-

.-No me extraña. –le cortó George- Ayer estabas un poco... pasadito de copas. Tuvimos que traerte a casa arrastrándote.

El menor de los Weasleys sintió como se le caía la cara de vergüenza, y avanzó a la nevera, para coger la leche, y empezar a servirse su desayuno.

.-¿Alguien sabe si Hermione ha pasado la noche aquí? –preguntó, vertiendo la leche en un tazón-

.-No. –dijo Fred- Ella ya se había ido cuando te trajimos aquí.

.-Pero... pero... ¿dónde fue? –se alarmó Ron, la situación no era para menos-

.-Pues supongo que a su apartamento¿dónde iba a ir si no?

.-Pero es que yo tengo las llaves de su apartamento. No pudo ir allí.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron entre ellos. Realmente la situación era extraña. Los dos jurarían que tanto Hermione como Remus, Sirius, y esa tal Sarah habían desaparecido misteriosamente, pero prefirieron dejar de maquinar ideas con su mente calenturienta, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, dijeron:

.-Tranquilo, Ron.

.-Sí, hermano, no te preocupes. Seguro que cuando vio que se había dejado las llaves fue a casa de sus padres. Es lo lógico ¿verdad?

.-Claro –corroboró George-

.-Sí, supongo que sí... –se convenció finalmente Ron- ...es sólo que... no sé, estaba preocupado.

.-Pues no te preocupes más. –dijo alegremente Fred-

Ron sonrió, y se sentó en la mesa junto a los gemelos. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de leche, y después, alegremente preguntó:

.-¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis en la boda?

Fred miró a George, con una sonrisa pícara. Este, echó su silla hacia atrás, balanceándose, ensoñador, y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la boca dijo:

.-Genial...

Ron alzó una ceja. Aparentemente no recordaba nada. Fred, dijo:

.-Claro, Ron, aquí tu hermano George estuvo toda la noche intentando conquistar a una chica... que curiosamente es una empleada en nuestra tienda de sortilegios Weasley. La dependienta principal. Imagínate, estuvo toda la boda persiguiéndola.

.-No es verdad... –dijo George, divertido- No la tuve que perseguir toda la boda. Finalmente ella sucumbió ante mis encantos¿o no, Fred?

.-¿A sí? –preguntó Ron, feliz-

.-Sí. –suspiró George- Al fin Eva me concedió una cita.

Fred le miró sorprendido.

.-¿Eva?. ¿Cómo que Eva?. ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Aleena?

George hizo un gesto despreocupado con sus manos, y murmuró:

.-Aleena, Eva, Aya... ¡qué más da!. Era linda¿o no?

.-Aún no entiendo el lío de nombres, George. –dijo confundido-

.-Ni tú ni nadie –sentenció su gemelo, feliz-

Ambos suspiraron. Aquella chica era... especial, sin duda. ¿Cómo se come tener tres nombres? Fred carraspeó, y finalmente dijo:

.-Sí, era bonita.

Ron rió, ante la profunda conversación de sus hermanos, y levantándose de la mesa, dijo:

.-Algún día tendrás que presentarme a... Aleena, o... Eva, o... Aya, o como la quieras llamar.

.-Claro, hermanito, claro. Algún día. Pero aún es pronto para conocer a la familia. Hoy tendremos nuestra primera cita.

Ronald Weasley rodó los ojos. Sería mejor que se fuera de la cocina antes de que su hermano empezara a soltar cursiladas acerca del amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius terminaba de abrocharse su camisa, entrando a la cocina, donde Hermione, ya vestida, preparaba dos cafés. Se había puesto un conjunto que había olvidado en casa de Sirius, de cuando estuvo viviendo en su casa. Consistía en unos pantalones de talla baja, y una camiseta de tirantes, que se ajustaba a la perfección a las líneas de su cuerpo.

Él, desde la puerta, sonrió de medio lado. Estaba guapísima así, con el pelo aún enmarañado, recogido en un descuidado moño, preparando los cafés en la encimera de la cocina.

Se acercó a ella por detrás, tranquilamente, mientras Hermione seguía dando vueltas a uno de los vasos, que conseguía ya un color marrón café. Sirius puso sus manos en la delgada cintura de la joven, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello para llenarlo de besos. Ella, que no le había oído llegar, dio un respingo, y entre risas, dijo:

.-¡Qué susto me has dado!

Él rió también, sin dejar el cuello de la chica, y sus brazos se entrelazaron más, de manera que la atrajo hacia atrás, juntándola más con él. Hermione cerró los ojos, sonriente, y colocó sus manos encima de las de él.

.-Sirius... así no puedo hacer el desayuno...

.-Mm... me basta con comerte a ti... –le respondió, dándole un suave mordisquito al lóbulo de su oreja, y disponiéndose a hacer lo mismo con el resto de su cuello-

.-¡Para!.¡Me haces cosquillas! –dijo entre risas, tratando de zafarse-

.-Bueno... –dijo al fin, y ella giró la cara buscando sus labios-

.-He preparado café. –dijo separándose de él con una sonrisa-

Le dio una taza a él, que enseguida cogió y se llevó a la boca, sentándose junto a la mesa. Ella le siguió, y empezó a beberse el café también. Sirius se quedó pensativo, mirándola durante unos instantes, y dijo:

.-Deberías ir ahora a por tus llaves¿no crees?

.-Sí, supongo que sí... pero no sé con qué cara voy a atreverme a mirar a Ron a los ojos.

Sirius cogió su mano, transmitiéndole su apoyo, y la sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no podía ocultar su preocupación. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza, y entonces, humedeciéndose los labios dijo:

.-¿Dónde puedo decirle a Ron que he pasado la noche?

Sirius meditó unos instantes, y luego dijo:

.-Puedes decirle que la pasaste aquí. Después de todo, podría no haber pasado nada. Quiero decir... estuviste en mi casa cuando estabas amnésica, y él no pareció molestarse. No creo que pensase que nosotros...

.-¿Pero si sospecha? –dijo manoseando su taza- Prefiero no darle motivos para pensar que hay algo entre tú y yo.

.-Como quieras, entonces... –dijo- Siempre puedes decirles que estuviste en casa de tus padres.

.-Sí, esa excusa estaría bien. ¿Pero y si les pregunta algo a mis padres?

.-Por Dios, Hermione, que Ron confía en ti.

Ella suspiró, consciente de que se estaba poniendo paranoica, y se terminó su café. Se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo su taza con la intención de recogerla, cuando Sirius la detuvo.

.-Ya recojo yo, no te preocupes.

.-¿Seguro?

.-Claro. Tú tienes que irte¿recuerdas? –se acercó hacia ella, y puso sus manos en sus caderas, abrazándola sensualmente- Te llevaría, pero...

.-No. No me lleves. –dijo sonriendo- Cogeré el metro.

.-Bien... ¿Has cogido todo?

.-Sí, he metido mi vestido, mis zapatos y todo el jaleo en una bolsa.

Sirius la besó dulcemente, y sonriendo dijo:

.-Te acompaño a la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione estaba sentada en una incómoda silla del metro londinense. Se balanceaba inconscientemente, tal y como lo hacían todos los pasajeros, por el movimiento del tren subterráneo, que se movía a gran velocidad. Hermione trató de enfocar la vista hasta ver el mapa de líneas de trenes que tenía delante. Bien, debía coger la línea del norte y luego... bien. Nunca se había perdido en el metro, y nunca lo haría. El problema era que jamás se le había ocurrido usarlo para llegar a la madriguera. Debía dar un rodeo bastante... grande.

Su mente, inconscientemente, vagó de nuevo hacia Sirius, y no pudo evitar suspirar. Todo junto a él era tan... perfecto... él la trataba como nunca nadie la había tratado. La besaba con cuidado, tan delicadamente que parecía que pensase que era de cristal. La acariciaba muy despacio, temiendo siempre que ella en algún momento pudiera sentirse incómoda. Sirius siempre conseguía que cada momento fuese especial junto a él, y si antes de esa noche Hermione estaba enamorada de él, después de todo lo ocurrido juntos, el sentimiento que albergaba llegaba a asustarla.

La voz en off del tren la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

'_Esta estación es Euston Square. Por favor, tenga cuidado con el espacio entre el tren y la plataforma' _(N/A: si... el típico 'please, mind the gap' xDDDD)

Hermione miró de nuevo al mapa de líneas. No quedaban demasiadas paradas. Decidió repasar mentalmente qué debía decirle a Ron. Debía actuar con naturalidad, como lo haría si hubiese pasado la noche con sus padres. Él no debía sospechar nada.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Media hora después, Hermione Granger salía del metro, y se dirigía a la madriguera, con la bolsa de su vestido en la mano.

Por fin, dio con la casa de los Weasleys, y suspiró, agotada por el camino. Llegar hasta allí al puro estilo muggle era muy complicado, y sobretodo muy cansado. Casi sin fuerzas llamó a la puerta, pero debió de llamar tan débilmente que nadie la oyó, ya que no le abrieron. Volvió a tocar la puerta con sus nudillos, y esa vez, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a uno de los gemelos (Hermione no supo distinguir de cual se trataba).

.-¡Hola Hermione! –dijo alegremente-

.-Hola... eh...

.-Fred. Soy Fred.

.-Hola Fred n.nU

Este sonrió, y dejándola pasar, gritó:

.-¡Ron, tu chica está aquí!

Hermione forzó una risa, y vio como Ron llegaba, saliendo de la puerta de la cocina. Fred se alejó, con tranquilidad, y ella cerró la puerta tras ella, sintiéndose totalmente incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan mal.

.-¿Te sucede algo?

Su pregunta le sobresaltó, y se obligó a sí misma a negar con la cabeza y a forzar una sonrisa. Él se acercó a ella, y suavemente puso su mano en su barbilla, para obligarla a mirarle. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan... extraña. Cuando ella chocó con sus ojos, sintió ganas de llorar. Le dolía a horrores haberle hecho algo así.

.-No me pasa nada, Ron, tranquilo. Venía a pedirte que me dieras las...

.-¿Dónde has pasado la noche, Herms? –le cortó él, mirándola receloso-

Hermione le miró una vez más, y sintió como la culpa se expandía por su ser. Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, sus labios se abrieron, para pronunciar unas palabras. Tenía que mentirle. Tenía que hacerlo, pero tenía miedo a que sus sentimientos la delataran, y de su boca escapara la más dolorosa de las verdades.

**Y por fin... terminado el capítulo 14. siento que no haya sido tan largo como os lo esperabais. Repito, no tengo perdón. Pero... pero... esque también tengo que actualizar en 'si ya lo sabes... ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?' y en 'RIVALES' (y de este ultimo no tengo ni idea ¬¬) además de terminar el libro que mandaré al concurso, que en estos momentos consta de 157 páginas de word OO **

**Por cierto, no sé si os enterasteis o no, pero yo os pongo al corriente. Últimamente, están diciendo que NO se puede contestar a los reviews, y yo no sé si es cierto o no, pero dicen algunas que les han borrado las historias por responderlos, y yo no quiero arriesgarme, así que he decidido que os lo contesto en un review mio, así que si queréis ver la contestación de vuestro review, tenéis que darle a donde pone el numero de reviews (en azúl, sí... ¬¬) y allí veréis un review enorme de DrEaM-KaT, que os responderá a los reviews. Espero que así no me borren la historia. Rezad por mí, will ya? **

**AH! Y UN ULTIMO FAVOR! Please, leed 'Me necesita', un one-shot de sirius/hermione que he publicado. No tengo casi reviews, es mu triste! xD**

**Muchos besos!**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**MOS (siriusana)**

**MOS (severusiana)**

**Mascota de una persona sin saldo. **

**Chica que busca constantemente su place in the world. ¬¬**


	15. Celos

**Disclaimer: ……………….. si! Acertaron! Sigo siendo pobre! XD, lo q viene a significar q no soy JKRowling, ni me he apropiado de sus personajes (todavía MWAHAHAHA... hahaha... haha.. ha.. O.o)**

**Hi sweety readers! **Jojojo! Diga lo q diga hoy (inclusive en el contenido del fic) no me lo toméis muy en cuenta, hoy estoy algo paranoica, es lo que tiene pasarse un fin de semana entero de fiestas con tus dos mejores amigas... seeeep, terminas desvariando un pelín U.U

Anyways, yo he hecho lo que he podido (os dije ya que solo dormí 5 horas en todo el finde? ¬¬) y espero que no os decepcione mucho el capi, yo lo he hecho con mucho amore... como en todos mis capis jujuju. De todas formas os aviso de que realmente este capítulo es... eh... raro, sí, dejémoslo en raro, y paranoico (O.o) Aaaaaaaunque, en este capi sucede algo que muchos llevabais esperando (o por lo menos eso me decían por los reviews)... ains, un sé q más comentar... ya seguiré en la nota de abajo del todo. Es muy triste, me alargo muchísimo en las N/A.. será q me siento sola ¬¬UUUUUUU

WHATEVER! Aquí tenéis uno de los últimos capis de mi fic más querido...

* * *

**DrEaM-KaT **pictures presenta... 

**OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR **

**_Cap. 15 'Celos'_**

Solo habían pasado dos días, y habían sido los suficientes para hacer que la vida de Hermione se tornara definitivamente caótica. Harry y Ginny ya habían vuelto de su fugaz luna de miel, que tan solo consistió en un fin de semana.

Ella había pensado que, quizás, con la llegada del matrimonio, el pelirrojo se separaría un poco de ella, y tendría más tiempo para pensar, pero se había equivocado. Tenía a Ron más encima que nunca, y se sentía atrapada, agobiada, y sobretodo muy pero que muy culpable. Sabía que Sirius no se quejaría, y no lo había hecho, no volvió a hablar del tema de cortar su relación con Ron, no pretendía presionarla, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la situación le estaba haciendo daño. Y Hermione lo sabía. Tenía que aclararse las ideas, decidirse de una condenada vez, tenía que...

-Hermione... –la voz de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos- Mi hermano te está esperando abajo, ve tú, Harry y yo bajamos enseguida.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras, sino a lo que conllevaban. Los cuatro iban a salir, pero no a cualquier parte, no, a casa de Sirius Black. ¿Por qué? Por un sencillo hecho, era su cumpleaños, y como siempre, pretendía celebrarlo con todos juntos en su casa. Pero aquel año era diferente, demonios¿de verdad tenía que ir allí?

Bajó las escaleras apesadumbrada, haciendo que los peldaños rugieran a su paso, y el ruido hizo que Ron, quien la esperaba en la puerta, se girara sobre sí mismo y sonriera.

-¿Harry y Gin?

-Ahora bajan… -contestó despreocupadamente, terminando de bajar las escaleras, para encontrarse con un beso en los labios por parte de su pareja.- ¿lleváis el regalo?

-No. Será Remus quien se lo dé.

-¿También va a ir Remus? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Con Sarah, por supuesto.

Hermione sonrió. Por lo que parecía, el licántropo estaba de suerte. Oyó el rugido de las escaleras tras ella, y ambos se giraron, para ver a Harry y Ginny que bajaban alegremente, riéndose.

-Ya estamos... –anunció la pelirroja, radiante.

-Vamos, entonces.

Harry cerró la puerta cuando los cuatro abandonaron la madriguera, y ocupó el asiento delantero de un coche que estaba aparcado frente a ella.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Y dices que ella va a venir también?

Sirius, con sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo de una de las sillas que rodeaban a la mesa de su comedor, tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué podía hacer si no?

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. –lo animó cierta rubia, que miraba sus uñas distraídamente, sentada frente a él.

Remus, en cambio, no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuera buena idea.

-Sirius, vamos¿de veras crees que serás capaz de soportar ver a Hermione con Ron?

-Bueno, ya la he visto muchas veces... –razonó- y aunque es algo que no me termina de hacer gracia, siempre he podido contenerme...

El licántropo negó con la cabeza, revolviéndose los cabellos entre sus dedos.

-Pero las cosas han cambiado, Sirius. Antes no erais amantes.

-No somos amantes, Remus. –murmuró enfadado- No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces. Solo fue una noche, nada más. Decidí que esperaría hasta que ella le dejara.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo ha hecho ya... –dijo Sarah, cogiendo la mano de Remus por debajo de la mesa.

-Supongo que... necesita tiempo. –la defendió, no muy convencido, mientras sentía como el nudo en su garganta se agrandaba aún más.

-Sinceramente, Sirius, no me parece bien. No me parece injusto que juegue así contigo... –insistió la mujer, indignada.

-¡Está confundida, eso es todo! –gritó de nuevo- Es normal que esté asustada... Yo no soy el prototipo de hombre con el que una mujer como ella debería quedarse.

-Si te quiere, eso no importa... y lo sabes.

Sirius iba a replicar, pero entonces oyó el timbre en su puerta, y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a sus amigos, se encaminó a abrirla. Giró el pomo, nervioso, y tiró de él, para descubrir a Harry, que le saludó con un efusivo abrazo, mientras todos reían y le felicitaban el cumpleaños.

-Felicidades Sirius... –canturreó la pelirroja, saliendo detrás de su marido para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Gin... –respondió alegre, antes de que su mirada se chocara con la chica que la seguía.

Hermione sintió los ojos azules del animago posarse sobre los suyos, e inconscientemente su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor rapidez. Sirius la sonrió, nerviosamente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo en que forzaba una actitud despreocupada, que excepto Ron, todos pudieron calificar como pobremente fingida.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias, Herms.

-¡Ey, Sirius! –exclamó Ron, alegre.

Entre risas y felicitaciones, todos fueron sentándose a la mesa, donde Sirius había puesto ya los platos.

**oOoOoOo**

Lo cierto es que la comida era perfecta, la compañía agradable, la conversación era amena... y sin embargo ni Sirius, ni Hermione pudieron disfrutarla. Estando su apartamento, ella no paraba de rememorar situaciones que tal vez no debiera recordar en medio de una comida familiar, y esto la incomodaba de sobremanera, al tiempo en que la ponía muy nerviosa.

Ron, a su lado, no paraba de hablarle de temas para nada trascendentales, y ella se sentía terriblemente mal al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de seguir su conversación mirándole a los ojos.

Y Sirius, bueno... Sirius había estado mirándola distraídamente desde que había entrado, y más de una vez las miradas se habían chocado, produciendo que aumentara el estado de nerviosismo de la muchacha. Miró a su reloj, planeando irse de allí nada más acabar de comer. No sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría allí sin meter la pata.

-¡Se me olvidaba! –anunció entonces Sarah, alegremente- ¡Aún no te hemos dado ni el regalo! Qué memoria la nuestra...

Sirius miró a Sarah sorprendido, y luego al resto de personas en la mesa, que le sonreían.

-Chicos, no teníais por qué...

-No es gran cosa, Paddy. –dijo Remus divertido- Es más bien algo simbólico. Nos costó mucho encontrarlo...

-Sí, nos pusimos todos de acuerdo en comprártelo... –dijo Harry sonriente.

-En serio que no teníais que comprarme nada. –repitió.

Pero Sarah, sin hacerle demasiado caso, se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta su abrigo, que había apoyado en el sofá. Hermione, que la había seguido con la mirada, tupo que clavar la vista en la mesa, obligándose a no pensar en lo que no debía. Ella estaba con Ron, mirar aquel sofá y recordar estaba mal. Estaba muy mal.

La rubia, con una sonrisa en los labios volvió junto a todos, con un paquete envuelto entre sus manos. Sirius sonrió emocionado, no podía negarlo. Quitó la envoltura de su regalo, y no tardó en descubrir que era un libro. Su sonrisa aumentó, y aún más cuando descubrió de qué libro se trataba. Levantó la mirada.

-La vida es sueño...

-¿Te gusta? –dijo Ginny.

-¡Me encanta! –exclamó abriendo el libro, buscando una parte en concreto.

-¡Qué alivio! –dijo Ron- De veras no sabíamos cómo acertar...

-Pues habéis dado en el... Oh, aquí está. –dijo una vez encontró lo que buscaba- '¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión. Una sombra, Una ficción. Y el mayor bien es pequeño.. ¡que toda la vida es sueño! Y los sueños... sueños son.'

Hermione, quien había movido sus labios al compás de las palabras de Sirius, sabiendo de memoria los versos, sonrió. Esa también era su parte favorita. La parte en la que dice que la vida es un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Suspiró. Si realmente lo fuera... ¿merecía la pena complicárselo tanto? Sintió la mirada del animago sobre la suya, y por una vez no la apartó.

-Es mi parte favorita. –dijo suavemente ella.

-¿De veras? –murmuró sarcástico.

Hermione no supo entender lo que había detrás de su comentario. Este, por su parte, agitó su cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor olvidarlo, y se dirigió a sus amigos, para agradecerles el regalo una y otra vez, hasta que Ron interrumpió:

-¿Por dónde se va al baño?

Sirius se levantó, y señaló con su brazo la puerta de su habitación.

-Entras en mi cuarto, el baño está contiguo.

-Gracias... –dijo antes de levantarse y entrar a la habitación.

Sirius, aún sonriendo, dejó el libro en su silla, y comenzó a recoger.

-Voy a llevar todo esto a la cocina...

Y desapareció tras la puerta, con una enorme pila de platos en sus manos.

Hermione nunca se había considerado una chica impulsiva, siempre meditaba sus acciones dos veces antes de llevarlas a cabo... sin embargo, bueno, nunca antes había estado enamorada de quien no debía, ni le había sido infiel a su novio, ni había mentido a sus amigos... ahora ¿importaba a caso ser impulsiva o no?

-Voy... voy a ayudarle.

Y cogió los vasos de dos en dos, caminando hacia la cocina con paso ligero, aún sin entender muy bien el por qué de sus actos. En la mesa, Harry y Ginny la seguían con la mirada, preocupados, mientras Sarah y Remus se dirigían una mirada pícara, adivinando la sorpresa que se llevaría su amigo cuando descubriera quién le había seguido.

**oOoOoOo**

Ron abrió el grifo del lavabo, aprovechando para mirarse al espejo distraídamente, mientras silbaba una conocida canción. Empapó sus manos con el agua fría, y buscó el jabón con la mirada.

-¿Dónde diablos...?

¿Podía ser posible que Sirius Black no tuviese jabón en el baño? Sabía que era un desordenado, eso nadie lo dudaba, pero no tener jabón era demasiado...

Sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza, y se secó las manos ligeramente con la toalla. Abrió los cajones del aparador, buscándolo. Tenía que tener alguno por alguna parte¿no? Siguió por los cajones. Aftershave, gomina, espuma de afeitar... muy bien, pero ¿el jabón? Abrió el último cajón, y allí lo encontró. Suspiró y lo cogió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero al hacerlo, descubrió algo que estaba escondido tras él.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de agacharse para coger un recogedor de pelo para moños, con florecitas blancas. Lo había visto alguna vez, pero no recordaba donde. Lo miró más atentamente. Ya lo recordaba. Era... era de Hermione, el que llevaba el día de la boda.

Ron alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Es decir... Hermione no pasó la noche allí¿verdad? O quizás sí que lo hizo... Sí, era la única forma de que el recogedor estuviera en ese baño. Pero entonces¿por qué se lo ocultó?. ¿Por qué le mintió?

No tenía sentido. Si había tenido que pasar la noche en su casa por olvidarse las llaves lo lógico era que se lo contase¿no?... después de todo, no había nada extraño en todo eso, estuvo 'viviendo' varios días con él por culpa del accidente... él no tenía por qué molestarse si se lo decía.

El chico se llevó una mano a su cabello y se lo desordenó. Había algo que no pintaba bien, no sabía el qué, pero no le daba buena espina. Comenzó a andar, dando vueltas en el cuarto de baño, mirándose distraídamente en el espejo.

-No tiene sentido... –murmuró para sí mismo- es nuestro amigo, confiamos en él... ¿por qué no me lo ha contado? Igual que con lo del accidente. ¿Por qué coño Sirius no nos avisó de que estaba con él? Si llego a...

Pero entonces, parado delante de su reflejo, con la frase aún en sus labios, Ronald Weasley sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza. Sirius había tardado demasiado en avisarles del estado de Hermione. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en aquello pero... no era ni medio normal. Pero entonces... ¿qué estaba ocurriendo, que tanto ella como Sirius trataban de esconder?. ¿QUÉ ESTABAN OCULTANDO?

Porque... si había algo claro era que Hermione había cambiado mucho después del accidente. Los primeros días pudo creer que se debiera aún al impacto, a su amnesia... pero ahora ya no. La amnesia ya había pasado, y ella había tenido más que suficiente tiempo para readaptarse. Y no lo había hecho. En realidad, cada día la notaba más distante. Y Sirius... se comportaba de una manera tan extraña... Era como si... como si hablase con un doble sentido que él no lograba entender. Como con el libro que le habían regalado.

¿Y por qué Hermione estaba tan extraña?... ¿Por qué aún no había querido acostarse con él?... ¿por qué parecía que estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo cuando se besaban y buscaba la menor oportunidad para no hacerlo? A veces sentía como si ella ya no estuviera enamorada de él. Había intentado negárselo pero cada vez la duda le quemaba más en el pecho.

Ron sintió como debía sentarse. Una sensación de mareo le invadió, y terminó por apoyarse en la bañera. Había un pensamiento que había decidido, por algún extraño motivo, torturarle. Él no quería siquiera imaginarlo pero... los hechos incitaban a pensarlo.

Se llevó una mano a la sien, apretándola, tratando de alejarlo. No quería pensarlo. No quería, no podría. Era... era ilógico. No iba con la Hermione que creía conocer. Pero... ¿y si... y si pasó algo entre ellos dos en el accidente?

El simple hecho de imaginarlo provocó una punzada en el pecho del pelirrojo, quien notó como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Miedo, incertidumbre, RABIA, CELOS? Golpeó la pared de la bañera con su puño cerrado. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué todo tenía que encajar de ese modo?

-No puede ser... –repetía una y otra vez en un susurro, notando como sus ojos, acuosos, habían creído antes su versión- ...solo estoy paranoico, eso es todo.

Pero algo en su interior, ese algo que le estaba haciendo llorar, le contaba la verdad a gritos; y Ron percibió entonces que jamás había pensado que la traición pudiera ser tan dolorosa.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione cerró la puerta de la cocina con un hábil movimiento de su pie, cuidando con que los vasos no cayesen. Fue el sonido de la puerta el culpable de que Sirius, quien estaba concentrado en el lavavajillas, se diera la vuelta.

Al hacerlo se le secó la boca. ¿Qué hacía Hermione allí? Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa, tratando de entender qué diablos le había llevado a entrar a la cocina con él. ¿No se daba cuenta de que aquello no hacía más que aumentar la tensión en el ambiente?

-Te... te he... traído los vasos. –musitó alargando sus brazos para darle la cristalería.

Sirius parpadeó, y luego, aunque confuso, sonrió.

-Gracias.

Suavemente cogió dos vasos, aprovechando hábilmente para rozar su mano en el acto. Hermione bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Hoy estás preciosa... –susurró casi para sí mismo, mientras el sonido del cristal chocando entre sí en el lavavajillas difuminaba sus palabras.

Las mejillas de la chica parecieron arder al escuchar su voz, hablándole en ese tono sensual que tantos recuerdos le traía.

-Gracias... –murmuró- tú también te ves muy bien...

Sirius sonrió al percibir el nerviosismo de la chica. Le hacía verse tan dulce...

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte. –dijo entonces, ya frente a ella.

-Yo también... –reconoció, aguantando su mirada, con una sonrisa tímida.- No he... parado de pensar en ti.

Sirius sonrió, acercándose más a ella, en un gesto instintivo. Hermione carraspeó, mirando a la puerta, como si temiese que en cualquier momento alguien fuera a descubrirles.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso pero... –reflexionó él en un murmullo apenas audible- pero siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que... estuvimos juntos. No sé... –Hermione desvió la mirada, sonrojada- es como si... como si ya echara en falta tus besos y... poder abrazarte, acariciarte...

La confesión de Sirius se vio interrumpida por un gritito ahogado por parte de Hermione. Él la miró, confundido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo que este vaso... estaba... roto por aquí y me he cortado.

Sirius tomó al culpable entre sus manos y observó, chasqueando la lengua, como efectivamente había una pequeña rajita en la parte superior. Luego miró la mano de Hermione, de cuyo dedo índice salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Él dejó el vaso en la encimera de la cocina, y cogió a Hermione del brazo, llevándola hacia el fregadero.

-Sirius, no hace falta que... –trató de quejarse.

Pero él ya la había arrinconado, y había abierto el grifo, rodeándola desde detrás. Suavemente tomó su mano afectada, colocándosela bajo el fría agua, que cayó provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la chica. Hermione no dijo nada, no quiso quejarse, ni agradecérselo, ni ningún tipo de palabra que pudiera romper el momento. Sentía a Sirius abrazándola por detrás, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, en una sensación tan reconfortante que por un momento la tentó a cerrar los ojos. La cálida respiración del animago chocaba en su mejilla, contrastando con el agua fría que notaba en su dedo... si seguían así no tardaría mucho en perder la razón.

Y entonces él cerró el grifo, con una lentitud casi sorprendente. Pero no se movió de donde estaba. Ahora, en la cocina no podía escucharse mas que la respiración acelerada de los dos, mezclándose de nuevo. Hermione cerró los ojos, vencida, y él sonrió. Besó su mejilla delicadamente, queriendo hacerle saber mediante ese inocente gesto todo lo que ella conseguía provocar en él. Su mano pasó a la estrecha cintura de la chica, para después acariciar su vientre bajo la tela de su camiseta.

-Sirius...

-Shh... –susurró, silenciándola.

-Esto... yo... esto no está bien...

-Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez¿recuerdas? –murmuró en su oído, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pero... pero... Ron... no podemos...

Sirius se paró en seco, y la tomó por la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿No podemos, Herms?. ¿Por qué?. –le espetó, con sus ojos azules clavándose en los preocupados ojitos castaños de la chica. Su voz se tornó un susurro- La vida es un sueño¿no?

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró, conforme sintió como la mano en su barbilla pasaba a acariciar lentamente sus labios, en una suave caricia que los dejó cosquilleando. Abatida supo que no podría apartarse si él la intentaba besar de nuevo, y realmente, no se separó cuando él inclinó su cabeza hacia la suya... Pero entonces, el ruido de la puerta abrirse les hizo sobresaltarse. Un chico moreno les miraba asombrado, pero también, quizás, enfadado.

-Harry, esto no... –trató de mentirle la chica, separándose cuanto podía de Sirius- no es lo que parece, yo...

-Hermione, déjalo. Ya lo sé todo. –dijo con el ceño fruncido- no intentes mentirme como a un imbecil, porque no lo soy.

-No quería mentirte, de verdad... es sólo que...

-No tengo nada en contra de lo vuestro –dijo seriamente- sabes por encima de todo que lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Y no tengo por qué decirlo de Sirius, es obvio que me alegra saber que ha encontrado a alguien. Pero... pero por Dios, Herms, estás con Ron. –exclamó exasperado- ¡es nuestro mejor amigo!. ¿o acaso ya no te acuerdas?. Es como un hermano para mí y él te quiere, Hermione. Yo... no puedo permitir que lo engañes así.

-Todo esto es culpa mía, Harry. –afrontó Sirius- No la metas en esto...

-¿QUÉ NO LA META EN ESTO? Pero si es ella quien...

La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse, y esta vez, los tres quedaron en silencio. Hasta Harry prefirió quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

Ron Weasley estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y había entrado a la cocina sin mirar a nadie, con la vista fija en las blancas baldosas de la pared. Hermione por un momento deseó que le tragara la tierra. El pelirrojo fijó por fin la vista en las tres personas con las que se había encontrado. Pasó su vista de uno a otro, examinándoles, deteniéndose especialmente en la... ¿pareja?. Apretó las mandíbulas, conforme sentía como era su propio corazón el que se apretaba dolorosamente.

La escena que había interrumpido, en un principio, no parecía nada comprometedora. En cualquier otra ocasión, encontrarse a sus dos mejores amigos hablando con Sirius Black en la cocina le habría parecido de lo más normal, e incluso se habría unido a la conversación. Sin embargo, la visión de los tres en ese estado no hizo mas que reafirmar su sospecha. Y Ron se dio cuenta de que jamás imaginó que la traición dolería tanto. Algo por dentro le decía que no lo creyera... pero las evidencias, el instinto, le demostraban la más cruel verdad.

Sus tres amigos se habían callado en cuanto él había entrado en la habitación. Harry tenía la cara roja, tal y como hacía siempre que algo o alguien lo sacaba de sus casillas. Sirius tenía su vista clavada en el suelo, con un deje de tristeza dibujada en sus ojos azules. Y Hermione... Hermione... su dulce Hermione estaba nerviosa; sus delicadas manos temblaban, tratando de aferrarse al bolsillo de sus pantalones para mantenerlas ocupadas y no empezar a jugar con ellas frenéticamente. Añadiendo a eso que, en cuanto él posó sus ojos en los de ella, desvió la mirada.

-Me voy a casa... –dijo por fin el pelirrojo.

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos. Aquello no sonaba bien. Hermione, con el corazón en un puño, avanzó hacia él, agarrándole el brazo suavemente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Él la miró unos instantes. Tal vez fuese un iluso, pero incluso se veía preocupada. Tal vez, después de todo, ella también lo estuviera pasando mal con todo eso. Sonrió de lado. La vida era una condenada ironía tras otra.

-No.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –esta vez fue Harry quien habló, acercándose también.

Ron le miró y le agradeció en silencio su apoyo.

-Perfectamente –mintió- Solo necesito... descansar.

Y queriendo escaparse cuanto antes de allí, Ron salió de la cocina. Tal vez, si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso, habría dejado que esas lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en sus ojos cayeran, aliviándole por lo menos parte del dolor.

Hermione sintió un gran nudo formándose en su garganta. Sirius se acercó hacia ellos, sintiéndose fatal. Harry, por su parte, se limitó a dirigirles una mirada severa a los dos, antes de seguir a su amigo por la puerta, dejándoles a solas de nuevo.

Ella cerró los ojos, abatida, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por caer por sus mejillas, cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la acurrucaban contra un pecho fuerte que ya creía conocer de memoria.

-Perdóname... –le susurró él al oído, haciendo que toda ella se estremeciera- no quería ponerte en una situación así.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada. Cálidas lágrimas manchaban su rostro, pero aún así se sentía bien. Entre esos brazos, llorando en el hombro de Sirius Black, quien acariciaba su espalda lentamente.

-Esto no va a salir bien... –se lamentó en voz alta, aferrándose aún más a su camisa.

-No digas eso. –la animó, intercalando sus palabras con besos en su frente, mientras una de sus manos se perdía en su pelo.

-Harry lo sabe, Ginny lo sabe, y seguramente Remus y Sarah también. –el animago asintió con la cabeza, enterrándose en su cuello- Tal vez Ron también lo sepa y... y yo... Además, Harry no aprueba esto y seguramente nadie lo hará.

-¿Qué importa? –le preguntó, mirándola seriamente, tomándola por los hombros- Nos tenemos el uno al otro¿no? Eso es lo que de verdad cuenta. –besó suavemente sus labios.

Hermione se acurrucó aún más en el abrazo, aspirando el aroma de su cuello. Olor a Sirius. Sintió un escalofrío. A lo lejos, oía las voces de Remus, Ginny, Sarah... hablando animadamente. Y ella no quería moverse de allí.

-Sirius... –susurró entonces.

Él le contestó mediante un suave gruñido, comenzando a darle suaves besitos por la línea de su mandíbula.

-¿Te... te importaría que me... quedara a... ayudarte a recoger cuando... se hayan ido? –le preguntó, nerviosa. Tal vez había sonado demasiado directa... –No quiero volver a casa.

En el rostro del animago se formó una sonrisa.

-Claro... –respondió en voz tan bajita que Hermione tuvo que acercarse aún más para oírle- necesitaré ayuda con todo esto... –señaló la vajilla, fingiendo preocupación, al tiempo en que un brillo pícaro se instalaba en sus ojos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**ú.ù... q opinan? Les gustó? Les pareció tan decepcionante como a mí? XDDDDD... ya saben, REVIEW! porque... YA QUEDA MUY MUY POQUITO PARA QUE ACABE ESTE FICT, ASÍ Q... SI NUNCA HAS DEJADO REVIEW, AHORA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD! MÁS VALE TARDE Q NUNCA! O.o... les dije q no me hicieran caso hoy ó.ò! **

**Weno, no voy a decir cuantos capítulos quedan, pero os aseguro que menos de los que estáis pensando... JAJAJAJAJA... jajaj... jaja... ja.. eh... sí, a mi tambien me da pena acabarlo ¬¬... peeeeeero... 'no llores porque se acabó, sonríe porque sucedió', siempre me ha gustado ese refrán xD... en fin, a lo q iba... q por lo q parece lo de responder a los reviews era solo un mito, xq en otra historia mía respondí, y q yo sepa aún no me han echado de así q... RESPUESTAS A VUESTROS REVIEWS! JOJOJOJ... **

**Rakel: **(contestando a tu review en el tercer capítulo) jajajaj... ya me di cuenta, y todo esto tiene una explicación muy logica (de veras la tiene? O.o) Yo pensaba hacer q Herms tuviera 17 años en todo el fic... peeeero un día se me ocurrió hacer q Harry se casase con Ginny, y entonces ambos debían tener 20 años, cuanto menos. Así q lo cambié, pero se me olvidó cambiarlo en ese capítulo. De todas formas, gracias por leer, ya siento q te decepcionara xD

**Luna-wood:** No te preocupes! Lo importante esq llegaste y dejaste un lindo review jujuju! Me alegra q te siga gustando el fic, y q te pareciese tierna la escenita entre ambos jiji... respecto a Ron... ya ves q las cosas se van arreglando. Bsos!

**Rachel Potter Evans:** no, si a mi tampoco me cuadraba lo d q te borraban la historia por responder a los reviews, xo no más me empezaron todas a decir lo mismo y nos lo creímos... fue un falso rumor, gracias a dios xD. Respecto a mi historia, vaya gracias! Me alegra q te guste tanto jiji... Bsos!

**Alix-91:** Gracias por el review! me alegro de q te guste tanto! Espero q no te decepcione este capi... ya q te daba pena Ronnie. B'sos!

**Kary Anabell Black:** gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te gustase el capi, y el fic en general. Muchos besos!

**Akizuki:** Lo siento por tu pobre 'patitas' U.U... pero sí, yaaa nos vengaremos algún día... yo te entiendo, porq tengo un gatito, y tuve q luchar por qdarmelo (me lo querían quitar! Nooooo!) en fin... volvieeeeendo al fic... jajaja... me gustó tu idea de consolar a siriusin mientras q Herms está con Ron, pero como ves en este capítulo Hermione se ofreció voluntariamente (llegamos tarde, mierda ¬¬) jojojoj... de nuevo me pasaste con Lucius, Snapy Remus y Dumbly! Q honor! Mwahahaha... Dile a Snape que me siento orgullosa... WOW, a este paso mi casa va a ganar O.O! cuantos puntos! No se lo digas, pero me cae bien! XD... Respecto a Lucius... ejem ejem... no me gustaría ser su ayudante para el título de maldiciones imperdonables por lo que... emm... no tendré más remedio q publicar, cierto? XD... y lo de Dumbly... (DrEaM-KaT saca sus caramelitos de limón del bolsillo de su falda) gracias por tanto caramelo! Pero sí, afectará a mis neuronas... xDDDDDD... como me reí! XD.. OH! Y me olvidaba de Remus... jojojoj... dile q me encanta! Y q rompa con Sarah en mi fic, q lo quiero solito para mí! O.O... dios mío, creo q tengo q tomarme un buen tecito (recomendaciones de Hermione... T.T) gracias de nuevo por tu review! BESAZOSSSSSSS!

**Akane:** ola de nuevo, wapa! Me alegra q te guste el fic! Gracias por dejarme review siempre xDDDDDDD... y sí, creo q eres de las únicas (aparte d mi) a las q le da penita ronnie... SON TODAS UNAS INSENSIBLES! XDDDDDDDD... B'sos!

**Chris:** (la Mirada de DrEaM-KaT se vuelve sombría, al tiempo en q sonríe maligna) 'Chris...' –sisea con una ceja alzada- 'cuanto tiempo...' O.O... DIOX MIO, EL ESPIRITU DE BELLATRIX HA PODIDO CONMIGO! XDDDDD...esto no puede ser bueno... O.o... mejor volvamos al fic, enserio te gustó? Q bueno! Jajaj... y sí, le faltó acción, pero créeme, en el siguiente capítulo habrá muuuuucha acción. MUCHÍSIMA! (está garantizado) pero, lo q también habrá es mucho sufrimiento por parte de algún personaje (los ojos de DrEaM-KaT vuelven a teñirse de rojo) SIIIIII MWAHAHAHAHA SUFRIIIIID! O.o... ya empiezo de nuevo... no me culpen! No dormí nada! ¬¬... mejor me callo, como diría mi madre 'calladita estoy más guapa'... U.U... muchos besos, gracias por el review, y espero que me dejes otro en este capitulo porque si no tendrás q enfrentarte a mi CRUCIO! Jojojojojo

**Tormenta Bohemia:** hi coautora! XDDDDDDDDD... lee al final del todo, q te hago propaganda jojojojo!

**Hermione Riddle Malfoy:** O.O! me encantó tu review! xDDDDDDDD... y me alegró q te encantara q todos hubieran encontrado el amor (menos Ronnie) pero como tú dices: 'QUÉ MAS DARÁ!' xDDDDDDDD... muchas gracias por el revi, besos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** me alegra q te gustase el capi! A mi también me pareció muy romántico (DrEaM-KaT mira con envidia a Sirius y Hermione, que se hacen mimitos escondidos en un rinconcito de su cuarto) U.U... gracias por el review, como siempre tan incondicional en esta historia, de veras gracias!

**Tsubame-chan:** me encantan tus reviews, no sé como te las arreglas pero siempre me amenazas con venir a pegarme... eso sí, con mucho amor (corazoncito) o no? xDDDDDDDD... te chero tonta!

**Neko chan:** No te preocupes x q sea tu primer review, lo importante es q dejaste! (los ojitos de DrEaM-KaT brillan emocionados) me alegra q te guste, y no te preocupes, a mi también me da penita Ron...

**Catalina:** jajajajaj... a ver, te explico, un lemmon es una escena que contiene eh... sexo. XD... como la escenita esa q describí entre Sirius y Herms. Jiji, me alegra q te gustase el capi, aunq te enfadaras con hermione, créeme, yo misma estoy enfadada con ella. XD... besos!

**Lyriel Black:** me alegra q te guste! Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**AYA-K: **y sí, todo eso fue la venganza por no haberme dicho tu nombre! XDDDDDDDD... muchas gracias por tu review tanto aquí como en la otra historia, BESOSSS!

**Rasaabe:** gracias por tu review! con tantos piropos a mi fic vas a hacer q se me suban los colores! Jijiji... besos!

**oOoOoOoOo**

**y ahora... antes de despedirme, quiero deciros que si os gusta esta historia leáis a: Tormenta Bohemia, que aparte de ser una amiga genial es una fuente de inspiración inagotable, y ha estado haciendo prácticamente de coautora con este fic, hasta el punto de que ha sido la UNICA persona en el mundo capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión con el final. Y creedme... menos mal xDDDD... **

**gracias a todos, siempre tan incondicionales con esta historia. Gracias a las diecisiete personas que me habéis puesto review en el capi anterior, y a todas las personas que vais a ponerlo en este. Para todos vosotros, os dedico este capi. **

**Besos,**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**MoS**


	16. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** tralarí tralarooooooo(8) (en honor a mi amiga nati, kien nunca leerá esto xD)... (8)nada es mio, nada me pertenece, no soy la rowling, pero me encantaría serlo(8)

Hola... ñ.ñ como stan to2? Bien? Yo estoy MUERTA DE CALOR U.U pero con muchísimas ganas de escribir! así q nada... si lo que queréis es leer notas de la autora pos os esperais xD y leéis las del final CUANDO YA HAYAIS LEÍDO LA HISTORIA! Q os conozco, impacientes ¬¬

Ale... disfrutad (si podéis O.o) del capítulo 16 de **OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR**

**16. Lluvia.**

Sirius despertó aquella mañana con una sonrisa que había permanecido en sus labios durante toda la noche, inconscientemente. Una sensación de bienestar ocupaba su relajado cuerpo, y no quería abrir los ojos... Pero entonces, una oleada de aire frío pareció invadir la habitación hasta erizar el vello de sus brazos y se estremeció. La ventana debía de estar abierta.

Trató de revolverse entre las sábanas para intentar taparse más con ellas cuando su mano chocó con algo. Confundido, abrió los ojos vagamente, pestañeando para aclarar su visión y enseguida distinguió la figura de una chica... de SU chica, cuyas finas manos reposaban en su pecho deliciosamente. Sirius suspiró, atrayéndola más hacia él con miedo de despertarla. Se veía tan tranquila, respirando acompasadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, sus párpados, con sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus pómulos, y sus finos labios dibujando una débil sonrisa, parecida a la suya. Besó su frente delicadamente, apenas rozando su piel, pero fue suficiente como para que se estremeciera en sueños. Sirius sonrió, se veía tan frágil en sus brazos...

En ocasiones como aquella llegaba a pensar que realmente ella sentía lo mismo que él, algo que jamás habría llegado a pensar que sentiría. ¿Cómo iba a pensarlo? Él, el galán de Hogwarts... un conquistador nato... enamorado de verdad. Sólo de pensarlo le parecía absolutamente ilógico. Pero entonces, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente, y era su turno de estremecerse.

Ambos habían vuelto al salón, donde Ron y Harry ya se habían ido, y Ginny no había tardado en hacerlo también. Remus y Sarah, por supuesto, habían decidido de repente que tenían muchísima prisa... y les habían dejado solos, para alivio de los dos. Se habían mirado, se habían sonreído (Hermione tan dulcemente tímida como siempre), y habían vuelto a acercarse... se habían abrazado... lentamente, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo... y Hermione había apoyado su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Sirius. Él la había besado... tranquila y tiernamente, esperando simplemente guardar ese contacto en su memoria... y ella se había dejado llevar.

Sirius suspiró y se acercó aún más al cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, sintiendo su cálida respiración mezclándose con la suya, y cerró los ojos de nuevo, mientras seguía recordando cada beso, cada caricia que habían compartido. Una vez más, al igual que la anterior vez que estuvieron juntos, habían acabado haciendo el amor; pero si antes podían haber vacilado acerca de lo correcto de la situación, esta vez no habían pensado en nada más... se habían limitado a explorar sus cuerpos y disfrutar el uno del otro, como si no hubiese nada a parte de ellos.

Ahora la situación estaba clara, o al menos eso pensaba Sirius, que aún con los ojos cerrados, acariciaba la fina cintura de Hermione por entre las sábanas. Ahora ya no podían quedar dudas... era más que probable que Ron supiera lo que sucedía entre ellos, y sin embargo ella se había quedado con él, había pasado la noche con él. Su sonrisa aumentó, y volvió a abrir los ojos, para besar suavemente el cuello de la chica, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, y bajar de nuevo. Mirándola otra vez, acarició sus cabellos, y dejó un suave beso en sus labios, dispuesto a levantarse a preparar el desayuno. Pero cuando iba a incorporarse, una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

Los labios de Hermione acentuaron su sonrisa, al tiempo en que se acurrucaba más en el pecho de Sirius, acariciándolo con su mejilla. Él, aún con sus dedos enredados en sus rizos, soltó una leve risita.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas despierta? –le reprochó abrazándola aún con más fuerza.

Ella besó su cuello y con un murmullo respondió pícara:

-Porque me gusta que me mimes...

Sirius besó su frente y ella abrió los ojos, enfrentando con los de él, mientras se sonreían. Él, entre risas, acortó la distancia que los separaba.

-Traidora... –la acusó, provocando en ella que la risa aumentara, antes de que sus labios se unieran de nuevo.

Hermione no lo dudó antes de responder al beso con tanta ternura como la que él le profesaba, y pronto se encontraron separándose por la falta de aire.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu forma de darme los buenos días? –preguntó la chica rozando su nariz con la suya cariñosamente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cuello.

-No –dijo simplemente-. Pero lo sé.

Hermione rió y se acurrucó aún más en él, con sus cuerpos rozándose en su totalidad. Sirius carraspeó, dándose cuenta de que aquella situación podría desencadenar a otra sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? –preguntó tratando de separarse lo suficiente como para que el contacto no le 'afectara' tanto.

Pero ella, como si no hubiese entendido su actitud, volvió a juntarse, mirándole con ingenuidad, y se encogió de hombros. Besó la comisura de los labios de un Sirius que creía estar a punto de perder de nuevo todo su control.

-Lo que a ti te apetezca... –él tragó saliva sonoramente cuando ella siguió la línea de besitos por su barbilla, su mandíbula...

-¿Un... un café? –preguntó, ahogado.

-Bien... –sonrió, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó, poniéndose una camiseta de Sirius por encima- Voy a ducharme.

Este se incorporó, parpadeando. ¿Iba a ducharse?. ¿Ahora, precisamente?. La retuvo cogiéndola por la cintura y haciendo que cayera sobre él de nuevo, entre risas.

-Deja que me duche contigo. –susurró en su oreja de forma que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de la chica.

-Sirius... –le reprobó sin mucha convicción.

-Está bien, está bien... –se rindió el animago, provocando una risita por parte de Hermione, quien se inclinó de nuevo para besarle, antes de levantarse otra vez, dejando que él pudiera observar su silueta a la perfección mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. La camiseta apenas le llegaba a cubrir el muslo, y pronto se encontró con la mirada perdida en sus largas piernas. Con una sonrisa y un guiño, la chica cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre su almohada, abatido. Con la imagen de Hermione en su mente, una sonrisa boba en sus labios, y un incómodo calor concentrado en cierta parte de su anatomía.

**OoOoO**

Harry, aún atándose los últimos botones de su camisa, bajó las escaleras de la madriguera, con un bostezo. Ginny aún seguía dormida en su cuarto, no había querido despertarla... se veía tan linda durmiendo...

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que no había nadie. Decidió entrar dentro, y se encaminó directamente a la nevera. Buscó con la mirada algo comestible, y se decantó simplemente por algo de leche. Sacó la caja y cogió un vaso que tenía al alcance, llenándolo distraídamente, mientras con su mano libre trataba de ordenar básicamente sus cabellos.

Cogió su vaso ya lleno, y tras dejar la caja de leche de nuevo en la nevera, se encaminó hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el alfeizar, jugando con el cristal del vaso entre sus manos. Miró al cielo; estaba nublado... parecía que fuese a llover de un momento a otro. Harry se llevó la leche a los labios, bebiéndosela casi de un trago. Quería encontrar a Ron. La anterior noche le había seguido, pero él no quiso hablar ni contarle qué le sucedía... quizás ahora era un mejor momento.

Dejando el vaso en el fregadero, salió de la cocina a paso rápido, dispuesto a encontrarle. No podía andar muy lejos. Y efectivamente, no andaba muy lejos. Dio con él nada más entrar en el salón. Suspiró aliviado.

Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una especie de libro apoyado en sus piernas, y una expresión abatida dibujada en su rostro. Harry se acercó por detrás, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, y se sentó en el brazo del sillón. Este ni se inmutó, seguía atento a su libro... o mejor dicho a su álbum, porque eso era lo que era.

El moreno se fijó en él. Contenía fotos, muchas fotos... Eran de Ron y... Hermione. Concretamente, había una que el pelirrojo estaba acariciando con sus dedos en la cual él la tenía sujeta por la cintura, y besaba de vez en cuando su cuello, haciendo que la chica riera y riera sin parar. Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho, comprendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía ahora su mejor amigo.

-Ron... –lo llamó suavemente. Pero este no respondió. El nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. -.Ron... puedes contarme lo que te pasa, lo sabes. ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo solo pasó de página. Ahora una foto del baile de graduación... los dos bailando alegres, terriblemente juntos... y una mueca de Ron pidiendo al chico de la cámara que les dejara un poco de intimidad.

-Ron...

-Tú lo sabías. ¿Verdad?

Harry parpadeó, desconcertado. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabías que está enamorada de él... –dijo dolido, todavía sin mirarle, con la vista fija en una imagen en la que Hermione compartía con él un helado de vainilla.

-Ron... yo... yo... –murmuró sin saber que decir.

-Dime algo, Harry. –dijo esta vez mirándole-. ¿Están juntos, verdad? Ellos... ¿se acuestan juntos, no? –terminó irónicamente. En realidad no quería saberlo... tan solo tenía ganas de romper todas y cada una de las fotos, de coger los perfectos cojines del maldito sofá y tirarlos contra la pared.- Mejor no me lo digas... No quiero saberlo.

-Ron... cálmate... por favor...

-¡No puedo calmarme! –gritó tirando el álbum al suelo con fuerza y levantándose enérgicamente- ¿No lo entiendes?. ¡La mujer de mi vida se está tirando a tu padrino! Y lo peor de todo... –rió cínicamente- ...es que está enamorada de él.

Harry permaneció sentado, sin saber qué hacer. Ron daba vueltas por la habitación, estaba furioso, y con razón. Sabía perfectamente que él estaría igual, o incluso peor, si lo mismo hubiese ocurrido con Ginny.

-¿No lo ves? –continuó el pelirrojo, con los puños apretados, mirando ahora al cielo nublado a través del cristal de la ventana- Por eso a mí... no me toca, Harry... ni una caricia... ¡ni un maldito beso a menos que se lo pida!. ¿Cómo demonios he podido ser tan estúpido?

-Tranquilo, Ron... –dijo levantándose y acercándose a él lentamente.

Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la espalda del chico y este no se la retiró. Harry le miró, preocupado, y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver como lágrimas de rabia corrían por las mejillas del pelirrojo. No se lo pensó dos veces, y le abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle todo apoyo cuanto fuera posible. Ron luchaba por no llorar, pero terminó derrumbándose, sollozando con más fuerza y expresando todo el dolor que sentía mediante palabras incoherentes que se mezclaban entre hipidos.

**OoOoO**

**(N/A: escenita dedicada a los fans de esta parejita...)**

-Remus...

-¿Mmh? –murmuró el licántropo adormilado, con su nariz aspirando el suave aroma de los rubios cabellos de la chica.

-¿Te apetece que salgamos a comer fuera hoy?

Remus sonrió y miró la mujer recostada en su pecho, ambos sentados en el sofá de la casa de este.

-¿Para celebrar qué?

-Mm... que llevo... casi dieciocho años de mi vida enamorada de ti.

El licántropo abrió mucho los ojos y se giró hacia ella.

-Es una broma. ¿No?

Las mejillas de Sarah se encendieron, y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero... pero... ¿Tú no estabas... saliendo con Sirius cuando...?

Sarah negó con la cabeza. –Sirius y yo cortamos el día en que... bueno... en que James y Lily...

Remus tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué lo dejasteis?

-Bueno... supongo que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba pero además... yo... yo... –tomó aire- yo estaba loca por ti. –Remus no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, alucinado- Y luego... cuando pasó todo eso tuve que huir y me fui a América... pero no paraba de pensar en ti, y estaba muy preocupada por Sirius... así que mantuve correspondencia con Minerva... y con Tonks... y no ha sido hasta este año cuando me he atrevido a venir. –Remus aún estaba demasiado atontado- Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no estabas muy contento de verme...

El licántropo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡No es eso! Es sólo que... nada más venir te echaste encima de Sirius... y... y bueno... –se revolvió el cabello, nerviosamente- me... me molestó¿contenta?

La mueca de enfado de Sarah pronto se vio reemplazada por una radiante sonrisa. Agarró el cuello de la camisa de Remus, atrayéndolo hacia ella y le plantó un beso en los labios que consiguió dejarle sin respiración.

-Mucho. –sentenció feliz.

Él rió y pasó sus manos a los costados de su novia, para abrazarla, al tiempo en que apoyaba su frente en la de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y él no tardó en inclinarse hasta besarla suavemente. Sus labios se acariciaron, apenas rozándose al principio, presionando un poco más después, hasta que la lengua de Remus delineó los labios de ella pidiendo paso, que ella no tardó en permitirle. El beso se intensificaba conforme se abrazaban con más fuerza y Sarah empezaba a recostarse sobre el cuerpo del licántropo... hasta el punto en que los dos cayeron en el sofá, ella tumbada sobre él, y ambos empezaron a reír.

Remus la miró en silencio. Unos mechones rubios caían en forma de tirabuzón, haciéndole cosquillas en su propia mejilla. Los apartó por detrás de su oreja y tragó saliva. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan guapa.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo ella picada.

-¿Así cómo?

Sarah sonrió:

-Así como si te murieses de ganas por darme un beso...

-Mm... tal vez sea porque me muero de ganas por darte un beso...

La rubia estalló en una carcajada y se acurrucó más en él. Este no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír como un tonto.

-Quédate a pasar el día –le ofreció, presa de una necesidad imperiosa de estar con ella.

Ella le besó en los labios.

-Vale... pero... –se recogió el pelo en una descuidada coleta, en un intento por que los mechones dejasen de caer sobre la cara de Remus- ...tendría que pasar a mi casa y coger algo de ropa para...

-¿Por qué no la coges toda? –la cortó impulsivamente. Sarah alzó una ceja. Remus entonces recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho y se sintió estúpido por haberlo hecho. Trató de explicarse- No sé... sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y... tal vez tú no quieras algo tan... serio... –se rascó la nuca, nervioso- pero... bueno, que... si quieres puedes... quedarte aquí... conmigo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que vivamos juntos? –preguntó divertida y emocionada.

-Si no te apetece no importa, te entiendo... siempre podemos esperar un poco más...

-Remus John Lupin, -le interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en sus labios- ...quiero vivir contigo.

El corazón del licántropo dio un vuelco. ¿Había oído lo que había creído oír?

-¿De... de verdad?

Sarah volvió a morderse el labio y asintió con la cabeza. Él no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre ella, para besarle loco de alegría.

-Ahora sí que tenemos algo que celebrar... –logró susurrar ahogada, entre besos, al tiempo en que se abrazaban con fuerza.

**OoOoO**

Sirius silbaba mientras untaba mantequilla en las tostadas, alegremente. Con un hábil movimiento, logró colocarlas en un plato y llevárselas a la mesa, donde ya había dejado los cafés que ahora humeaban. Yendo a por zumo de naranja, se llevó a la boca su dedo índice, donde habían quedado restos de la mantequilla, y siguió tatareando la canción.

A lo lejos, el ruido del agua procedente de la ducha, paró de repente, y la sonrisa de el hombre aumentó, sabiendo que Hermione no tardaría en salir de ella. Se apoyó en la encimera y dio golpecitos con los dedos, impaciente, hasta que la vio entrar por la puerta.

Llevaba puesta ya su ropa normal, pero su pelo goteaba en su camiseta dándole un aspecto demasiado tentador como para dejar escapar el momento. Con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara avanzó hacia ella y la tomó por las caderas, atrayéndola sensualmente... pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando ella colocó una mano en su pecho, frenándole.

-Espera, Sirius...

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? –preguntó aturdido.

Se fijó en ella, en su expresión, y se dio cuenta de que no se había percatado antes de lo pálida que estaba, y de que sus ojos estaban rojos a punto de llorar, o... bueno... de hecho más bien parecía que ya hubiese estado llorando.

-Ey, mi vida... –susurró acariciándole la mejilla, llevándose efectivamente los restos de lágrimas-. ¿qué te pasa?... ¿Qué he...?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacar de él un recogedor de pelo. El recogedor de pelo que había llevado el día de la boda... el recogedor de pelo que ella misma había olvidado en el baño aquella noche. Sirius lo observó, sin entender a qué se refería, y vio, alterado, como Hermione comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, suavemente. Trató de hablar, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ni qué decir... no soportaba verla llorar, se sentía completamente estúpido e impotente.

-Lo vio... –dijo entonces ella, para su alivio- ...Ron lo vio ayer... estaba en el baño... por eso cuando salió estaba tan... raro... tan... –sollozó. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido. Algo ya le decía que Ron se había enterado de lo que ocurría, pero... que se hubiese enterado así... Abrazó a Hermione, que esta vez no opuso resistencia y lloró contra su pecho, y acarició sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Cálmate, mi amor... ya verás como todo pasa... quizás no sabe nada... no tuvo por qué pensar que...

-Sí, Sirius. Tú no viste cómo me miró. –le reprochó apartándose de él- Estaba dolido, enfadado... y yo no lograba entender por qué. Quizás en el fondo sospechara que se había enterado de que yo sentía algo por ti pero... sabe que pasamos la noche juntos... –se mordió el labio- Sólo de imaginarme cómo debe de estar me siento fatal...

-Ya, cariño, ya... –dijo suavemente tratando de volver a acercarse a ella-. En cierta forma es lo mejor... Tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo, Herms. Sé que habrías preferido decírselo tú antes de que se enterara así pero ahora ya sí que se arreglarán las cosas...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, con la vista concentrada en el suelo, sin mirar a Sirius. Este acariciaba su mejilla. No sabía qué hacer para alentarla.

-Ya lo verás... Ahora podremos estar juntos... Ron terminará por aceptarlo.

-¡No! –respondió tajante, volviendo a mirarle-. No hay un nosotros ahora. ¿No lo entiendes?. Ahora hay un Ron y yo... y un qué demonios voy a hacer... No puedes pedirme que piense en nosotros... –lloró con más fuerza.

El mago sintió un nudo en su garganta, mientras se esforzaba en pensar que sus palabras no eran mas que producto de la rabia y el dolor del momento, que realmente no decía lo que sentía.

-Hermione, sé que en estos momentos estás preocupada por Ron, pero tienes que ver las cosas desde un punto egoísta también. Piensa además en lo que tú quieres hacer, no sólo en él...

-¡Me he portado fatal, Sirius! –lloró-. No me merezco nada... Ron es... al menos era mi novio. Él me quería, maldita sea, y yo... yo... me acosté contigo.

-Pero Herms, tú no le quieres... es normal que...

-¡Eso no importa! Yo le quería... le quería muchísimo antes de ese condenado accidente. –miró a Sirius dolida, tratando de culparle de su propio sentimiento-. ¿Por qué ahora no puedo, Sirius? Dime. ¿Por qué?

-No... no lo sé –murmuró, con las palabras de la chica clavándose en su pecho como verdaderas puñaladas-. Yo... tampoco busqué esto, Hermione, lo sabes... simplemente nos pasó, nos enamoramos... ¡No fue culpa de nadie, demonios!

-¡Sí que lo fue! Fue mi culpa... y la tuya también. –se secó las lágrimas con la manga, ignorando que no por hacer aquello iba a dejar de llorar-. Jamás debimos dejarnos llevar con esta tontería...

-¿TONTERÍA? –exclamó. La cogió fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a mirarle-. ¿De verdad esto te parece una tontería? –susurró mirándola intensamente-. ¿Es que no lo sientes...?. ¿No sientes... nada fuerte cuando estamos así... cuando te beso... nada?

-No importa lo que yo sienta o no –respondió firmemente, zafándose de su mano-. Esto va más allá de lo que yo quiera o deje de querer. Esto tiene que ver con Ron. Yo no me merezco pensar en mi felicidad en momentos como este... me he portado como una auténtica z...

-Sabes que no, Herms. Tú tan sólo...

-Yo me he dejado llevar por el instinto, por los... sentimientos o como quieras llamarlo. Y a costa de ello he engañado a una de las personas que más me importan en el mundo. –su labio inferior temblaba, a costa de las miles de lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas-. Ahora no puedo pensar en mí, Sirius. Ahora no. Lo que debo hacer es volver con Ron, intentar que... me perdone... y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó alarmado, agarrándola del brazo cuando ella pensaba salir de nuevo por la puerta- No puedes acabar con lo nuestro así, Hermione... Tú... tú...

-No hay un 'lo nuestro', Sirius, asúmelo de una maldita vez.

Esta frase se clavó en el pecho del mago hasta tal punto que pensó que iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo. Tragó saliva. Y en un susurro apenas audible y con la vista fija en la pared, dijo:

-No pensabas lo mismo anoche...

Ahí ella se quedó sin palabras, de espaldas a él, llorando aún con más fuerza, con el ceño fruncido y todo su cuerpo temblando... rompiéndose a sí misma en pedacitos con cada palabra que salía de su propia boca. Sintió la mano de Sirius colocándose en su hombro.

-Hermione... sí que hay un 'lo nuestro' y lo sabes... lo sabes porque tú también lo has sentido. Pero... –se paró en seco, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-...ahora todo depende de ti. Tienes dos opciones... Seguir al corazón, o seguir a tu mente.

-Yo ya he hecho esa elección. –consiguió responder firmemente, entre sollozos; y Sirius sintió como la chica arrancaba su corazón y lo rompía en trocitos, esparciéndolos por la habitación.

-Bien... –respondió tras unos largos minutos en silencio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de retener aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- ...entonces debes irte.

Ella no podía mirarle, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y caminar hacia la puerta, consciente de que dejaba su corazón en aquella cocina, con el labio sangrando de tanto morderlo, y con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Giró el manillar, y antes de desaparecer para siempre, oyó la voz de Sirius, golpeando su mente con rudeza.

-Tenías razón... todo esto no es más que una estúpida tontería.

**OoOoO**

Ron tomó otro sorbo más de su té, quemándose ligeramente sus labios al hacerlo. Estaba dolido... eso nadie podía quitárselo, pero ya se había calmado algo, gracias a su mejor amigo y a la oportunidad de desahogarse. Se llevó una mano a su sien, masajeándola suavemente. Sus dedos estaban calientes y mojados de sostener el vaso. La sensación era relajante... eso era todo cuanto quería hacer de ese momento en adelante... relajarse... no pensar en nada...

Aún no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Hermione, pero en esos instantes no quería preocuparse por ello, no merecía la pena. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerle frente a la situación y hablar con ella... tenía muy claro que no pensaba seguir engañado, pero por el momento... sólo quería descansar. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del salón, donde había estado antes con Harry, y descubrió de nuevo el álbum de fotos que había estado hojeando. Lo cogió vagamente y lo cerró, negándose a mirarlo de nuevo. Bebió el resto de su té, haciendo que una sensación de ardor invadiera su garganta. Y entonces, un fatídico sonido retumbó en sus oídos. Lo reconoció al instante. Era el timbre de la puerta. Pero él ni se inmutó... ya irían Harry o Ginny a abrirla, que para algo estaban ahí.

Pero entonces recapacitó. Ambos habían salido a pasear. Él estaba solo en casa. A regañadientes, dejó el vaso encima del álbum, en el suelo, y se levantó. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Ya voy... –dijo cansinamente, con voz aún ronca.

Caminó con desgana, pensando que sería su madre, que ya había vuelto de hacer las compras por Londres, junto con su padre... ambos se habían empeñado en coger el metro londinense, con lo cual le parecía extraño que ya estuvieran de vuelta. Por mucho que Arthur se empeñara, llevar una vida muggle no era ni tan apasionante, ni tan fácil.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a escuchar el alucinante relato de los hechos de su padre, pero al hacerlo, no vio mas que a la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar aquella mañana.

-¿Hermione?

La chica permanecía tímida en la puerta, con sus manos entrelazadas y temblorosas, y su pelo formando rizos sin definir, todavía algo húmedos por la ducha. Ron tragó saliva, aún sujetando la puerta con sus manos. Ella carraspeó, sin atreverse a mirarle:

-¿Puedo pasar?

El pelirrojo, aún demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada más, simplemente se apartó de la puerta y la dejó pasar, cerrándola tras de sí. Ella avanzó por la sala hasta quedarse junto a las escaleras. Él suspiró, abatido.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –dijo, más por cumplir que por otra cosa.

-No... –se mordió el labio-. ¿Podemos... podemos pasar al salón? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, caminando hacia la sala donde había estado él minutos antes. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decirle. Estaba enamorada de Sirius y quería terminar con su relación. En cierta forma, lo agradecía... ya empezaba a pensar que nunca le confesaría la verdad. Se sentó, una vez más, en el mismo sillón, que ya estaba tibio de su presencia, y Hermione, en uno que estaba al lado. Tomó aire y miró a Ron a la cara por primera vez en la mañana, pero este tenía su vista fija en la ventana, en las nubes negras, amenazantes de lluvia.

-Ron... yo...

El pelirrojo tensó su mandíbula, tratando de contenerse. Estaba claro que ella estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas... ser... sutil a la hora de decirle que se acabó, que ya no le quería. Una parte de él le exigía que le gritara, que la zarandeara hasta que lo dijera de una condenada vez, y otra, sin embargo, seguía perdida mirando a la ventana, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de Hermione.

-Yo... sé que... –continuó, vacilante-... sé lo que viste en el baño, Ron.

Ronald jamás había encontrado las nubes tan interesantes.

-Y sé... sé que sabes lo que eso significa... –el nudo aumentó en la garganta de la chica. Hablaba despacio, tratando de ser cuanto más suave posible- ...no he venido aquí para negarlo, por que sería engañarte a ti, y engañarme a mí misma. Yo... pasé la noche con Sirius.

Ron apretó sus dientes, tratando de convertir en furia todo el dolor que estaba haciéndose hueco en su pecho.

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme... –siguió, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo que no le devolvía la mirada-. Yo misma lo hago.

Ron no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo suaves que sonaban sus palabras... tan bajito... tan despacio... tanto que no podía odiarla. No podía. Era irónico. Quería odiarla, pero no podía.

-Me odio por no haber sabido controlar la situación... por... dejarme llevar –una lágrima escapó de sus ojos-. Por eso, aún a sabiendas de que no quieras saber nada de mí... quería pedirte perdón.

Un silencio tenso invadió la habitación. Parecía que ninguno de los dos fuese a decir nada... Ron seguía con la vista en la ventana, y Hermione lloraba en silencio.

-¿Le quieres? –la voz del pelirrojo resonó en las paredes del salón.

Hermione se tensó.

-Yo... –dudó, y volvió a morderse el labio por enésima vez. No podía responderle a eso... le haría demasiado daño-. Ron... yo quiero estar contigo.

El pelirrojo, por primera vez, desvió su vista hacia la chica y la miró. Segundos mas tarde, negaba con la cabeza.

-No, Herms... no quieres estar conmigo.

-Sí que quiero, Ron. –protestó cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas-. Quiero hacerte feliz... te lo mereces. Te mereces que yo esté contigo, a tu lado... que te quiera tanto como tú me quieres a mí...

-Hermione –le cortó el chico, apretando sus manos con suavidad-. Tú no me quieres... al menos... no como yo a ti. Y... traté de pensar que con el tiempo... –suspiró-. Pero no puedes, y yo no puedo obligarte.

-Ron... –murmuró con los ojos acuosos.

-¿Le quieres? –volvió a insistir.

Ella cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente. Él se las secó con el dedo pulgar, y Hermione asintió con la cabeza, dolorosamente. Ron tragó saliva, sonriendo de medio lado, abatido.

-Entonces no tendrías que estar aquí, Herms.

Abrió los ojos y le miró, sorprendida. ¿Realmente él le estaba pidiendo que fuera junto a Sirius?

-Pero... pero... ¿Tú... no me odias? Quiero decir... yo te engañé y...

-Sí, es verdad, me engañaste... y me duele, no puedo negártelo –reconoció-. Pero lo que no puedo hacer es seguir viviendo engañado... y dejar que por culpa de ello tú sufras también. Y... respecto a lo de odiarte... no podría aunque quisiera, Hermione...

Ella parpadeó y se encontró con la sonrisa triste del pelirrojo. Él le alzó la barbilla y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Tan solo quiero que me prometas que... que Sirius va a hacerte feliz. –aquellas palabras le costaban una fuerza sobrehumana.- ¿Lo hará?

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando en su hombro.

-Dios mío, Ron... yo... de veras no sé... no sé cómo agradecerte...

Él rió, presa de otro tipo de alegría, alegría de al menos, verla feliz.

-Tan sólo ve por él... No dejes que se te escape¿sí?

Hermione le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Ron.

Y entre lágrimas y con mucha prisa, salió corriendo del salón, dejando a un Ron con su mano tocando la mejilla que había le besado. Con un triste suspiro, el pelirrojo comprendió que aquel había sido su único beso sincero desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**OoOoO**

Hermione no se preocupó por que el viento azotara su cara mientras avanzaba, no se preocupó por que el frío se estuviera colando por su abrigo y todo su cuerpo temblara. No se le había ocurrido pensar en utilizar la red flu. Tan sólo tenía una cosa en mente: correr.

Sus pies se movían a una velocidad extrema por las calles londinenses, mientras sus tobillos se resentían al tener que mantener el equilibrio en aquellos tacones. El asa de su bolso resbalaba por su hombro, cayendo por su brazo, y ella volviendo a intentar ponérselo bien, frenéticamente. Sorteando personas, con demasiada tranquilidad para el ritmo que ella necesitaba llevar... tratando de pasar entre los coches en las carreteras, demasiado impaciente como para esperar a un paso de peatones. La casa de Sirius no andaba muy lejos.

Miró a su reloj. Ya casi era medio día, podía ser que él no estuviera en casa o... que se hubiera ido a comer a algún sitio, quizás con Remus... Pero ella necesitaba verle ahora, así tuviera que revolver todo Londres, le encontraría y hablaría con él. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que nunca como hasta entonces había conseguido darse cuenta de hasta qué punto amaba a ese hombre. Y ahora se sentía completamente libre de decirlo... ¡de gritarlo! Ahora ya no tenía por qué reprimirse, ya no había más mentiras... Sirius tenía razón, ahora que Ron lo sabía todo ya no quedaba nada más... solo ellos... solo ellos dos.

Un trueno. Se estremeció mientras aceleraba el paso y miraba las nubes... iba a llover. Es más, iba a caer una gran tormenta. La calle terminó y Hermione torció la esquina, estando a punto de llevarse por delante a un perrito caniche que corría como loco perseguido por un niño. Ahí estaba la casa de Sirius... solo le quedaba llegar hasta ella y llamar a la puerta. Se mordió el labio, y al hacerlo, sin darse cuenta, se percató de algo más. Un hombre con un paraguas plegado en su mano salía de ella a paso rápido.

Era él.

Cruzó la carretera, sin detenerse a mirar a ambos lados, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

-¡Sirius! –gritó, ahogada, cuando alcanzó la otra acera.

Pero él no le oía, el viento agitando las hojas de los árboles difuminaban sus palabras.

-¡Sirius! –siguió probando. Corrió aún más. Él también andaba rápido, resguardándose del frío, abrazándose más a su abrigo.

El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba con furia, mientras apenas podía respirar. Sus tacones le impedían ir más deprisa, pero ella corría con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sirius!

Y él se detuvo. Hermione avanzó hacia él, con una mano en su costado, y con una sensación fría y húmeda en ella. Estaba empezando a llover. El mago se dio la vuelta lentamente, habiendo reconocido perfectamente esa voz, y queriendo pensar, quizás, que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente. Pero no, Hermione estaba allí, con pintas de estar a punto de ahogarse, su pelo más alborotado que de costumbre, y sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

Quería hablarle, quería... abrazarla, besarla, estrujarla bien entre sus brazos. Había pensado por un momento que ella no volvería, que ese era el final, pero sin embargo estaba allí, pese a haber dicho todas esas barbaridades... Frunció el ceño, el recordar todo lo que ella le había dicho en la cocina, y de repente, se le pasaron las ganas de besarla.

-¿Qué quieres, Hermione?

Ella se quedó estática, parada a menos de un metro de él. ¿Que qué quería? Pero si ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo sabía que tenía que ir a verle, nada más... arreglar las cosas... decirle que le quería... pero no sabía cómo.

-Yo... yo... –musitó, mientras una nueva oleada de aire hacía su cuerpo estremecerse- yo... quería verte.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

-¿Ahora quieres verme? –preguntó irónico.

Hermione se mordió el labio. La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más intensidad. Se quedó sin saber qué decir. Sabía perfectamente lo que escondían las palabras del animago... estaban llenas de rencor, y tenía que reconocer que estaba perfectamente justificado. Se había portado fatal.

-Sirius...

-Yo no quiero verte, Hermione. –respondió con una mueca cargada de algo que pretendía ser odio-. Ya no.

Se dio la vuelta, enfadado, dispuesto a seguir su camino como si no se hubiese encontrado con ella, y una nueva frase le hizo pararse en seco.

-He sido una egoísta. –reconoció, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él pudiera oírla-. Lo sé, y... Sirius... no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-No. –dijo de nuevo, encarándola-. No lo sientes. Te da igual. Todo esto te da igual... ¡yo te doy igual! Nunca te he importado y lo sabes. ¿Y sabes algo?. Ahora a mí también me da igual...

-¡No me da igual! –gritó, desesperada, acercándose a él- No me das igual, Sirius... me importas... yo... por favor, perdóname.

Un nuevo trueno amenazó las calles de Londres, con el cielo tan gris como el día en sí, con la lluvia empapando el cabello de Hermione...

-¡No puedes pedirme que te perdone! –gritó él, colérico. La gente corría a sus casas para resguardarse, los niños gritaban buscando cobijo bajo los abrigos de sus madres. Sólo ellos dos permanecían parados en medio de la acera, con el paraguas de Sirius inútilmente cerrado en su mano.- ¡Estoy harto, Herms, harto! Estoy... cansado de que juegues conmigo. ¿no lo entiendes? Siempre una de cal y otra de arena.

-¡Te he dicho que lo siento! –se defendió, gritando aún más.

-¡No me basta! –le gritó, tal vez demasiado alto. Hermione quedó en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta. Sirius nunca antes le había gritado. Este pareció darse cuenta y suavizó el tono de su voz-. No es que no quiera perdonarte, Herms... no es eso... pero, por Dios, entiende que ya no quiera volver a caer en esto. Siempre que lo hemos intentado, siempre que hemos estado juntos has terminado yéndote con Ron, diciendo que era lo mejor para todos. ¿Y para mí qué, Hermione?. ¿Cuándo has pensado en lo mejor para mí?

-He hablado con Ron, Sirius... –dijo suavemente, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Él y yo... ya... ya no somos nada y...

-No tenías que haberlo dejado con él. –respondió fingiendo no inmutarse, mientras empuñaba de nuevo su paraguas dispuesto a marcharse-. Tenías razón, Hermione... tienes que hacer lo que debes. Él es un buen partido, es joven, tiene un buen trabajo, está loco por ti...

Sentía el sabor de las gotas de lluvia llegando hasta sus labios. Hablaba con rabia, con rencor... odiando amarla tanto como querría odiarla. Apretó sus mandíbulas, tratando de mirarla con tanto desprecio como sus ojos le permitieran. Pese a que era consciente de que entre las gotas de lluvia en el rostro de Hermione se camuflaban varias lágrimas. Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse por fin.

Ella lloró con más fuerza viendo como él se iba de su lado, dejándola sola en medio de la lluvia.

-Tal vez sí tenga que hacer lo que debo... –él no parecía escucharla, seguía andando- ...pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que lo que debo no dista tanto de lo que quiero como pensaba. –sollozó-. No puedo estar con una persona a la que no quiero, no debo engañarla... no podría estar con Ron ni aunque quisiera... por muy 'buen partido' que sea para mí –tembló a causa del frío-. Por que él no puede ofrecerme ni la mitad de cosas que tú... ¡porque no me hace sentir ni la mitad de lo que tú me haces sentir y...! –su voz sonaba temblorosa entre hipidos, se dio la vuelta, consciente de que él ya no la escucharía- Porque debo estar con la persona a la que quiero. Porque no debo engañarme a mí misma... ni a Ron... ni a ti. –se llevó una mano a la cara, secándose las lágrimas- Y ahora sé que probablemente me quedaré sola y sin ninguno de los dos... pero debía... quería decirte que te quiero.

Sollozó en silencio. Ya ni siquiera podía oír los pasos de Sirius... probablemente ya estaba demasiado lejos como para verla llorar. Ahora sólo oía truenos, las gotas repiqueteando contra el cristal de una vieja librería, en los toldos de las tiendas... Y ella debía marcharse, no tenía sentido quedarse ahí para siempre. Intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impidió. Una mano sujetaba su brazo con firmeza. No le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta antes de escuchar un suave susurro cosquilleando su oído.

-El amor es una estupidez.

Hermione tragó saliva, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, y se dio la vuelta, lentamente, hasta enfrentar con una tenue sonrisa de Sirius, que la miraba con dulzura. Sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. ¿Eso significaba que...?

Sirius llevó su mano, entonces, al rostro de la chica, y lo acarició, lentamente... pasando por su frente, por su nariz, sus pómulos, sus mejillas, sus labios...

Hermione, tímidamente, llevó una de sus manos, enrojecida y fría, al hombro de él. Mientras que sus rostros se iban acercando. Mientras que la mano libre de la chica cogía el paraguas de Sirius y lo abría lentamente. Sus narices rozándose... sus frentes en contacto... sus ojos cerrados... Hermione llevando el paraguas sobre sus cabezas para cubrirse.

Y entonces, la mano de Sirius cogiendo con suavidad la de ella, bajando el paraguas. Hermione abrió los ojos, confundida. Creía recordar que...

-Sirius...

-Mm? –murmuró con sus labios casi rozando los de ella.

-¿Tú no odiabas la lluvia?

Sonrió.

-Ya no.

La lluvia les empapaba. Ellos dos se besaban. La gente miraba por las ventanas esperando que la tormenta cesase. Una tormenta con una lluvia diferente... pero en cierto modo tan parecida a la de una vez en diciembre.

* * *

**Fin de OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR (no me mateis!)**

**Wenu, este chapi tiene q ir dedicado a muchas personas... así que voy haciendo lista xD:**

**-Drusky,** o Tormenta Bohemia... por haberme ayudado tanto con las ideas y sobre todo por ser tan buena amiga, y estar ahí siempre que la necesito, en lo bueno y en lo malo... amor, lo menos q puedo hacer es dedicarte este capítulo!

**-Tsuchan:** porque he robado una frase que me dijiste una vez para el principio de este chapi... ya te lo recordaré por el messenger, q seguramente ahora ya ni caigas ¬¬... y porq t'estimu molt (se escribe asin? Ô.o... hice el esfuerzo! ToT) muxos besitus amore!

**-A todos los incondicionales que me habéis dejado review** en todos los capítulos, o en casi todos... vosotros ya sabéis quienes sois, y de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Sin vosotros, este fic jamás se llevaría a cabo... y... eh... weno, porque gracias a esto he conocido a mucha gente de otras partes del mundo. y espero que el hecho de que el fic haya terminado no signifique que no vuelva a tener noticias suyas... ME ESCUCHASTE, CRIS? XD... y bueno... q espero q me sigáis en otras historias... y q ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con vosotros... supongo q los q me hayais seguido os habréis dado cuenta d q he mejorado (aunq sea un poquito) con respecto a los primeros capítulos... y es que bueno... este fue mi primer fic en ff! De veras, gracias por todo, prometo que seguiré escribiendo... y haré otro sirius/hermione, si hace falta xD!

**Gracias a: Krmn, Lara Malfoy Lynn, Mariet Malfoy, Nebriniel, D.N. Angel Girl, Chris, Caperucita Roja, Darkgirl90, Akane, Maroon5lunatika, LemGB, Dark Tsubasa, Hermione Riddle Malfoy, Catalina, Tormenta Bohemia, AYA K, monyhp, Alis black, Drake Malfoy...**

Vuestros reviews consiguieron arrancarme sonrisas y me animaron a seguir con el fic... de veras, jamás me cansaré de agradecéroslo. Hasta otra!

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro Orden Siriusana**


End file.
